New Lives S
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Anime Multi cross. It's been a month since the defeat of the Dark Wave and a new enemy shows up! The new enemy recruits Orochimaru and Zeno as well as a few other old enemies. Can the Senshi win this one? Please R
1. Here we Go Again!

A/N: All right! The next part of New Lives Saga begins! First off... Brook's finally in the story (he did have a quick cameo in one chapter of New Lives C) but he's in it... and I think that his instruction scene might be one of the best crossover moments I have ever written (please review that scene... I'm very proud of it)...

Also a very special announcement, someone came up with an idea for a New Lives story... however he doesn't want to write, I don't want to write with this story and all my other stories... especially The Biju Biju Fruit, so we're looking for someone to write it, so if you want to right it please give us a sample what you can write... so please, if you ever wanted to write New Lives or a story based on New Lives contact me... you don't even have to think of the plot... And no... PEJP Bengtzone... you're no eligible... just no...

Oh and please if you want read anything else in the New Lives Saga please read from the begging... please... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know anything in the fic except the OCs... this is the 4th main story of the Saga... we've been though this...

Kousagi: She's right you know...

Me: Remember all OCs all mine... especially the new villains.

New Lives S

By Emma Iveli

There exists 7 Worlds, all in perfect Balance with each other… There's 7 Worlds: Crystal Tokyo, World of Pokemon, World of the Mamodo Battle, World of Pirates, World Chaos, World of Ninjas and the Mamodo World.

Each world is unique… but it should be pointed out that Crystal Tokyo is dead… but parts of it lives on in the reincarnated Sailor Senshi, should there be a treat to all the worlds the Sailor Senshi, reincarnated warriors should be the ones to fight.

The leader is Ash Ketchum (Ketchum Ash), is form the world of Pokemon, a top Pokemon trainer, he is Neo Sailor Moon.

Kiyo Takamine (Takamine Kiyo) is from the World of the Mamodo Battle, he's a Mamodo Book Keeper to Zatch Bell the son of the king of the Mamodo who wants to be a kind king, he is Sailor Mercury the Senshi of Water and Ice

Monkey D. Luffy (Luffy D. Monkey) is from the world of Pirates, he's a rubber man pirate captain who's planning to be come the king of the Pirates, he is also Sailor Mars, the Senshi of fire.

Ranma Satome (Satome Ranma) is from the World of Chaos, he's a cursed Martial Artist cured to change into a girl whenever splashed with cold water, he's Sailor Jupiter the Senshi of Lighting and Wood.

Kazama Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto Kazama Uzumaki) is from the World of Nina, he's a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leave who dreams of following in his father's foot steps of becoming Hokage, he's Sailor Venus the Senshi of Love.

Gary Oak (Oak Gary) is from the World of Pokemon, he's a researchers and Ash's former rival, he's also Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of destruction.

Hatake Kakashi (Kakashi Hatake) is from the World of Ninjas, he's one of the top ninjas of the village Hidden in the Leaves, he is Sailor Uranus the Senshi of the Sky.

Portgas D. Ace (Ace D. Portgas) is from the World of Pirates, he's member of the White Beard Crew and Luffy's older brother… with fire powers, he is Sailor Neptune the Senshi of the Sea.

Uchiha Sasuke (Sasuke Uchiha) is from the World of Ninjas, he's a last true member of the Uchiha Clan and a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he's also Sailor Pallas, the Senshi of Ice and Snow.

Roronoa Zoro (Zoro Roronoa) is from the World of Pirates, he's Luffy's first mate and man who plans to become the World Greatest Swordsman, he's Sailor Juno, the Senshi of Lighting.

Eido McLovin (McLovin Eido… yeah… that's his real name) is from the World of the Mamodo Battle, he's the bookkeeper Hyde a Wind Mamodo and is also a bit of a pervert, he's Sailor Vesta, the Senshi of Fire and Metal.

Ryoga Hibiki (Hibiki Ryoga) is from the World of Chaos, he's curse with both the curse turning into a pig when splashed with Cold Water and no sense of direction he's Sailor Ceres, the Senshi of Flowers.

Oh it should be mentioned in order to turn into the Senshi they turn into girls… yeah…

These habitual cross dressers aren't the only Senshi… there's two girls.

Setsuna Meioh (Meioh Setsuna), is the only surviving Sailor Senshi form Crystal Tokyo, she's Sailor Pluto the Senshi of Time. She lives in the World of the Mamodo Battle.

Kousagi Tendo (Tendo Kousagi) is the duel reincarnation of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she's also Sailor Cosmos Moon, she is Sailor Cosmos Moon the Senshi who will one day become the most powerful (probably) she lives in the world of Chaos.

They are also helped by their guardian "Hamsters" (they're cats… but don't tell Ranma… he's afraid of cats) Luna, Artemis, Dianna, Hermes and Aries.

They are also helped by any firmed of their who know their identities (and occasionally the Neo Pokemon Guardians… but only one of them know their identities).

Even though it's a time of peace they knew one day they would have to fight again… due to a threat that's been in the Shadows for too long… Orochimaru and Zeno… two enemies of the Sailor Senshi… but that's enough about them… time to get to the story.

Chapter 1: Here we Go Again!

In the World of Pokemon it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the bird like Pokemon were singing… and Ash wasn't in the best of the moods… why?

"That Paul…" muttered Ash.

"Great…" said Gary, "He's in that mood."

"How can he treat Pokemon that way!" muttered Ash.

Just a few hours ago, the group ran into Ash's rival Paul… the two don't exactly get along due to their opposite beliefs on Pokemon.

"So Brock… was Ash ever like this during our rivalry?" asked Gary.

"Yeah… but it more childish and didn't have a good reason for hiss anger." Said Brock.

That's when Zatch came though a time portal…

"Hey Zatch what's going on?" asked Dawn.

"I was playing in the park with Tia, Penny and Kolulu when Naomi showed up and Penny, Tia and Naomi all got mad at me for some reason!" cried Zatch.

"How did… you did the time key?" asked Dawn.

"Oh I took it from Kiyo… I'm sure he won't mind…" said Zatch.

"I'll be the one who calls him later." Said Gary, "He's in school, right?"

Zatch nodded, "He is…" he said.

"I'll call him later." Said Gary with a nod.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates Ranma, Luffy and Kousagi were talking.

"I still don't get why you don't like Akane's food." Said Luffy.

"I don't get how you can like Luffy… I mean it's a toxic filth… You've seen what it can do… I mean… I have too much left to live for…" said Ranma.

Both Luffy and Kousagi began to point wildly… Ranma began to sweat drop as he slowly turned around… he saw Akane… he noticed Ryoga nearby.

"Traitor…" muttered Ranma.

"Ranma Satome…" muttered Akane.

"Who do we have here?" asked a voice.

Akane turned around and got the shock of her life… it was a living skeleton! It was very tall, wore a tuxedo and top hat… and had an afro.

"What the…" said Akane who seemed to have forgotten what Ranma said about her cooking.

"Oh this is Brook! You haven't met him! He's my musician!" said Luffy happily.

"Oh… okay…" said Akane knowing Luffy's taste in crew, "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure." Said Book, the skeleton, "May I ask you a question, can I see your panties?"

That's when everything became deathly silent, the sea birds stopped their calls, the waves seemed to stop all together, Brook looked around to see that everyone who was deck was gone… except for Akane who was glowing like crazy.

"You pervert!" she growled.

And provided to beat him to a bloody pulp… but he doesn't have blood (insert Brook laugh).

In the Galley, Sanji was preparing lunch when Luffy, Ranma, Ryoga, Kousagi, Usopp and Chopper (both of whom were a different part of the deck) ran into the room and shut the door.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"Akane's here and she just met Brook!" yelled Luffy.

Sanji muttered, "He asked her that question, didn't he?"

Everyone nodded…

"Okay… who forgot to warn him about Akane?" asked Usopp.

Luffy and Chopper shrugged…

"So… where's Ace?" asked Kousagi.

"Oh he had a special lunch with Kakashi." Said Luffy.

"You haven't heard the news have you?" asked Chopper.

Kousagi, Ranma and Ryoga exchanged glances.

"What news?" asked Ranma.

Before they could answer Zoro enter the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Who forgot to tell Brook not to anger Akane!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone shrugged… then went back to the topic at hand.

"Do we have the newspaper in here?" asked Luffy.

"I think Ace took it with him." Said Usopp.

"I guess we can't show you picture…" said Luffy, "But for some reason… somehow… there's a dead body of Ace."

"What!" said Ranma, Ryoga and Kousagi.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas, Team Senshi as it has recently been dubbed by Tsunade and Arashi just turned in their latest mission report… Naruto was trying his hardest not to laugh but failing, Sakura kept a start face, but was succeeding… while Sai and Sasuke… just kept a strait face.

"You can laugh now…" said the one thing they weren't trying to laugh at.

Both Sakura and Naruto broke down laugh, "What happened to you two!" yelled Naruto pointing at Ace and Kakashi, tied up and on display.

Both Kakashi and Ace sighed.

"It happened like this…" said Kakashi.

(Flashback)

In a restaurant, Kakashi had finished analyzed the picture of "Ace's Dead body" with his Sharingan…

"It shows the signs… it's Kabuto's work." Said Kakashi.

"Why would he disguise a dead body to look like me?" asked Ace.

"Because… remember what Sea and Doll told us… Black Beard's goal was to become a War Lord of the Sea… and the best way to do that was to take out an infamous pirate. It explains why he was able to become one… he "killed" you… To the world your dead… and only the Straw Hats know the truth." Said Kakashi.

"That answers one Question…" said Ace, "But the exact reason…"

"My theory is that Orochimaru and Zeno didn't want them to remember at all… and this way on the off chance they do… Black Beard won't care because his goal has been reached." Said Kakashi.

"But with Buggy…" said Ace.

"Orochimaru's on a different level than Buggy so he doesn't care about Buggy… but Black Beard on the other hand…" said Kakashi.

"Well that's good… I'm going to use the bathroom." Said Ace.

That's when Kakashi grabbed him…

"Oh no you don't…" said Kakashi, "I'm not letting you get away again…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ace playing innocent.

"You know what I mean…" said Kakashi, "How many times have dine and dashed on me? I mean we're friends."

"Well… um…" said Ace.

That's when the two friends began to fight it out… at the same time, Tsunade and Arashi were heading the same restaurant.

"I keep telling you… you can't just eat Solder Pills when you do paper work." Said Arashi, "You'll get yourself sick."

"You just want brunch." Said Tsunade.

The two entered the restaurant and saw the fight that broke out…

"What's that about…" said Tsunade.

"I heard that Ace owes Kakashi money…" said Arashi, "Looks like their finally fighting about it…"

"So… who's going to stop who?" asked Tsunade.

"You'll stop Kakashi… there's a water Jutsu I've been meaning to try." Said Arashi with a shrug.

"Figures…" thought Tsunade.

And so the two stopped them…

(End of Flashback)

Naruto only laughed harder while Sakura shook her head.

"Both of you are idiots." She said.

"Hey Naruto can you call my brother and tell him what happened to me…" said Ace.

"Sure…" laughed Naruto.

Meanwhile in world of the Mamodo Battle, school was over for Kiyo and he was going though his pockets as he was heading home when he relapsed something was missing.

"Oh man, where is it?" asked Kiyo

That's when Gary called him.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo.

"Um… Zatch took your time without permission." Said Gary, "Don't worry he's here with us."

"Okay… you better have him return it." Sighed Kiyo.

"I know…" said Gary over the communicator.

Kiyo hung up when he heard some laugh, he turned around and saw Eido.

"I cant believe Zatch stole your time key!" laughed Eido.

"Where do you think he got the idea?" asked Kiyo.

Eido hung his head in shame…

Hyde had stolen Eido's time key a few times… but they weren't that important so they never mentioned… especially since they were very recent.

"He stole time key again… didn't' he?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" sighed Eido.

That's when both their communicators rang.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"We have to organize a Senshi meeting soon… I just got word from Sasuke about the Ace Hoax that's been going on." Said Setsuna over the communicator.

"Ace Hoax?" asked Eido.

"I guess the haven't told you about it…" said Kiyo, "Figures you'd be out of the loop on that one…"

Meanwhile in a forest in an unknown Location in the World of Ninja, Zeno, Orochimaru and Dufort were having their usual meeting.

"So… I heard that Black Wave is now out of the wave… do you think we should start a plan to take them down?" asked Zeno.

"That would be a good idea… had it not been for our group's plan to take out the Sailor Senshi." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw a young woman deck in red.

"My name is Rouge…" said the woman.

"What…" muttered Zeno.

"Hey… I came here to offer a position… remember the Black Sun… well my group is doing the same thing… but more advanced." Said Rouge.

"How so?" asked Orochimaru with a smirk.

"You see… the problems with the Black Sun's tactic was that it used 5 people right… but it was flawed… it used 5 people but couldn't find suitable people form Chaos and Pokemon so they filled the void with another pirate and Mamodo." Said Rouge, "We of my group found two suitable people… from those worlds…"

"Is that so…" said Zeno.

"So how about it… a new alliance… after all you were the Mamodo and ninjas we chose." Said Rouge.

Both Zeno and Orochimaru smirked and nodded.

"Excellent." Said Rouge doing the Mr. Burns finger thing.

Not too long later in the Kazama Mansion… the Senshi, Hyde, Zatch, Pikachu and the "hamsters" were waiting for Kakashi and Ace… this was probably the only time they would ever excuse Kakashi for late.

"Sorry we're late!" said Kakashi, "But we were arrested for causing trouble in a restaurant."

"Hey… at least it Granny and dad who caught you right… just imagine if it was some other ninja." Said Naruto.

That made both Ace and Kakashi sweat drop.

All of them looked at the picture… it was of "Ace's Dead" Body.

"I can't believe that they would just publish that." Said Kiyo.

"I'm not…" said Ace.

"Public executions. It's not surprising that they published the picture of a soupy dead pirate in the paper." Said Zoro.

"It's obviously Kabuto's work…." Said Sasuke looking at it, "I've seen his world many times and even I can tell in a picture."

"But this is a cold trail…" said Kakashi, "The picture is months old."

"Great when it comes to them we're back to square one…" said Ash.

That's when Opal ran into the room.

"Naruto-Niichan! Kakashi-Sensei! Uchiha!" cried Opal, "Daddy and Granny wants to talk to you! Orochimaru was sited in the woods nearby!"

They nodded… and left the room quickly…

"You know… I'm not suspired he showed up right now… it would be too perfect." Said Gary.

Everyone else nodded with a sweat drop.

A minute later at the Hokage Tower, the three arrived to find Sai, Sakura and Hinata there as well.

"We have gathered you 6 sense you are the only ones who can handle this right now." Said Arashi.

"How are we the only ones that can handle it?" asked Sai.

"You just are…" said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"How can he not know about Orochimaru's doing with the Black Sun…" thought everyone else.

"You are to investigate and if it Orochimaru you are to call the other Sailor Senshi immediately." Said Tsunade.

"Right…" said Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata and Sakura.

"What does Orochimaru have to do with the sailor Senshi?" asked Sai.

"Are you just making snaky comments or do you really not know about Orochimaru?" asked Arashi.

"Making snaky comments." Said Sai with a shrug.

"Kakashi is the team leader! Move out!" said Tsunade.

"Right!" said the 6 Ninja who headed out.

The 6 headed out to the woods near the village…

"Great the 6 of us against Orochimaru… his little fan boy... and a "ninja" who wears an orange jumpsuit…" said Sai.

"Hey! You never dealt with Orochimaru before! We have experience over you!" yelled Naruto.

"Stop arguing!" yelled Sakura.

That's when they saw giant snake pop out nowhere. They jumped out of the trees they in and saw before them stood Orochimaru, Zeno and Dufort.

"Okay! Why is there another kid in a dress! Really!" yelled Sai.

"So Orochimaru… you finally show yourself again." Said Sasuke shaking slightly.

"Aren't you going to call the other Senshi… after all it's been a long time since I saw my little brother." Said Zeno.

"Well we don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Said Sasuke who took out his communicator, "We found Orochimaru! And Zeno's with him!"

Back at the Kazama Mansion… Kiyo was the one who took the call.

"Okay… got it." Said Kiyo who then hung up the communicator, "Hey!"

"So is he all right? I mean you wanted to a musician for so long." Said Ace.

"Chopper says he's all right… all he needs is bed rest and milk and he'll be fine…" said Luffy.

"Vivi and Nami mange dot calm Akane down so it's okay…" said Ryoga.

"Hey! Zeno and Orochimaru are close by! We have to go!" yelled Kiyo going demonic.

"Okay, okay!" muttered Ranma.

"Let's go!" said Ash.

"Right!" said the others.

Back in the woods…

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

That's when all of them transformed into their Senshi, which surprised Orochimaru and Zeno due to both their slight costume changes and transformation phrases.

"You didn't know… our power have been upgraded since we last you." Said Sailor Pallas with a smirk.

That's when the other Senshi landed in a pile from a time portal… they got out of very quickly.

"So your Zeno and Orochimaru! So we finally meet!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon pointing at them.

All three of them of them had sweat drops while thinking "A two year old?"

"Don't be surprised… she maybe small and a two year old but she's one more powerful of the Senshi." Said a voice.

The Senshi turned around and saw Rouge.

"Who are you!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

"The Name is Rouge! And I'm one of your new enemies… my group is here to take you out!" said Rouge.

"So what's your group?" asked Sailor Juno.

Rouge took a breath and mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"I said it was called The Rainbow Brigade!" yelled Rouge in embarrassment.

That made the Senshi and their allies sweat drop… they couldn't believe their ears.

"You're kidding… with that name? Right?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"No…" said Rouge blushing, "Our leader Princess Prism said that names of the groups sounded too evil like the "Neo Dark Kingdom", the "Black Sun" and the "Dark Wave"… she wanted to break the mold… so she named our group the Rainbow Brigade…"

"You actually join her?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"Our groups name may not seem like it… but our group is completely serious." Said Rouge who took out a red Crystal and show it to the light, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

An evil looking red monster appeared…

"Your species of monster is called a Crystal Bright?" asked Sailor Saturn with a sweat drop.

"Stop making fun of me! It wasn't my choice!" yelled Rouge blushing bright red, "Attack them now!"

That's when the monster slammed in arms into the ground which erupted into a mini volcano, all the Senshi managed to dodge.

"Oh man she means business…" said Sailor Mars.

"Just attack the monster as much as we can…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Deep aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Icy Wind shuriken!"

All 5 attacks hit the monster… which did some damage.

"All right! It's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

Neo Sailor Moon's attack hit… but it did nothing to the smother.

"Oh man!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ash!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "We have to attack him together!"

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

Both attacks hit… and destroyed the monster, which disappeared in a red light.

Rouge, Zeno, Dufort and Orochimaru jumped onto Orochimaru's giant snake.

"You may have won this round… but I have to warn you the Rainbow Brigade has plans for all of you…" said Rouge, Much like the Black Sun… e plan to get enemies form the worlds… but this time we're covering al out bases… so Ranma, Ryoga, Ash, Gary… expect an enemy of yours to show up!" said Rouge.

"Wait!" yelled Sailor Neptune, "You faked my death! Why!"

Orochimaru smiled, "Shortly after erasing Black Beard's memoirs I realized he had an admirable goal so I helped him along… I heard about his new title… It's really a shame your dead to the world… but I'm sure some interesting things will happen to it… I'll be watching." He said.

That's when all of the enemies disappeared…

"Looks like things have gotten interesting again…" said Sailor Juno who detransformed along with the other Senshi.

"So how long has it been since we defeated the Black Sun?" asked Naruto.

"It's been about a month." Said Gary.

"Either way!" said Luffy with a big smile.

Ash was looking down to the ground… Kousagi grabbed his hand, "Ash don't worry… I know when you're ready your beat them… okay… You're heart will be your guide"

Ash somehow knew what Kousagi meant in a way….

"So you think…" said Ash looking at his brooch.

Kousagi nodded… only they knew what she meant.

"All right! We're back!" yelled Naruto.

"Yay… having the day saved by cross dressers." Said Sai sarcastically.

That's when Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, Ranma, Sasuke and Ryoga began to beat him up…

And so the Senshi were back… even if the enemy had an externally stupid name…

Next Time: The Rainbow Brigade recruit someone Ranma and Ryoga... who is it? Hint: Pantyhose! What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. Attack of the Pantyhose Monster

A/N: Remember, if you want to write that story please contact me... also I should mention that if you do while your preparing to write it, you'll find out special spoiler for a new recurring character... and no... it has nothing to do with what Kousagi sees in this chapter... that's something else... so please contact me!

Chapter 2: Attack of the Pantyhose Monster

A young man was walking down a road cursing his luck… his luck was his name and his was… Pantyhose Taro… now you must wondering what kind of person would name him that… probably Jiraiya or Happosai… well it was Happosai for this was the World of Chaos (and Jiraiya is sane when it comes to naming things… he is a writer after all). Due to certain reasons he will just be referred as Taro to avoid certain… Things…

"Hey! Are you Pantyhose Taro!" yelled a voice.

He turned around and yelled out "Don't call me that!" he saw two girls one that had orange hair and one that had blonde hair, both of them wearing the color of their hair, "Who are you any ways?"

"I'm Pumpkin!" said the girl in orange with a little girl-like giggle.

"And I'm Goldie." Said the girl in yellow.

"You came here for a fight?" he asked.

"No… we came to make a deal." Said the two with evil smirks, "How would like to join our group."

"What group would that be?" asked Taro.

"We're a interdimensional group that's trying to get rid of a group known as the Sailor Senshi." Said Goldie, "You're an aquatic of two of the members… one of them is Ranma Satome… you in?"

"So what your group's name?" asked Taro.

"We are known as the Rainbow Brigade!" said Pumpkin happily while clapping her hands.

This made Taro sweat drop…

"Our leader is rather… eccentric…" said Goldie, "Trust me… despite our group's name we are completely serious about this…"

Sometime later in the World of Chaos, the name was living it up to it's name in the Tendo Dojo as it was chaotic at that point…

"Great back here you freak!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

Ranma-Chan, Sasuke, Luffy and Zoro were currently chasing Happosai… why? Because Akane is making them… she's one very scary girl.

"Try to catch me cross dressers!" yelled Happosai.

"Excuse me!" came a blonde girl in pigtail who was for no apparent reason… wearing a bathing suit… Happosai practically flew to her chest and began to grope her.

"No what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" asked Happosai.

"You fell for it." Said the girl… there was a puff of smoke revealing the girl… was Naruto the whole time… Happosai fell to the ground in shock.

"Great job Naruto…" said Ranma-Chan and then all 5 of them proceed to beat him up.

However… Happosai escaped… and then threw a Happo Fire Burst at them…

"Okay… that was pointless…" said Ranma-Chan coughing up a small cloud of smoke.

After getting cleaned up quickly (and Ranma turning back into a man)… thee guys were heading to Snack Shack… when Nabiki stopped them.

"Hey Ranma… I need to ask you something." Said Nabiki.

"Okay…" sighed Ranma, "You guys can go ahead with out me."

"See you there." Said Luffy waving bye.

Ranma followed Nabiki to the living room… where there was an embarrassed looking Luna and Artemis (Luna asked to especially see him)… Kousagi, Kasumi and Akane were in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma.

"Your going to explain to Kousagi what she saw!" said Nabiki.

This made everyone in the room but Ranma and Nabiki sweat drop.

"So that's why she brought him here?" they said.

"What did she see?" asked Ranma.

Sometime later Ranma with Kousagi on his shoulders was walking to the Snack Shack.

"So they were…" said Ranma.

"Yes… Luna's in heat…." Said Kousagi, "It was Aunty Nabiki's idea for you to tell me… Kasumi Mama and Aunty Akane know I know about those things."

"You have memories from your past lives…" said Ranma.

Kousagi nodded…

They got to the Snack Shack to find, Amber, Ruby, Aquamarine, Sea and Specs laughing.

"You told them about new enemy didn't you?" asked Ranma.

"The Rainbow Brigade?" asked Amber laughing, "What made them name it that!"

"So what did Nabiki talk to you about?" asked Zoro.

"Oh nothing." Said Ranma.

"Luna's in heat and I saw some things… and Aunty Nabiki wanted Uncle Ranma to explain things to me." Said Kousagi which made everyone sweat drop.

"Heheh… Rainbow Brigade…" said Amber.

"So Zeno and Orochimaru joined them… interesting." Said Sea.

"They said they were going to get an enemy from each world…" said Ranma.

"I wonder who their going to get from here." Said Amber, "Then again I'm hopping Happosai…"

"Why Happosai?" asked Sasuke.

"I want to see him and Jiraiya duke it out… you know… to see who's the better perv." Said Amber.

"Oh come on! I doubt anyone would want to see that fight." Said Aquamarine.

Ruby began to blush slightly, "You want to see that fight too… don't you?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yeah…" said Ruby.

"How many people do you think would want to join the Rainbow Brigade?" asked Zoro.

Ranma shrugged, he had too many strange enemies.

That's when there were many crashes…

"That flying Minotaur is back!" yelled a random town's person outside the restaurant.

"Flying Minotaur?" asked everyone else but Ranma.

"Great…" muttered Ranma.

They got out to find what looked to be a dark brown flying minotaur with an eel for a tail, wings and what looked to be octopus tentacles on his back.

"What the hell is that thing!" yelled Naruto.

"Can someone get hot water?" asked Ranma.

"Oh I get what that is..." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine went into the restaurant and came back with a hot water kettle… just when the monster laded in front them, the monster seemed to smirk... when it was suddenly hit by Aquamarine's kettle, the hot water splashed all over him… turning the monster into a human.

"A Jusenkyo Curse… figures…" thought the others.

When the stream cleared they saw a naked Taro, giving the older girls a nose bleed.

"Well isn't it the pantyhose freak." Said Ranma with a smirk.

"You want to start something cross dresser!" yelled Taro.

The two began to fight childishly…

"Let's just get inside." Said Zoro with a seat drop.

"This will last for a while." Said Sasuke.

"Hold it!" yelled a voice.

That's when Goldie (with Tissues in her nose) chopped Taro in the head.

"Look Pantyhose Taro, we have a job to do…" said Goldie.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Taro.

"But it's your real name isn't it?" asked Pumpkin.

"Don't call me!" yelled Taro glaring at Pumpkin.

"That's his real name?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Oh I heard about him! The Oompa Loompa washed him in Junky after he was born and as per his tribe's tradition… the person who washes him names him!" said Kousagi.

"That's true…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "And only the freak can change his name."

That made everyone sweat drop even more.

"Let's just go!" said Zoro.

"This is too weird." Said Sasuke.

"Hold it Sailor Senshi!" yelled Pumpkin.

All of them went back into the restaurant, including Ranma.

"Don't tell me…" said Ranma.

"I'm Pumpkin!" said Pumpkin.

"And I'm Goldie." Said Goldie.

"And we're member of the Rainbow Brigade!" cheered Pumpkin doing a pose.

"Why was I partnered up with her again?" asked Goldie with a sweat drop.

"I have no idea…" said Pantyhose Taro.

"So you choose the Pantyhose Freak as my enemy…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "Figures…"

"I'll do it!" said Kousagi taking out her communicator, "We need everyone right now at the snack shack!"

"Right!" came a chorus of voices from the communicator.

"Okay time to transform!" said Naruto.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas cosmic Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"So Ranma… your more of a cross dresser than I thought." Said Taro.

"Shut up!" yelled Ranma.

"Gladly." Said Taro splashing himself with cold water.

"So what spring did he fall into?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Spring of Drowned Yeti-riding-ox-while-holding-crane-and-eel." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"That doesn't explain the tentacles…" said Sailor Pallas.

"He later fell into Spring of Drowned Octopus." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"How can an octopus drown?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter shrugged, she honestly didn't know.

"Either way! Go my Crystal Bright!" said Goldie as she took out a yellow Crystal and a yellow monster appeared.

"Your monsters are called Crystal Bright?" asked Specs trying not to laugh.

"Shut up! All of you… Youma, Jouji and Mangai do sound way cooler than Crystal Bright but still… you have not right to make fun of them!"

This made the villains that were there sweat drop… that's also when the other Senshi, Zatch, Pikachu, Hyde and Doll arrive.

"So this is the Rainbow Brigade!" said Doll who began to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh at us you Loli Goth!" yelled Goldie.

"Hey! Don't dis the Gothic Lolita look!" yelled Doll.

"Hey… um… which is the monster?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"The yellow one…" said Sailor Ceres, "The other one is just their ally."

The yellow monster began to spark with electricity…

"Oh Yay… that's going to work…" said Goldie sarcastically.

"Why won't it work." Said Pumpkin.

The monster was about to punch Sailor Cosmos Moon when Sailor Mars go in the way… the punch barely did anything.

"That…" said Goldie.

"Oh… he's a Rubber Man…" said Pumpkin.

Taro raised an eyebrow due to the fact he couldn't talk.

"He took bite of a magical fruit." Said Pumpkin with a shrug.

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

All of the attacks hit the attacks hit at once.

"Ash! Watch me!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Sailor Cosmos Moon summoned her pink heard transformation thing, she tossed in the air and witch began to hover…

"Please… change!" she thought.

The heart turned into a sliver colored broach and attached itself to Kousagi's chest.

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power! Make-up!"

There wasn't any change in costume, which made everyone sweat drop…

"That doesn't matter." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon who summoned her wand, it changed shape to what seemed to be a wand made out of some sort of Crystal with a pink star on top.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

She began to spin a lot and a power pink bema of energy hit the monster destroying it in yellow light.

"Damn it!" said Goldie.

"Come on Pantyhose Taro…" said Pumpkin.

Taro glared at Pumpkin…

"Look… now not the time…" said Pumpkin.

Pumpkin and Goldie jumped onto Taro, who began to fly again… then they vanished in yellow and orange lights.

All of them detransformed, "What was that Kousagi?" asked Ash.

"Oh it's how your next power up is going to happen." Said Kousagi, "But don't try it yet… when it's time for your next power you'll know when it happen…"

"I guess…" said Ash rubbing the back of his head.

Sometime later, Ranma, Kousagi and Naruto (who had to pick up Artemis) were walking back to the Tendo Dojo.

"So… that guy was named by a super pervert… I guess I can relate." Said Naruto.

"The Perry Sage named you?" asked Kousagi.

"Yeah, he wrote book years ago that wasn't porn and my parents liked it, which makes him my god father…" said Naruto.

"at least it's a normal sounding." Sad Kousagi.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"But I wonder who they will recruit next…" said Kousagi.

"One of them will be some pirate Luffy beat and Ash… that's a hard one…" said Ranma.

"Either way! I'm going to kick their asses!" said Naruto.

"That's Naruto and Ash's job though…" said Kousagi.

"Oh right…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the mysterious HQ of the Rainbow Brigade… Taro (who was human) was meeting with Orochimaru, Zeno and Dufort.

"So you're one of the new guys." Said Zeno.

"Yeah… I heard you have experience when dealing with those Sailor Senshi." Said Taro.

"That's right…" said Orochimaru.

"But I'm sure that next one will be probably be Buggy the Clown…" said Zeno.

"Buggy the Clown?" asked Taro razing an eyebrow.

"Wrong!" said Rouge entering the room with Pumpkin and Goldie.

"He's our back up in case we can't recruit anyone else." Said Goldie.

"The ones recruiting them are going though possible candidates right now." Said Pumpkin.

"I like what they heard about their first choice so far…" said Rouge with an evil smirk, "He actually faked his death just so he wouldn't be a pirate any more..."

Orochimaru and Zeno smirked while Taro nodded, because even though they didn't know who he was… they already liked his style.

Next Time: The Senshi and the Straw Hats team against an old foe that they haven't seen in a while... and he a grudge against Luffy and one of the members of the crew... who is it? Find out next time!


	3. The Cat Returns

A/N: Props to whoever guess correctly... And those who didn't guess correctly... brush up on your early One Piece... seriously, the last spoken line from the chapter should have clenched it...

Chapter 3: The Cat Returns

Orochimaru, Zeno, Taro, Dufort, Rouge, Pumpkin and Goldie stood before Princess Prism. She was a beautiful woman with long white hair and wore a dress that shimmered with gemstones.

"So has Olive and Cerulean come up with anything?" asked Princess Prism.

That's when two more girls showed up, one was a girl wearing green with green hair and a baseball cap on her head while the other wore blue green and wore glasses… she appeared to be shy and quiet, the green girl appeared to carrying something.

"Yo! Olive's here!" said the green girl.

"Cerulean's here…" said the blue green girl.

"So have you chosen someone from the World of Pirates?" asked Princess Prism.

"Well we decided to go though a chart first… so we created this handy dandy chart…" said Olive, the green in green, she show off a chart with names in three sections "There's wants revenge" she pointed to the bottom where most of the names were, "There's hate Straw Hat but doesn't care for revenge" there were a couple names "And the last Actually grateful for kicking getting their ass kicked." She motioned to the top… which surprisingly had a name, which made everyone sweat drop.

"Who would be grateful to beaten by him." Asked Zeno.

"He was a king of an island that a tyrant." Said Olive.

"That's doesn't explain anything." Said Zeno blinking.

"It does… he's now a billionaire CEO that's married to a beauty queen." Said Olive.

"I heard that he often sends fruit and muffin baskets to the Straw Hats…" said Cerulean quietly.

"Either way… have you figured out who your going to recruit?" asked Princes Prism.

"It's turns out that despite his big weakness… he's the perfect choice… Captain Kuro is the way to go." Said Olive with a smirk.

"I told you the chart wasn't going to help us." Said Cerulean quietly.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you." Said Olive.

"Never mind…" said Cerulean.

"We're going to try recruit him now!" said Olive.

"If that doesn't work… how do we regain Buggy's memories?" asked Cerulean.

"Just bring him here." Said Zeno.

Both of them disappeared in flashes of colored lights that matched their colors.

"So… who is this captain Kuro?" asked Orochimaru.

"He's a pirate captain who was infamous for his plans… he was one of the best strategists, however he decided to call it quits with the grandest scheme of all… by becoming a butler to a rich family and faking his death he could finally live in peace… but before he could finalize it Luffy saved the day." Said Princess Prism, "He had to go back begin a pirates where he's now miserable... this will be his perfect chance for revenge."

"So you think he'll join us after all…" said Orochimaru.

"I have a feeling he'll pull a Zofis… but more evil…" said Princess.

"Pull a Zofis?" asked Taro.

"You have no idea." Said Zeno.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates both Olive and Cerulean were standing in the middle of an empty deck… dead bodies laid all around them… Olive had a smirk while Cerulean was extremely pale and looked almost as if she was going to faint.

Olive turned to Captain Kuro, his "claws" (black furry gloves with swords attached to the fingers and thumb) glistened with the blood of his crew.

"I take that it's a yes." Said Olive.

"What do you think?" asked Kuro.

Olive smirked, "Welcome aboard to the…" said Olive who then sighed at what she was going to say "Rainbow Brigade Alliance…"

"That's your group name?" asked Kuro razing an eyebrow.

"Sorry… our leader is a little… strange sometimes." Sighed Olive, "Either way… how would you like to see your old friends…"

Kuro smirked… while adjusting his glasses with the palm of his hand.

Meanwhile in the Thousand Sunny in the same world.

"Get back here!" yelled Zoro who had was very pretty at the moment… which meant that he had to kill those that did it to him… Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and the visiting Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! You think you can use the Shadow Clones?" asked Usopp as they ran away.

Naruto turned back and saw that Zoro was too close, "Nope… not when he's right behind us." Said Naruto.

That's when the group crashed into the news paper bird who wads carrying a package.

"Perfect…" said Zoro who began to beat up the group… and the News Paper bird on accident.

Sometime after Zoro realized his mistake everyone was looking at the crumpled newspaper bird… who squawked something.

"It just said "Please kill me"…" translated Chopper.

"I say kill it!" said Aries, "Put it out of it's misery!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

"She's been in a bad mood since finding her mom's pregnant." Said Luffy.

"I see…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"It already delivered the News Paper." Said Brook, "Why would he return."

"Because of this." Said Luffy holding up an empty basket in that had cellophane and a balloon tied to it.

"Okay…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"One of the guys Luffy beat up in the past became a Billionaire CEO, he thinks Luffy is one of reasons for his success so he has a trendy of thanking us by giving us empty baskets…" said Usopp.

"Why are they empty?" asked Naruto.

"We assume they're supposed to be filled with fruits or muffins but he got to them first." Said Usopp with a shrug.

"Okay… back to matter at hand… who's going to be the one who has to deal with the bird." Said Nami.

Everyone on the ship exchanged glances… "Zoro…" said everyone but Zoro.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

Sometime later Naruto and Luffy were talking.

"So… how has the village taking the thing with Orochimaru?" asked Luffy.

"Well dad and Granny is keeping it a secret expect to those who know about the Senshi… they added Hinata to our team since she knows what's going with Orochimaru." Said Naruto.

"That's cool." Said Luffy.

"But right now we're just doing D and C Ranked missions." Sighed Naruto, "So have you guy's figured who might be going after you again?"

Luffy shrugged, "I have so many enemies that I can't tell who's their going get."

That's when both Luffy and Naruto were hit by something invisible and were sent flying by the force to the lower deck.

"Luffy! Naruto! Are you all right?" asked as she and Curare ran to them.

"I'm fine." Said Luffy.

"Something got me!" said Naruto who's chest to be bleeding badly from claw mark, Naruto sweat dropped as Vivi and Carue were staring at him, "Don't worry about it! Really! It will in no time! Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Said Vivi.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp who nearly fainted from seeing Naruto's wound.

"Hey! I'll be fine! I have the acidly to heal!" yelled Naruto.

"We were attacked by some sort of invisible thing." Said Luffy.

"How can you be okay!" yelled Usopp.

"Because he's Luffy…." Said a voice.

They turned to see Olive sitting on the railing while Cerulean was in the fetal position on the deck whimpering silently.

"The name's Olive and this is my friend Cerulean… normally she's not like this but she's kind of out it, she just watched an entire pirate crew get slaughtered." Said Olive.

Everyone else sweat dropped…

"Either way… you should know who we are! We are the members of the…" said Olive who then shuddered, "The Rainbow Brigade…"

There was an awkward silence… "You can laugh now…" said Olive.

Usopp began to laugh and point and Olive, "I… I always though that your name was a joke!" he laughed.

""Yeah laugh it up! The guy we got isn't just after Luffy… he also blames you Pinocchio!" yelled Olive.

Usopp stopped laughing and shivered… then quickly realized who it was… only one person would have a grudge on both him and Luffy…

"You didn't!" yelled Usopp.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"It is I!" said Kuro appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"It's the stupid butler!" said Luffy glaring at Kuro.

"Stupid butler?" asked Naruto who then remember the story Luffy told the other inners a long time ago, "Oh yeah! The guy who tired to attack Usopp's village!"

"So is he also one of the Sailor Senshi you told me about?" asked Kuro.

"Yeah… he is… he's slightly less dumb one…" said Olive.

"What did you say!" yelled Naruto.

"There's the leader, the nerd, the dumb one, the jock, the slightly less dumb one, the professor, the porn reader, the narcoleptic, the woman, the Emo, the man who should be dead, the pervert, the directionless idiot and the 2 year old." Said Olive ticking off her nicknames, "To be fair you are smarter than the dumb one over there."

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Remember Kuro… we're just sizing them up!" said Olive.

"I know…" said Kuro looking at Olive.

"Either way…" said Olive who took out a green crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a green monster appeared, it roared.

""Hey Zoro! Ace!" yelled Luffy as loud as he could… which was very loud.

"What is it! I'm trying to get rid…" yelled Zoro who then saw what saw what was going on, "Oh it's him…"

"Huh?" asked Ace who just woke up, "Looks like they chose the next guy…"

Zoro nodded…

"Okay! Let's transform!" yell Naruto.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi forms…

"Hey! We need help right now!" called out Sailor Mars on the communicator.

"Right!" came a chorus of voices from the commentators… less than a minute later the other Senshi arrived in a pile… causing Olive to sweat drop.

"You guys can't even get that right… that's kind of sad." Said Olive nodding.

"Well at least none of us are in the fetal position!" said Sailor Venus pointing at Cerulean.

"Hey! Don't make fun of her! She's meek." Said Olive.

The two of them began to glare at each other.

"Just ignore them…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Let's get that monster!" said Sailor Mars.

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive shockwave!"

All of the attacks hit the monster head on.

"Ash… do you think you can yet?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"No it's not time yet." Said Neo Sailor Moon shaking his head.

"Okay!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The final attack hit the monster, destroying it… Olive noticed this.

"Damn!" she yelled out as she stopped glaring at Sailor Venus.

Olive jumped next to Kuro.

"Fine then! The time sizing you guys up!" said Olive, "Next time we meet the battle will be real."

"But I thought… what about…" said Cerulean getting up.

That's when Olive shut her mouth, "We're not supposed to be talking about that yet!" she said.

Cerulean nodded…

"Well we'll meet again… and Neo Sailor Moon… prepare to have your world rocked!" said Olive.

That's when the three enemies disappeared…

"So… that's your enemy right?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"That was Kuro…" said Usopp who watched the entire battle.

That's when the other Senshi, Zatch and Pikachu remember the story.

"Oh right… the guy who tired to destroy Usopp's home." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Usopp didn't say anything but nodded…

Sometime later there was a crew meeting about Kuro joining… The Rainbow Brigade.

"Wow… I'm surprised that they chose Kuro of all people." Said Nami.

"They're going to drag me into this… I know it." Sighed Usopp.

Unfortunately… there was an awkward silence…

"Aren't you going to rescue me that he isn't going to come after me too!" yelled Usopp.

There was more of an awkward silence…

"He's going to after you too!" said Luffy with a big smile on his face.

"Hey! Don't say it like that!" yelled Usopp.

And so the Rainbow Brigade had a past enemy join up… but who knows what would happen, especially with "Ash's Enemy" has yet to be chosen.

Next Time: The enemy from the World of Pokemon as chosen... and Ash is shocked... Even Ash is surprised by this... even if the reason seems cruel... who is it? Find out next time!


	4. A Rivalry Turns Sour

A/N: Props to those who guess correctly... this one was a hard one... really, it was a hard one to guess... But there's a small hint in the first chapter, I recommend re-reading after you read this one... well here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: A Rivalry Turns Sour

It was a clam, happy go lucky cheerful day in the World of Pokemon, everyone had let out their Pokemon and everyone was eating lunch, as well talking about who might their enemy.

"So who do you think might be an enemy?" asked Dawn.

"They could recruit Bill and Cassidy." Said Ash thinking about.

"No… my theory is that they might recruit J…" said Gary shaking his head, "Bill and Cassidy might be too silly for their tastes, after all Sea once told me that the Black Sun once bribed Team Rocket from ever trying to learn the Senshi's identities…"

"Oh… wow…" said Dawn.

"It could be the Neo Pokemon Guardians' enemy." Said Brock.

"You just hopping that so that you could see Beth more." Said Gary with a sweat drop.

"It could be any one…" said Ash.

That's when Chimchar got a chill, he for some reason ran to Ash and began to hug him tightly.

"I wonder what's got into Chimchar." Said Dawn.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

"Chimchar…" said Chimchar shivering.

Elsewhere in the Rainbow Brigade's HQ…

"So that's why you slaughtered you own crew." Said Zeno.

Kuro nodded, "It was my one chance to finally get rid of my crew once and for all… and I know that no matter if this group kills those Sailor Senshi or fails I will be able to disappear again." Said Kuro.

Zeno smirked… he liked this guy.

"I don't really care if the Senshi lives or dies… as long I can get that freak to change his name." said Taro.

Kuro raised an eyebrow, he looked at Zeno who said "Don't ask."

"Good advise kid." Said Taro.

"I wonder who they're going to recruit for Ash?" asked Orochimaru.

"He's not the type to make enemies… and the enemies he does have, aren't that…" said Dufort trying to come up with a word.

"Either way… the Rainbow Brigade did say he was a good choke." Said Zeno.

Back in the world of Pokemon, Paul was training his Honchkrow… in his usual way… which was a crew thing involving his Electabuzz.

"That's an interesting thing you're doing." Said a voice.

Paul turned around and saw two girls, one was wearing all blue with blue hair while the other wore purple and had purple hair, she also wore glasses. Paul then turned around and faced his Pokemon.

"Hey! Aren't you going to pay attention!" yelled the girl in blue, "I mean shouldn't you skid who we are and stuff like that!"

"I'm trying to train." Said Paul.

"Why you!" yelled the blue girl.

"Calm down." Said the girl in purple adjusting her glasses, "Doing that won't help us."

"But…" said the girl in blue.

"We'll sit her… when your done we want to talk to you." Said the girl in purple who sat down on a nearby rock.

"Fine." Said the blue girl sitting down on the ground.

After about an hour… Paul returned his Pokemon and began to leave.

"Hey!" yelled the girl in blue chasing after him.

"Great I know where this is going to go…" sighed the purple girl following the two.

Both of them caught up to him.

"Don't you have to listen what we have to say?" asked the blue girl.

"I don't care." Said Paul.

The purple girl sighed, "I'm just going to listen to my iPod while you do your thing." Said the purple.

"I'm going to annoy until you listen to us!" yelled the blue girl.

"I doubt you can annoy me." Said Paul.

"Great make it a challenge." Said the purple girl choosing a song.

The blue girl began to say the most annoying things on earth, from the annoying sound from Dumb and Dumber to signing the Friends song from Spongebob … Paul finally snapped, when she was doing a one man version of Charlie to the Unicorn.

"We're on a bridge Charlie!" said the blue girl in a high pitched voice.

"Fine I'll listen to you!" yelled Paul who couldn't take it any more.

"I knew my one man version of Charlie the Unicorn would get to you." Said the blue girl with a thumbs up.

The purple girl put away her iPod and the three finally got down to business.

"Okay… I'm Violet and this is my associate Aoi." Said the purple named Violet.

"Pleased to meet you!" yelled Aoi.

"You know a little about the Sailor Senshi... am I right?" asked Violet.

"What about them?" asked Paul.

""How would you like to join our group… your tactics are well suited for our group." Said Violet.

"What is your group and please don't tell me it's Team Something…" said Paul.

"No… we're the Rainbow Brigade!" said Aoi giving the V is victory sign.

"Only 2 out of 7 of our members like the name… along with our leader… the rest of us as well as our allies think the name is stupid." Said Violet with a sigh.

"I see…" said Paul, "Why should I join."

"It's about Ash Ketchum… I just want to know… what do you think of him?" asked Violet with a smirk.

Paul narrowed his eyes at them.

Meanwhile with Ash and the gang Ash kept Chimchar out even after lunch was over they returned everyone to their Poke balls.

"I wonder what's gotten in Chimchar." Said Dawn.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

Chimchar sad something… which no one could understand… except for Pikachu, Piplup and Dianna.

"Chimchar says he got a bad feeling about Paul. Like something's going to happen" Said Dianna.

"Really?" asked Ash, "Like what?"

Chimchar shrugged… it honestly didn't know

"Well, well isn't it the Sailor Senshi!" called out a voice.

They turned around and saw Aoi and Violet… that's when Brock's exploded in hearts.

"Hello there! My name is Brock, now what are your names." Said Brock.

That's when Croagunk used Poison Jab Brock and began to drag him away.

"Okay… that was weird…" said Aoi blinking.

"I should have known he'd flirt with us." Said Violet adjusting her glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Gary.

"I'm Aoi!" said Aoi.

"And my name is Violet." Said Violet.

"And we're members of the Rainbow Brigade!" yelled Aoi.

Dawn began to laugh, "I didn't believe it when they told me… but…" laughed Dawn.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Aoi.

"I can't help it!" laughed Dawn.

Both rolled their eyes…

"You've been wondering who we got for your enemy… am I right?" asked Violet with a smirk.

"Who is it?" asked Ash staring at them.

"You can come out now!" said Aoi.

That's when Paul came out of the bushes… shocking everyone…

"Paul you joined?" asked Ash surprised.

"What of it?" asked Paul glaring at Ash.

Chimchar began to hide behind Ash.

"Did Chimchar somehow know?" thought Ash itching his teeth.

"I can't believe you would join them." Said Gary, "Why would you join them?"

"That's none of your business." Said Paul.

That's when Gary took out his communicator, "The Rainbow Brigade is here… and they have chosen our enemy."

"Okay! We'll be right there!" said Kiyo over the communicator.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

That's also when the other Senshi arrived via Time Portal…

"So all of you cross-dressing friends are here." Said Paul.

"Who's he?" asked Sailor Mars getting up.

"That's Paul." Said Sailor Saturn.

"That's Paul!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"So he's the anti-Ash." Said Zatch.

This made Paul sweat drop.

"That's what some people call you." Said Aoi with a shrug.

"Okay…" said Paul with a sweat drop.

"Either way!" said Aoi taking out a blue crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a blue monster appeared from the Crystal.

"Let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Can Opener!"

"Space sword Cutter!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

All of the attack hit the monster…

"Okay… time to fish it off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon taking out her wand.

"Wait! Kousagi!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Cosmos Moon stopped and gave a small smile.

"Paul… I can't believe you! I just can't believe that you would…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I always thought… that a part of you… regrets how you treat your Pokemon… Even after meeting your brother who's a really cool guy… but… but… You're a horrible human being!"

Paul seemed to have flitching slightly at that remark… but it was barely noticeable.

"I thought you would easily change… I guess I was wrong." Said Neo Sailor Moon taking off her brooch.

She threw it into the air and it began to float… Neo Sailor Moon closed her eyes and thought, "Please change." Her brooch began to change in a Gold colored heart with crystal wings.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!"

Nothing change about her Sailor Fuku… only that her brooch changed… that's when she held out her hand and her wand appeared, it was identical to Sailor Cosmos Moon's but there was a yellow star on top.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

She began to spin quickly and when she was done a yellow beam came from the wand and hit the monster head on destroying it.

There was a silence as Neo Sailor Moon and Paul glared at each other.

"Oh come on! Let's go!" said Aoi.

"Fine…" muttered Paul.

"Okay… we will meet again." Said Violet.

That's when all three of them disappeared in a flash of blue and purple lights.

There was a silence as Neo Sailor Moon picked up Chimchar.

"Ash… are you okay?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I always though there was a bit of goodness in Paul… that's what I always thought… but I was wrong…" said neo Sailor Moon petting her Chimchar… which once belonged to Paul, "But… I was wrong… I know I shouldn't be talking like this but… I will make him pay…"

With that the Rainbow Brigade Alliance was fully formed… who knew what would happen in the future… who knew… maybe with these events Paul would earn his lesion… though it looked highly doubtful…

Next Time: Zeno learns of the task force sent to take him down... by his own father... what will happen when they meet face to face... Meanwhile Ash is still dealing with the fact that Paul did that... what will happen? Find out next time!


	5. Mamodo’s Fury

A/N: This contain a reference to Neo Pokemon Guardians... an actual reference... if you want to understand please read chapter 13... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Mamodo's Fury

Ash sighed as he walked down the road. He still couldn't believe Paul did that.

"Oh come on! Cheer up Ash!" said Dawn.

"I just can't…" sighed Ash.

"I have the best way to that! Mina's having an autograph session in a about a week so why don't we see her!" said Dawn.

"I agree!" said Brock.

"I guess so fighting her enemy might do the trick." Said Ash.

"Actually…" said Brock, "Beth told me something strange is going with the enemy… for a while they've only been attacking about once a month…"

"That's weird…" said Dawn, "I wonder why."

"I wonder if it has something to do with the maze." Said Ash.

"That makes sense to me." Said Gary.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade's HQ… the members were finally and truly introducing themselves to their allies.

"I am Rouge of Red." Said Rouge.

"I am Pumpkin of Orange." Said Pumpkin.

"I am Goldie of Yellow." Said Goldie.

"I am Olive of Green." Said Olive.

"I am Cerulean of Cyan." Said Cerulean.

"I am of Aoi of Blue." Said Aoi.

"I am Violet of Purple." Said Violet.

"And I am Princess Prism of the Rainbow Bridge." Said Princess Prism standing before them, "And our goal is to take the Silver Crystal from Neo Sailor Moon and… well I have no idea what I'm going to do with yet… I just want it I guess."

"You don't have a useful purpose for that object?" asked Orochimaru.

"No… I don't…" sighed Princess Prism.

"I take it you three already know what the Silver Crystal is." Said Kuro.

"The Silver Crystal is a crystal." Said Zeno.

"Thank you captain obvious." Said Taro.

"But it also an object that has power that can't be matched…" said Zeno, "Me, Dufort, Orochimaru and his ninjas have all seen this power."

"If wanted… she could take over all the Worlds if she wanted to." Said Orochimaru.

"That's right…" said Princess Prism, "But for now… I'll leave it you…"

She was about to leave when she stopped, "Oh by the way… does Zeno knows about what happened in the Mamodo World?"

"What happened?" asked Zeno.

"I'll be the one who tells them." Said Violet.

"Thank you." Said Princess Prism who then disappeared.

"Come on Zeno… Dufort… let's go talk in private." Said Violet leading them away.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle… there was a meeting among Bookkeepers and Mamodo… even the group that was sent by the king were.

"So Li-en, Wonrei, Fulgore and Kanchome aren't here." Said Kiyo.

"No… I knew how much you wanted to keep this a secret from them." Said Dr. Riddles.

"Thank you." Said Kiyo.

"So Zeno has come back." Said Laila.

"Yes…" sighed Zatch.

"Don't worry about it Zatch… I'm sure it will be fine." Said Kolulu.

"Thanks…" said Zatch.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to burn his book." Said Pamoon.

"Why?" asked Megumi.

Pamoon looked at Zatch, then closed his eyes, "I just think that none of us… I mean the ones the king chose should burn his book."

Lilia, Kolulu, Danny and Nya knew what he meant right away.

"I get what your saying." Said Danny with a nod.

"What is it?" asked Zatch.

"It's nothing." Said Danny.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

"You know…" said Kiyo, "I don't' even thing that your suppose to help us take the down… I just thought you were to aid us…"

This made all of the Mamodo who was asked by the king to sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ, Violet finished explaining the situation.

"So my father did this to me!" yelled Zeno.

"That's right… he's not happy what you did to your brother… he sent out Mamodo to aid the Sailor Senshi." Said Violet.

"I should have known." Said Zeno.

"Well to be fair you are considered the 2nd worst brother among those who knows about the Sailor Senshi." Said Violet.

"2nd Worst? Who is worse than Zeno?" asked Dufort.

"You're not helping." Said Zeno.

"I know you heard of Itachi, Pallas' brother." Said Violet.

Both of them nodded… of course they heard of Itachi… after all Orochimaru mentioned him many times… especially that time with the muffin that's best not mentioned.

"Either way… he has sent Mamodo to go after you basically… and two of them are the two Mamodo from 1,000 years ago… the two that aided the Sailor Senshi in the final battle with the Black Sun." said Violet.

"That's a problem." Said Zeno.

"Either way… I'm sure they're with you're brother right now." Said Violet adjusting her glasses, "Wouldn't it fun to pay them a little visit?"

Zeno smirked evilly when she said that…

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, in the park… much of the Mamodos were playing, while Kiyo, Megumi and Eido watched them.

"Zatch is worried." Said Megumi.

"I know… after what happened last time…" sighed Kiyo, "We won the war wit the Black Sun… but me and Zatch lost that fight…"

"Hey it could be worse." Said Eido.

"How so?" asked Kiyo.

"Well you could be bent on revenge… so vengeful that anything that reminds how the fight went makes you go crazy." Said Eido.

Kiyo laughed, "You know… if Sasuke ever found out… he'll probably beat you up." Said Kiyo.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas… Sasuke got a strange feeling.

"For some reason I feel like I want to punch Eido." Thought Sasuke.

"Even so…" said Megumi, "Zatch is upset and we need to help him as much as possible."

"I know…" sighed Kiyo, "I just don't know what to do…"

"Other than let Zatch make a fool of him self when it comes to the girls who are trying to comfort him." Said Eido.

"How many times do I have to say it… I'm not going to tell Zatch… he's a 6 year old." Said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Zatch was on a swing looking up into the sky.

"Hey Zatch!" said Penny getting his attention.

"Oh hi Penny." Said Zatch.

"You still worried about your brother." Asked Penny.

"Yeah…" sighed Zatch, "What he did was awful… and I want to fight him… but at the same time I don't want to get back at him."

"Why not?" asked Penny.

"I've seen what it does to people… and I don't like it." Said Zatch.

"Oh yeah… Sasuke…" said Penny, "He's really messed up."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Said Zatch.

"Don't worry Zatch. It will come to you." Said Tia joining on the conversation.

"Why you…" thought Penny.

"Zatch it will work out in the end don't worry." Said Kolulu also getting into the conversation.

"Why that…." Thought both Penny and Tia.

"What's wrong?" asked Zatch.

"Nothing." They both said.

"How cute… you have girl friends… though I wonder how a weakling like you wound up with three girls…" said a voice.

Zatch froze and he slowly turned around… and saw Zeno, with Dufort and Violet.

"So your Zeno!" said Kolulu.

"And you must be someone from the Rainbow Brigade!" yelled Penny pointing at Violet… then she began to laugh.

"You just wanted to say that name… didn't you?" asked Tia.

"I did…" laughed Penny.

"Eventually it's not going to be funny anymore." Said Violet adjusting her glasses.

"It's going to be funny for quite a while." Sighed Dufort.

"I know…" sighed Violet.

Violet then turned to the pop star and the two Senshi who had sense gotten up and walked over to them, "I'll handle these two… and you handle the Mamodo."

"Megumi… help Tia." Said Kiyo.

"Right!" said Megumi with a nod.

Kiyo took out his communicator and called the other Senshi.

"Zeno's attacking at the playground." Said Kiyo.

"Okay, we'll be right over." Said Gary over the commentator.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

"Come my Crystal Bright!" said Violet taking out a purple crystal, that's when a purple monster appeared.

"I have a question… do your monsters depend on what color you wear?" asked Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop.

"Sadly… yes…" sighed Violet.

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

That's when two attacks hit the monster, Sailor Vesta and Sailor Mercury turned around and they saw Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus.

"We were already in the world… so…" said Sailor Uranus.

"We'll take care of that… you two help with Zeno." Said Sailor Pluto.

Not to far away on the play ground…

Zeno looked at the Mamodo that gathered around him… he recognized one in particular.

"Your that little weakling I fought in Holland." Said Zeno.

Rops glared at Zeno, he remembered that day well.

"Either way! I'm going to make you regret ever coming at me!" said Zeno.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

That's when the white lighting came at them… at the same time the other Mamodo dodged the attacks and launched their own… with the exception of the two Mamodo form the a thousand years, Danny and Kolulu as well as the Mamodo who's book keeps weren't there… a flurry of ropes, needles and music beams were launched at him. However the attack hit and he wasn't even injured.

"So that was it… I should have known that Zatch would befriend such weaklings!" said Zeno.

That's when Megumi joined the fray.

"Tia! Saisu!" Read Megumi.

Zeno merely raising his hand., stopping the attack.

"That as pathetic." Said Zeno.

"Oh man! If only Uri was here!" cried Penny.

"Now for another one!" said Zeno.

"Zaker!" read Dufort once more.

"Rashield!" read Sailor Mercury.

That's when the lighting his the shield that came out of the ground, the shield vanquished and Zeno and Zatch looked at each other.

"So Zatch you gained a backbone." said Zeno.

"I'm going to run away from you…" said Zatch.

"So Zatch realized who has to burn his book." Said Megumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Eido… you are a huge idiot." Sighed Hyde.

The two f them glared at each other.

At the fight with the other Senshi…

"I already know the attacks you threw at the this monster… I could tell where it to dodge and how to dodge… can't beat me when I watch a battle." Said Violet adjusting her glasses.

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

That's when all four of the attacks hit the monster.

"That was faster than expected." Said Sailor Uranus turning around and saw the rest of the Senshi.

"We're not you Kakashi… we are on time…" said Sailor Saturn with a sweat drop.

"Okay it's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The attack hit the monster destroying it.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"You know we should really try to figure out a schedule or something because half the time, most of us isn't even needed." Said Sailor Pallas.

Everyone else sweat dropped…

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

Back with Zatch and Zeno the two continued to glare at each other.

"Hey! We have to go now! I lost my monster…" said Violet.

Zeno looked at her and gritted his teeth, "Fine…" said Zeno.

Zeno looked at his brother, "We'll be back soon." He said.

That's when the three of them disappeared from sight.

Zatch sighed and looked to the ground.

"Don't worry… it will be fine… I promise." Said Sailor Mercury who then detransformed.

"Are you sure Kiyo." Said Zatch.

"Don't worry… I know so…" said Kiyo ruffling Zatch hair.

Sometime later in the World of Pokemon, Gary and Ash landed in a pile.

"So everything's fine." Said Dawn.

"That's right." Said Ash.

"So… was it thought for Zatch?" asked Brock.

"Pretty much…" said Gary with a shrug.

Ash was a silent… Gary looked at Ash and smirked.

"Don't worry… this new enemy isn't just hard on you… it's hard on a lot of people." Said Gary.

"I guess so…" said Ash.

"And that's why we're going to go see Mina at her autograph signing!" said Dawn.

"Out of my way!" yelled a voice.

They turned to find Peter in only his undies running passed them.

"Wait you! You're no getting away that easily!" yelled Mina chasing after him.

"Mina! Wait! We should talk about this!" yelled Beth chasing after them.

"Beth's right!" yelled Sammy also chasing after them.

"All right I got my camera ready!" said Megan holding a camera with Beldum floating over her (no that wasn't a typo… they get along).

"All right! Time for some embarrassing shots!" said Beldum happily.

That's when Akane the Red Shadow was running when she tripped. She got up and noticed Ash and the gang and bowed.

"I take it they didn't see you… I'll say hello to them for you." Said Akane the red Shadow who then ran off to catch up with champions.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Beth didn't even see me…" cried Brock.

"I really don't want to know what was going on." Said Dawn.

"Me neither." Sighed Gary.

And so Zeno earned of the Mamodos who are adding the Sailor Senshi, but would they prove valuable in the fight… they probably will as only a few of them got to show what they can do.

Next Time: Usopp is a little nervous because of Kuro... so it's up to Luffy, Naruto and some of the members of the crew to cheer him up... what will happen... hopefully something that won't get them until too much trouble...


	6. True Strength

Chapter 6: True Strength

It was a quiet day on the Thousand Sunny… that was until there was a loud boom from Usopp's factory… then there were several screams… more screams than usual… but everyone ignored them... or as best they tried.

"The fire extinguisher is out!" screamed Usopp.

Well they couldn't ignore it anymore.

Sometime later after putting out the fire, Usopp was sitting near Luffy's seat.

"I can't be believe Franky and Nami locked door on my work room…" sighed Usopp.

"What were you doing anyways?" asked Luffy.

"Well I…" said Usopp but was interrupted by a time portal appearing and Naruto coming out.

"Ow…" said Naruto who then got up.

"What happened to you?" asked Usopp who noticed that Naruto was covered in scratches and looked disheveled.

"Evil demon cat." Said Naruto, yep… he had that mission again… he swore his dad loved giving them that mission as a way to tease him.

"What as that?" asked Aries joining the scene.

"I was referring to Tora… that cat that keeps escaping." Said Naruto who really didn't want to get mauled again… really…

"Okay then…" said Aries walking away.

"So… she's still angry…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

The conversation then went back to Usopp.

"What have you been doing Usopp?" asked Luffy.

"I'm making the best weapon I have ever made!" yelled Usopp.

"It's not working is it…" said Naruto with a seat drop.

"He work room keep blowing… Nami and Franky banned him from using it for a while." Said Luffy laughing.

Usopp sighed and hung his head low.

""It that guy who joined the Rainbow Brigade… isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"Of course he's trying to kill me." Said Usopp.

"Oh it's not that bad." Said Naruto.

"I have someone trying to kill me." Said Usopp.

"So…" said Naruto blinking.

"So what… it's not like you have people trying to kill you." Said Usopp.

"I do have people trying to kill me! All the time!" said Naruto, "My entire childhood was full of death threats! I had people hate me… and people try to kill… right now there's a group of nine ninjas that's goal is trying to kill me."

There was a silence…

"I'm sorry…" Said Usopp.

"That's okay…" said Naruto, "You didn't know…"

"So was it because of your father?" asked Usopp.

"In a way…" said Naruto who began to shift his eyes.

"You're still not that close to him… are you kit?" asked Kyubi.

"Nope… not at all…" thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"What am I going to do." Said Usopp.

"You have to get your mind off it somehow." Said Luffy.

"I don't know what else to do…" sighed Usopp.

"I have an idea." Said Naruto, "I know you like it…"

"Really what?" asked Usopp.

"It's the thing when I need to get my mind off the group of people trying to kill me." Said Naruto who began to ramble on, "Or when I'm bored… or when I'm trying to get back at someone… or I'm I want someone to pay attention to me…"

This made both Luffy and Usopp sweat drop.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"It's pranking…." Said Naruto with a big grin.

Usopp looked at Naruto and smirked…

"That might be fun." He said with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ.

"So…" said Princess Prism, "You want to go after Usopp now… don't you."

Kuro nodded…

"However as a rule… you have to go with one of our members." Said Princess Prism.

That's when the 7 Colors appeared.

"You know…" said Violet, "To be fair, Pumpkin and Cerulean hasn't had a chance to show off their skills to the Senshi yet."

"We… would have to go with Kuro right…" said Cerulean who turned a blue shade and collapsed to her knees… she was still scared after she was Kuro did.

"So looks like I'm going!" said Pumpkin giving the V is for Victory.

"Do I have to?" asked Kuro with a slight sigh.

"Sadly yes…" said Princes Prism is a sigh.

"Tough break." Said Rouge who disappeared.

"Good luck with that." Said Goldie who also disappeared.

"Sucks to be you." Said Olive who also disappeared.

"Good luck Pumpkin!" Aoi.

"Come on Cerulean… I'll take you out of here." Said Violet helping out Cerulean.

Kuro said nothing and looked at Princess Prism.

"Just ignore her as much as you can…" said Princess Prism with a sweat drop.

"All right this is going to lot of fun!" said Pumpkin.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny.

"What the hell! Who did this!" yelled Ace.

"Stop kicking me you ass hole!" yelled Zoro.

"My Cola!" cried Franky.

"Brook! Why did you kick me!" yelled Zoro.

Naruto, Luffy and Usopp were hiding in under one of Naruto's ninja cloths, trying not to laugh… so far they stuck Ace's hand in warm water while he was sleeping, put a few Mentos in Franky's Cola and stuck a Kick Me sign to Zoro.

"What's going on here?" asked Nami walking to the scene involving Zoro.

"They keep kicking me!" yelled Zoro pointing at Sanji and Brook.

Zoro turned around and saw sign… she didn't know whether to do it or tell him about the sign… she decided to do both… kick him first then inform… after all she needed to do something funny this time too.

"Why the hell did you kick me woman!" yelled Zoro.

"There's a sign on your back." Said Nami laughing a little.

Zoro felt on his back and pulled off the sign.

"Usopp… Naruto…" muttered Zoro.

Zoro began to look for Usopp and Naruto… after 10 minutes and looking in all available room he could find them… on the other hand he did mange to get Franky on his side (Ace had to take a bath for obvious reasons).

"You won't be able to find them." Said Robin with a smirk.

"How do you know!" yelled Zoro.

"Well they have Naruto on their side… and he's a ninja." Said Robin.

"But he wears a bright orange jumpsuit." Said Franky.

"Yes… but I was told that even though that he is able to hide himself very well." Said Robin.

"Oh yeah…." Muttered Zoro gritting his teeth.

"So should we ask Chopper?" asked Franky.

"Maybe…" aid Zoro with a smirk.

Not too long later they had asked Chopper who refused.

"So what are we going to do…" said Zoro.

"I don't know…" said Franky.

"Don't bother them." Said Ace joining, "Luffy and Naruto are just trying to cheer up Usopp."

"Oh yeah did they do anything to you?" asked Zoro.

"They stuck my hand in water! I just came back from taking a bath!" yelled Ace.

"Oh right…" said Franky.

""Right now just let them be…" said Ace.

Elsewhere on the ship.

"I think they're stopped chasing us." Said Naruto under the cloth.

"Are you sure?" asked Usopp.

"I'm sure!" said Naruto.

They removed the cloth and began to laugh.

"Didn't you hear it! I think Name kicked him!" laughed Luffy.

"I know that was great!" laughed Usopp.

"Just as immature as ever I see…" said a voice behind them.

All three of them turned around and saw Pumpkin and Kuro.

"Hey there!" said Pumpkin.

Kuro scooted away slightly from Pumpkin.

"Hey! You don't want to be seen with me! Do you!" yelled Pumpkin.

"I have no idea what you mean…" said Kuro.

"Fine… I'll take the Senshi, you get your revenge against the long nosed guy." Said Pumpkin pouting slightly.

"That's all I needed to hear." Said Kuro disappearing a few seconds and reappearing with his claws on, he missed Usopp, but just barely.

"Before you can do anything!" said Pumpkin who took out an orange crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when an orange monster appeared.

"Attack them now!" yelled Pumpkin.

The orange monster attacked them but Luffy and Naruto dodge.

Luffy took out his communicator and called the other Senshi.

"Hey! The butler and a monster are attacking! We need help now!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't yell…" sighed Sasuke over the communicator.

"I'm guessing he was yelling out enough so that the others on the ship can hear." Said Kakashi over the communicator

"Well either way." Said Ranma over the communicator.

Luffy hung up.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed in their Senshi form.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Pumpkin cheerfully.

That's when Sailor Neptune and Sailor Juno joined them.

"Thanks for the yell." Said Sailor Neptune.

"So Zoro… you're not angry with us for earlier?" asked Sailor Venus.

"What do you think?" asked Sailor Juno glaring at the two.

"I acutely thought it was pretty funny…" said Sailor Neptune.

"They did that when you first became a pirate… didn't they?" asked Sailor Mars.

"More like when I first ate my devil fruit." Said Sailor Neptune.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the ship, Kuro was chasing Usopp.

"Oh man… what am I going to do! What am I going to do?" thought Usopp.

Unfortunately for Usopp he left his Sogeking costume in his workroom…

Back with the Senshi began to fight the monster.

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

All the attacks aimed for the monster… but the monster dodged all of them. Pumpkin began to laugh at the Senshi's faces.

"You should know something…" laughed Pumpkin, "I may be a bit ditz… but I'm a hell of a monster trainer…" said Pumpkin, "You can't beat me or my monsters."

"You got to be kidding!" yelled Sailor Juno.

That's when the monster unleashed an energy wave at them knocking them into nearby railings.

"We have to think of something…" said Sailor Mars getting up.

"Let's wait for the others." Sighed Sailor Neptune getting up.

"That sounds fine to me." Said Sailor Venus, which made everyone, sweat drop.

"What I can't agree on that plan!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Everyone sweat dropped even more.

Elsewhere Kuro had cornered Usopp… that's when Usopp realized something… Kuro doesn't know how much Usopp had grown…

"Hey Kuro! What do you think my skill level is?" asked Usopp.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuro raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't think that my skill has gone up, have you?" asked Usopp.

"I highly doubt that." Said Kuro.

"Oh really?" asked Usopp taking out the Kabuto.

"What is that?" asked Kuro.

"It's the Kabuto, my own invention. It's…" said Usopp.

"I don't need a full explanation!" yelled Kuro.

That's when Usopp launched 5 bombs in a pentagon pattern at Kuro causing a farley large explosion, quickly knocked him out.

"All right!" yelled Usopp who then ran back to the Senshi battle to probably brag about what he did.

Back at the Senshi fight… the 4 Senshi that were there stared at the monster while Pumpkin just giggled.

"You really need to think of a strategy… don't you?" asked Pumpkin.

That's when was a fog.

"What's this?" asked Pumpkin.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shock Wave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

That's when all four attacks hit the monster who couldn't dodge because of the fog.

"What the!" said Pumpkin.

The fog cleared and the rest of the Senshi were standing there… along with Kasumi who was watching (she and Kousagi were out shopping when she got the call).

"We heard what you said." Said Sailor Uranus, "And so we came up with this plan."

"Darn it!" yelled Pumpkin.

"Okay time to finish this off." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Shinning Star!"

That's when the attack hit the monster…

"That was amazing!" said Kasumi clapping.

"You'll be sorry! I'm sure Mr. Kitty has killed that coward!" said Pumpkin.

That's when Usopp arrived…

"What the! You beat Mr. Kitty!" yelled Pumpkin.

"Is that what she called Kuro…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"I guess… so…" said Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"You didn't you! I told not to underestimate you!" yelled Pumpkin who disappeared and reappeared elsewhere on the ship. She found him laying down, covered in soot, she found a stick and started jabbing him with it.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"We have to get going! They beat us both!" yelled Pumpkin as they both disappeared in an orange light.

Back with the Senshi…

"So you really beat the guy?" asked Naruto as he and the others changed back.

"Of course I did!" said Usopp who began to wrap the events of what just happened… making everyone sweat drop… except for Kasumi.

"Come on Kasumi Mama… let's go back to shopping." Said Kousagi.

"Can I come with you?" asked Ryoga.

"Sure." Said Kasumi.

"I'm hungry… I'm going to get something to eat." Said Luffy.

"I'll come with you." Said Naruto.

"Can hang out with you guys, Akane's angry right now." Said Ranma.

"I'm going to take a nap..." sighed Zoro.

"Come on Ash… let's go back." Said Gary.

"Right." Said Ash.

"I'm going back to training." Said Sasuke.

"We should finsh our date." Said Kakashi.

"I know." Said Setsuna.

"I have to get back to work." Said Eido.

"Oh man… I left Zatch alone." Said Kiyo.

Ace merely shrugged and walked away… that's also when Usopp realized that everyone left him alone…

"Guys… anyone… hello…" said Usopp who wasn't paying attention while everyone left, "Where didn't everyone go."

Next Time: Ash and the Gang arrive at Mina's autograph signing where they find out about the lack of attacks from their enemy, which has been causing stress, at the same time the Rainbow Brigade seeks help from the Neo Pokemon Guardians' enemy... what will happen? Find out next time!


	7. Elemental Rainbow Alliance

A/N: If you haven't read Neo Pokemon Guardians chapter 14, I recommend you do, it introduces the other set of Villains in this chapter, this is a full on crossover with that story by the way much like how the Maze Arc in Neo Pokemon Guardians had all the Sailor Senshi (also recommended read as the events are mentioned quite a bit). Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Elemental Rainbow Alliance

Ash and the Gang entered town, where posters were placed everywhere, some contained pictures of Mina in her Ice Angel outfit… other had various characters from her Sailor Senshi comics.

"You know… this is the stuff you never hear about Mina." Said Gary.

"Brock!" came a voice.

Brock turned around and saw Beth running towards them.

Brock ran towards Beth.

"I'm sorry about the other day… I was just trying to prevent Mina from dressing Peter in a girl's costume that I didn't see you." Said Beth, "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay Beth… I understand." Said Brock.

The two hugged and sparkles and pink heart came from them.

"Let's just go to the Pokemon Center." Said Gary.

The remaining humans, Pikachu and cat went to the Pokemon Center and saw Akane the Red Shadow, Megan, Sammy, Peter and Beldum talking about something.

"Okay… we need to figure out something to get Mina to stop this." Said Sammy.

"No matter how funny it is." Said Megan.

"Oh come on you and Beldum are the only who thinks it's funny." Said Peter.

"Hey guys!" said Ash breaking the conversation.

Sammy quickly took off her hat letting her hair down and put her hair in pony tail that flowed though the back of her hat.

"Hey Ash!" said Sammy blushing slightly.

"Whoa… new tactic." Said Dawn with a sweat drop.

"Anything to make her look more girly." Thought Megan shaking her head.

"So where's Mina?" asked Ash.

"She busy finalizing the day's plans." Said Akane the Red Shadow.

That's when Beth and Brock entered the Pokemon center together.

"Hey Beth… I see that walk to clear your head worked big time." Said Sammy.

"Yeah…" said Beth with a laugh.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Gary.

"Mina's boredom." sighed Peter.

"Or as Mina calls it, The Boredom of Mina Koki." Said Megan rolling her eyes.

Ash, Gary, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Dianna blinked.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Rainbow Brigade….

"I was thinking that we should join forces with the Elemental Council for at least one Mission." Said Princess Prism as they sat around a table.

"The Elemental Council?" asked Taro.

"I know Orochimaru and Zeno know about the Pokemon Guardians." Said Rouge.

"So I take it they formed a group and fight this Elemental council." Said Orochimaru.

"Pretty much." Said Goldie.

"That weird one Mina decided to become a super hero… the same day the Elemental Council started attacking…" said Olive, "You got to admit, she has pretty good timing."

"Cerulean." Said Princess Prism.

"Yes…" said Cerulean.

"You and Paul are going to ask them." Said Princess Prism.

"O-okay…" she said.

Princess Prism sent a letter to Cerulean.

"Come on Paul." Said Cerulean.

Cerulean and Paul got up and they disappeared in a blue green light.

"This alliance won't last." Said Princess Prism.

"Why?" asked Orochimaru.

"The Elemental Council is trying to induce stress in that girl Mina by attacking less and less… this stress will cause something bad that will likely break with the group." Said Princess Prisms with an evil smirk, "I thought it might be fun if we help them."

In the Elemental Council HQ, the Elemental Council were killing time, Damien and Maya were playing Shogi, Flora was painting her toenails, Electrica and Renji were playing Guitar Hero 3, Feather as reading a book, Draco was on a computer, Gordy, Flare and Kenny were watching Family Guy… that's when Cerulean and Paul entered the room.

"What the!" yelled Renji.

"Who are you!" yelled Maya.

"Um… we represent the Rainbow Brigade… and we would like to make an alliance." Said Cerulean handing Damien the letter from Princess Prism.

Damien opened it and began to read it, "So… this person knows about our attic inkling Ice Guardian." Said Damien, "This is interesting."

"A temporally alliance will be good… after nothing induces stress like that!" said Maya looking over Damien's shoulder.

"So what does the letter say!" said Flora.

"I want to see too!" said Electra.

Damien showed everyone else the letter, they all smirked when they saw it.

"You have a temporary alley." Said Damien with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center.

"We know you heard that our enemy hasn't attack in a while, right?" asked Sammy.

Ash and the gang nodded.

"Well because of that Mina's been getting bored and stressed." Said Beth.

"Take a look at what she's been doing." Said Megan tossing pictures at them.

They looked at pictures and sweat dropped.

"These are…" said Gary.

"You just had to show them!" yelled Peter.

They were looking at the pictures, which showed Peter dressed as Mikuru in her bunny costume from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Nemu from Bleach, Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew and Sasami from Tenchi Muyo.

"Wow… these are embarrassing." Said Gary.

"Those are only the ones Megan took pictures of." Said Peter shivering.

"That's what you saw the other day…" said Akane the Red Shadow.

"I see…" said Ash.

"We've been coming up with ways to keep her body so she won't be stressed out… gym battles, Pokemon battles, making her comics, autograph sessions, watching new anime DVDs and the like can only go far enough…" said Beth.

"We've come up with a few ideas." Said Megan.

"1 was for Mina to teach me and Beth the Hare Hare Yukai dance." Said Sammy.

"We're actually getting good at it." Said Beth.

"And the other…" said Sammy with a sigh.

All of them took out Sailor Senshi costumes, Sammy had a Sailor Mars costume, Megan had a Sailor Pallas, Beth had a Sailor Ceres and Akane the Red Shadow had a Sailor Uranus.

"We became official Sailor Senshi cosplayers." Sighed Megan.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Why did you choose them?" asked Gary with a sweat drop.

"Well, Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn were already taken." Said Beth.

Gary slowly turned to Dawn, who nodded then sighed.

"The outfit goes good with my hair." Said Beth.

"I agree!" said Brock.

"After my experiences, I can tell Sailor Uranus is an extremely capable ninja." Said Akane the red shadow.

"Blue is my color and it was the only blue one left… that and he's the one who helped me in the Maze that seemed to be the only without a strange problem." Said Megan.

"I'm pretty sure Sailor Mars won't mind." Said Sammy which made everyone seemly nod in agreement.

"Hey guys!" said Mina entering the Pokemon Center.

"Smooch!" said Smoochum waving to them.

"Hey Mina!" said Ash.

"Long time no see." Said Mina, "Well Akane told me about what happened…"

"That's okay." Said Ash.

"Oh right..." said Mina, "I keep forgetting to show you guys!"

Mina took out her badge case, which showed them her badges, she had two of them…

"That's' great!" said Ash.

"I got two myself as well." Said Peter.

"That's cool." Said Ash.

"I know isn't it!" said Mina.

Gary sat down next to Sammy.

"So how has things been going with Mina…" said Gary.

"You mean…" said Sammy, "I don't know… all this… it's almost as if they're trying to have a repeat of the Maze Incident… I really hope their not…"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that…" said Gary.

Meanwhile in the Elemental Council HQ…

"So tomorrow… there's an autograph session?" asked Cerulean.

"That's right…" said Flare, "It's going to be interesting…"

"The Sailor Senshi are there for it… I heard they were heading where the Neo Pokemon Guardian were… so it's okay." Said Cerulean.

"That good…" said Renji.

"So…" said Kenny, "Aren't you that though trainer who practically abuses your Pokemon?"

"No…" said Paul.

"You are! I know you are!" said Kenny adjusting his glasses.

Paul glared at Kenny and looked away.

"Tomorrow during the autograph session, we will attack." Said Damien with an evil smirk.

The net day in the town a bunch of people lined up while Mina gave her autographs, the two groups of friends watched.

"This should off Mina for a couple days" said Peter happily.

"I know… a few days of relative peace and quiet." Said Megan.

"I don't know…" said Akane the Red Shadow, "It's been too peaceful… and knowing the Elemental Brigade they're attack soon."

"The elemental Brigade?" asked Dawn.

"That's our enemy's name… we knew it for quite a while… but that's their name." said Beth.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Smooch?" said Smoochum.

"What's that?" asked Megan.

Sammy took out binoculars, "Humanoid Jumpluff it looks like." Said Sammy, "Looks like Akane was right… the Elemental Brigade is here…"

Akane grabbed the binoculars, "Judging by their height… they're going to use a powder attack."

Akane took out masks and gave them to everyone.

"Right now this is the best thing to do… I'm going to give one to Mina!" said Akane taking out a kunai.

Akane the Red Shadow attached the mask to the kunai and threw it at the table…

"So who should I make it out to?" asked Mina.

"Well…" said a teenaged boy who shocked when the kunai hit the table… causing him to almost have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry… I have a friend that's a little eccentric." Said Mina who picked up the note and mask, he eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" asked the fan boy.

"Oh… just someone is very sick and I should put on this mask until that person passes" lied Mina as she put on the mask.

"Oh… okay…" said the fan boy with a sweat drop.

That's when the humanoid Jumpluff flew over head… rain down a powder…

"What are those things!" said someone in line.

"I have no idea…" said another person in line.

That's when the powered hit and everyone fell asleep expect for those wearing the masks.

"That was quite clever for you." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw the members of the elemental council behind them… along with Paul and Cerulean.

"Who are you! New members!" yelled Megan.

"Wait I know you! You're the Anti-Ash!" yelled Sammy pointing at Paul.

"So you joined the Elemental Council?" asked Akane the Red Shadow.

"You're wrong… you see Paul and I… are members of the Rainbow Brigade…" said Cerulean.

"The Rainbow Brigade?" asked Megan.

"I've heard of them…" said Sammy, "They're the new enemies of the Sailor Senshi."

That's when Sammy began to laugh big time, "I can't believe that's really your name!" she laughed.

Mina joined and giggled at the name then had a strait face, "Let's go into that nearby alley to change! This way incase any wakes up they won't see us fighting them!" said Mina.

"But we change every time we fight them…" said Megan rolling her eyes.

"At least there's a real reason this time." Said Beth trying to not laugh.

All 5 of them went into a nearby alley, less than a minute later they were in their costumes.

"That was fast…" said Dawn.

"Yeah… lots of practice…" said Sammy.

"Now lets wait for the Sailor Senshi before the fun begins!" said Feather.

"How do we even know the Sailor Senshi will even show up." Said Megan.

"Um… me and Ash are going to look to see if the there's any other problems." Said Gary.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

The two of them ran off… and unto a far off alley way… Gary took out his communicator.

"Hey, we're in Hills Town… it's getting attacked by Mina's enemy and the Rainbow Brigade… they made an alliance." Said Gary.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi over the communicator.

"They admitted it." Said Ash.

"Okay… all of us will be there as soon as possible." Said Luffy over the communicator.

Gary hung up his communicator, "I don't think Mina know s about Kousagi… does she?"

"I don't think so either." Said Ash.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Right after they transformed the other Senshi landed on them.

"Okay… make sure next time you don't land on us." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

Back at the fight… the Neo Pokemon Guardians, Rainbow Brigade Members, and Members of the Elemental Council glared at each other.

"Why won't they attack…" thought Mina, "Are they just messing with me."

That's when Mina began to suffer from a headache… which didn't go unnoticed by the members of the elemental council.

"So it's happening." Said Kenny.

"I can't believe… us just standing here would be the push." Said Flare.

"Mina what's wrong?" asked Beth.

"It's nothing…" Mina lied who then turned to Cerulean, "I just noticed something about her…"

"What?" asked Megan.

"She is…" said Mina.

"She is what?" asked Akane the Red Shadow.

"The perfect Moe girl!" yelled Mina pointing Cerulean.

Everyone anime ell except for Cerulean who was just blushing.

"I mean look at her, the glasses, the shyness… she's the perfect Moe Girl!" said Mina.

"This isn't the time nor the place!" yelled Peter getting up.

"Sorry… I couldn't help my self." Said Mina rubbing the back of her head.

Peter sighed… "This is a good stress reliever for after all…" he thought with a smile.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

The Neo Pokemon Guardians turned around and saw the Sailor Senshi running towards them.

"Great it's the Sailor Senshi…" muttered Megan.

"All right!" cheered Mina who then saw Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah… you never met her." Said Sammy.

"You are so cute!" yelled Mina running over to Sailor Cosmos Moon, "I had no idea there was a new Sailor Senshi! And that she's just a little kid!"

"Thanks!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"You can't write your name yet can you?" asked Mina.

"No I can't." said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Can I huge you least?" asked Mina.

"Not too tightly." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Your so cute!" she squealed as she hugged her.

"Hey! We're fighting over here!" yelled Electra.

"Oh right…" said Mina laughing nervously.

"So…" said Peter quiet enough so Mina couldn't hear him.

"She's been there for a while… Sammy's met her but that's it." Said Dawn.

"Oh, okay…" said Peter nodding.

That's when the humanoid Jumpluff appeared around with a few Skiploom and Hoppip.

"Looks like you attacked a flock of them." Said Akane the Red Shadow.

"We sure did… we wanted to make sure that the people didn't get hurt… after all we're only after you." Said Draco.

"All right…" said Cerulean taking out a blue green Crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a blue green monster appeared.

"Your monster is called a Crystal Bright!" laughed Sammy.

"That's really lame." Said Megan.

Cerulean looked down and said "I didn't name these things…"

"Either way…" said Sailor Juno, "At least things are interesting."

"Hey… remember for our monsters you have to aim for the gems on their foreheads." Said Megan.

"Yeah… yeah… we know the deal…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Bubble Beam!"

"Power Gem!"

"Metal Claw!"

Akane the Red Shadow said nothing just held up a Kunai that glow purple for a few seconds then threw it at the monsters gem.

All of the attacks hit the gems and reverted the monsters back to normal Pokemon, which floated away.

"Okay… does that float things happen when they're defeated." Said Sailor Vesta.

"You're an idiot…" muttered Sailor Saturn, which was also code "I'll explain later." Along with calling her an idiot.

"Okay there's the Crystal Bright left!" said Mina who began to laugh.

"Please stop laughing…" said Cerulean blushing.

"Either way! Let me have the first shot at that monster!" said Mina.

"Sure!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Multi-Ice Shot!"

Mina launched several shards of Ice at the monster, which got it good.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The attack hit them monster head on and destroyed it.

"All right!" cheered Mina, "That was awesome!"

That's when she began to suffer form the headache again. Smoochum looked at her and jump into her arms.

The 10 members of the Elemental Council smirked at her expression.

"Well we have to discuss many things about this alliance…" said Flora.

"It's probably not going to last…" said Cerulean.

That's when all of them disappeared in a flash of blue green light.

Mina turned towards the Sailor Senshi.

"We aren't going to stick around for the Autograph signing… sorry…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Darn it!" cried Mina.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Elemental Council.

"This was fun… but it can't last." Said Draco.

"I understand." Said Cerulean "Princess Prism thought it would only last one day as well…"

"However this was better than our expiations…" said Maya.

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"Our goal is in reach… next time we attack… it will happen." Said Renji.

Hours later… at the Pokemon center the two groups held celebrated another good autograph signing.

The Senshi left after saying no to Mina asking them to stay… Mina didn't mind as she knew they were super heroes and busy… When people were waking up everyone who saw what really happened just said it was a bunched of crazy Jumpluff having fun with sleep Powder…

"So where is Mina?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know… after getting changed of her Ice Angel outfit she went out for a walk." Said Peter.

"I'll go look for her." Said Ash.

"I'll join you." Said Sammy.

"Me too…" said Beldum who began to laugh evilly… then Sammy rolled her eyes and placed a magnet on his head, "Waffles! Tasty Waffles, with lots of syrup!"

Mina was on a cliff looking down onto the forest thinking, she was also holding Smoochum who looked to be thinking the same thing

"Something bad is going to happen to me next time we fight the Elemental Council… isn't it Smoochum…" said Mina

Smoochum nodded…

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" said Mina who was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Mina there you are…" said Ash.

"Everyone's worried about you." Said Sammy.

"Oh… okay…" said Mina looking at the forest, "Just one thing…"

"What?" asked Ash.

"Sammy…" said Mina.

"What is it Mina?" asked Sammy blinking.

"Should… should something happen to me…" said Mina, "That I'm not able to fight or lead us anymore… please… please make sure no one drifts apart…"

"Sure…" said Sammy blinking.

"Okay…" said Mina giving a fake smile, "Let go back…"

Mina ran ahead of them to the Pokemon Center.

"I wonder what's wrong…" said Ash.

"I don't know…" said Sammy.

And so the Rainbow Brigade and the Elemental Council formed a temporary alliance… which helped in the current goal of the Elemental Council… what it is… no one know for sure and hopefully… Sammy will able keep that group together no matter what happens.

Next Time: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Hinata get a simple assignment to deliver a scroll to a neighboring country... that's not a problem... but on the way back they run into Itachi! Sasuke fights with his brother but it's not what it appears to be, Sasuke is only sizing him up for the real fight... what will happen when Members of the Rainbow Brigade show up? Find out next time!


	8. Brother VS Brother

Chapter 8: Brother VS. Brother

Opal jolted up in her sleep breathing heavily… for the past week or so she have been having those dreams… She shook it off and looked that it was time for her to cook breakfast.

"At least it's not late at night." She said.

Not too long later the family was eating breakfast…

"So, dad do you have any good missions for us today?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell you." Said Arashi with the smirk.

"Oh…" whined Naruto.

"Oh come on Naruto-Niichan. It's not that bad." Said Opal.

"Dad's been sticking us with the Tora mission! Just because I'm his son and we have a cat." Said Naruto.

"Where is Artemis anyways?" asked Arashi.

"He's been staying with Ranma… Luna doesn't want him to leave her side while she pregnant." Said Naruto.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" said Arashi.

Both of his children sweat dropped.

"I promise you today you don't have to do that Tora mission." Said Arashi.

Later that day Naruto's team which consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and the friend nobody likes… um… well Sai were leaving the village.

"All right! This is going to be an easy mission!" yelled Naruto, "Delivering this scroll!"

"Hold on Naruto! It might seem easy but it could be hard." Said Sakura.

"No… I have a feeing that mission will be an easy one!" yelled Naruto.

Hours later they were walking back to the village.

"Wow… that was an easy mission." Said Sakura.

"See, told you." Said Naruto.

In a meeting at the Rainbow Brigade…

"So your going to send someone you haven't sent in a mission yet." Said Zeno to Orochimaru.

"That's right, one of my most loyal ninja." Said Orochimaru.

That's when a red haired girl appeared in the room, one side of hair was short and messy, while the other side was long and combed.

"Lord Orochimaru, I aid you in fighting the Sailor Senshi." Said the girl with a smirk.

"Just go easy on Sasuke… I don't know how he'll react seeing Orochimaru after such a long time, Karin." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

"I'll go with her!" said Goldie.

"Very well." Said Princess Prism.

Goldie and Karin disappeared in yellow light.

"So… who is she?" asked Zeno.

"As I've said before she's one of my most trusted ninja…" said Orochimaru who then muttered, "Who used to try to do things to Sasuke while he slept."

That line was heard by everyone…

"Was it things you wanted to do him?" asked Olive with a smirk.

"For the last time! I'm not a pedophile." Said Orochimaru.

"You certainly made an alliance with Zeno and Zofis fast." Said Olive.

"Oh snap!" yelled Aoi.

Orochimaru began to grit his teeth.

"Let's pretend this conversation never happened." Said Taro.

"Agreed." Said Paul and Kuro.

Back in the World of Ninjas, The Team got to a teahouse they passed by the on the way there.

"Will you shut up about being hungry." Said Sai as they entered the place.

"I'm sure your hungry too… you robot." Said Naruto.

"Oh that's real mature." Said Sai.

They saw down on bench, where only Sasuke noticed two people already there, they appeared to be two men… and Sasuke recognized their attire instantly... the black cloaks with the red clouds and the straw hats that covered their faces… the Akatsuki…

"Their here." Thought Sasuke who then smelled the air, "Fish." He thought.

"Sasuke what's wrong." Said Sakura.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Nothing." He said then turned back to find those two were gone.

"All right! I'm ready to eat!" said Naruto.

"Wait… there's something I need to tell you." Said Sasuke.

In a nearby bamboo forest, the two people who quickly left the tea house were walking… they weren't wearing their hats so their faces could be seen…one of them was some sort of shark man… carrying a strange weapon on his back… while the other looked a little like Sasuke, but older and had strange lines on his face… he was Itachi… Sasuke's older brother and the man he swore to kill.

"I thought I heard that your little brother joined Orochimaru." Said the shark like man… who was Kisame, Itachi's partner in the Akatsuki.

"Yes… that what I herd as well… I guess what we heard was wrong." Said Itachi.

"No it was right… but Orochimaru abandoned me." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw Sasuke smirking behind them as he activated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke…" said Itachi.

That's when Sasuke poked the ground… which created a fissure… the shards all hit Itachi who dodged.

"That wasn't a Jutsu…" thought Itachi.

Sasuke ran to Itachi was about to punch him in the face but managed to dodge and grab Sasuke arm.

"So you really want me to break your arm again?" asked Itachi, who saw a look in Sasuke's eyes… that was different than before, "He's changed…" he thought.

"Let go of me!" yelled Sasuke kicking him in the… jewelry store.

"Okay that was unexcited…" said Kisame.

"Kisame… leave…" said Itachi in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Why?" asked Kisame raising an eyebrow.

Itachi looked at Sasuke then at Kisame, "He's different than before…"

"You know where to meet." Said Kisame how then ran away.

Itachi recovered an got up, "So what do you mean Orochimaru abandoned you…" muttered Itachi.

"A group known as the black sun gave Orochimaru a special version the Sharingan that bonded with his soul in exchange for both working for them and being allowed to kill me." Said Sasuke.

"So I take it you're a constant target of theirs." Said Itachi.

"They quickly lost interest right away… I was allowed to return to village but I had to act a butler for a while." Said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Itachi.

"I've been training for this day since I returned… with moves and skills that from this world!" yelled Sasuke running towards him.

Nearby within sight, the other 4 watched.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Hinata.

"Remember this is Sasuke's choice." Said Naruto, "And remember… Sasuke's not trying to kill this time."

(Flashback)

"What do you mean Itachi was here!" yelled Naruto, Sakura and Hinata.

"I saw members of the Akatsuki as well." Said Sai sitting down.

"You know… if there's members of a murderous cult after your team in a tea house that we just entered you should tell that team mate right away!" yelled Naruto.

"Um… Naruto… the Akatsuki are a group of missing nin… not a murderous cult." Said Sakura.

"Oh… right…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Are you going to fight him Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"I am…" said Sasuke.

"What!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Remember what happened last time!" yelled Naruto, "He beat you badly!"

"I know…" said Sasuke, "But... I'm not going all out… the reason why I'm going to fight is because he's excepting me."

"So you're not going to try to kill him." Said Sakura.

"I know I'm not ready yet." Said Sasuke.

"So you're just going to size him up." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sasuke… just be careful… I still don't know how to heal the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Said Sakura.

"I know." Said Sasuke.

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke ran towards Sasuke and kicked Itachi who blocked it. Itachi then used a fire Jutsu who Sasuke managed to dodge.

"What is that Black Sun that Orochimaru joined?" asked Itachi.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke began to perform Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, which Sasuke deflected.

"Your different." Said Itachi.

"I learned that I don't need to sacrifice my best friend for true power." Said Sasuke.

Itachi's eyes were wide when he heard that.

"How…" he thought.

Sasuke ran towards Itachi and the two began to exchange blows.

"There's a change… he must have opened his heart somehow… this is not the person I saw last time." Thought Itachi.

Nearby with Naruto's group…

"He seems to laying it on thick." Said Sai.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you." Said Sakura.

"That's quite an interesting fight…" said a voice.

Naruto nodded in agreement, that's when he turned around saw Goldie and Karin.

"You!" yelled Naruto who then turned to Karin, "Who are you?"

"I'm Karin! I'm a Sound Ninja." Said Karin.

That's when Goldie took out her yellow Crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!" That's when a yellow monster appeared.

""Should we tell Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"No…" said Naruto, "He needs this…"

"Venus Cosmic Power! Make-Up!"

That's when Naruto transformed into Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus took out her communicator, "The Rainbow Brigade is attacking here…" said Sailor Venus.

"Where are you?" asked Kiyo over the compactor.

"I… don't know…" said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop, "We were coming back from a mission."

"I'll send everyone the coincidence…" sighed Kiyo.

"Okay!" said everyone else over the communicator.

Sailor Venus turned off her communicator and began to run away from Sasuke's fight… while the other ninja followed him.

"Hey get back here!" yelled Goldie as she, Karin and the monster followed them.

Despite Naruto's efforts Sasuke noticed what was happening not to far away.

"Sorry." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry about what?" asked Itachi.

"Something came up!" said Sasuke taking out smoke bombs and throwing them.

Sasuke followed them and transformed, "Pallas Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

Not too far away, they stopped running.

"I don't get why you ran… but either way!" said Goldie, "Attack them!"

The monster aimed a yellow energy attack at Sailor Venus.

"Golden Spraining Shuriken!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

That's when all the attacks hit. Sailor Venus turned around and saw all of the other Senshi they were expecting, expect for Sailor Uranus since Kakashi was busy with his own mission.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mercury, "You're in the Land of Fire so it was easy to find you."

"That's good…" sighed Sailor Venus.

"You think your going to win this time!" yelled Goldie, "Unleash your full power!"

That's when the monster unleashed a large amount of energy that forced all of the Senshi down as well as the three ninja allies.

"This is perfect." Said Goldie.

"No it's not…" mutter Karin.

"What do you mean?" asked Goldie.

"Sasuke isn't here." She said.

That's when there was a shot of "Icy Wind Shuriken!"

The energy wave stopped when the monster froze then was attacked… the Senshi managed to get up after that…

"Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"Wow…" said sailor Venus.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"The bastard decided to help us rather than fight his brother!" said Sailor Venus.

Everyone gaped at Sailor Pallas.

"Holy shit!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"Really… your helping us… rather than fight your brother!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey! I wasn't trying to kill him… I was just showing off what I learned since I saw him last!" yelled Sailor Pallas, "I know I'm not strong enough yet."

"Oh Sasuke!" said a voice.

Sailor Pallas finally noticed Karin and slowly turned towards her.

"Oh… no…" he said.

Karin took of her glasses, "My Sasuke it's been long time."

"Eep!" said Sailor Pallas who began to hide behind Sakura who sweat dropped.

"Is that what you do?" pouted Karin.

"That was a long time ago!" yelled Sailor Pallas, "And I didn't want you to do that to me!"

"Oh…" pouted Karin.

"I really don't want to know…" said Goldie.

"So Sasuke…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Ask… and die…" said Sailor Pallas no longer scared.

"So she…" said Sailor Venus.

"That goes the same for everyone." Said Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Vesta was about to whisper some thing to Sai.

"And Eido! Don't ask Sai either!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Vesta.

"Let's just finish this…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'll do it." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The final attack hit and them monster was destroyed.

"We'll be back." Said Goldie.

"And I hope to see you again soon Sasuke!" said Karin.

That's when both of them disappeared. Sailor Pallas sighed and detransformed along with the rest… all of them were staring at him.

"Look! I'm serious about asking about Karin!" yelled Sasuke.

"Were you really fighting your brother?" asked Ace.

"Oh… that… yeah…" said Sasuke, "But it wasn't the full battle."

"What were you showing him the moves you learned from Cologne or something?" asked Ranma.

"Basically… that and he saw us in a nearby tea house and assumed I was going to fight him anyways." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"That makes sense." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

There was something Sasuke didn't notice, that Itachi had saw where Sasuke was headed and followed him. He saw Sasuke transform and saw everything in the fight and even at the moment was listening on this conversation, Itachi nodded and left…

"So that's what changed him… something strange is going on… Something very strange." He thought with a smirk.

That's when he met with Kisame.

"So, did you beat him to a bloody pulp?" asked Kisame.

"No… he had to do something important so he ran off." Said Itachi.

More important than avenging your clan?" asked Kisame.

"Yes… it was more important apparently." Said Itachi.

With that Itachi knew somewhat on the Senshi secret and little did the Senshi know was that something was going to happen… something very big.

Next Time: Ash decides to tell the Solaris Quartet from Dimension A about the Rainbow Brigade. Meanwhile Luna gives birth to a new little kitten... can the Tendos prevent Nabiki from trying to sell the kitten when it's weaned? Find out next time!


	9. A Lot of Things Happen

A/N: The Solaris Quartet from AshK's stories will appear in the next couple of chapters... enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Lot of Things Happen

In the world of Pokemon Ash and the gang were eating lunch when he got a great idea.

"I have a great idea… let's call some of the A Senshi and tell them about the Rainbow Brigade!" said Ash.

"Ash… are you still try to get your mind off the fact that Paul joined the Rainbow Brigade?" asked Gary.

Ash sweat dropped, "Maybe…" he said.

Gary sighed, "Either way, we should call them."

Meanwhile at the Pallet City Gym, Satoshi was walking passed the living room where the special time key was kept and saw it was glowing.

"Kasumi, Umi Yomi! The time key to Dimension B is glowing!" said Satoshi.

"Okay." Said Kasumi.

"All right! To Dimension B." said Yomi.

"Come on Orion! Virgo!" said Umi.

The four Senshi and two guardian Pokemon of them got together and they were sent into a time portal to Dimension B.

Back in Dimension B, the Solaris Quartet and their Pokemon landed.

"Good you guys are here." Said Ash.

"What's going on?" asked Sayomi.

""Well…" said Ash.

Meanwhile in the in the World of Chaos, Kousagi was running to Dojo here a bunch of loud crashes were happening, it was time for the guys weekly sparring session… She opened the doors and yelled out, "Quiet!"

"What's going on?" asked Ranma who currently had Luffy in a headlock.

"Luna's giving birth." Said Kousagi.

"Wow… that was fast." Said Naruto who was about to do Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Moon…" said Kousagi who looked at Ranma then sighed, "Hamsters have much shorter pregnancy…"

"Oh…" said Luffy still in Ranma's headlock.

"Well any ways, Aunty Akane said if I didn't stop you guys from making noise, she would come in here." Said Kousagi.

That made everyone in the room sweat drop.

"So… Snack Shack?" asked Ranma.

Most of the others agreed with nods.

"Can't Cologne wanted to talk to me about what happened the other day with Itachi." Said Sasuke.

The group spilt off to their receptive restaurants.

Back in the World of Pokemon, they were walking down a road talking.

"So that's what been going on with you guys." Said Satoshi.

"Yeah." Said Ash.

"Really… the Rainbow Brigade?" asked Kasumi laughing.

"Every time someone says the name… some usually laughs." Said Gary.

"But it's starting to get a little old." Said Dawn.

"That makes sense." Said Kasumi.

"You know about the Black Sun's tactic of getting our enemies, right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah?" Satoshi who had heard that story man times.

"Well it happened again." Said Ash.

Meanwhile, in the World of Chaos at the Cat Café…

"So that's all you did with your brother?" asked Cologne who began to laugh a little, "My how you matured."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke.

"You've matured so much… I never would have excepted that you would do that with Itachi." Said Cologne.

"Yeah… I know I can't beat him yet." Said Sasuke.

"That means next time we meet, I'm going to have to up your training." Said Cologne.

"Yay…" said Sasuke sarcastically.

Shampoo was severing noodles to a table when she thought she saw someone at the door, she turned towards the door and saw no one was there.

"Must have been Shampoo's imagination." Said Shampoo.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo…

Luna had finished giving birth to a single pink kitten, which she was now cleaning, Artemis stood nearby by watching the mother and child. While the Tendo Sisters and Nodoka watched them.

"So according to what Kiyo told us about Luna's breed is that they only have one kitten per litter and they have a very short ingestion period." Said Nabiki.

"That's right." Said Akane.

"That's interesting." Said Nabiki who began to look at the kitten, "You know, a kitten like that can fetch a high price… I mean it is pink after all." Said Nabiki.

"Are you sure that a good idea?" asked Nodoka.

"It makes sense, I mean we need the money. After all with all the damages Ranma and his weirdo friends destroy the Dojo on a regular basis…" said Nabiki.

"Oh come on it's not so bad." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"They once set fire to the dojo… how is that not so bad?" asked Nabiki.

"I don't think selling the cat would be a good thing." Said Akane.

"One thing is that Kousagi was hoping that the kitten would be hers." Said Kasumi.

That's when Nabiki turned to her niece who was on the verge of tears, she began to sweat.

"Please Aunty Nabiki! Please don't take away my kitty cat…" said Kousagi with her eyes spariling.

Nabiki sweat dropped as she looked at Kousagi… she really didn't want to make the two year old cry, she may have been a evil bitch… but she wasn't that evil…

"Okay… I won't sell your kitty…" sighed Nabiki.

"Yay!" cheered Kousagi.

Luna looked at Kousagi and seemed to nod, after all it was never a good idea to sell a cat that could talk to anyone unless it was the cat café which wouldn't be so bad… but still.

Meanwhile in the HQ o the Rainbow Brigade…

"So the Sailor Senshi brought in the Dimension A Senshi." Said Princess Prism.

"Dimension A Senshi?" asked Orochimaru.

"Oh you haven't heard, during the fight with the Dark Sun there was an accident with the time key and it caused a connection with another Dimension which has been named Dimension A." said Violet, "For unexplained reasons they call this one B."

"What about the mongooses… the fighting Mongooses… that would have been a better name." said Aoi.

Everyone either stared at Aoi or rolled their eyes.

"I was making a joke…" she muttered, "It's like they haven't heard of Futurama before."

"They're powerful but more of an annoyance so we're just continue the usual things." Said Princess Prism.

"All right!" yelled Aoi, "I want to have some today! I want to attack that pervert Happosai."

Taro sighed, "If you going to go after him I'm coming too." Said Taro.

"Okay Pantyhose Taro!" said Aoi.

"Don't call me that"! yelled Taro.

Back in the World of Pokemon…

"So your Pantyhose Taro and Paul who's our version of Shinji has joined the Rainbow Brigade?" asked Kasumi.

"That's right, and Zeno, Orochimaru as well as an former enemy of Luffy's named Kuro has joined as well." Said Gary.

"Wow…" said Yomi.

"It's worse than what the Black Sun did because they targeted me and Ranma." Said Ash.

"Well if you really think about it, they also targeted Usopp and Happosai as well." Said Gary.

"I guess your right." Said Ash.

Meanwhile at the snack shack…

"Here's your order!" said Ruby giving the Senshi group a few bowls of ramen (one for Ranma, the rest for Naruto), a plate of sashimi, sake (for Zoro) and a plate of meat.

"So where's Sasuke?" asked Sea.

"He's probably talking to the old lady about what happened the other day." Said Eido.

"What happened the other day, I didn't hear." Said Amber.

"Sasuke had a run in with Itachi." Said Ranma.

"Ow man… did he go insane?" asked Doll.

"No…" said Naruto, "Which is good."

"You're his best friend… so of course it's good…" said everyone else in the restaurant (the Senshi were the only Senshi there at the moment).

Naruto couldn't come up with a comeback knowing that it was geared towards the way to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, all he did was sweat drop.

"Either way… Sasuke might still need to grow up some more… I mean if something else happened with his brother it will drive him over the deep end… you know." Said Sea.

"That won't happen for another years or so… when Itachi shows up because his job after all it's his job to…" said Specs but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Oh… sorry…" said Specs hanging his head low.

That's when the doors opened up and Happosai came in and groped all of the waitresses, splashed Ranma with cold water and grouped her too.

"Yahoo! What a day!" yelled Happosai.

"Why you!" yelled Doll.

That's when he ran out of the restaurant.

"Eido…" said Doll.

"I know! Come on Hyde!" aid Eido taking out his skateboard.

"Your not leaving without me!" yelled Ranma-Chan following them.

The three of them left quickly.

"Are you going to follow them?" asked Specs.

The two pirates and one ninja shook their head no… they didn't want to deal with the old pervert at the moment.

Outside the three chasing Happosai.

"That little pervert…" muttered Eido.

"Do you want to say it?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Hyde shook his head no.

"All right!" yelled Eido, "Jikarga!"

That's when the wind attack hit Happosai head on and knocked him out.

"That… was easy…" said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

That's when Ranma-Chan picked up the little freak.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Well Ranma my boy." Said Happosai quickly regained conciseness and jumping out of Ranma's hands and sat down on a nearby trashcan, "I have to admit it… but I need your help… I fact… all of the Senshi's help."

"You just found that Pantyhose Taro is after you… didn't you?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Of course." Said Happosai.

"The answers no." said Ranma-Chan, Eido and Hyde.

"What come on!" yelled Happosai, "He's a pervert too."

"Hey!" yelled Eido.

"And I know the oldest of your guys is also a pervert." Said Happosai.

"Yeah… but Kakashi only reads porn!" yelled Ranma.

"And you also help out a guy who's equally at being perverted me." Said Happosai.

"He might be your equal and also taught Naruto's dad… but unlike you Jiraiya has helped us before!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Oh yeah what has he done?" asked Happosai.

"A long time ago, Naruto went insane due to a spell from the Neo Dark Kingdom… Jiraiya was one of the ones that helped us." Said Ranma-Chan.

"That he also helped us in the final battle." said Eido.

"Oh… I could have done that." Whined Happosai.

"You only would have made things worse!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Please! I really need your help!" yelled Happosai.

"You!" yelled a voice.

They turned around and saw Aoi and Taro.

"Give us the Pervert and no one gets hurt." Said Taro.

"Which pervert?" asked Hyde.

"I don't mean the cross dresser." Said Taro.

"Shut up you panty Princess!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"The small pervert… not the skater." Said Aoi.

"You can have him…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I have to get back to work." Said Eido.

"Hold it!" yelled Aoi, "Isn't he an alley of yours! Why aren't you helping!"

"Yeah Ranma!" yelled Happosai.

"We've been trying to get rid of him… I should thank you for doing so." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Oh man…" muttered Aoi.

"I told you it wouldn't work out like that." Said Taro.

That's when Aoi took out a blue Crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!" and a blue monster appeared.

"Okay… I'm confused." Said Taro.

"You're confused… I'm just as confused as you." Sighed Ranma-Chan, "I'll just call everyone."

In the World of Pokemon that's when both Ash and Gary's communicator began to ring, Ash answered.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"The Panty Freak and that crazy girl are here." Said Ranma-Chan over the communicator.

"I heard that!" yelled Pantyhose Taro over the Communicator.

"Okay… I'll be right over… by the way… I just informed the A Senshi, and they're here." Said Ash.

"Hey guys!" said Satoshi loud enough.

"That's cool." Said Naruto over the communicator.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Said Ash.

"Okay!" said Ranma-Chan.

Ash hung up ho communicator.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into Senshi form.

"Hey you got a power up." Said Sailor Solaris.

"Yeah, I did." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We have to go help Ranma." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Oh right." Said Chibi Sailor Terra.

"Lets go." Said Neo Sailor Moon taking out her time key, "Take us to Furinkan!"

The Time Portal sucked them up and dumped them right at the fight… then Sailor Mercury, Zatch, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Ceres landed on them. The other Senshi who were already in the world as well as Akane who escorted Kousagi there arrived.

"Ouch…" said Sailor Mars who saw it.

"Lucky we were already in this world." Said Sailor Pallas.

"All right! Let's do it!" said Sailor Jupiter (who had transformed already after Ranma made the call).

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

All of the attacks hit the monster.

"Those are new attacks." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Yeah they are!" said Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"So who's going to finish it off." Said Sailor Solaris.

"I'll do it." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The attack hit and the monster was destroyed.

"Okay… let's just leave." Said Taro who was confused.

"Fine…" sighed Aoi.

And the two disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Okay… that was weird…" said Sailor Vesta.

"No kidding." said Hyde.

"Oh I want to think you all for saving me!" yelled Happosai who well… it doesn't need to be saved.

"Stop that you pervert!" shouted Akane and all of the Sailor Senshi minus Sailor Cosmos Moon, Chibi Sailor Solaris and Chibi Sailor Terra as they uppercut into the upper atmosphere.

"Huh…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"What is it?" asked Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"I thought I saw someone there." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Sometime later, after returning to the World of Pokemon…

"So your going to stick with us for a while?" asked Ash.

"Yeah… your place is so much more peaceful." Said Satoshi.

"It's almost like it's a vacation." Said Kasumi.

"Yeah… but our group of Sailor Senshi is a giant trouble magnet." Said Gary.

"Yeah… but it's still fun." Said Umi.

Everyone shrugged… With that for the next few days the Solaris Quartet joined up, Luna gave birth and Happosai found about the Rainbow Brigade following them… but one thing the Sailor Senshi didn't know was that now someone was now following them and watching them, which is what Kousagi and Shampoo saw… only time will tell when this person reveals itself to them… until then… it was a complete mystery.

Next Time: Eido is caught peeping at the Mochinoki JR. Locker Rooms... Meanwhile Luna and Kousagi teaches Luna's new kitten some words... Let's just say Kousagi decides to have some fun in teaching the words.


	10. A Pervert’s Resolve

Chapter 10: A Pervert's Resolve

It was a sunny day in Mochinoki, the birds were signing, children were laughing and a certain pervert deicide to watch the girls in the locker though an open window.

"All right… this is good…" said Eido with a pair of binoculars.

"You know what… I'm leaving… really! I'm leaving!" said Hyde who then ran away.

"Oh come on Hyde!" said Eido, but Hyde was already gone.

Eido shrugged and continued to watch though the window… however it didn't last… Suzy saw him.

"Suzy what's wrong?" asked Mary Lou.

"There's a pervert watching us!" yelled Suzy.

All of the girls screamed.

Outside, Eido sweat dropped and tried to leave… but he noticed that Hyde was missing.

"Oh fu…" said Eido.

That's when the tree branched snapped and he fell on his butt… he looked up and saw the girls of Kiyo's class.

"Oh hello… girls…" said Eido in a strained way.

"Get him!" yelled Mary Lou.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Kousagi was holing Aphrodite, Artemis and Luna's new little daughter… yep daughter… her color was a dead give away...Since she was a few days old… Aphrodite was expected to talk like a toddler by the time she would be weaned she's able to talk like an older child.

"TV… book…" said Kousagi pointing at things in the room.

"Hey there Kousagi! What are you doing?" asked Happosai entering the room.

"Teaching Aphrodite how to talk since Grandpa, Uncle Panda and Aunty Nabiki aren't around." Said Kousagi who then pointed to Happosai, "Pervert… Oompa Loompa."

Happosai sweat dropped.

"Oompa Loompa." Said Aphrodite.

Happosai blinked…

"Why you!" said Happosai… however while he was evil… he wasn't that evil… hurting a two year old and a kitten… that was too evil, he just walked away muttering things.

"You know." Said Luna entering the room, "I don't mind that being Aphrodite's first word."

"I know… after Hermes first word, you don't mind any more." Said Kousagi.

"Yes… I have no idea where he learned that word." Said Luna with a sigh.

"I know… I remember." Said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

It's best not known what Hermes first word was… really…

Meanwhile in the world of The Mamodo Battle… Eido was tied up to a chair in the principal's office… a lot of teachers glared at him… and Kiyo's homeroom teacher's wife who was always in school for unexplained reasons.

"You should be ashamed of yourself young man." Said the teacher's wife.

"I'm sorry! Really!" said Eido.

"Eido…" sighed Setsuna.

"So you know him?" asked the Principal.

"He's a friend of mine… he also free loads off the Takamine family." Said Setsuna with a sigh.

"Thanks a lot Setsuna." Muttered Eido.

"I will call Hana and tell her what you did." Said the Principal, "Eido was it?"

Eido sweat dropped… he was trapped now.

Sometime later Eido got well… it could be called his home.

"I just got a call from Kiyo's school… and you were peeping on the girl's locker room." Said Hana who was very angry.

"Uh…" said Eido with a sweat drop.

"I know when you moved in we made a deal… but now that I think about it you never held up your end." Said Hana.

Eido began to twitch slightly.

Sometime later in the living room, Eido was vacuuming the living room while Koko and Hyde drank tea and ate cookies.

"Oh no… I dropped another cookie." Said Koko.

Eido muttered something under his breath.

"We're home!" said Kiyo who then entered the living room with Zatch.

Kiyo saw Eido, "I heard about it…" said Kiyo, "I'm not supersede that you were doing."

"Some friend you are!" said Eido.

"You know…" said Hyde with a smirk, "What I'm guessing is that the things he's surprised with is that you didn't get caught earlier."

Both Kiyo and Koko nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on!" yelled Eido.

"You got the message, right?" asked Kiyo.

"You mean about the next meeting will be at Setsuna's place, right?" asked Eido, "I heard."

"Good." Said Kiyo.

"It's your fault you know." Said Hyde.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Eido.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ

"So he was aught peeping in the girl's locker room?" asked Zeno with a smirk.

"He's pathetic." Said Olive, "He is the most pathetic Senshi… he doesn't have brains or brawn…"

"I know…" said Zeno with a smirk.

Both of them smirked…

"So I take it that you guys are going to be the ones that fight him?" asked Princess Prism.

Both of them smirked, "That sounds like a good idea." Said Olive.

Sometime later… in Setsuna's apartment… everyone looked t Eido.

"You've been staring at me since I got here!" yelled Eido, "Tell me what's going on!"

"Pervert!" said Aphrodite.

"Hey! You taught the kitty to call me that!" yelled Eido.

"She just knew was to say." Said Kousagi.

"Your not the only one…" sighed Sasuke.

Aphrodite turned to Sasuke, "Emo!" she then turned to Zoro, "Marimo!" she said then she turned to Ranma, "Cross dresser!" then to Gary, "Gary!"

"What have you been teaching her!" yelled Zoro.

Kousagi merely laughed.

That's when Kakashi finally appeared…

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't get the message until a few minutes ago." Said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled everyone else… incising Aphrodite.

"Oh I see she's taking." Said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"Cyclops!" said Aphrodite.

Kousagi sweat dropped, "I have no idea where she got that one." Said Kousagi.

"So what's going on?" asked Kakashi.

"Well nothing other than the fact that Eido was finally caught peeping in the girl's locker room." Said Gary.

"Oh… I was wondering when that was going to happen." Said Kakashi with a small laugh.

"Hey!" yelled Eido.

"Other than that there's nothing else going on." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"But there's something going on." Said Zoro, "Does anyone else feel like they've been being followed."

"Oh come on Zoro you're just being paranoid." Said Luffy with a laugh.

"You're a pirate. Aren't you always followed." Said Kasumi.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"If that's it… I'm leaving!" said Eido, "I'm not having a good day!"

Eido left… slamming the door.

"Maybe for a while we should give Eido a break." Said Ash.

"He kidnapped us!" yelled Zoro and Gary.

"Do you know how long ago that was… let it go already." Said Sasuke.

"He's right." Said Ryoga.

"Says the two can't let anything go." Said Gary.

"Hey! The things done to me are different!" yelled Sasuke.

Ryoga on the other hand slammed his head on the table in front of him.

"Just give Eido a break once in a while guys." Said Ash.

"But he was caught looking the girl's locker room." Said Kasumi.

"We've gotten used to perverted things… Kakashi reads porn, Naruto some transforms into a sexy woman." Said Ace.

"That's not helping with what I'm trying to say," said Kasumi with a sweat drop.

Eido left the building…

"Having a rough day?" asked Doll who was sitting by the front of the apartment.

Eido smiled and they went on a walk.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Said Eido.

"What were you expecting from them." Said Doll.

"I don't know." Said Eido, "Just something… different."

"Everyone knows you were peeping in girl's locker room… even Setsuna… that's why they're acting like that…." Said Doll, "Though Hana didn't know."

"It's just that…" said Eido.

"Your tired of everyone thinking you're just a useless pervert." Said Doll.

"How did you…" said Eido.

"I just knew." Said Doll, "How about I teach you how to fight."

"I don't know." Said Eido.

"Come on…" said Doll, "In my fight with Zoro cut that sword in half."

"Okay." Said Eido.

That's when they heard something and looked where it came from… but they saw nothing.

"That was weird." Said Doll.

"You're right." Said Eido with a shrug.

"By the way… I was wondering… do you know where Zoro got his new sword." Said Doll.

"I don't know… but I heard the story involves a zombie." Said Eido.

"What?" asked Doll with a sweat drop.

"That's all I know." Said Eido.

"No matter what anyone says… you'll always be a useless perv." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw Zeno, Dufort and Olive.

"Oh man…" sighed Eido.

"Call everyone for now." Said Doll.

"Right!" said Eido, who took out his communicator and called everyone, "Hey guys! Their attacking right now!"

"Where are you?" asked Kiyo over the communicator.

"A few blocks away from Setsuna's apartment." Said Eido.

"Okay… we'll be right there as soon as possible." Said Ash.

Eido nodded and took out this transformation wand.

"Vesta Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Eido transformed into Sailor Vesta.

"Zeno… just watch… I have the perfect thing to do." Said Olive.

She then unleashed enormous amount of green energy that caused both Sailor Vesta and Doll to collapse.

"You really think you can win… you are the most pathetic of the Sailor Senshi!" said Olive with an evil smirk, "You have no skills your only redeeming quality is that you have you are a book keepers… and that will end eventually face it… you're a useless idiot!"

Sailor Vesta clinched her teeth.

"What did I just tell you!" yelled Doll, "You can change! I will aid you to become stronger!"

"Yeah right what can you do?" asked Olive.

Doll weakly got up and sapped her finger… there was a strange green light that came off her.

"She's a Wonder of the Black Sun." said Zeno, "Of course she'd be able to do that!"

"Oh man…" muttered Olive.

Doll remove her dress to show there was another dress underneath… it was looked eerier to move around in but it was Gothic Lolita.

"Great… just what I need… a Loli Goth!" said Olive with a sweat drop.

"Hey! As a told your friend! Don't dis the Loli Goth look!" yelled Doll she took out her sword.

Olive muttered something under her breath as she took out her green crystal.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" she said.

The Crystal Bright jumped in front of Sailor Vesta.

"Great! I still can't move!" said Sailor Vesta.

That's when Doll snapped her fingers and the same light came off her, she then dodged.

"That little…" said Olive.

"Your mine!" said Doll.

Olive created her own sword with a beam of green light and the tow clashed.

The monster began to dodge…

"Eido you can do it!" called out Doll while she was locked in battle with Olive.

Sailor Vesta nodded… "Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The attack hit the monster… hitting it hard.

"All right!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunte Spear Blast!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

All of the attacks hit the monster.

"You guys made it!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Yeah… of course we did." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ash you should finish it off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

That's when the monster was destroyed.

Olive jumped back and grumbled, "Zeno…"

"Yeah… yeah… I just came for show." Said Zeno appearing next to her.

Olive, Zeno and Dufort vanished giving the Sailor Senshi a sigh of relief.

"That was pretty easy." Said Sailor Vesta as she turned back to Eido.

That's when Doll picked up her dress and grabbed Eido's arm and the two ran away quickly.

"Come on!" said Doll.

"What's going on!" said Eido.

"Don't you want it to b a surprise!" said Doll.

Eido smirked… Doll had a good idea… it would better as a surplice.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Sailor Saturn with a sweat drop.

That's when Sailor Uranus, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Solaris turned around and saw no one was there.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Terra.

"Did you guys see someone there?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"I told you we were being followed by someone." Said Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

The other Senshi detransformed a headed to where they needed to go.

Sometime later, Eido and Doll were walking back to the Takamine residence, Eido looked pretty beaten up.

"I think until the time is right you should only tell Hyde." Said Doll.

"Yeah…" said Eido who began to laugh evilly, "After all it would be perfect to see their faces once they see I learn how to use a sword."

"Okay…. Maybe you shouldn't see it like that." Said Doll with a sweat drop.

"There you are!" said Hyde appearing, "What happened to you."

"Well I have a secret… Doll's teaching me how to use a sword." Said Eido.

Hyde sweat dropped, "Are you sure you and teach him… I know you're a skilled swordswoman but…"

"Hey!" yelled both Doll and Eido.

"Either way… that should help." Said Hyde with a smirk.

"You really think so?" asked Eido, "Thanks…"

"And remember… you can't tell anyone he's learning… Eido will tell them when he's ready." Said Doll.

"You just want to see the looks on they're faces when the useless pervert has learn that." Said Hyde.

Both of them sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos.

"Un-cute tomboy!" said Aphrodite to Akane.

"What did you reach her to say!" yelled Akane.

"IT wasn't me! I swear!" said Kousagi, "I did teach her a few funny things… but I didn't teach her that!"

That's when Kousagi's communicator began to ring, Kousagi picked it up.

"Hey Kousagi have you seen Hermes… I haven't seen him since yesterday and Zatch told me he used his time key toy vista you." Said Kiyo.

Both Akane and Kousagi sweat dropped when they heard this.

"Hermes! I know you're there!" said Akane.

That's when Hermes appeared, "Sheesh… you conga's take a joke…" said Hermes.

That's when he felt a dark presence behind him… it was hi mother.

"Hi… mom… sorry…" said Hermes.

"You are in such trouble young man…" said Luna.

"Damn it…" said Hermes.

And so Eido began to swordsman ship… but who knew how far his skills will… only time will tell…

Next Time: Zoro gets stuck in the strangest situation... he's trapped in some weird forest... with one of his worst enemies... Tashegi! And what's worse its' caused by the Rainbow Brigade! Can Zoro figure something out without out altering Tashegi about the Sailor Senshi... or will something else happens? Find out next time!


	11. The Pirate and the Marine

Chapter 11: The Pirate and the Marine

It was a quiet day on the Thousand Sunny… Zoro was relaxing. Or least trying…

"I'm awake! So don't you dare put on make up!" yelled Zoro.

This made the culprits, Luffy, Usopp. Chopper and Brook sweat drop… While Ranma (it was that day of the week again) and Kousagi to laugh.

"Meanie Marimo." Said Aphrodite who had taken to riding on Kousagi's head all the time.

Zoro stared at the kitten… and sweat dropped and went back to sleep.

"Hey!" yelled Nami, "We're approaching an island!"

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ, Violet was showing everyone a plan she came up.

"The Straw Hats are approaching an island, there is a small town, but the rest of it is a large forest. I plan to induce an illusion on the forest should either Zoro or Luffy enter to make them trapped there." Said Violet.

"How do you even know they're get stuck there?" asked Taro.

"Because… both of them have bad sense of direction… not as a bad as Ryoga… but very bad." Said Violet.

"Kuro you will be adding her." Said Princess Prism.

Kuro only nodded…

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, the crew had landed on the island and Zoro decided to look for a tavern… when he someone and froze so he decided to hide.

"Not her again." He muttered.

It was Tashegi… the Marine that had a grudge against Zoro. Zoro sighed and decided to turned around to avoid her… that's hen she noticed him.

"You!" she yelled.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

He ran in a random direction and she chased him.

After a while of running Zoro noticed the forest and sighed… "Looks like that's where I'm going." He thought.

He ran into the forest and Tashegi followed him.

Nearby Violet smirked, "So he's in." she said.

Zoro decided to rest for a bit and sit down on a tree stump.

"There you are!" yelled Tashegi from behind him.

He jumped up… and since she was right there running would be pointless.

"I'm not going to fight you!" yelled Zoro.

"Why?" asked Tashegi.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Zoro.

The two began to glare at each other.

Inside some nearby bushes… Violet and Kuro watched.

"You know this could be even better." Said Violet.

"Who is she?" asked Kuro.

"Someone who doesn't know about the Sailor Senshi." Said Violet with an evil smirk.

Back with the pirate and marine.

Zoro turned away and walked away, "I'm leaving." He said.

"Hey!" yelled Tashegi.

"I'm not going to fight you because you're a woman… it doesn't matter if a swordsman is a man or a woman… all that matters is skill! All right!" yelled Zoro hopping by telling her his beliefs will get her to back off.

"Your just trying to get me to back off!" yelled Tashegi.

"I fought two different woman! And both of them broke one of my swords!" yelled Zoro.

Tashegi stared at Zoro, "Is that true?" she asked, then noticed his new sword, "Is that the legendary sword Shuusui?"

"Great… I almost forgot that habit of hers." Thought Zoro.

"How did you get your hands on it?" she demanded.

"Look your wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Zoro.

"Try me." Said Tashegi.

"No really… it involves a zombie." Said Zoro.

Tashegi stared at Zoro, "Okay…" she said, not knowing hat else to say.

"Just leave me alone already." Said Zoro walking away.

"Oh then that would ruin the new plan." Said a voice.

Both of them turned to see Violet and Kuro.

"You!" yelled Zoro.

"Your captain Kuro!" yelled Tashegi who remember reading a recent report about him, "You are alive…"

"That's right…" said Kuro with a smirk.

"Get out of here!" yelled Zoro.

"Why!" yelled Tashegi.

"Because your in way over your head little Marine." Said Violet who took out her purple crystal, "Come my crystal bright!"

That's when a purple monster appeared.

"What is that thing!" yelled Tashegi.

"I told you to get out of here!" yelled Zoro.

Tashegi stood in her place.

"Have some fun!" said Violet, "After all Juno… this is where it ends!"

That's when both Kuro and Violet disappeared.

Zoro glared at the monster then at Tashegi, Zoro decided to not transform in front of her for 2 reason one she as a Marine and the other was because there was no way he was going to transform in front of someone he barely knows.

"That's it!" yelled Zoro unsheathing his swords performing 108 pound canon on the monster and ran away when them monster was sent flying.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Tashegi.

Kuro and Violet watched the two.

"This couldn't be any more perfect." Said Violet.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuro.

"2 reasons… his pride and the fact that she's a Marine." Said Violet.

Kuro looked at Violet.

"Want to play chess sometime?" asked Violet with a smirk.

"Sure." Said Kuro with a shrug. The two of them disappeared once again.

With Zor and Tashegi…

"Just leave me along already and let me handle it!" yelled Zoro.

"Just tell me what's going on!" yelled Tashegi.

"No I can't! And besides you'll just get in the way!" yelled Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Tashegi.

"We're enemies! Just leave already!" yelled Zoro.

"No!" yelled Tashegi.

"Damn it, she won't leave I can't call the others or transformed until she leaves." Thought Zoro.

"Fine… I'll escort you out of the woods… but that's when you have to leave!" yelled Zoro.

Tashegi glared at Zoro but said nothing.

The two of them walked though the forest… after a half an hour… this happened.

"Did you see someone…" said Tashegi.

"I thought I did… but it wasn't anything." Said Zoro.

Tashegi sighed and that's when she snapped.

"You have no idea where you're going!" yelled Tashegi.

"You're a Marine should you be going!" yelled Zoro.

Both of them glared at each other… then decided to take a quick rest and sit down.

"Just tell me what that monster that attacked us earlier is…" muttered Tashegi.

"For the last time no…" muttered Zoro.

Tashegi sighed… she promised her self she would pretend nothing happened that day with that guy changed into a girl… and seeing Zoro change into a girl along with those other people which included the thought to be decided Portgas D. Ace… she pretended she saw nothing… but… this was something she couldn't forget… even if it was freaky.

"Does it have to with you running around in a mini skit?" asked Tashegi.

Zoro froze… and stared at her, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT!" he yelled.

"The day you were handcuffed to your captain." Said Tashegi.

"Figures…" muttered Zoro.

"What's going on with them?" asked Tashegi.

"None of your business! Leave now!" yelled Zoro who took his communicator and decided to check the GPS, "Look… the exit to the forest is that way! Just leave and pretend that nothing happened!"

"Fine!" yelled Tashegi who up and left.

"I minds as well go look for that monster." Said Zoro getting up and headed in the opposite direction… that's when he found himself face to face with Tashegi.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

"You gave me that wrong way!" yelled Tashegi.

"But you left in that direction!" yelled Zoro.

"I know I did…" said Tashegi something weird is going on.

That's when Zoro realized something…

"Genjutsu." He said.

"Gen-what?" asked Tashegi.

"This is just like a story a friend of mine once told me." Said Zoro who called both Luffy and Sasuke.

"Zoro what's up?" asked Luffy.

"Why did you call me?" asked Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"I'm stuck in the forest." Sighed Zoro, "I'm walking around in circles."

"Of course you are!" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"You have almost as bad sense of direction as Ryoga." Said Luffy over the communicator.

"You're not much better." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Luffy sighed…

"That's not the problem… someone's with me…" said Zoro.

"Who?" asked Sasuke over the communicator.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Zoro, "But it's because of her, I managed to figure it's like that story you and Naruto told us once…"

"Oh yeah the forest of death." Said Luffy over the communicator.

"That explains why you called me." Said Sasuke, "Okay… I'll go to that forest."

"You should meet me, Kousagi and Ranma outside of it." Said Luffy over the communicator.

"Fine…" muttered Sasuke.

That's when both of them hung up.

"Just leave me alone now!" yelled Zoro.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" yelled Tashegi.

"Look! I can't have the Marines find out about this! Do you know how many problems that World Government will cause if they find out!" yelled Zoro.

"I swear…" muttered Tashegi.

"I'm a member of an interdimensional team of cross-dressing Super Heroes… those two were a couple of our enemies." Said Zoro.

"Why would Kuro join them?" asked Tashegi.

"That's none of your business…" said Zoro, "I told you everything you need to know."

"I take it that both Portgas and your captain are members." Said Tashegi.

"Yeah… but that's all I'm yell." Said Zoro.

That's when the monster popped out of the bushes.

"Since you already know." Said Zoro.

"Juno Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Zoro transformed into Sailor Juno.

"How can your wear that?" asked Tashegi.

"I don't like wearing it either… but it's my duty!" said Sailor Juno.

Sailor Juno sighed and unsheathed her swords.

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

The attack hit the monster which came back on it's feet.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

That's when all the attacks hit the monster causing it to scream in pain.

"That was fast…" said Sailor Juno, "How come Naruto and Kiyo are here?"

"Naruto's here because he was there when you called and I thought it might not be Genjutsu so I called Kiyo." Said Sailor Pallas.

"There's a field… around the area that will make us walk around in circles with out even realizing it… we're lucky we even made it here." Said Sailor Mercury, "The only way to get out of it is to destroy the monster."

"So that's my cue." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, still with Aphrodite on her head.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The final attack hit the monster… destroying it… Sailor Mercury checked her computer and said, "It's down now!"

"Why is she here?" asked Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"She followed me…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"She saw that fight when I kidnapped... didn't she?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Sailor Juno sighed and nodded.

"Keep quiet about this." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Don't worry. I promised I won't tell and I'm keeping my promise…" said Tashegi.

"It's true… and you better keep your promise… I don't know what we're going to have to do if the World Government finds out." Said Sailor Juno glaring at Tashegi.

"Whatever." Said Tashegi.

Tashegi began to walk away when a certain someone said something she shouldn't have said.

"The lady and Marimo love each other!" said Aphrodite.

Both Sailor Juno and Tashegi froze… Tashegi for two reasons.

"Did that cat just talk?" asked Tashegi with a sweat drop.

"It's a hamster!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What?" asked Tashegi who noticed the other Senshi shook they head mouthing, "Don't contradict him." Which made her wonder what that was about.

"Sorry! Aphrodite just says stuff like that! She's just a baby… She doesn't know what she's saying." said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Just ignore her!"

"That's right! There's no way I can like him/her!" yelled both Sailor Juno and Tashegi right as Tashegi left.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Sailor Venus ignoring Minako giggling in her head.

Tashegi stormed off… angrily… she really wanted to go back to her ship.

"This was a weird day…" muttered Sailor Juno who detransformed along with the rest and headed to where he thought the ship was.

"It's the other way!" yelled Ace.

That's when everyone else turned around after thinking they saw someone.

"That again?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't get it… it keeps happening lately." Said Ranma.

"Let's just worry about it another time… we should back to the others." Said Kiyo.

Just outside the woods… Chopper, Usopp, Brook, along with Zatch, Sakura, Hinata and Sai waited for the Senshi. Sakura was beating up Brook for asking that question when introducing himself to the ones he had yet to meet.

"Stop is Sakura!" cried Chopper, "Please!"

That's when the Senshi (minus Zoro) left the woods.

"Okay… when Brook recovers someone has to explain the girls he should never, ever ask that question to." Said Ace.

Sometime later in Tashegi's cabin on her ship she laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why is he going out of his way to protect people… he's a pirate." Thought Tashegi.

Meanwhile in the Crow's nest/ Gym Zoro was working out in there.

"Damn it… she better not tell." He thought.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos Aphrodite was sleeping on Kousagi lap while pet her little kitten.

"Aphrodite's right…" she thought, "Both of them are idiots…"

And so another fight happened thanks to the Rainbow Brigade.

Next Time: May comes for a visit because of a contest. During this time Ash makes a plan that will probably end up dragging someone into the woes of the Sailor Senshi... but it's for a good reason... a very good reason. What will happen, find out next time!


	12. A Tough Choice

Chapter 12: A Tough Choice.

Ash, Gary, Satoshi, Kasumi, Umi, Yomi, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Dianna Orion and Virgo all waited at the docks, why? Well there was a big contest going and the prize was a ribbon that could be used in all of the Grand Festivals around the world. And May was coming to compete.

"There's the ship!" said Dawn.

That's when they saw May waving at them.

Within a minute the ship docked.

"Hey guys! It's been a long time." Said May.

"It has!" said Ash.

"Do Drew didn't join you?" asked Brock.

"No…" said May with a sweat drop.

(Flashback)

May was planning her trip to Sinnoh.

"Mina told me about that place where Eevee can evolve to Glaceon." Thought May aloud looking at a map.

That's when he noticed Drew…

"Hey Drew." Said May walking up to him.

Drew noticed the map of Sinnoh region.

"So I take it your going to enter the Wallace Cup?" asked Drew.

"That's right, are you going to enter?" asked May.

"No…" said Drew.

"Why?" asked May.

"Well I put some thought into it and I think it's best I don't go some place where I can get stuck in situation that should never happen." Said Drew.

"What that's supposed to mean?" asked May with her eye twitching.

"I lived on a pirate for a while May… I don't want to get ragged into their situation for a long time…" said Drew.

(End of Flashback)

"So… he didn't want to get caught in the situation with Sailor Senshi… did he?" asked Ash with a big sweat drop.

"No…" sighed May, "But there's no new enemy you guys have right?"

There was an awkward silence…

"You do have a new enemy… don't you?" asked May.

"It's called the Rainbow Brigade." Sighed Ash.

"Rainbow Brigade?" asked May with a laugh, "Are you kidding about that name?"

"No… not really." Said Ash with a laugh.

Ash began to explain the Rainbow Brigade to May in a nearby park.

"So… despite the name, they have recruited Zeno and Orochimaru and three other people?" asked May shocked.

Ash nodded, "They recruited one of Luffy's old enemies, someone Ranma knows and Paul." Said Ash.

"Paul… isn't her your rival here?" asked May, "Why would he join up with them?"

"I have no idea…" said Ash shaking.

"You know… I've been thinking about something." Said Gary.

"What?" asked Ash.

"There's someone I think should get involved… Reggie." Said Gary.

"Reggie?" asked May.

"That's Paul's older brother, unlike Paul he's a breeder that is friends with his Pokemon and all the Pokemon he takes care of." Said Ash.

"That must be Reiji's counterpart." Said Satoshi.

Gary nodded, "I think it's best if he gets involved."

"I don't know…" said Ash.

"I doubt he's a Senshi fan boy." Said everyone else.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Your problem is that you have pride like half of the others… the but the main reason is why you don't like revealing your identity is because fans." Said Gary.

Ash sweat dropped.

"It's no wonder that Mina still hasn't found out." Said Dawn.

"Still?" asked May shocked.

"I'll think about it." Sighed Ash.

That's when everyone saw something or someone… when they looked there, it was gone.

"What was that?" asked May.

"For quite a while something's been following us… we don't know what or who it is" said Ash.

"I just hope it's friendly." Said Satoshi.

The others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"Please! I really want to go to the World of Pokemon!" yelled Pumpkin.

Paul sweat dropped… it seemed that whenever one was sent to their world… then they would come… and from what he heard about Pumpkin… she was almost as bad as Aoi when it came to working with her.

"Sure you can go to the World of Pokemon." Said Princess Prism.

"All right!" cheered Pumpkin.

"Good luck." Said Kuro.

"Shut up…" muttered Paul.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, Ash was looking at the lake thinking.

"Still thinking about the idea of Reggie finding out?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he's not a Senshi fan… even if the Sailor Senshi are big names here." Said Satoshi.

"I know… it's not that." Said Ash, "When I met Reggie, he said that Paul may have had a cruel streak he's still a good person. And I believe it… but this…"

"Hey… come on…" said Satoshi.

"I just don't think I should get Reggie involved." Said Ash.

"I see… that makes sense…" said Satoshi.

"You knew that, didn't you?" asked Ash.

"We ate the same person." Said Satoshi with a laugh.

"All right! It's Neo Sailor Moon! With her… um… clone… cousin… brother… thingy…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Pumpkin with Paul with a look on his face that said, "I don't want to be seen with her."

"What is he?" asked Pumpkin who was very confused.

"Alternate version of me form another dimension." Said Ash.

"So that's what it is! Weird!" yelled Pumpkin.

That made both Ash and Satoshi sweat drop.

"Either way! Coe my crystal bright!" yelled Pumpkin taking out her orange Crystal.

That's when an orange monster appeared.

"All right!" said Ash taking out his communicator, "I'm at Lake Valor! I need everyone to come right now!"

"Right!" came a chorus of voices from the communicator.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Make Up!"

Ash and Satoshi turned into their Senshi forms… right when the rest Ash's group showed up.

"So you guys are already here!" said Pumpkin, "That's good to know!"

"All right!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Oh! Wow new attacks!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

That's when more attacks hit the monster causing it to scream in pain.

"All right you guys made it!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Sure did!" said Sailor Venus.

"Hey guys!" yelled May from the side lines waving.

"Hey May it's been a while!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Shouldn't we be fishing the monster off?" asked Sailor Juno.

"I'm on it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that the monster was destroyed.

Neo Sailor Moon looked up at Paul… then she jumped towards him and stood in front of him.

"Paul! I need to know something… how would you feel if your brother got involved in this!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Paul's eyes widened then went back to their usual cold look, "I don't care if he gets involved or not. So if he's involved then it's up to you… but who knows… your fear of fans is well known in the Rainbow Brigade."

"So is your brother a fan?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"I have no idea… it's not something I would talk to brother about." Said Paul with a sweat drop.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Either way it's up to you… I don't care either way…" said Paul who turned to Pumpkin, "Let's go."

"Oh, okay…" said Pumpkin.

The two of them left in a flash of orange light.

"That's it! I'm going to tell Reggie…" muttered Neo Sailor Moon.

Sometime later… everyone (including the Sailor Senshi in the civilian forms) was looking at a map of the Sinnoh region.

"So after you get the next Badge, your going to double back this way and go back Veilstone city?" asked May.

"That's right." Said Ash with a nod, "I saw Paul's look he doesn't want his brother to find out he's doing."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think what's going to happen?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea…" said Ash, "But seeing your brother do such of thing is horrible…"

"You got that right." Said Sasuke with a sigh.

Eido who was sitting next to Sasuke inched away slightly.

"What was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing really…" said Eido.

Sasuke glared at Eido… which made Eido sweat drop.

Outside the Pokemon Center the mysterious figure that has been following them listened though the window.

"It's just that you shouldn't be talking about brother issues." Said Eido.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Sasuke.

"Brother issues…" though the mysterious figure with a sigh as he walked away.

With a thought consideration being made for Reggie to find out things are going to get interested… however with the mysterious figure continuing to watch them… that's when things are going get complicated.

Next Time: The mysterious figure finally appears, who is he? He's an alley to the Sailor Senshi... He's a ninja with skills, but his identity is hidden from all! Who is he? Why is helping the Sailor Senshi? Why would he even care? Only one person knows these answers, but will this person hide it and confront this new ally or will they tell the other Senshi? Find out next time!


	13. Enter Black Weasel

A/N: This chapter introduces a new reoccurring ally for the Sailor Senshi... please don't hate me when you realize who it is...

Chapter 13: Enter Black Weasel

It was time to say goodbye to some old friends… the Solaris Quartet. They thought it would be a good idea to leave before the Wallace Cup began.

"You're leaving so you won't spoil who wins it." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

The Solaris Quartet and their guardians all sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" said Satoshi.

"Well it's been fun." Said Kasumi.

"We'll call you guys again if we need your help." Said Gary.

"Right!" said the Solaris Quartet.

"Take us the Pallet City Gym!" said Satoshi raising the time key sucking them up into time portal.

"Why do I have the weirdest feeling we'll end up needing them today?" asked Gary.

"I don't know… I have it too." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Genma dragged Ranma along on some training trip and dragged along Akane, Cologne got word of it and tagged along bringing Sasuke (who got permission from the Hokages of course). Akane was cooking then lunch while Genma and Cologne watched Ranma and Sasuke spar.

"Wow Cologne, you know how to pick them." Said Genma.

"I didn't pick him because of his skill." Said Cologne, "I picked him for another reason…"

"What?" asked Genma.

"That's none of your business…" said Cologne glaring at Genma.

"Oh come on!" said Genma.

"Lunch is ready." Said Akane.

Ranma and Sasuke stopped fighting and gulped.

"I really hope she's gotten better." Said Sasuke.

"I've seen the looks on the old man's face when I get home…" said Ranma in a terrified tone, "It's only a little better…"

Sasuke once again gulped.

All 4 of them sat down and Akane poured of what she called stew into bowls. When she poured Ranma's bowl a skull and cross bones appeared in the liquid and said "Evil".

"Wow… your getting better!" said Ranma, who thought, "The talking skull and crossbones only said one thing this time."

None of them could eat, but Akane had a look on her face that made it seem that it was the best food in the world and if it's not "I'm going to cry" look.

"What's that over there…" said Sasuke.

It's unknown how Akane for it but she did… she did look in the direction and all four of them dumped out the content behind them, creating 4 acid holes in the ground.

"You know what, I'm full!" said Genma, "Say Sasuke… why don't you show me what you got."

"Sure." Said Sasuke with a shrug, on the inside he was smirking he wanted to fight Genma so bad…

Nearby the mysterious figured watched Sasuke pound Genma in bloody pulp. He didn't know what that guy did, only that for some reason the other day Arashi pranked several times with out being seen.

"I wonder what he did… it probably wasn't as bad what I did…" said the figure with a sigh.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja…

"I feel bad for Sasuke." Sighed Sakura.

"Is it because of Akane's cooking?" asked Hinata.

"Is she really bad of a cook?" asked Naruto with his eye twitching. "I once had to get my stomach pumped because I ate a cookie she made."

"I still fail to see the problem." Said Sai.

Naruto went in for the attack but Sakura stopped him.

"Trust me Sai… I've see what Akane's cooking can do… believe me." Said Sakura.

"And besides Sakura, they brought bags of instead ramen with them… I made sure of it…" said Naruto.

"That's good…" sighed Sakura.

"But is she really that bad of cook… I mean it seems impossible…" said Sai.

"Note to self… next time she cooks… feed it to Sai." Thought Naruto.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"So Rouge you have the perfect plan of taking them down?" asked Princess Prism.

"Yes, it's too perfect…" Rouge said with an evil smirk.

"If it doesn't work we look into what Violet had been studying." Said Princess Prism.

"Fine…" said Rouge, "But I doubt it will fail. O who wants to go with me?"

In the World of the Mamodo Battle… Setsuna was looking over tests and sweat dropped.

"Iwashima…" she said as she looked at the test… covered in drawings of UFOs.

That's when got a strange chill, "He's going to reveal himself today… but how…" she thought.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos… Genma laid there beaten, on the ground beaten to a blood pulp.

"I think I might have over did it." Sighed Sasuke.

"I don't think so…" said Ranma.

That's when there was an incredible gust of wind and something landed it… it was Rouge sitting on Taro's (in his monster from) shoulder.

"Hi everybody!" said Rouge waving hello.

"It's you…" said Sasuke.

Ranma took out his communicator, "Hey! We need everyone right here! Now! They're attacking."

"Your still on that training trip with Sasuke, right?" asked Zoro over the communicator.

"Yeah…" said Ranma with a nod.

"Okay… we'll be there as soon as we can." Said Ryoga over the communicator, "I'll have to find myself first…"

That's when Ryoga came though the bushes surprising everyone.

"That was lucky…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop putting away his communicator.

"Ryoga's here… somehow…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"The rest of us will be here soon." Said Kiyo over the communicator.

Ranma hung up his communicator and put it away.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed.

"Aren't you going to send out your monster…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Once everyone else comes…" said Rouge with an evil smirk.

The three Sailor Senshi glared at Rouge… that's when the other Senshi arrived in a pile… after a minute the got untangled.

"What re you planning?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"You'll see…" said Rouge taking out her red crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a red monster with a hand that had was a strange Crystal Ball appeared.

"Now! Use your special ability!" said Rouge.

The monster nodded as a strange energy coursed though the Sailor Senshi.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"This monster special ability is to cut off communication between the brain and the body… but only those with /True Star Seeds…" said Rouge.

"What?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Senshi you idiot…" said Rouge, "You're paralyzed… can't do anything…"

"What if we break the Crystal!" said Akane.

"That is it's weakness… but I doubt you and old the woman can do it…" said Rouge with an evil smile.

"Oh really watch us!" said Akane.

"Akane! Calm down!" said Cologne.

"She's right… don't jump into things!" said Rouge sending a wave of red energy at the two sending them flying.

"Akane…" said Sailor Jupiter weakly.

"Now who's going down first…" said Rogue with an evil smirk as a red dagger appeared in her hand.

"Stop it!" came an unfamiliar voice.

That's when something grazed Rouge hand causing her to drop the dagger.

"That the! Where did that come from?" asked Rouge.

She noticed it was a Kunai… "Who are you? Where are you!" she yelled.

That's when someone came out of the trees, the person was wearing an ANBU black cloak and also a red ANBU like mask that his or her entire face.

"Who are you?" asked Rouge.

"I am Black Weasel. And I am an ally of the Sailor Senshi." Said the person known as Black Weasel.

That's when Black Weasel threw a kunai at the monster's crystal, breaking it allowing the Sailor Senshi to get up.

"Why you!" yelled Rouge punching Black Weasel but punching only air, Black Weasel was behind her with a Kunai pressed against her neck, "Careful now… you might lose your head."

Taro was going to do something and punched Black Weasel who managed to dodge big time… he did hit Rouge though.

"Hey! Get him! Not me!" yelled Rouge pointing at Black Weasel.

Taro sighed and apologized with bow.

"Now Sailor Senshi." Said Black Weasel, "Shouldn't you be taking care of what is left of that monster?"

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

All of the attack his causing them monster to scream in pain.

"I'll handle the final attack." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Okay." Said Neo Sailor Moon with a nod.

"Cosmos Moon Shinning Star!"

The final attack hit and them monster was destroy.

"You win this time… but we'll be back! Come on Pantyhose Taro!" said Rouge.

Pantyhose Taro glared at Rouge.

"Well that's what you get for punching me in the face!" yelled Rouge.

The two of them vanished… Sailor Jupiter helped up Akane while Cologne got up on her own.

"Sorry for giving you a scare…" said Cologne.

"That attack barely hurt…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

That's when all the Sailor Senshi turned to Black Weasel who was still there.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Juno who was about unsheathe her swords.

"As I said I am Black Weasel and I wish to help you as much as a I can." Said Black Weasel.

"Why?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"That is a secret." Said Black Weasel.

"Were you the one stalking us for a while?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Yes, I was… I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable… I was getting information on you…" said Black Weasel with a small bow, "It is time for me to leave. We will meet again."

Black Weasel jumped into the air as such a high speed he became almost invisible.

"Okay… who was he…" said Sailor Vesta.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about him." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Me too…" said Sailor Venus with a shiver.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry…" said Sailor Pluto, "I'm sorry… I have to do something… I'll call you later so we can talk about him."

Sailor Pluto diapered in a flash of light.

"Okay… this is one weird day." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

In the World of Ninja, there was a flash of red light and Black Weasel appeared, he began to rub his chest and then jumped in the air… why? Because he dodged an attack from Sailor Pluto using the Garnet Rod to hit.

"You really think that would hurt me?" asked Black Weasel.

"I knew you would dodge and I knew you wouldn't trust me if I approached you." Said Sailor Pluto.

"You know who I am, don't you?" asked Black Weasel.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "I know everything… I know all about the truth… I know that you were ordered to do what did… and why you want to help us. I know how much you care about him…" said Sailor Pluto.

Black Weasel nodded and removed his mask revealing himself to be Uchiha Itachi… Sasuke's brother, the one he swore vengeance against…

Next Time: Setsuna and Itachi talk about his goals and why he wants to protect the Sailor Senshi... Does he truly care about Sasuke? Also the Rainbow Brigade makes an important decision about something... and that will effect everything! What happens when they make that choice... and what happens when they did... What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. The Bond of Brothers

A/N: This chapter and arc introduces characters from an approved fic written by someone else, came up by yet another person called New Lives: Another Story. I have no idea when it's going to be up... the writer's busy with school and the guy who came up with the idea doesn't want to write it despite the fact I offered to beta (shrugs) hopefully it will be up... at all... Well enjoy the characters and I don't own Taimu and Dr. Tempo... I barley even know anything about their powers... to be honest... they confuse me... well once again... enjoy...

Chapter 14: The Bond of Brothers

Itachi and Setsuna stared at each other… neither one saying any thing.

"So you knew everything." Said Itachi.

"I know about how you were ordered to murder your clan, I know you joined Akatsuki to watch over Madara and I know about your Pocky addiction." Said Sailor Pluto.

"My secret shame!" gasped Itachi with his eyes become wide, "Who are you really? And how do you know these things?"

"As you know I go by the name Setsuna Meioh, but I'm also Sailor Pluto. It is my duty to watch over time and make sure nothing bad happens. I have also obverse the past all of the Sailor Senshi… even Sasuke's." said Sailor Pluto.

"So then you know why I'm doing this." Sighed Itachi.

Sailor Pluto smiled, "To protect your little brother and make sure he's all right." Said Sailor Pluto, "I know the whole time you were watching over us trying to gauge what we were doing."

Itachi nodded…

"I do know that you only told Sasuke's those things because you wanted him to get stronger. Your heart was in the right place but if Orochimaru didn't betray him he would have gone off the deep end for sure." Said Sailor Pluto, "I know you care for your brother… you left him open for Orochimaru."

"I didn't know at the time that Orochimaru was after the Sharingan…" sighed Itachi, "And I didn't know was that Sasuke would actually fall for it! You think someone would bring up that time I sliced off his hand."

"I know… but next time… please think about there possible conciseness." Said Sailor Pluto.

"I understand." Said Itachi, "Your not going to tell them are you?"

"Of course not… I know what will happen if Sasuke ever find outs." Said Setsuna, "Unless either Tsunade or Arashi find out what happened, then I will never tell Sasuke the truth."

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much." Said Itachi.

The two of them nodded…

"How intriguing... But, who would've ever thought that Itachi Uchiha, a man who was thought to have killed his entire clan just to test himself, actually did such a thing out of love for his brother, who's sworn to kill him?" came a voice.

That's when someone in an Organization XIII cloak appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Itachi.

The strange man ran towards Itachi, that's when he formed a Keyblade in his hand.

"That's..." said Sailor Pluto in shock.

The strange man tired to hit Itachi only to hit a log instead.

"I HATE that trick." He said.

Itachi leapt behind the strange however the man smirked under his cloak.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" thought Itachi using his clan's trademark Jutsu.

The strange man's right arm began to glow an eerie white.

"WATER!" the strange man shouted as he dispelled the Jutsu.

"How...did you do that?" asked Itachi.

"It was magic, my dear Itachi. As is THIS! DEAD SCREAM!" he said as he launched Sailor Pluto's own attack at Itachi hits and knocked down the member of Akatsuki. He then puts his Keyblade on Itachi's neck.

"I win." Sai the strange man.

"Cut that out Taimu." Said Sailor Pluto.

That's when the man removed his cloak revealing a man that looked like a male version of Setsuna.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself." Said the man named Taimu with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Setsuna.

"Well it's a long story… but the Rainbow Brigade will be coming that choice now in this timeline." Said Taimu.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ, Violet was giving a report about her findings.

"I believe that resurrecting this Chaos Force will help in our goals." Said Violet, "However if we choose to do so, we will be essentially selling our sols to him… It's going to be a tough choice."

"Doesn't that sound very dangerous though?" asked Cerulean, "I mean… it's sounds very evil."

"That's the point, duh!" said Aoi.

"How would we revive it?" asked Kuro.

"You weren't there when we revived Naruto's father." Said Zeno.

"I have a Jutsu that can resurrect the dead." Said Orochimaru.

"However there's also the fact that there's a special incantation." Said Violet, "But remember it's up to Princess Prism."

Primness Prism sighed, "No" she said.

"What!" yelled everyone else in shock.

"If we do this, how do we know it's not going to come back to kill me." Said Princess Prism, "We're going to go with the way we planned from the start."

The others sighed and nodded…

Back in the forest in the World of Ninja…

"So a new timeline was recently made from a choice the Rainbow Brigade made. Is that right?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"That's right, here they choose not to do it." Said Taimu, "But in the other they did… that's why I'm here."

"I understand." Said Sailor Pluto she then turned to Itachi, "I know how your able to go to word to world. I was wondering should I made you a time key?"

"I'll be fine for now." Said Itachi with a sigh.

"You'll nipples won't last long." Said Setsuna.

"They should last a few more years." said Itachi, "But I will; ask when it gets too excruciating."

For those that don't know, there is a secret Mangekyo Sharingan that very little known, the price for using it is that it slowly destroys the user's nipples. It's not an important body part… but it's hurts nonetheless.

Setsuna took out some charm, "You will need this… it will alert you if the Senshi desperately need your help and where they are." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Thank you." Said Itachi who stared at Taimu.

"Don't worry… I won't tell your brother or the other Senshi." Said Taimu.

"Fine…" said Itachi glaring at him, "Farewell, I must go meet Kisame."

Itachi ran away as quick as he can.

"I guess we should go meet the other Senshi then." Said Taimu.

"I know…" said Sailor Pluto with a nod.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ, Violet and Kuro were talking about what happened… over a game of Chess.

"It's really a shame that she didn't go with your plan." Said Kuro.

"I'm not." Said Violet, "She's not full strength, so I'm not really surprised."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuro.

"Princess Prism wasn't always the form you see now. She used to be a powerless being made of energy… she was nothing really. Then several months ago a energy fluctuation from the World of the Mamodo battle occurred this energy went into Princess Prism and created what she now." Said Violet, "The form she takes comes the original source of energy that gave her current form."

"Then I take it that she wants the Silver Crystal to complete herself." Said Kuro.

"No." said Violet, "She's doing this because the energy that was used to create what she is wanted the Silver Crystal… so basically she's a shadow of the original source."

"Does the original source still exists?" asked Kuro.

"Yes is does, but it now resides in the World of Ninja… whenever it sleeps she takes it's energy, when that happens it gains horrifying nightmares." Said Violet.

"It's a person, isn't it?" asked Kuro.

"It is…" said Violet, "And very close the Sailor Senshi… when they find this out… some of them will be extremely angry… and by the time it will be too late."

"Interesting." Said Kuro with an evil smirk, "Checkmate."

Meanwhile in world ninja at the Kazama Mansion, it was meeting to discus Black Weasel and Taimu.

"You must be Black Weasel!" yelled Naruto pointing at Taimu.

"No… I'm not…" said Taimu with a sweat drop, "I'm not even a ninja."

"So who is Black Weasel?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know…" said Setsuna, "Really."

The others sighed…

"So who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"My name is Taimu, and I am a member of the Council of Chronos." Said Taimu, "It's a group that every single Sailor Pluto in the Multilevel… including our Setsuna." Said Taimu.

"So… why are you here exactly." Said Kiyo.

"Well it's a long story." Sighed Taimu.

Taimu took a breath and began to explain what happened.

"Given a choice...whether to revive a great and powerful chaotic force, and yet fall to chaos, or to try to defeat the Senshi on their own, and keep their sanity... In this timeline, they chose not to do that...But, where I just came from, they called on the Chaos Force, Requiem... Who revived the Senshi's old foes to try and best them. However... Myself and Dr. Tempo, a man who leads the organization "Orchestra" to fight against beings like Requiem, helped the Senshi thwart his plans... Eventually, Requiem brought his castle out, and challenged the Senshi directly... But, he failed to beat us, and fell...He'll be back, but I came here to investigate the Rainbow Brigade; their leader seems too cheery to be evil... Tempo is coming as well. He'll be showing himself soon...But not how you'd expect..."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well… I'd rather not say." Said Taimu.

"Wait, if your not Black Weasel, who is?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know." Said Taimu with a shrug.

"Let's not worry about that now. He's helping us and if he's a traitor we'll deal with him… Let's not worry about that now." Said Gary.

"Right…" said the others nodding in agreement.

That night in the middle of the night in the Kazama Mansion, Opal was getting a glass of water, when Arashi entered the room.

'What are you doing up, you have school tomorrow." Said Arashi.

"I couldn't sleep… had a bad dream…" said Opal.

"I see…" said Arashi.

"You had a ton of paper work, didn't you daddy…" said Opal.

"Yeah… there were reports about intruders and I had to investigate it." Said Arashi.

"I see…" said Opal, "Night!"

"'Night Opal." Said Arashi.

Opal nodded and went back to bed…

On the Hokage monument a mysterious figure laughed, "Time to have some fun…" he said.

Little did they know was that Village was going to expedience something that hasn't been since "The Obito Sugar Rush" several years ago…

Next Time: A strange clown and his minions attack the Leaf Village! Well not so much attack... more like mercilessly prank the village until they go insane. Now it's up the "Prankster Clan"... the 3 members of the Kazama Clan to out prank the clown before the entire village goes insane. What will happen? Find out next time!


	15. The Prank War

A/N: Remember I don't own Taimu or the new character that appears in this chapter... remember that PEJP! Remember that!

Chapter 15: The Prank War

Tsunade took another sip of Sake while messaged her headache. This was the low point of term as Hokage… and it didn't help that Arashi was laughing either.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Tsunade, "This isn't funny!"

"Oh come Granny! Get a sense of humor." Said Arashi.

Tsunade "lightly" smacked him on the head…

"Okay… here's a list." Said Tsunade, "First off this clown put instead Spring of Drowned products in the Hot spring District…"

(Flashback)

Screams roared thought out the hot springs district… and it was wasn't the usual "Oh my god! Jiraiya is peeping on us screams!"

These were screams of pure terror…

"What the!" said Jiraiya looking on the woman seeing only men screaming in terror because they when they went into the water, it was some how corrupted by Jusenkyo's spring of drowned man…

"This doesn't look good…" said Jiraiya.

That's when he heard several feminine screams coming from the men's bath, which made him giggle, "Okay… that looks good…"

Jiraiya entered the baths knowing they were really men so it would be fine.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

Half of the men turned woman considered showing off the Jiraiya (being fans of make-out Paradise) others wanted to push him in… fortunately a certain Anbu that that nobody liked pushed him in.

"Honestly Pervy Sage! You better than anyone of us know what's going on!" yelled a now female Sai.

Jiraiya resurfaced and a rather attractive older woman with pale red hair resurfaced, "Great…" she said.

(End of flashback)

"Good thing it was that instant stuff Naruto told us about." Said Arashi, "It might be funny, but I do feel sorry Ranma."

"Okay… here's another… somehow replacing Tenten's clothes with a bikini." Said Tsunade.

(Flashback)

Tenten and Neji were walking down a street to where they were supposed to meet Guy and Lee when they hear laughter. They saw a Clown sitting on top of a building.

"Who are you?" asked Neji.

"I am only known as Hakushi." Said the Clown.

That's when there was a strange just of wind and Tenten found her self in a skimpy pink bikini.

"What the…" whispered Tenten.

Neji was staring, blushing bright red.

"Neji you pervert!" yelled Tenten who began to beat him.

Hakushi the clown laughed as Tenten beat Neji to a bloody pulp.

(End of Flashback)

"Poor Neji…" sighed Tsunade looking at the medical report, it was a quick heal.

"Oh come on… Neji's not a pervert…" said Arashi, "Well not yet… he hasn't reached his teenaged "I just realized what I can do with my Byakugan" faze."

"Oh come on… he's not the type." Said Tsunade.

"Say that to his uncle." Said Arashi.

"Here's one you reported…" said Tsunade.

"Oh man…" sighed Arashi.

(Flashback)

Naruto, Opal and Arashi were going to Ichiraku of their once a week breakfast there when they arrived they saw Ayame and Teuchi had grim looks on their faces.

"Old man, what's wrong?" asked Arashi.

"Someone stole all of the ramen ingredients." Said Teuchi.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"It cant' be!" yelled Arashi.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" the two shouted as they went into the fetal position.

"Naruto-Niichan! Daddy! Please! It's going to be okay! Really!" cried Opal.

This made the father and daughter ramen makers sweat drop.

(End of Flashback)

"We need to gather every single ninja we can…" said Arashi.

"I know…" agreed Tsunade.

And so they sent out for all available ninja, whether they be Jonin, Chunin or Genin all the ninja gathered in the meeting room.

"As you know we're currently being attacked with pranks that dwarves the Obito Sugar High by far." Said Arashi.

Many of the older ninja shuddered while there were a few chuckles.

"The Obito Sugar High?" asked Sakura.

Arashi sighed, "It was a long time ago… you see it my lover's birthday and I invited my team not knowing that my late student Obito was not allowed to eat sugar… he sort of went nuts with the cake and ice cream… and eat any other sweets I had in the mansion and well… he was so sugar high he prank anyone who crossed his path. It ended when he finally crashed after about a week… he was pretty much in a coma for a week."

This made the younger generation of Ninja sweat drop… except for Sasuke who heard that story many times.

"That's why my parents never allowed me sugar…" said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Now I noticed that both Choji and Ino don't have missions… where are they?" asked Tsunade.

"Well about Ino… he did something to Ino's food that made her gain weight like crazy and since Ichiraku doesn't have any of that diet ramen right now she refuses to leave the house." Said Inoichi.

"Then what about Choji." Said Arashi.

That's when Choji was for some reason dressed in a white shirt and green pants burst though a nearby wall… and for some reason he fighting violently with a giant yellow chicken. The two then crashed though another wall.

"Okay…" said Sakura.

"Where do you get a giant chicken from?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea…" said Sai.

"Troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru, "I hope it has nothing to with an expired coupon."

"Now…" said Tsunade, "How do we deal with this clown."

"About that." Said Asuma, "You see… um… he has henchmen."

"Why? What happened?" asked Tsunade.

"You see…" said Kurenai.

(Flashback)

Asuma and Kurenai were walking down the street when it began to rain pieces of paper down.

"What's this." Said Kurenai picking one up and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Asuma who then saw the pictures.

It was of them… but in order to not say what it is… well… it a little graphic.

They looked up and saw many people doing it.

"We're with Hakushi! Remember that!" said one of them.

"Oh man… this so embarrassing…" sighed Kurenai.

(End of Flashback)

"So you guys are a couple?" asked Arashi razing an eyebrow.

The two blushed… while almost everyone in the room exchanged money due to bets that were made whether or not they were a couple.

"Just how many of you made bets!" yelled Asuma.

"Okay this is serious…" said Tsunade, "We need to come up with a plan."

"I think what's best is that we try our best to ignore it." Said Shikamaru, "Eventually the guy will get bored, I mean it's harmless…"

Everyone who was pranked glared at Shikamaru.

"Yeah… that will work…" said Kiba.

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome…" then said "Maybe we should get someone else to handle this… someone who knows about pranks."

"So you mean fighting fire with fire?" asked Iruka.

"Exactly." Said Shikamaru.

That's when Arashi began to laugh which made everyone sweat drop, "I have the best idea! I will handle it…"

"Great…" thought everyone who was Arashi's actual age and older… those that knew him in his childhood.

"I will handle him! But I'll need help… Naruto!" said Arashi.

"All right! I will gladly help." Said Naruto.

That's when who ever didn't have sweat drops before gained them… and those that did they got bigger.

""Okay… we'll still need help…" said Arashi, "Get your sister…"

"Right!" said Naruto.

"I need some sake…" sighed Tsunade.

Meanwhile in Setsuna's apartment…

"So it's okay for me to stay here for a while?" asked Taimu.

"Of course." Said Setsuna, "So where is Dr. Tempo."

"He needs to relax a bit after what happened…" said Taimu who began to chuckle, "I'm just surprised that he's doing that. Even I know those three can out prank him easily…"

Setsuna blinked at Taimu.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"So that's what's going on at the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" asked Princess Prism trying not to laugh.

"That's right… it's rather embarrassing." Said Violet shaking her head.

"It's worse than the Obito Sugar High…" said Orochimaru who then shivered… he didn't know how that reject of an Uchiha got into his house… all he knew that one time he as arrested that made it seem like that was his… well preference… that was the first incident where people thought that.

"Orochimaru how about you send someone there to check on things." Said Princess Prism.

"As long I don't go there…" said Orochimaru.

Agreed…" said Princess Prism with a sweat drop, "Cerulean… your going as well."

"Okay…" said Cerulean meekly.

In a teahouse in the Village most of the Rookie 9 (minus Naruto, Ino and Choji), Team Guy (minus Lee) and Sai were sitting in the teahouse calmly… well almost Shino was fed some sort of laughing position which made him laugh uncontrollably (which really creeped out everyone around him) and Sakura who was shaking…

"These frogs… just leapt out of the body…" said Sakura.

"What happened?" asked Tenten.

"I was performing an autopsy for Tsunade when the frogs just came out." Said Sakura.

"It's okay… it's over…" said Hinata comforting Sakura.

"This is really getting out of hand…" said Kiba.

"You want to join in don't you?" asked Shikamaru.

"No… no… of course not!" lied Kiba.

Akamaru barked which only Kiba could understand.

"Hey! How do you know I'm lying." Said Kiba.

"This is really (laugh) out of hand" laughed Shino.

"Hey I got I mail…" said someone nearby with their Blackberry, that's when the Song "Never Gonna give you up" began to play, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Oh no! Someone put moth balls in my beef stew!" yelled someone in the distance.

"This is getting ridiculous…" sighed Neji.

The others nodded…

"I'm going home…" sighed Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and left… he decided to head home… no one would dare prank him there… right?

"Oh Sasuke!" said a voice.

"Oh crap!" thought Sasuke as he turned around.

He saw behind him was Karin and off the side Cerulean.

"It's been a long time…" said Karin.

"Oh no… oh no…" said Sasuke.

Karin walked ever so closer to Sasuke.

The clown Hakushi was watching that's when he tossed a banana peel at Karin as she step towards him… she slipped and landed on him in a certain position…

"Oh Sasuke!" said Karin.

That's when Sasuke screamed bloody murder…

Not too far away Kakashi decided to see what it was…

"What ever that prank it must be really bad." Said Kakashi with a sigh.

He ran towards the sight and found Sasuke crying like a little kid with Karin trying to get closer. Cerulean was still off the to side blushing bright red.

"Excuse me!" said Kakashi.

That earned the attention of the three.

"Thank you…" cried Sasuke.

"So isn't the Copy Ninja…" said Karin getting up.

"And I see your after Sasuke again." Said Kakashi as Sasuke ran behind him, hiding.

"Well we're here to eliminate you after all." Said Karin, "Do it now Cerulean."

"Okay…" said Cerulean, "Come my crystal bright!"

That's when a blue green monster appeared.

Kakashi took out his communicator.

"We need help now! Members of the rainbow Brigade are attacking!" said Kakashi into the communicator.

"Right!" came a chorus of voice.

"Well Sasuke do you think you can transform." Said Kakashi.

"Uh… yeah…" said Sasuke.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"This interesting…" said Hakushi was laughing while he watched.

That's when a time portal opened up and most of the Senshi along with Zatch, Pikachu, Hyde and Taimu popped out.

"Ow…" said Taimu.

"I told you to brace for the landing." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Yeah, yeah.." said Taimu.

"You should go fight them…" said Cerulean pointing at the Sailor Senshi.

The monster nodded…

"That monster is somewhat weak." Said Taimu.

"Well judging by the fact it's owner doesn't want to be here…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Why she a member of the Rainbow Brigade to being with?" asked Sailor Pallas.

Everyone else shrugged…

"Do it now…" sighed Cerulean.

That's when them monster shot off some sort of beam which all of the Senshi dodged.

"Okay!" said Taimu, "Aqua Waver!"

He slammed his Keyblade into the ground causing a huge wave of water to hit the monster.

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

All of the attacks hit the monster head on causing it to scream.

"Ahs you should fish it off." Said Taimu.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that the monster was destroyed.

"You may have won this time… but…" said Karin.

That's when suddenly both Kari and Cerulean were covered in slime… they heard laugher and saw Hakushi.

"Oh man! That was too funny!" laughed Hakushi.

"Okay… what's with the clown…" said Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

"Why you!" yelled Karin.

"Come on Karin! We should back to the base and wash up." Said Cerulean dragging her away.

"You're going down clown!" yelled Karin.

Both of them disappeared with the Senshi and their complains staring at Hakushi with sweat drops.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Damn it! The members of the Kazama Clan are close… I won't prank you Sailor Senshi… this time!" said Hakushi who then disappeared in a flash.

That's when Naruto, Arashi and Opal showed up.

"Oh man! I missed a fight!" yelled Naruto, "I'm so getting that clown!"

"He must have slimed someone." Said Opal picking up the slime.

"Did you see where the clown left guys?" asked Arashi.

The Senshi, Pikachu, Zatch and Hyde shook their heads no.

"We'll find him… for sure…" said Arashi.

"Tell me what happened later! Okay!" said Naruto.

With that the strange prankster family left.

"Okay… can you tell me what's going on?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Trust me… you don't want to know…" said Sailor Uranus.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower... Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea…" said Tsunade.

"I'm sure… I know a lot of ninja will want to leave the Village for the time being… and this might be the best way…" said Jiraiya.

""I know… but it's such a small group." Said Tsunade.

"He… don't you want to leave too…" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade blushed, "Okay… I'll go along with it…" she said… she really didn't want to get caught up in it…

"Okay… we'll gather them.. Sasuke or Kakashi is crystal in this plan…" said Jiraiya.

"I know…" said Tsunade nodding in agreement.

And so Jiraiya and Tsunade went with their strange plan… which no knew what it was…

Next Time: Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai escape to the Thousand Sunny until the whole Prank War blows over, while Nami begins to question Luffy's habit of letting friends free load on the ship... Also Hakushi countries his pranks... can the Kazama clan stop him? Find out next time!


	16. The War Continues

A/N: I have a special announcement... I have officially had it with PEJP Bengtzone! Really, I have had it! Everything with him goes though one ear and out the other... proof, he never responds to things... both AshK and my best friend winter knight have sent him PMs yet they never got him back. I have started a poll about whether or not he should shut up... there's a few choices I wont' say what they are only yes, I did kill him off in Family Piece, chapter 14, hey it's less than what winter knight did... So anyways, please vote

And to PEJP: The fight this chapter is a response to what you said... you'll see what I mean... And if you don't like my fics... write your own, you haven't worked on that Mew Mew/ New Lives Fic in months, stop complaining and write it!

Chapter 16: The War Continues

The Straw Hats were staring at the 5 people before them… well more like gaping… Tsunade had just finished the story with Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura.

"And that's why we need to stay here…" said Tsunade.

"Really a creepy clown?" asked Nami in disbelief.

"Yes… he's pranked everyone here but Tsunade." Said Jiraiya, "Me and Sai fell into a hot spring tainted with instant spring of drowned woman, frogs came out of a body that Sakura was doing an autopsy for and a stalker of Sasuke's slipped on a banana peel and landed on him."

"I told you that in confidence." Said Sasuke glaring at Jiraiya.

"Please don't remind me of that…" sniffled Sakura as she shuddered.

"Of course you guys can stay." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"Luffy…" sighed Nami.

"Hey are you sure that crazy clown won't come back to prank you Tsunade?" asked Usopp.

"I'm sure… I mean who would prank me?" asked Tsunade with a big grin.

That's when she was splashed by something… it was Hakushi's strange henchmen holding a super soaker…. And what they sprayed her with a Spring of Drown man… which somehow effected her transformation Jutsu that she always wore.

"Hakushi says you can't escape the pranks!" said one of the Henchmen.

"This is instant spring, isn't it?" asked Tsunade who's male form had the same hair color at her late brother.

The henchmen nodded… they nodded in fear.

"That's good to know…" said Tsunade dangerously.

That's when she… err… he for the moment beat the snot of them, which the only who could bare to watch were Sakura, Robin and Sai. When it was done the henchmen who beat to a bloody pulp… and it was wasn't figuratively… that's whine they iced some sort of device to leave.

"I'm going to use the bath…" said Tsunade leaving.

Brook was the most shocked out of all of them.

"See that's why you don't ask to see her panties." Said Usopp.

"And why would you… she may look young, but she's my age." Said Jiraiya.

That's when there was an extremely awkward silence…. Well almost the Pervy Sage and the Perverted Skeleton began to have a very perverted conversation… which made everyone leave and not want to listen to two old perverts talk about perverted things.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street.

"Thanks for staying in the Village while this is happening." Said Naruto.

"Of course I would…" said Hinata blushing, "I don't want to abandon you during this time."

"That's good…" said Naruto.

"So Naruto… what did Tsunade do to get away?" asked Hinata.

"Um…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower…

Shizune entered the Hokages' office with some paper work, "Lady Tsunade…" she said.

She sweat dropped when she that there was a note.

"Shizune, I went on a training trip with Sakura and a few other ninja… we will be back as soon as this blows over, Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade…" sighed Shizune who then began to cry slightly, "Why did she leave me?" she said.

Back with Naruto…

"She said she was leaving a note." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

That's when several balloon hit Hinata… and they were filled by brightly colored paints… which made her blush bright red.

"Why you! Come out Hakushi! How dare you that to my girlfriend!" shouted Naruto.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…

"Luffy… we need to talk." Said Nami.

Luffy was sitting on the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny.

"What?" asked Luffy turning around.

"It' about your little habit of letting people stay here." Said Nami.

"So what the problem." Said Luffy.

"You shouldn't let them stay here just so they could get away from their problems." Said Nami.

"But it's only for a few days." Said Luffy.

Nami sighed, "I'm okay with Ranma and Kousagi coming here for Breakfast once in a while… but that's it! You have to stop letting them stay here." Said Nami.

"No…" said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Nami.

"If you have a problem with them you go talk to them." Said Luffy.

"Fine…" said Nami.

Nami approached Sasuke who taking a break from training.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke glaring at her.

Nami sweat dropped, "Uh… nothing…" she said walking away.

She decided to talk to Sakura and Tsunade who were talking.

"Hey… there's something I need to talk about…" said Nami.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Well it's just that… do you really need to stay here?" asked Nami.

"It's best we do… they know my fear of frogs." Said Sakura.

"Your afraid of frogs?" asked Nami blinking.

Sakura nodded while crying slightly.

"Oh, I see…" said Nami.

"Yes, she refused using frogs as test subjects during the early stages of her training." Said Tsunade.

"I don't want to get it out… only my closet friends know about my fear." Said Sakura.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

So far she was 3-0… she decided to see Sai next… unfortunately for Nami…

"What happened to him?" she asked as Sai laid there in the Sick Bay with a slightly green face.

"Sai insulted Usopp so he fed Akane's cooking." Said Chopper.

"Where would he get that idea?" asked Nami blinking.

"Apparently Sasuke and Sakura suggested as he didn't know it's power." Said Chopper.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"It hurts!" cried Sai like a little kid.

Nami sighed and sweat dropped… Sai couldn't be reached at the moment…

Not too long later, Nami walked towards Jiraiya who having a conversation with Brook… still…

"Hey Jiraiya…" said Nami.

"Oh there's something I need to ask you." Said Jiraiya.

"Does it involved Make- Out Paradise?" asked Nami.

"Yes… why?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm leaving…" said Nami.

Not too long later…

"Luffy… please…" said Nami.

"I'm not going to kick them off because they're going to free loading off us for then ext few days…" said Luffy with a big smile.

"How… why…" said Nami blinking.

"That's that main reason why you want to kick them off, isn't it?" asked Luffy.

Nami glared at Luffy then hit him in the head.

"Ow…" said Luffy rubbing the bump.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"So until this all blows over, we are not going to the World of Ninja…" said Princess Prism with a sweat drop.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to then?" asked Olive.

Everyone else shrugged…

"I heard that a few of the Ninja that know escaped to the World of Pirates until it blows over." Said Goldie with a smirk.

"Fine then Goldie and Kuro you two will go there then." Said Princess Prism.

The two of them nodded in agreement.

Not too long later Nami was sighing.

"You tired to kick off didn't you?" asked Sakura.

"How did you know?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Because you're very greedy." Said Sakura with a laugh.

"Hey…" said Nami.

"I think it's sort of a tradition. Like how the 5 fighters use the Tendo Dojo despite Naruto's family have a Dojo that way nicer." Said Sakura.

Nami sweat dropped…

"And besides… this is the only place that has enough room and has relative sanity right now…" Said Sakura.

Nam sighed in defeat, the Tendos did have enough room… but that place was more than twice as crazy.

"Okay you win on that one." Said Nami.

"That's nice… your letting them stay." Said a voice.

That's when Both Sakura and Nami turned around and saw Kuro and Goldie.

"Where's the Sailor Senshi." Demanded Goldie.

"Hey! Zoro! Get out here now!" yelled Nami.

"What is it!" yelled Zoro coming down from the crow's nest but said nothing… he knew what that meant, "Hey, Luffy, Ace Sasuke!" yelled Zoro.

"I'm already here…" said Sasuke.

"So you showed up." Said Kuro.

"It's not like we didn't have a choice." Said Sasuke.

"What's t going on?" asked Luffy joining them.

"So they're here." Said Ace also joining them.

That's when Zoro took out the communicators.

"Hey Kuro and yellow girl is here. We'll probably need your help." Said Zoro.

"Ash won't be able to make it… he's having a battle right now." Said Gary over the communicator.

"I can handle the final attack." Said Kousagi.

"Okay!" said Gary over the commentator.

Zoro hung up the communicator.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Sakura! Nami get out of the way!" said Sailor Pallas.

"Okay…" said Sakura.

The two girls got out of the battlefield so to speak.

That's when a time portal opened up and most of the Senshi, plus Taimu, Zatch and Hyde fell out of the portal.

"You guys okay?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Someone's kneeing my back…" said Taimu.

They all got up.

"Fine then!" said Goldie, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a yellow monster appeared.

"All right!" said Sailor Mars.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

All of the attacks hit the monster causing it to scream in pain.

"Okay Kousagi." Said sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Cosmos Moon nodded

"Cosmos Moon Shinning Star!"

The attack hit the monster destroying it…

"So Kuro, aren't you going to get hat sniper this time?" asked Goldie.

"No, I haven't completed my plan yet." Said Kuro.

"That's fine by me…" said Goldie and the two of them disappeared n a flash of yellow light.

"I better get back to the Village…" said Sailor Uranus, "After all me and Iruka are acting as back up for the Kazama clan…"

Sailor Uranus disappeared though the time portal.

"So Setsuna… you watched the Obito Sugar High…" said Sailor Pallas.

"He's one of the few that retained his sanity…" said Sailor Pluto.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Meanwhile at Kakashi's apartment he left (that's where he teleported back to)… that's when he noticed a flaming bag, he rolled his visible eye.

"I minds as ell get this over with… they usually only prank someone only once." He said with a sigh.

And so he put out the bad… however what he didn't noticed what the bag was trip wired… instead of being filled with dog crap, it released a bucket… of dog crap over his head… Kakashi's eye twitch.

"At least it wasn't as bad as the things Obito did to me…" he thought.

Next Time: The Prank begins to close, who will win? Who is Hakushi's true identity? Will Arashi, Naruto and Opal prevail? Will by the time it ends everyone in the village will have been pranked? Find out next time!


	17. The War Ends

AN: Last chapter in the prank war arc... enjoy!

Chapter 17: The War Ends

Half of the Village was going insane… ether it be the Akimichi clan who was begin followed by a man playing a tuba while they walked or… Guy and Lee who somehow altered their youthful sunset with footage of girls bouncing on trampolines. And the fact that Hokages were in the best shape right now… with Arashi forsaking his duties in catching Hakushi and Tsunade who knows where (well a few of them did know she was that but was a secret), the Village was falling apart in the weirdest way ever… and even though the village was down, no village if knew what was going on, would try to invade at the moment and would try to wait another time cause… this was seriously weird.

Hakushi sat on the Hokage monument which he had just vandalized thinking, "It's almost time to end this."

Iruka was walking down the street when Tenten kicked him.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka… I couldn't help myself." Said Tenten laughing a little.

"Why has that been happening all day?" he asked.

That's when Naruto saw him and saw the kick me sign on his back, so he did that.

"Hey!" yelled Iruka.

Naruto took off the sign and showed it Iruka.

"I knew it!" yelled Iruka.

"If you knew it why didn't you take off the sign?" asked Naruto.

Both Iruka and Tenten sweat dropped… and that's when Kiba and Akamaru came running though screaming.

"The fleas are all over me! The fleas are all over me!" shouted Kiba.

"Looks like that's Kiba and Akamaru's prank…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

That night, Arashi, Naruto and Opal were planning their means of attack.

"Okay he's running out of victims, now is the time to strike!" said Arashi, "Okay the plan is or me and Naruto to make a ton of Shadow Clones each armed with my special kunai, Opal you'll get one too."

"Okay!" said Opal

"Okay! Tomorrow we'll strike!" said Arashi.

"Right!" said his two children.

The next day they began to scour the village… Arashi (and not a clone) found an abandoned building glowing with lights.

"That's strange…" said Arashi going inside.

Inside was Hakushi watching everything on monitors… that's when Arashi came in.

"Okay, pal...Time for the clown to bow out!" said Arashi.

"Heheh. REALLY?" asked Hakushi.

Hakushi dashed towards Arashi and hit his pressure points while grabbing his tool bag. He began to laugh while tossing it up and down.

"Lost something?" he asked.

Arashi tired to mold his chakra but couldn't… nothing happened!

"What a laugh! HAHAHA!! I've cut off your Chakra use, Minato...or is it Arashi? With all these worlds...it's tough to tell." Laughed Hakushi.

"Huh?" asked Arashi blinking.

"Did you think that your worlds were the only ones in existence? There are countless others out there... Minato is your name in some...Arashi in others...It depends on the Author's whim...Heheh..." explained Hakushi.

"Author? What do you think my world is...some kind of book?" asked Arashi raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe… said Hakushi drawing two knives, "Now, let the curtain rise on this spectacular joke! HAHAHAHA!"

The tow began to fight, with Hakushi using two knives and Arashi using Taijutsu. As the fight went on Arashi managed to steal one of his knives. He used the knife to slash Hakushi's check, while it didn't hurt him… it exposed wires?

" You're...not human...Are you?" asked Arashi in shock.

Hakushi's appearance became slightly disheveled.

"He...Why so serious, lord Hokage? Enjoy the moment...We may die at any time, after all..." asked Hakushi with a serious look on his face.

"Even your personality has changed..." said Arashi in shock.

"Funny, isn't it? That you're fighting a machine. And the machine is winning?" asked Hakushi.

"A robot?" asked Arashi.

"I prefer the term Reploid myself... Either way, you and I are not so different. And that's what's so funny about this...Now, come on!" said Hakushi.

The two continued to fight with the knives. And that's when Arashi cut his cheek, and his appearance began to change from a clown to a rather older man in his early 40's.

"Like you said earlier...the clown has bowed out...This is what I really look like..." said Hakushi as he patched up his cheek, "My name is Doctor Tempo."

"What was with the clown getup?" asked Arashi with a sweat drop.

"I needed some laughs." Said the man named Dr. Tempo with a shrug.

"All this was for your amusement?" asked Arashi.

"It's not like I did any permanent harm...All my pranks can be reversed easily." Said Dr. Tempo.

"Then your talk about Authors and other worlds was also a joke?" asked Arashi raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was quite serious." Said Dr. Tempo with a strait face.

"What?" asked Arashi gaping.

"You see... there is one world out there... where all of its inhabitants have immense psionic potential, but only a few realize it. Meanwhile, whenever a manga artist, a TV writer, or a movie writer creates something, they are in fact, using their innate psionic powers to "see" the world where those events took place... and claiming what they see as their own creations. This world is just like that... But, since we are talking, we exist in our own way... We are as real as that world." Explained Dr. Tempo.

"How...do you know this?" asked Arashi raising an eyebrow.

"I've been to a world which knows this...It isn't the same world as what I just described... But it is quite similar" said Dr. Tempo tossing away the knife, "There. Now, we can fight fairly. Hand-to-hand..."

That's when Dr. Tempo entered a Judo stance.

"Come, Lord Hokage..." said Dr. Tempo.

"Didn't think you were one for fairness." Said Arashi with a smirk.

"Like I said...You and I are quite similar...Shall we have this dance?" he said with a smirk.

The two began to fight, with Arashi using his own Taijutsu style, and while Dr. Tempo used Judo, Pro-Wrestling Moves and other martial arts, that's when Arashi knocked him. Down.

"It's over...come quietly..." said Arashi.

Dr. Tempo smirked and grabbed Arashi, putting him into a chokehold.

" Never let your guard down, my friend..." said Dr. Tempo with a smirk.

That's when Naruto and Opal arrived.

"Good we found you!" said Opal.

The two siblings nodded to each other, and both used the Sexy Jutsu creating a mini harem Jutsu. Tempo couldn't handle himself with the two hot girls.

"Thousand Years of death!" shouted Arashi taking his chance… and the last thing De. Tempo knew as the butt poke.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Rainbow Brigade, half of everyone seemed bored…

"Hey Zeno?" asked Olive, "Want to attack your world for no apparent reason?"

"Why not." Said Zeno with a shrug.

And so Olive, Zeno and Dufort went the World of the Mamodo Battle to cause some trouble for the Sailor Senshi.

Back in the World of Ninja the three members of the Kazama Clan had Dr. Tempo tied up.

"So give me your true reason why you did that?" asked Naruto.

"Because he needed to relieve some stress." Said a voice.

They saw Taimu and Setsuna enter the room.

"So wait… he's a good guy?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Taimu with a sigh.

That's when Setsuna communicator began to ring.

"What is it?" asked Setsuna.

"Zeno and the green girl are attacking… we need your help." Said Kiyo over the communicator.

"I can't make this one." Said Setsuna who looked at Naruto who nodded, "But Naruto can."

"So they finally caught the guy?" asked Luffy over the communicator.

"Yes, they did." Said Setsuna, "Where's the location."

"Just outside my school on a street." Said Kiyo over the communicator.

"Okay! I'm on it!" said Naruto.

"Opal you should go along." Said Setsuna.

"Okay…" said Opal with a shrug.

The two of them left.

"So I guess it's time for Grown ups to talk, is that it?" asked Arashi.

"Pretty much." Said Taimu.

"Can someone untie me… I think my wrists are bleeding…" said Dr. Tempo.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle…

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The two attacks hit the green monster.

That's when a time portal appear with Sailor Venus and Opal coming out.

"All right! Uzumaki Kazama Naruto is here!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Don't use your real name!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah, but we call each other by our names all the time…" said Sailor Venus.

"Um… Venus…" said Opal pointing to a crowd of gathering students.

"Oh… I didn't notice." Said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

That's when Olive noticed Opal.

"We have to leave now…" said Olive.

"Why?" asked Dufort.

"I can't say now… but it's very important…" said Olive.

All three of them left leaving the monster, who was very confused.

That's when the other Senshi arrived…

"Where's Zeno?" asked Sailor Pallas getting up.

"They just left for some reason, I don't know why." Said Sailor Mercury.

"I guess we should finish it off…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

The other Senshi nodded…

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

That's when the monster was destroyed.

"That was one weird battle…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Oh god! It's real surer heroes!" cried Suzy who was amongst the crowd.

Sailor Venus, Sailor Pallas and Opal all took out smoke bombs and tossed them making their escape…

Not too far away the Senshi met up and detransformed.

"So everything's' all right in the village?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… apparently he's friends with Taimu…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"So then we can come back?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… pretty much…" said Naruto, "Is Sai healthy enough?"

"He's still recovering." Said Zoro.

"He ate week old cooking." Said Ace.

"Ewww…." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

The next day in the Village, things have recovered… and Arashi was giving an address to the town.

"So the culprit in the end escaped." Said Arashi, "And I couldn't find him…"

"Why?" came a random voice in the crowd.

"Because he's a clown who removed his make-up…" said Arashi.

Everyone in the village sweat dropped… that wasn't the best excuse they ever heard… but it was still better than the "I'm sorry… it's all my fault." Speech he gave when Obito when on his sugar high rampage…

Nearby Setsuna, Taimu and Dr. Tempo watched…

"He's an idiot…" said Dr. Tempo.

"He's just not good making excuses…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

And so the prank war gone…

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"I was thinking." Said Princess Prism taking out a rather large book, "We should use some of the more interesting tactics that the Sailor Senshi faced in the past…"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, after all that would be an interesting idea to do…

Next Time: Aoi decides to use a tactic form the Dead Moon... unfortunately that tactic of switching the two Moon Senshi's age... has well doomed them all... with Kousagi more powerful, the Rainbow Brigade has to figure out how to reverse it and fast... meanwhile Kousagi and Ash needs to adjust to their temporary situations, with Kousagi as a teenager and Ash as a two year old... things are going to get interesting...


	18. Age Switch

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, for the past few days I was very busy with something special... I'm not going to say what it is... but I really hope something comes from it... well enjoy the story!

Chapter 18: Age Switch

In a forest somewhere in the Land of Fire a fight between, the Sailor Senshi, Taimu, Dr. Tempo, Zatch, Pikachu and Hyde between Kabuto, Aoi and a big blue smother.

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

""Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

The monster screamed out in pain.

"All right time to fish this off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that she destroyed…

Aoi began to laugh, "All right time for some fun!" she said.

She unleash a blue wave that hit Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos Moon. Both of them blinked when nothing happened.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"You'll see…" said Aoi, "We've been studying past techniques of your ancient enemies and when you detransform you'll see it."

Everyone blinked at Aoi and Kabuto disappeared from sight in a blue flash of light.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Probably something to psyche you out." Said Sailor Venus.

That's when both of them detransformed… and everyone got a shock of their life…

In the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"What do you mean you switched the two Moons' ages?" asked Princess Prism with her eye twitching.

Back in the Forest, everyone was blushing bright red… stood before them was a 2 year old Ash in a big heap of clothes he was wearing (he just came back from a contest battle from the Wallace Cup) while Kousagi was a young teenager sat there in a pile of ruined tatters… naked.

"What happened?" asked Chibi Ash.

"Looks like they switched your ages." Sighed Setsuna.

That's when Ryoga's nose exploded with blood and fainted while almost everyone else had nosebleeds. Ranma sighed and took his shirt and put it over Kousagi who was too focused on covering herself.

"Thank you uncle Ranma." Said Kousagi as she put it on properly.

"So… they said that they got this idea from thousands of years ago, right? Where would they get that idea?" asked Kiyo.

Setsuna, Dr. Tempo, Taimu and Kousagi glanced at Sasuke then attuned back to Kiyo.

"Someone did that in the past to the two Moons' while Chibi-Usa was training in the past." Said Setsuna.

"Okay… why did they look at me…" said Sasuke.

"So how do we reverse it?" asked Chibi Ash.

"It's rather complicated and can't be duplicated… We have to hope it will run it's course or something else happens…" said Setsuna.

"What about Time Mushrooms?" asked Chibi Ash.

"They will only make things worse when it's fixed." Said Setsuna.

"If I eat it then I might cease to exist." Said Kousagi.

"We should go to my apartment to get some clothes for you." Sighed Setsuna.

Back in the Rainbow Brigade HQ… Princess Prism was glaring at Aoi.

"You just endangered everything… you made a huge mistake… if you switched everyone but Cosmos Moon around I'd be okay with it… but Cosmos Moon is too dangerous to change her age!" yelled Princess Prism.

"What do you mean?" asked Aoi.

In the World of the Mamodo Battle, Chibi Ash and Kousagi came out in their clothes, Chibi Ash wore an outfit similar to what he wears and Kousagi wore a sky blue sailor fuku with a pink tie. She noticed half the Senshi were looking at her with blushes.

"Please don't look at me that way…" whispered Kousagi.

"Sorry… it's just that…" said Eido.

That's when Kousagi punched him in the face, hard.

"I don't think you should do anything like that… she spends a lot of time with Akane…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kakashi.

"I think they're going to panic." Said Kousagi.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Kousagi.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade…

"What do you mean I doomed us all!" yelled Aoi.

"Cosmos Moon as she gets older her power increases… Right now she's almost as powerful as neo Moon… by the age of 5 she will be as just powerful… and when she's 14… her powers will be off the charts…" said Violet adjusting her glasses.

"Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Aoi.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we can come up with something that will fix everything…" said Cerulean.

"You better…" said Aoi.

"If you can't fix this… I have no idea what the punishment will be." Said Princess Prism.

"Yes, your highness…" said Princess Prism.

The 5 allies sweat dropped…

"So… who do you think will be dragged into this problem?" asked Taro.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos.

"So something happened to Kousagi that made her a teenager?" asked Nabiki.

Yeah…" sighed Ranma.

Everyone shrugged and decided not to press on further…

"So what happened?" whispered Akane.

"It's a long story..." sighed Ranma.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon…

"He's cute!" said both Dawn and May.

Both glomped the two-year old Ash.

"So what happened exactly?" asked Zoey, one of Dawn's main rivals.

"It's a long story…" said Gary.

"Time Mushrooms again?" asked Dawn.

"Time mushrooms?" asked both May and Zoey, (May hadn't heard that story).

"No… not time mushrooms this time." Said Gary.

"I can't breath…" cried Chibi Ash.

Both Dawn and May let go of Ash who as breathing heavily.

"So what happened?" asked Zoey.

"Um…" said Chibi Ash who began to twitch, "How much do you like the Sailor Senshi?"

"They're okay…" said Zoey with a shrug.

Chibi Ahs sigh happily, "Do you really want to know what's going on or no…" asked Chibi Ash in all too serous way… unfortunately it lost some of it's effect…

"Were you trying to be intimidating… because you failed." Said Zoey with a sweat drop.

Chibi Ash could only sweat drop.

The next day in Furinkan Kousagi was taking a walk alone. No one recognized her and no one knew her true age so it was cool. Also Aphrodite was sitting on her head.

"Hey Kousagi." Said a voice.

She turned around and saw Dr. Tempo.

"Oh hey…" said Kousagi.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?" asked Dr. Tempo.

"What?" asked Kousagi.

"If I could take pictures of you?" asked Dr. Tempo.

Kousagi gapped and sweat dropped.

"No way!" she said.

"You pervert! Don't say those things!" said Aphrodite.

"I'll give you candy and sweets…" said Dr. Tempo.

Kousagi began to cry.

"Aunty Akane!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh… fu…" said Dr. Tempo.

Less than a second later he felt an evil force behind him.

"He's trying to take naughty pictures of me…" whimpered Kousagi.

"You pervert!" yelled the evil force known as Akane hitting him with a mallet sending him flying.

Dr. Tempo was sent flying… where he landed… was where Taimu was standing.

"You're girl friend's going to kill if she ever finds out." Said Taimu.

Dr. Tempo just sighed…

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon…

"Oh come! Pwease!" said Chibi Ash.

"All right! Since you are a cute little guy…" said the guy at the crepe stand.

Everyone watching Ash sweat dropped…

"Where did he get that idea from?" asked Zoey.

"Doesn't Ranma do that all the time?" May.

"Yeah… he does…" sighed Gary.

"Come on Ash… we have to get ready." Said Dawn.

"Oh… right…" said Ash eating a crepe too big for him.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Rainbow Brigade…

"Why do I have to come with you again?" asked Paul.

"Because it's the rules…" said Aoi.

"Can't you just go somewhere else?" asked Paul.

"Hey… half of it is a show… this is meant to get the Sailor Senshi we're causing trouble… not reversing what I did to them." Said Aoi.

"Still no…" said Paul.

"You know… I think I'll do my one man Charlie the Unicorn… from the begging…" said Aoi.

"Let's go…" said Paul.

"Yays!" cheered Aoi.

Sometime later in the stands it was the final battle of the Wallace cup… it was Dawn VS. May… friend verves friend.

"All right this is going to be an awesome battle!" cheered Ash.

That's when there were several explosions on the stage.

"What's going on!" cried Marian, the contest host.

That's when Aoi and Paul appeared.

"Hi! We're here to attack!" said Aoi cheerfully.

Paul sighed, "I hate you so much…"

"I can say the same grumpy ass…" muttered Aoi.

"It's Paul…" growled Chibi Ash.

"And Aoi… again…" said Gary with a sweat drop.

"Come on…" said Chibi Ash.

"Right!" said Gary.

"Where are you two going?" asked Zoey.

"We'll explain later!" said Gary.

Both of them left…

Meanwhile at the Snack Shack… Kousagi, Akane, Taimu and Dr. Tempo were eating… well more like Kousagi and Akane were eating while glaring at Dr. Tempo.

"Sorry…" said Dr. Tempo.

"You keep saying that…" said Kousagi.

"You should have known she'd call for help… after what happened with the Dark Wave its' only natural." Said Specs.

"Weren't you a member of the Dark Wave?" asked Dr. Tempo.

"Hey…" said Specs.

"Walked right into that one." Said Eido.

That's when both Kousagi and Eido's communicator's began to ring.

Kousagi picked it up, "Paul and Aoi are attacking… At the Wallace cup… we need you here fast!" said Gary over the communicator.

"Okay!" said Kousagi.

"We'll be right there." Said Eido with a nod.

"Well…" said Taimu.

"You two are just going to watch… your not going anywhere near the fight…" said Kousagi glaring at them.

"But I didn't even do anything…" said Taimu with a sweat drop.

Back in the World of Pokemon…

Paul and Aoi stood there… wit for the Senshi to show up.

That's when Sailor Saturn and Chibi Neo Sailor Moon appeared.

"Hey you two! Stop this right now!" yelled Chibi Neo Sailor Moon.

There were many confused things in the audience… mostly because of Neo Sailor Moon's age.

"That's weird." Said Zoey in the crowd.

"Well Gary did say he would explain it…" sighed Brock.

That's when the other Senshi arrived…

"Aoi! You better reverse what you did to us right now!" yelled Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Unless you were already ordered to do so that is…"

"I will if all of you defeated all of my monsters!" said Aoi taking out many blue Crystals and held them in-between her fingers.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" she called out.

That's when a miniature army appeared of monsters…

"You know…" said Sailor Pallas with a smirk.

"This could be fun…" said Sailor Venus.

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Aoi.

"I hate you so much…" muttered Paul.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

The crowd cheered as they all saw the Senshi attack the monster. None of them could believe they saw the Senshi fighting right there. About half the monsters were already taken out by the attacks.

"All right! Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The attack did destroyed one monster… but it cause Neo Sailor Moon to collapse.

"Neo Moon!" said Sailor Mars.

"I'm fine… really!" said Chibi Neo Sailor Moon.

"Look like I have to fish the rest of them off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The attach is the remaining monster like it was nothing…

"Fine then… to keep my promise!" said Aoi sending a blue light to both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos Moon… there was a bright flash of light and the tow were at their normal ages… making the crowd cheer once again…

"Well I guess that's it for now! But I'll be back! Bye bye!" said Aoi.

And she and Paul disappeared in a flash of light.

The crows cheered while Neo Sailor Moon who had began to get her energy back, Sailor Cosmos Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars waved to the audience while the others just there…

"It was quite an amazing battle…" said Wallace, the one who the Contest was named after, "I am quite a big fan and I never thought I would ever get to meet you."

"It' quite an honor to know that your one of our fans." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Who is he anyway?" asked Sailor Venus.

"That Wallace… the guy who they named this competition after…" whispered Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Oh I get the name…" said Sailor Mars.

"Well we have to go now!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I understand… now give this super heroines one more applause!" said Wallace making the whole crowd cheer.

The Sailor Senshi jumped away from the stadium.

In the stands…

"Well that was an interesting show." Said Taimu.

"Well I'm sure that everyone who knew about what was going on knew it was a show… but I'm not sure about the crowd." Said Dr. Tempo.

Meanwhile in Veilstone City… Reggie, Maylene (the gym leader of the city's gym) and her Lucario were watching.

"I'm sorry… I had to show you that…" said Maylene.

"I understand…" said Reggie with a sigh, "Paul… are you really working for the Sailor Senshi's enemy…" he thought.

In the nearby forest the Sailor Senshi landed…

"That was interesting show…" said Dr. Tempo appearing.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Pallas.

"At least we got some action." Said Sailor Juno.

That's when Sailor Cosmos Moon detransformed… all of her clothes remained the same… which meant she looked adorable in the over sized clothes.

"Oh no…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Wait Ash… don't…" said Sailor Saturn… but it was too late, there was the sound of ripping, "Detransform."

The other Senshi detransformed right when Brock, May, Dawn and Zoey…

"Brock explained everything on the way…" said Zoey.

"There's a delay to see if the stage is…" said Dawn… who then blushed bright red as the three girls turned around.

"The clothes ripped part when I detransformed!" cried Ash.

Ace took of his hat and tossed it to Ash to hide his shame.

"Thanks…" said Ash, "Can someone please go me my clothes!"

Meanwhile at the rainbow Brigade HQ… Violet who had also been studying came upon something else.

"That's quite interesting Violet… and I think that's an even better idea than what Aoi did…" said Princess Prism.

"Anything's a better idea than what Aoi did…" commented Rouge.

"That maybe… but you should go do it Violet…" said Princess.

"Very well…" said Violet adjusting her glasses… After all what she had planned was very bad…

Next Time: A bizarre flu epidemic has hit... well Furinkan, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Mochinoki even the areas that Ash and the Straw Hats are traveling in... and all the Senshi has it... expect for Naruto, Setsuna and Kousagi! What's worse is that Naruto is trying to help his friends... Which is only making things worse... why are Ranma, Luffy and Kiyo going fetal whenever Naruto approaches when while sick? Find out next time!


	19. No Thanks Nurse Naruto

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I went to Japan a couple weeks ago and took a while for me to get into the fan fiction game!

Also 100 reveiws! Yay! I'm so happy!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: No Thanks Nurse Naruto

The men's room of the Thousand Sunny was never the most cleanest room… well in fact it was the worst room… in fact they had a bit of a raccoon problem… how a raccoon got there was something no one knew… although everyone had the hunch that Luffy brought it in there for a pet and never told everyone… Right now it's lack of cleanness has finally hit the men of the ship… all of them was sick with what seemed to be a cold… none of the them felt very well… except for Brook… but well… he was a living skeleton… and lacked everything needed to give him a cold. And it didn't help that their doctor was sick as well and all that was needed was bed rest and medicine.

"Hi everyone!" yelled Naruto entering the room.

Everyone just groaned… expect for Luffy who went into the fetal poison for some reason… it's not that wanted to… it just happened.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoro more irritable than usual.

"I came to help you guys get better!" yelled Naruto.

"Can you please keep it down?" asked Chopper trying to fall asleep.

"Okay…" said Naruto quieter, "Now let's get started."

This was the sounds the girls and Brook heard from outside.

"Naruto! Stop that!"

"Sorry!"

There was a loud crash.

"Sorry again"

There was a slight silence "I know! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There were many more crashes then poufs followed by screaming.

"The raccoon is mauling my face!"

That's when the door busted open with everyone but Luffy (still in fetal position) threw him out, which he landed angst the mast.

"Saw that coming a mile away…" sighed Nami as she read a magazine.

Inside Naruto's mind Minako sighed…

"So… he's just like you when it comes to that." Asked Kyubi with a laugh.

"I know…" sighed Minako, "But I was hopping that this was like the whole thing Naruto's love life… that like me, Naruto would always be cursed to choose duty over love."

"Naruto's just lucky, he got a girl that would wait until the end of time for him to came back from that duty so Naruto is the lucky one." Said Kyubi, "Naruto's also a complete moron so it's no surprise that he inherited that."

Minako sweat dropped and nodded… he had a good point.

Sometime later, the three Senshi that weren't sick with a cold and Taimu and Dr. Tempo were holding a meeting.

"I don't get why Luffy would go fetal at the sight of me." Sighed Naruto, "I mean come on! We're very close."

The tow other able-bodied Senshi Setsuna and Kousagi looked at each other then at Naruto.

"It's nothing. Maybe he was hallucinating." Said Kousagi trying to find an excuse.

"Or maybe…" said Dr. Tempo.

Kousagi shot him a look at said, "Tell him and I don't know what I'm going to with you."

"Never mind." Said Dr. Tempo.

"Okay! I won't I've up helping my friends when their sick!" yelled Naruto, unaware at the very moment, as if they heard this declaration, Ranma, Kiyo and Luffy all went fetal.

"Just one more thing… this meeting is abot5u the shortage of fighters we have." Said Setsuna.

"Oh right." Said Naruto.

"I think we should call Black Weasel… he might want to help us." Said Setsuna.

"I don't know he gives me the creeps." Said Naruto with a shiver.

"Don't worry… I can use my model PO Bio-metal armor if we need help…" said Dr. Tempo.

"What does that do?" asked Naruto.

"Turn me into an literal mirror image of Kakashi… with the Sharingan on my left eye." Said Dr. Tempo.

"Weird…" said Naruto.

"I'm still a little angry with you." Said Kousagi.

Dr. Tempo sighed… why couldn't she just let that one go…

"Because you're a pervert who asked a two year old to do something she wouldn't want to do." Said Taimu.

Dr. Tempo sighed even more.

"Well I'm going to see if they need help at Kiyo's!" said Naruto.

"I was wondering… who have you gone to?" asked Kousagi.

"Just the Straw Hats, Kakashi and Sasuke…" sighed Naruto, "And I wrecked everyone's bedrooms because of that."

Naruto left the room…

"Is Doll okay?" asked Taimu.

"She is… I found out she took a few days off so she could care for Eido." Said Kousagi.

"So does Doll know about… well you know…" asked Taimu.

"About the inability to care for the sick and injured that's written into his very soul… I have no idea." Said Kousagi with a sigh.

Naruto landed with a thud on the door step, he got up hopping someone would answer… and Doll answered the door dressed like a gothic Lolita nurse.

"Oh hey Naruto… I can see Fluffy has giving you immunity for what's been going around lately." Said Doll.

"Yeah." Said Naruto, "So do you need help with anything."

"Hana is busy with what ever she does, Zatch is also sick, I've just been taking care of Eido unless Kiyo, Koko or Zatch also ask for anything." Answered Doll with a sigh.

"So…" said Naruto.

"Fine…" sighed Doll knowing it would be best to get this out of the way, "Just leave Eido to me."

"Okay!" said Naruto.

Up stairs Kiyo suddenly went fetal, it was hard to explain.

"Why do I feel like this?" thought Kiyo.

"Hi!" yelled Naruto as he entered the room.

"Oh great…" thought Kiyo.

Outside the room Doll, Hyde and Hermes had their absent the door that's when they heard crashes commotions and what sounded like an explosion.

"Why couldn't Naruto get sick?" asked Hyde.

"I know… but because of fluffy he can't get sick… and it also written into his soul that when his friends are sick he just has to help… badly…" said Doll, "We might want to back up."

The door flung open and Naruto ran out.

"And stay out!" yelled Kiyo.

""Sorry!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm glad that the living room will be clean." Said Hyde.

"Me too…" sighed Doll.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"So almost every Senshi has caught this virus." Said Princess Prism.

"Yes, expect for Naruto and the two woman, but that's to be expected, the three of them have very strong immunities." Said Violet.

"So who are we going to attack?" asked Taro.

"I was leaning towards the Leaf Village once Naruto's become depressed from his little project." Said Violet with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos Kousagi was awaiting at the door… when the door bell rang. That's when Akane who was the only other person in the house who was well…

"Who is it?" asked Akane.

"It's Naruto… he's trying to help out with everyone else who's sick." Said Kousagi.

"I could use the help." Said Akane as she got the door.

Kousagi blinked, "I'm going to hang out in the living room." Said Kousagi, possibly to silently weep at this turn of events… Naruto was disaster at taking care of people, Akane was a disaster at taking care of people… the best thing to do was to stay away and hide.

Not too long later after cleaning the house (which was in worse shape then ever) Akane had made some porridge.

"Here Naruto. Can you bring this to Ranma?" asked Akane handing him the bowl of sickly green slime.

"Um… sure,…" said Naruto uncertainly.

He got up to the room where Ranma (surprise, surprise) wad in the fetal position.

"Hey Ranma! I got some potage for you!" said Naruto.

"I'm not hungry…" said Ranma knowing it was made by Akane.

"Of come on… even you said Akane's cooking has gotten better, I'll have some myself." Said Naruto.

Naruto took the spoon and put into the "potage" when the put the spoon in he could take it out. That's when the slime "ate" the spoon.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto put his ear close to the potage "I hunger…" it gasped.

"Oh no!" yelled Naruto.

Out in the hall way, Akane was cuddling with poor P-Chan, who also had a cold.

"I hope you'll get better soon…" said Akane.

That's when the door to Ranma's room burst open and Naruto covered in green slime ran out.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you any more!" yelled Naruto as he ran out.

Akane peered into the room, and Ranma was twitching violently, "Sorry Akane… but I don't think you did it right this time."

"Darn it! I thought I got it right that time" thought Akane.

That's when Kousagi entered hall way and thought, "So Akane is worse than Naruto when caring for people… that's good for Naruto… I guess…" she thought with a sweat drop.

Naruto managed to find a place to get the slime off him and decided to take of Ash and Gary… in fact everyone but Brock caught a cold. Brock sighed…

"I'll be right back…" said Brock who was going to get water.

That's when Naruto showed up.

"Hey! I know everyone's sick so I decided to help out!" said Naruto.

"Sure okay… watch everyone when I'm gone." Said Brock.

"Right!" said Naruto.

Less than 5 minutes later Brock came back with the buckets of water, Naruto ran past him with Electivire, Ambipom and Buizel chasing him.

"Sorry but I have to go!" yelled Naruto.

Brock saw the clearing they in was partially destroyed.

"What happened?" asked Brock.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Ash twitching slightly.

Brock sweat dropped.

Later Naruto was laying in one of his family's training fields just letting the clouds roll by.

"Man… why did that have to happen." Said Naruto.

Minako sighed in his head.

"What is it Minako?" thought Naruto.

"It's just that, well… I'm… well the thing is… it's written into your very soul that you be a good nurse." Said Minako.

"What? How do you know that!" thought Naruto.

"Well back in the day I treated the others and mentally scared them so much that's the reason why Luffy, Kiyo and Ranma went fetal when they saw you." Said Minako.

Naruto sweat dropped, "So that's why…" he muttered.

"Who are you talking to…" came a voice from behind him.

That's when Naruto jumped up and turned around and saw Violet and Kabuto.

"You!" yelled Naruto.

"That's right… how about a little fight." Said Violet.

That's when Naruto took out his communicator and called Setsuna and Kousagi.

"Hey! I need your help right now!" yelled Naruto into the communicator.

"Please don't yell if it's the three of us." Said Setsuna.

Naruto sweat dropped and sighed, "Okay… meet you there!"

"Okay!" said Kousagi.

He hung up and took out his transformation wand.

"Venus Cosmos Power! Make-up!"

And so he transformed into Sailor Venus… at the same time Sailor Cosmos Moon, Sailor Pluto, Taimu and Dr. Tempo showed up.

"Oh, that's very sad… this is your Calvary Naruto." Said Kabuto.

"why you…" muttered Naruto.

"It's too bad you couldn't b sick because of the others." Said Violet with a smirk.

"You're the ones that made everyone sick!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Everyone else sweat dropped…

You didn't figure it out… did you?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"No… you figured it out?" asked Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"It was the same incident that was embedded to the souls of your friends." Said Kyubi.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me like that!" mentally yelled Sailor Venus, "And Minako was the one that told you that… wasn't she?"

Kyubi sighed… okay…. He did learn that from Minako… but it was true, even he figured out that the sickness was caused by the Rainbow Brigade.

"Ether way! Come my Crystal Bright!" said Violet.

That's when a monster appeared…

"Do it now!" ordered Violet.

That's when the monster shot off a beam of energy at the three Sailor Senshi and the 2 um… allies were hit by it causing them to collapse.

"Sorry but I don't think you'll be able to move after this…" said Violet, "You won't be able to move for quite some time."

That's when the monster was hit by a Kunai causing it to scream in pain.

"Damn it! Who's there…" said Violet.

That's when Black Weasel jumped down from the trees.

"You actually came." Said Sailor Pluto slightly in pain, she was genially surfside he would come.

"As long as I don't draw attention to myself I will be fine." Said Black Weasel.

"They're mine…" growled Sailor Venus getting up.

"Are you sure?" asked Black Weasel who then noticed the red glow forming around Sailor Venus that became fox shaped.

"I'm sure! You stay out of this!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Black Weasel nodded.

"You're going to pay for this!" yelled Sailor Venus as the fox glow gained a second tail.

"What the…" muttered Kabuto.

"That's completely new…" muttered Violet.

"You dare hurt my friends like that! You're going to pay!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house Sakura (who with her medic ninja skills managed to stay healthy) had fined cleaning up.

"I can't believe Naruto did all that." Said Sasuke who began to cough.

"You know Naruto was in the right place though." Said Sakura laughing a little.

"Yeah… okay… I'll admit that…" said Sasuke.

That's when both of them felt it… the demonic charka.

"Did you feel that?" asked Sakura.

"Damn it…" muttered Sasuke getting up.

"Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"The idiot's in trouble… we have to help them… and bides you know that the cold's just caused by the Rainbow Brigade." Said Sasuke.

"Okay…" sighed Sakura.

Kakashi also sensed the Chakra and got out of bed…

It was the same in the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile at the Thousand Sunny, Luffy fell out of hammock… bed thing…

"What was that… is Naruto in danger?" he thought.

He had just had a dream of Naruto as a demon fighting a Crystal Bright… he had heard that his past life was a psychic leaving Luffy to wonder when and if they would ever awaken…

"Get back to sleep Luffy…" mumbled Franky.

"I'm going for a walk…" said Luffy.

Before he could leave the guy communicators rang.

"Can you please three please leave so we can get some sleep…" muttered Usopp.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that the whole cold thing is probably caused by the rainbow Brigade." Sighed Ace.

"Fine… whatever… just leave…" muttered Fancy.

They left and answered it and found it was Kakashi.

"Right now Naruto is using the nine tailed fox's chakra… and I suspect due to the shortage of well... us… it's because of the Rainbow Brigade… I under stand if none of you want to go…" said Kakashi.

"I'm on it!" came a chorus of voices.

"Oh… I guess… because revenge." Said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

Back on the battlefield Sailor Venus was fighting with the monster… in a very monster like way.

"Dan it he's too much for my Crystal Bright…" muttered Violet, "Just get rid of him!"

That's when the monster used all of it's energy to blast Naruto away… fortunately Black Weasel caught him.

"His Chakra had been depleted." Said Black Weasel.

"My guess it was the first time he reached that state." Said Kabuto with an evil smirk.

"This should be perfect" said Kabuto with a smirk.

"Neo Moon Glow Star!"

That's when the final attack hit the monster.

They turned to see Neo Sailor Moon standing there breathing heavily… before collapsing.

"Didn't get one good hit in." thought the other Senshi who were with her transformed.

"So I'm guessing you knew the whole time." Said Violet.

"Knew what?" asked Sailor Vesta blinking.

"Um… just never mind…." Said Violet, "Fine but I will reverie since your on to us…"

Violet and Kabuto disappeared in a flash of light.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura who came with them.

She and Arashi who had also come to check on things.

"Here…" said Black Weasel handing the unconscious Sailor Venus to Sakura.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

Sailor Palls Pallas was about to say something but Black Weasel perform a bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like it just Chakra exhaustion… I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Sakura.

A few days later at the hospital…

"It's been a few days and everyone's colds are gone…" said Naruto, "And I'm still stuck in the hospital."

Hinata was there and laughed, "At least everything is back to normal now." Said Hinata.

That's when the door opened and all the Senshi came in.

"So Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine… if it weren't for these ropes…" sad Naruto who tied to the bed… which was a normal thing for him while in the hospital.

"You know… we haven't exactly thanks you for taking care of us." Said Gary.

"Don't worry… I don't think you need to thank me." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zoro.

That's when Luffy, Ranma, Ryoga, Eido, Setsuna and Kousagi separated from the group. The group then noticed Hinata Byakugan was activated.

"Uh-oh…" was the only thing Ash let along anyone could say before they all pushed out of the room for wanting revenge against Naruto… after all unlike the others Ranma's room was destroyed in a fight with Akane's cooking (which was entirely excusable due to the fact that well… it was trying to eat him), the fact Luffy didn't want revenge and that Naruto didn't take care of Eido or Ryoga.

"Wow… I'm partially surprised that Minako didn't think of anything like this when it was she got sick after that incident." Said Kousagi with a sweat drop, after all when Minako got sick soon after the incident… Usagi took care of her… even worse than before than what Minako did her… much worse!

Next Time: Akane's cooking isn't getting better with Nodoka's help... The time had come to perform the one thing people have talked about for so long but never implemented have Sanji and Brock teach her! Can they get along for just enough time to teach Akane or will the world end with an evil monster made out of food? Find out next time!


	20. Sanji VS Brock 4: Kitchen Hell

A/N: If you don't know why this called 4, then you need to read the others... and for those that do... this is the first Sanji VS. Brock chapter that has nothing to with Beth! Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Sanji VS. Brock 4: Kitchen Hell

It was a rather strange meeting hidden in the shadows, many people met…

"It appears our attics are failing." Said one person.

"We need to try new tactics." Said another.

"Um… why are we talking in the dark?" asked a third person.

The third person walked over to as light switch and turned it on revealing both the Satome and Tendo Family, minus Akane. It was Kousagi who turned on the light.

"Do you want Akane to find out we're planning to switch cooking teachers on her!" yelled Genma.

"But she's at a Yuka's house…" said Kousagi, "Who promised to keep her there as long as possible."

"That's good… what did you do… use your two year looks on her?" asked Ranma.

"I just told her the truth… apparently a few weeks ago in Home Economics they were making soufflés, not only did Akane's collapse on it's own but it also released a deadly toxic cloud.

"Oh yeah… I remember that." Said Ranma.

"We need a hot shot team to fix my daughter!" said Soun.

"You're making it sound like she's broken." Said Nabiki with a sweat drop.

"Well I do know of course guys who are the best chefs I know." Said Ranma.

"There's a but coming, isn't there?" asked Nabiki.

"They hate each others guts, they fight about everything." Said Ranma.

"Well maybe they can get along to teach her." said Soun.

"Also they flirt with every cute girl they see… although both of them are scared of Akane and refuse to flirt with her." said Ranma.

Kousagi sweat dropped, it was best to not know what was going on in her mind.

Everyone looked at Ranma.

"Fine, I'll go get them." Said Ranma.

Sometime later Ranma sat in front of Sanji and Brock… who were glaring at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"Look, I know you two don't get along." Said Ranma.

There was an awkward silence

"But can't you please get along for an hour or so?" asked Ranma.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"Will you tow please teach Akane how to cook?" asked Ranma, "If I need to, I'll beg."

Both of them sighed…

"We decided a long time that we would try to get along with someone asked us to teach Akane how to cook." Explained Brock.

"Oh… wow… I had no idea." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

That's when Akane entered the house, entered the living room and noticed Ranma talking to Sanji and Brock she blinked and knew what it meant.

"Wait… does that mean?" asked Akane, "You finally asked them to teach me how to cook?"

Akane looked very happy.

"Wait! You wanted that to happen?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Yes…" said Akane happily, "As long as they can get along… or don't flirt with me."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Well I guess it's agreed then." Said Brock.

"Thank you so much Ranma!" said Akane.

There was no answer as Ranma had disappeared…

"Does anyone else have the feeling that Ranma doesn't have complete faith in us?" asked Sanji.

Meanwhile at the snack shack… Ranma arrived, to find Luffy and Ash eating snacks there.

"Hey Ranma!" said Amber.

"So… Akane agreed?" asked Ash.

"Yeah… I had to get out of there fast as I don't want to be any where it." Said Ranma.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"So do you think it will succeed?" asked Amber.

Meanwhile in the Tendo's kitchen, the three of them decided that Soul would be one of the best ways.

"Okay first boil the water." Said Sanji.

Akane took a bottle and poured it into the pot… but it wasn't bottled water.

"Um… Akane… that's…" said Brock.

Before he could finish his sentence the pot exploded with fire.

"Oil…" sighed Brock.

Back at the snack shack…

"Not only that, but within the half an hour Brock and Sanji will start fighting…" sighed Ranma.

"It all follows a formula… doesn't it?" asked Aquamarine reading a book.

"Pretty much…" sighed Ranma.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, outside of Setsuna's apartment, Setsuna was saying goodbye to Dr. Tempo and Taimu.

"Be careful you two." Said Setsuna.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Taimu.

"Are you sure that you want to do this… I mean their some of the Strongest enemies the Senshi have." Said Setsuna.

"Well just Zeno and Orochimaru, the other three… they're not so strong." Said Dr. Tempo.

"We'll info as we get it." Said Taimu.

"Thank you." Said Setsuna.

The two of them disappeared.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ, Aoi was laughing up a storm… she couldn't help it… why, because she asked Taro what he wanted to his name to be and his answer was "Awesome Taro."

"Stop laughing!" yelled Taro.

"I can't help it! It's just too funny!" laughed Aoi.

"Why you…" said Taro who was about to attack.

"Um… we could try to get Happosai if you want… I'll join you." Said Cerulean somewhat quietly.

"Really?" asked Taro.

Cerulean nodded.

"Okay! Thanks!" said Taro, "all right your more sensible than Aoi! So we will that letch this time."

Back at the Tendo Kitchen, Sanji glared at his opponent… who just gave a blank looked back… but it's trainer was glaring at Sanji.

"Croagunk! Brick Break!" yelled Brock.

Croagunk aimed its attack at Sanji who blocked with his leg.

"Brock… Sanji…" said Akane with her anger latterly flaring around her.

Both of them slowly turned to Akane who began to use pots and pan to knock some sense into them.

"I told you! You two have to get along!" yelled Akane dangerously.

Both of them rubbed their heads, "Yes." they said as if they were children getting disciplined.

"Okay! What's the next thing to do?" asked Akane.

"Now you're supposed to chop the carrots and put them in." explained Sanji.

Akane began to chop… a little to hard… meaning chunks of cutting board got in there.

Elsewhere in town, Happosai was scampering about stealing his little darlings. That's when an ominous shadow hovered above him. He looked up and Taro in his monster form.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" said Cerulean.

That's when a blue green monster appeared and began to attack Happosai.

"Bring him back alive!" yelled Cerulean.

Happosai began to doge the smother then tossed a "Happo Fire Burst" at the monster.

"I better find the Sailor Senshi." Said Happosai.

Meanwhile at the snack shack, Ryoga arrived… looking disheveled.

"I can't belie I actually found a place I was looking for!" cried Ryoga.

"You sill haven't gotten the hang of the GPS, have you?" asked Ranma.

"No, I haven't." sighed Ryoga.

That's when Happosai entered the restaurant… and turned Ranma into his female form.

"Please Ranma! They're after me again! Pease help me!" cried Happosai.

"Will you get off of me!" yelled Ranma-Chan throwing the old man.

Happosai began to bow… "Please help me!" he said.

"But…" said Ash, "Can't you get them to stop chasing you if you just changed his name?"

Happosai sweat dropped… "But Pantyhose Taro is such a great name! There's no other name that's better!" said Happosai.

"If you change his name he'll go away, it's easy as that." Said Ranma-Chan.

Happosai began to twitch.

"Why you…" said Happosai, "Come on Perv Boy! You have to agree with me."

Happosai looked around and saw that Eido wasn't' there.

"Today's Eido's day off." Said Specs.

"Oh… I didn't know." Said Happosai, "But please someone help me!"

"You can help yourself on this one!" yelled everyone in the restaurant.

That's when the front wall suddenly collapsed. It was the Crystal Bright.

""Oh no! The Store Front!" cried Amber.

"You better fight that monster now!" cried Happosai rubbing up against Ranma-Chan's beasts.

"We will! But not for you!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"You ready?" asked Ash.

"Right!" answered Ranma-Chan and Luffy.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All 4 of them transformed and left the resultant. Neo Sailor Moon took out her communicator.

"Hey, The Rainbow Brigade is attacking the Snack Shack!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's not true! They're after me!" cried Happosai latching onto Neo Sailor Moon.

Neo Sailor Moon grabbed the old pervert and threw him, "They're really after him but they also attacked the Snack Shack! We need some help!"

"Right!" came a chorus over the communicator.

That's when Taro with Cerulean on his back land while the Crystal Bright right in front of them.

"Give us the pervert please!" Cerulean quietly.

"No way! They're on my side!" said Happosai snuggling with Sailor Mars' boobs.

Sailor Mars sweat dropped and then used Gum Gum Pistol on the pervert sending him flying a long ways… then realized something.

"Oops… sorry!" said Sailor Mars laughing a little, "I didn't mean to do that!"

"That's okay, I understand." Said Cerulean.

"But we have to fight back because Nami's going to charge us if we don't." said Sailor Jupiter.

"I understand that as well." Said Cerulean.

That's when Taro grabbed a teakettle out of nowhere and turned back human.

"I guess we have an understanding on my part." Said Taro with a smirk, "you can fight and destroyer the monster, deal cross dresser."

"Fine with me…" said Sailor Jupiter with a shrug, "Oh and I think you should changed back to your monster form… or at least put some clothes on."

"Why?" asked Taro.

All 4 Senshi there pointed to Cerulean who was blushing bright red and fighting a nose bleed.

"Oh… Um… Cerulean! Let's go! You don't have to look at me!" said Taro with a sweat drop.

The two of them disappeared…

"Did he understand we weren't fighting for Happosai?" asked Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… he did…" said Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

The crystal bright sweat dropped.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

The monster screamed in pain…

"All right time to finish this!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that the monster was defeated… that's when the other Senshi arrived…

"So… wait… did we miss everything…" asked Sailor Juno.

"Pretty much." Said Sailor Jupiter.

The rest of the Senshi sweat dropped.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ… it was a meeting between the 7 colors and Princess Prism.

"Great… Cerulean can't looked at two of our 6 allies now…" sighed Princess Prism, "What did Taro do anyways?"

"He was in his birthday suit in front of her." said Rouge.

"Will you get over it?" asked Princess Prism.

Cerulean shrugged…

"Oh great…" sighed Princess Prism.

Meanwhile at the Tendo House… Akane had finished making the soup… and the tow families were there, along with Ash and Luffy.

"Eat up everyone!" said Akane with the happiest look on her face.

Everyone but Luffy looked at Sanji and Brock behind her… they shrugged, they honestly didn't know how the soup went. Akane poured soup for her friends and family who all stared at it… everyone but Luffy gulped as they ate the soup… and those that did gulp… all collapse from the pain.

"Wow Akane! This soup is good!" said Luffy… note: Luffy will eat anything and is immune to all forms of food poisoning.

"My stomach!" whined Ash.

"I can't feel anything!" said Nodoka.

"I think my stomach exploded." Said Nabiki.

"Oh… I don't feel to good." Cried Kousagi.

"I thought I had it this time!" yelled Akane.

"It's your fault!" yelled Brock and Sanji at the same time.

Sanji was about to kick Brock which let out Croagunk to block the kick… it looks like those still can't get along… not even long enough to help Akane learn how to cook.

Next Time: With Ash having his new badge, he heads back to Paul's home city of Veilstone. Meanwhile Team Rocket tries to get things together... and begins to wonder just what this story is about...


	21. Let’s Go Team Rocket!

A/N: Well I took down the poll concerning PEJP Bengtzone... why? Because he's a jerk who doesn't get the idea that no one likes him. According to my poll only one Person didn't want him to shut up... the rest did, didn't care or wasn't aware as who he was... He figured out that if he uses anonymous reviews and changes the name as a way to review by saying "what's true" about the story that me and AshK won't "listen to". Seriously just because you say it is, doesn't make it right... There's a part where I get into that in the story... you'll see... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 21: Let's Go Team Rocket!

As Ash's and his friend walked down the road, Ash couldn't help it, he looked at his badges.

"All right!" he cheered, "I got my 4th Badge!"

"You got it two days ago…" sighed Dawn.

"I know… I'm still too happy." Said Ash.

"So are you sure about this?" asked Gary.

"We're already on the way…" said Ash, "This is important… I think Reggie should know what going on… it might change Paul's mind about this."

"Are you sure about that? I thought you hated Paul." Said Dianna.

"I don't hate him… I just hate the way he treats Pokemon." Said Ash gritting his teeth.

Everyone sweat dropped, that was until there was insane laughter, they looked up and saw who else but Team Rocket.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"Its speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any others name smells just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"Team Rocket…"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

They had just finished the motto to noticed that some twerp in an orange jump suit (Naruto) and another in a monkey vest (Luffy) showed up during the motto.

"So you guys have nothing better to do, because Ranma's at school, Sasuke is training with Cologne and you have the day off…" said Ash.

The two of them nodded…

"Hey! Pay attention to us!" yelled Team Rocket.

"Oh right… sorry…" said Dawn.

"They still follow you?" asked Luffy.

"Sadly yes." Said Gary.

"Hey!" yelled all of Team Rocket.

That's when they unveiled some sort of vacuum which sucked up both Pikachu and Piplup which put them in a little basket.

"All right! We got Pikachu! And Piplup is a bonus!" cheered Jessie.

"Go Staravia!" called out Ash.

Staravia came out. Pecked the hell out Team Rocket, Broke the box and freed Pikachu and Piplup.

Staravia flew down with the two Pokemon.

"All right Pikachu!" cheered Ash.

Pikachu turned to Team Rocket… and on cue… Pikachu used Thunderbolt, the balloon blew up and…

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"You think they're be back soon?" asked Naruto.

"I think so… today seems like a day where they will come back." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

Somewhere far away, Team Rocket landed with a crash in some trees.

"I'm getting tired of this." Said Jessie.

"Well what are you going to do? " asked James.

"You know what… there's something I've been wondering… just what is this story about?" asked Meowth.

That's when the branch beneath them fell…

Sometime later they sat in a circle.

"You're right… we appear every now and then so we don't even know what this story is about any ways." Said James.

"Hmmm…" said Jessie, "Cross dressing."

Everyone looked at Jessie and laughed…

"That was a good one." Laughed James.

"It must do with those Sailor Senshi." Said Meowth.

"They do appear a lot… so maybe." Said Jessie.

"So this story is about the Sailor Senshi…" said James, "I wonder what sort of ties they have with the twerps."

"Who knows." Said Jessie, "Maybe we should try to become the stars of this story!"

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"Maybe if we steel Pikachu then we'll became the stars of this story! After all I have the feeling that the Twerp is the main character!"

That's when a brick hit Jessie in the head.

"What was that for!" yelled Jessie.

This is an assemble story! Ash is not the main character! The "main character" bounces from chapter to chapter, sometimes it's Ash, sometimes it's Ryoga, this chapter it's you guys. Don't listen to that jerk! He makes up facts to seem smart! He doesn't even know that Arlong is alive and in Jail (read his review for chapter 118 of New Lives: Galactic Guardians). He's the type of guy who says "Most of those who use percentages in sentences are idiots who want to seem smart, 90 percent of people know that".

"Um… okay…" said Jessie.

"Who's Ryoga and Arlong?" asked James.

Just ignore that!

"I still say we kidnap Pikachu, we could become the stars of the story!" said Jessie.

"Right!" said James and Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" agreed Wobbuffet.

"All right! We will be the best! We will be the stars!" cheered Team Rocket.

Well… it looked like someone has a Don Patch syndrome…

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ, Paul walked into a room but was dragged out by Olive.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going on a raid against Team Rocket and the rules say you have to come with me." Said Olive.

"Whatever…" said Paul.

Back in the World of Pokemon, Ash's and company who was still joined by Naruto and Luffy were talking about where they were going.

"So you want to talk to Paul's brother about this?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I don't know what my pans are after that though." Said Ash.

"You really think this will effect Paul though?" asked Gary.

"Wasn't it your idea?" asked Luffy.

Gary sweat dropped.

"No, it was Ash's…" said Gary.

"Either way… I think it might be a good idea." Said Ash.

"He might have been watching the Wallace Cup though… so it might he might know that Paul had joined them." Said Dawn.

"Well… um… that's a good point." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

That's when a metal claw grabbed Pikachu.

"Listen is that a Voice I hear?"

"You already did that today!" yelled Dawn.

They looked up and saw Team Rocket in a patched up balloon.

"Well you didn't listen!" yelled Jessie.

"Give back Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"No way!" yelled Team Rocket sticking their tongues out.

That's when a green ball hit the balloon and made it crash into the ground, letting Pikachu free. That's when Team Rocket saw who it was, Paul and Olive.

"What did you do!" yelled Jessie.

"Just having a little fun… I was bored." Said Olive with a shrug.

"Why you!" yelled Jessie, "Go! Yanmega!"

"Carnivine! I choose you!"

The Yanmega was ready for battle… while Carnivine went to love it's master.

"Oh please… you have no idea who I am… do you?" asked Olive summoning a green ball.

Olive tossed the ball, which exploded with green smoke.

"Is everyone in the Rainbow Brigade as obsessed with their colors as you are?" asked Paul.

"It's part of my powers… thought you're lucky you didn't ask Aoi that." Said Olive, "Otherwise she have started signing that song blue."

Paul sweat dropped… that had to be on of the most annoying songs in existence.

"Why are messing with Team Rocket?" asked Dawn.

"I think Olive said it best, she's bored." Said Brock.

That's when Ash, Gary, Naruto and Luffy existed the bushes… well they were morel like decoys so Team Rocket wouldn't noticed. Where they were barely conscious due to the explosion.

"What happened to them?" asked the Naruto clone.

"I blew them up…" said Olive, "Trust me… the boredom was crushing… I don't have any video games I played 100 times and the guys that are our aren't exactly my type…"

"Uh-huh." Dawn with a sweat drop.

That's when Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus and Neo Sailor Moon arrived… along with Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Vesta and Sailor Cosmos Moon arriving though a portal.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Olive with a smirk.

"Busy with school, training and missions." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Makes sense…" said Olive with a shrug, "Well sense you're here!"

"Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a green monster appeared.

"All right! Let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

The monster scream in pain.

"All right my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Mooning Glowing Star!"

The attack hit and the monster was destroyed.

"Well, that killed my boredom… let's go Paul…" said Olive.

"What as the point of that again?" asked Paul.

Olive shrugged as they disappeared.

"Hey!" yelled Team Rocket getting up.

"Too late… their gone." Said Sailor Saturn.

"It's all your fault!" yelled Jessie, "Our one chance to be the main characters!"

"Do you even know what this story is about?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"No exactly…" said Jessie.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon nodded to Pikachu who unleashed a thunderbolt.

"Team Rocket's Blasting off Again!"

"This was one weird chapter…" sighed Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"I know…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

Else where in the forest, Team Rocket once again landed in a tree.

"You know... its best if we're not the main characters… after all we don't know what this sis about…" said Jessie.

"You finally realized that?" asked James.

That's when the branch once again broke again beneath them… after all they were the main characters for this chapter…

Next Time: Due to her debt with Nami, Tsunade gives the Straw Hats "Team Senshi" for a while they stay on a prehistoric island. However something in the forest is attacking the Straw Hats, and it's invisible... Will Nami agree to lessen Tsunade's debt even more because of Team Senshi extra work. Find out next time!


	22. Ninjas for Rent

A/N: Well things have gotten interesting with PEJP Bengtzone... But before I get into that... What Anime Puppet Time Theater on YouTube! Me and winter knight have fun with some puppets we made... both the Trailer and Episode 1 is up...

Now to PEJP... the reason for that add was because I finally knows one of the reasons why he does the things he does... apparently he's trying to get more readers/reviewers by suggesting things... And I think he's finally got the idea that most of the things he suggests are things I don't like... The exchange is public and in the comments of Anime Puppet Time Theater Trailer... So please go to YouTube and check them out... even if it's just for the PEJP Bengtzone exchange... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22: Ninjas for Rent

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Sai stood before the forest before them… it was over grown and strange sounds they never came from the forest… Naruto's eye twitched, Sakura looked like she going to kill someone, Hinata looked down, Sasuke looked interested while Sai… Sai just looked like he did normally and didn't care what was going on.

"Thanks for helping us." Came a voice behind them.

"They turned around and saw Nami.

"It's not like we had a choice." Muttered Naruto.

(Flashback)

Team Senshi as they've been called in the past, they noticed that Arashi was bruised and looked like he just lost at something.

"I have a very special mission I need of you that only you can do." Said Tsunade.

"What kind of mission?" asked Naruto, "Is it a really awesome one!"

"I guess you could say that… you're going to helping Luffy's crew because they're currently on something called a Prehistoric Island…" said Tsunade.

"Oh, yeah I heard about that. They're island with dinosaurs and stuff still on it." Said Naruto.

"How did you know that?" asked Sai.

"Luffy told me that!" yelled Naruto.

"Now, now… stop fighting." Said Tsunade in a tone that said, "Don't make me angry."

"So are they actually paying us?" asked Sakura.

"Actually… Nami asked me and in exchange, she cuts my debt." Said Tsunade.

This earned a reaction from everyone by Sai.

"Dad! You just agreed!" yelled Naruto.

"She beat me up…" whined Arashi.

Naruto glared at his father… he just had to.

"Now you'll be leaving as soon as you can… you may leave in two groups if you need to remember Naruto and Sasuke are the one taking you." Said Tsunade.

Everyone in the group gave Tsunade a look but did it anyways.

(End of Flashback)

"I like helping you guys… but I can't believe that you actually did that…" muttered Naruto.

"Well some of don't want to go on the island." Said Nami.

"I heard about the time you got sick… but I don't know… said Sakura who then got so angry she had to be restrained by Naruto and Sasuke "Using Tsunade like that just to get hired help! I can't belie you did that!"

Not too long later n the Hound Sunny…

"Okay… so that's the plan…" said Sakura, "I'll help Chopper with first aid, Hinata will help in the kitchen, Sasuke and Naruto will help get food and Sai… will do whatever."

"Who made you leader of this mission?" asked Naruto.

Sakura glared at Naruto who hid behind Luffy.

"So when you mean get food what do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Dinosaur meat." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"Oh great…" muttered Sasuke.

Naruto smiled… that actually sounded fun.

Sometime later most of those that stayed on the boat watched from the shore… as they heard the sound of dying dinosaurs along with the sound of several explosions and yells…

"Aren't they over doing, I know how much Naruto and Luffy can eat, but still." Said Hinata.

"I think it's also has to with the rivalry out there." Said Nami, "I think it's gotten to the point where Luffy is the only hunting for meat."

Everyone watching sweat dropped and nodded.

"So do you think much of the dinosaurs on that island will go extinct?" asked Sakura.

"No that's why Franky, Ace and Robin went with them… incase they went over board." Said Nami.

"What about Vivi?" asked Sakura.

"She went for the adventure." Sighed Usopp.

Nami, Chopper and Usopp sweat dropped…

Meanwhile in the forest, two mysterious figures talked.

"So you won't use your claws against them… not until we go after your real target." Said the first figure

The 2nd figure nodded, "I know… these are merely tests…" said the 2nd.

"Let's begin." Said 1st.

Sanji was dragging his kill (a T-Rex) when he thought he heard something. He didn't see anything, he shrugged…

Not too far away… the others who had finished their hunts and those accompanied them and were waiting for Sanji.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a 12 year old…" muttered Zoro looking at the pile.

"Hey! I'm 13!" yelled Naruto with a pile of three large dinosaurs, "I think…"

""Where's Sanji… I'm hungry…" whined Luffy.

"What the hell!" they heard Sanji in the distance.

Zoro laughed, "Looks like he did something stupid."

"I'll go check on him…" muttered Sasuke seemingly disappearing.

"You know, I know I've known you guys for a while, but those Ninja tricks still surprise me." Said Franky.

Sasuke arrived at were Sanji was where he was nursing bumps and bruises.

"What happened to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Something invisible attacked me." Said Sanji.

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah right." He said.

"You don't believe me." Said Sanji.

"If we were in my world I'd belie you, but here, you sound crazy!" said Sasuke, "And besides, from a story I heard from Luffy, you already fought an invisible guy…"

Sanji glared at the pompous ninja boy, "Then you help me Cray this back."

"What ever." Mumbled Sasuke.

Later when everyone got back to the ship, Sanji explained what happened.

"Really an island… with some of invisible foe that attacked you." Said Zoro trying not to laugh.

Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Are you sure it's not the Pervy lion guy?" asked Luffy.

"I'm sure." Said Sanji.

"I don't know, if you ask me it sounds made up." Said Sai.

"No one asked you!" yelled everyone else.

"If you need to, I can investigate." Said Hinata.

"That's right, Hinata's specialty is searching and tracking." Said Naruto, "She'll be able to find out whatever it is."

""You're just hopping it's not a ghost." Said Sasuke.

Naruto said nothing and sweat dropped.

"Before you do…" said Sakura with an evil smirk, "Nami we need to talk about something…"

Nami sweat dropped.

Sakura and Nami left the room.

"I wonder that's what about." Said Usopp.

"Probably negotiating something about "extra services concerning the Byakugan's use" or something." Said Sasuke.

"Fine! I'll take off more of Tsunade's debt!" yelled Nami form the outside, "But I'm still not paying you!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"So that's why she brought a copy of the mission guidelines." Said Naruto.

Sometime later Luffy, Sanji, Hinata, Naruto and for some reason Aeries were investigating the area were Sanji was attacked.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I haven't done anything in a while…" said Aries with a shrug.

"Do you see anything?" asked Sanji.

"There's something there… but it's moving too quickly… I can't get a good sight on it." Said Hinata who had her Byakugan activated.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"Luffy! I think it's headed in your direction!" yelled Hinata.

"What?" asked Luffy.

That's when Luffy was hit by the invisible force… he was struck many times… Before it left.

"Ow…" muttered Luffy.

"You okay?" asked Hinata as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"I'm fine…" said Luffy giving his trademark grin, "That just surprised me."

"So it's not a ghost?" asked Naruto.

"Not… it's someone… but their moving too fast boor me to really see it." Said Hinata,

"We should go back to the ship."

And so they explained to everyone what was going on…

"So this invisible thing is actually something moving really fast?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right…" said Hinata.

Nami sighed, "I have to cut more of the debt, don't I?" asked Nami.

"That's right." Said Sakura with a nod.

Sasuke was thinking about something, "We're going to need a decoy…" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Obviously this thing is after the crew and not us… if one of us goes out there, it probably won't attack…" said Sasuke.

"That makes sense." Said Robin, "And you have someone in mind don't you."

Sasuke nodded… he did, after all he needed to prove his theory.

Sometime later Usopp shivered in the forest… he didn't know why Sasuke choose him, but he was going to make him pay… with Naruto's help of course… Usopp had to admit the ninja was a better prankster than he was.

Nearby… in some trees… Sasuke asked a certain group to watch Usopp… himself, Naruto, Ace, Luffy and Zoro.

"So that's why you had Usopp…" said Luffy.

"I would be surprised if they gave him something to compensate for his weakens." Said Sasuke.

"I don't get it." Said Naruto.

Everyone but Luffy sweat drop.

Sasuke sighed and activated the Sharingan…

Usopp stood in the forest, that's when he thought he something behind him he turned around quickly… especially when he heard a clang. He turned around and Kuro with his claws on… however blocking the claws was Sasuke holding a Kunai.

"Usopp move!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hmmm… interesting… I don't know why Hyuga and Uchiha are here. But you're lucky they are." Said Violet showing up.

The two broke contact as Kuro ran away.

"Tsunade was blackmailed so we came here on a mission." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I see…" said Violet.

"What are you doing anyways?" asked Sasuke.

"Just testing out my glasses." Said Kuro adjusting them.

Sasuke noticed strange computer symbols on his lenses.

"I've been working on it for a while, power wise Kuro is the 2nd weakest among the allies we made… with these new glasses he's now as strong as Panty Hose Taro… maybe stronger." Said Violet adjusting her glasses.

That's when a cell phone she wore on her hip rang, she picked it up and answered it, "Hello." She said.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Taro on the other line.

Violent hung it up thinking, "How did he knew I said that." She thought.

"So then Luffy and Sanji were merely test subjects?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right… but there other tests as well… one actually involved your former master." Said Violet.

"Oh I see…" said Sasuke in an emotionless tone.

"What?" asked Violet.

"Should there be a reaction?" asked Kuro, he hard the story of Sasuke's training under Orochimaru and how the snake Sanin abandoned him.

"All that anger was beaten out of him by his current teach." Said Naruto as he and the 3 Pirate Senshi joined them.

"Please don't say it like that." Muttered Sasuke.

"But it's true, she did beat all that anger out of you." Said Luffy.

"Usopp got find somewhere to hide." Said Zoro.

"But the forest is full of Dinosaurs you're the only reason why I was to get though it." Said Usopp.

"Then go sit somewhere where you can be safe!" yelled Zoro.

"We already called the others they should be here…" said Ace, just then most of the other Senshi came though a tie portal… except for Kakashi (who was busy) and Ryoga (who was currently a pig at the moment).

"Why aren't you transformed yet?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Juno cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All 5 of them Transformed…

"Come my Crystal Bright!" called out Violet calling forth a purple monster.

"All right! This for beating me up!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"You barely felt it!" yelled the 4 Senshi that witnessed it as well as Usopp.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

All of the attacks hit the monster…

"I'll go this time!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Go ahead!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Cosmic Moon Shining Star!"

With that attack the monster was defeated.

"All right!" cheered Usopp.

"We'll be back soon." Said Kuro.

"I hope you can handle this." Said Violet.

And the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Sometime later at the Hound Sunny…

"Wait! I was just a test subject!" yelled Sanji.

"Pretty much." Laughed Luffy.

"So he's stronger because of his glasses…" said Robin putting thought into it.

"Yeah… but I'm still stronger! Next time he uses those I'm kicking his ass." Said Luffy.

"Hey…" said Sai, "What's wrong with the Greedy Bitch?"

"Most of her debt with Tsunade is gone…" said Sakura who then sighed.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"After this… I'm going to think that Tsunade going to lease out ninja to her debtors…" said Sakura.

Everyone sweat dropped…

And Sakura was right, after discovering that her debt was much lower than the original agreement, Tsunade started leasing out ninja that could be of some use to her debtors… that is until the council stopped it with Arashi's agreement of course…

Next Time: Zeno decides to kidnap Lori... appetency to no reason what so ever... Will Kolulu aid the Senshi in this rescue mission or will it but to the Senshi and only the Senshi to save the former bookkeeper? Find out next time!

A/N: Pease watch Anime Puppet Time Theater... sorry... I just had to do one more time as I adverse myself as the Author of the New Lives Saga...


	23. A Reason to Fight

A/N: I wasn't planning on updating for a few more days (I was planning to take more a break as tomorrow is my therapist's appointment), however once again PEJP Bengtzone crossed a line... I am now under the assumption that he doesn't read his e-mails he gets from ... that or it's blocked from his mail... I told him to this in a PM and asked him to respond but he never did... He did get one thing I told him, that I was the one that brought Arlong in New Lives: Galactic Guardians...

Now to PEJP: I did not get it form the anime that he's alive... I got it from the from the Manga... if he died in the anime than it's not canon, it's Toei's mistake thinking he wouldn't be mentioned again (this would be the first time as Toei made certain mistakes concerning Zoro and Chopper in the anime as well). In a recent arc (two arcs ago... that sounds long, but the last arc was pretty short) the crew meets up with Hachi who now runs a Takoyaki business with a mermaid told them that Arlong is alive in jail... normally I would apologize of the spoiler but you are such a dick for assuming such things... You once said you were a better fan than me... I hate to say this... but this proves that I'm the better fan as I take the word of Oda-Sensei and not Toei... Get your facts strait and don't believe the anime... seriously...

Now here's the latest chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 23: A Reason to Fight

It was a nice clam day in the Mochinoki Play Ground. Wait strike that… Naomi just showed up… and the boy who has no idea that he has four girls after his heart was running away from the demented bully.

"Please someone help me!" yelled Zatch.

That's when Penny stopped the little toy car by jumping in the way of it and stopping it with her foot.

"What do you think you're doing Princess?" asked Naomi.

"You think you can just bully him every time we come here…" said Penny.

And the two began to glare at each other while Zatch ran away into the safety of the other two girls.

"I'm so glad Penny came though today." Said Zatch who then noticed Kolulu didn't look very happy, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! Really!" said Kolulu who was sitting on the grass with his knees to her chest.

"Okay…" said Zatch with a shrug.

Tia sweat dropped… "He has a lot to learn about girls doesn't he?" asked Tia.

Kolulu nodded in agreement.

That's when Lori showed up back from school, "Hey! Kolulu! You still up for shopping?"

"Sure! Okay!" said Kolulu.

And the two of them left together to spend some time together…

Sometime later, Eido was walking home from work.

"Eventually Eido, Doll's going to care." Said Hyde.

"Not any time soon." Said Eido.

"Look just… because…" but before Hyde could finish his sentence the two of them saw Kolulu laying in the middle of the street, bruised and beaten. Both of them ran towards her.

"Hey you okay?" asked Eido.

"I think she's unconscious." Said Hyde.

Eido picked up her up and took him the Takamine household where Kiyo treated her wounds.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Zatch.

"Probably some Mamodo thinking she was still in the game…" said Hermes.

"They can be so cruel." Said Koko.

"No it wasn't…" said Kolulu regaining consciousness, "It was Zeno… he kidnapped Big Sister Lori."

"What?" asked Kiyo.

"Are you sure?" asked Zatch.

Kolulu nodded… then began to explain what happened.

(Flashback)

The two of them were walking home form the store when they heard a voice.

"Isn't it you two." Said Zeno.

They turned around saw Zeno with Dufort and Rouge.

"What do you want?" asked Kolulu.

"Just decided to try another tactic." Said Zeno with a smirk.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

The lighting hit Kolulu head on, quickly knocking her to the ground. That's when Rouge grabbed Lori.

"Let me go!" yelled Lori.

"No way!" said Rouge.

"Tell your little Senshi friends that we'll be waiting for them in the forest east of here." Said Zeno.

That's when both of them vanished from sight…

"No…" cried Kolulu who then passed out form her injuries.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's happened." Said Kolulu shaking.

"We have to call the theirs." Said Kiyo.

Not too long later… the other Senshi had arrived expect for one… can someone guess who it was.

That's when the doorbell rang, Kiyo got it and it was the last person… Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late I had to…" said Kakashi.

"This is not the time!" yelled Zatch.

Kakashi sweat dropped… he knew it had to be really serious if Zatch yelled at him like that.

And so Kiyo got a map of the area.

"According to what Kolulu said… they should be in that area." Said Kiyo pointing to a large area.

"We'll be able find them here." Said Kiyo.

"That's vague." Said Gary.

"We can always send out flying Pokemon to search." Said Ash.

"And I can send out my shadow clones." Said Naruto, "Dad told me a while back that I'd get the memories of when they disappeared."

"Why haven't you brought hit up?" asked Zoro.

Naruto shrugged, "didn't have a reason to bring it up." Said Naruto.

"Okay… here's the plan." Said Kiyo.

Kolulu watched from the doorway…

"You want to go with them… don't you?" asked Koko.

Kolulu nodded, "I do, but I'll only get in the way!"

"Are you willing to fight for her?" asked Koko.

"What do you mean?" asked Kolulu.

"I know you don't like fighting, but you care for her so much. She's in danger and you want to save her… are you willing to fight this once to save the one you love?" asked Koko.

"You're so smart." Said Kolulu.

"Um… I sort of got that stuff from Arashi." Said Koko, who was good friends with Naruto's father due to certain things that should not be said.

"Okay…" said Kolulu with a sweat drop, "But you're right about that…"

And so the Senshi (who have yet to transform) left the house to go rescues Lori.

"Wait!" said Kolulu who was in her underwear (which also meant under shirt), "I'm coming with you."

"Kolulu…" said Zatch knowing why she was in her undies.

"I want to do this…" said Kolulu shaking.

Zatch was about to say something but Kiyo patted him on the head.

"Don't worry… you can come…" said Kiyo.

"Thanks!" said Kolulu.

"Why is she in her under wear?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea." Said Ranma.

And so they headed to the forest… mid way they transformed… not only that but they had a little help.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"I felt you needed some help so I came." Said Black Weasel so was the help.

"Like we're going to need it." Growled Sailor Pallas glaring at Black Weasel.

Little did they know was that Zeno, Dufort, Rouge and their hostage was at the edge of the forest.

"So you arrived." Said Zeno.

"Lori!" cried Kolulu.

"You want to get the girl you have to go though us!" said Zeno.

That's when Rouge took out a crystal, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a red monster appeared…

"All right! Let's do it!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

But before they could do anything, the monster sent out a strange red beam that hit the Sailor Senshi and Black Weasel head on.

"Kiyo!" yelled Zatch.

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu.

"You guys all right…" said Kolulu.

"I can barely move…" said Sailor Mercury shakily getting up.

"Sorry… but you won't be able to move next few minutes…" said Rouge with an evil smile, "Now hand over the girl or she gets it."

"Why you…" growled Sailor Mercury.

"You're not going to!" said Kolulu.

"Well isn't the one who doesn't want to fight… I know my father granted you the ability to come to earth if you help in my capture, but that's not going to happen… you're one of the ones that were forced to fight." Said Zeno with a laugh.

"Yes, but he took away the other personally incase I wanted to fight." Said Kolulu.

"Oh really?" asked Zeno with a laugh.

That's when Kolulu began to transform into her other form, her hair became darker and spiky, her eyes turned solid pink, she grew much taller, she even gained lines on her face but the scariest thing was her enormous claws… those who never seen this form gaped.

"What the…" muttered Black Weasel who didn't know about the Mamodo Battle.

"No wonder Kolulu don't like fighting…" said Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

"Zatch… your dad's insane." Said Hyde.

"I know…" sighed Zatch.

"Kolulu…" whispered Lori.

"You're going get it now." Muttered Kolulu.

"Okay… crap…" said Rouge blinking.

Kolulu launched her fists like a rocket at the monster, then ran towards it and swiped it badly.

"What the…" muttered Zeno.

"You didn't think of that, did you?" asked Dufort.

"What are the chances that she would get the whole "If there's something you're willing to fight thing!"

The three villains sighed… "I guess it was pretty good then." Said Rogue.

That's when Sailor Mercury got up.

"I think it's wearing off." Said Sailor Mercury.

"It is…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I'll handle the final attack."

"Okay!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Kolulu! Stand back!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that the monster was destroyed…

"Okay… I was not expecting that…" said Rouge with a sweat drop.

"No one was…" said Zeno, "Let's go…"

The three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Kolulu transformed back and ran towards Lori untying her ropes.

"Are you okay?" asked Kolulu.

"I'm fine." Said Lori, "Are you…"

Kolulu hugged her older sister and began to cry, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"There, there…" said Lori crying not to cry herself, she didn't know how to react herself…

None of the Sailor Senshi said anything about Kolulu, all of them knew about her passive nature and that she didn't want to fight… they knew she needed a little push… However while they didn't comment about Kolulu… Sailor Pallas did comment on something else.

"He's gone…" she muttered.

"Who's gone?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Black Weasel… he's gone again…" said Sailor Pallas.

"What is it you don't like about him?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Hey I don't like him rather." Said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury and Zatch ignored the conversation about Black Weasel and looked at Kolulu and Lori.

"I guess she's gotten stronger." Said Zatch.

Sailor Mercury nodded… and smiled.

And so Kolulu learned that there were certain things to fight for… she still didn't like fighting… but she learned that sometimes, she had to fight… for the ones she loved… however tat didn't mean she still could stand up against Naomi… that was one thing she wasn't ready for.

Next Time: In relation of the them trying to give him to Taro, Happosai decides to try and ruin the business of the Snack Shack, now to it's four owners, two waitresses and two waiters to fight back... Can beat Happosai with out reverting to skimpy outfits? Find out next time!


	24. The Snack Shack VS Happosai

A/N: Okay... I know it's been a few weeks... but still I have say this! I know it only encourages him, but still...

For the last time... to PEJP Bengtzone: You don't get fan fiction, you don't get the creative processes... I don't' want to take those ideas not because I don't like, but rather I don't get inspired by them... if I write them then I'll probably get writer's block. I liked your idea for the Mamodo World arc... but not the ideas you keep giving me... And most importantly: "If you can let Tenchi & the girls, Ichigo Kurosaki, or the Tokyo Mew Mews appear in a team-up cliffhanger, made of up to 5 chapters, I can give you more respect, and I might give you less complaining?" What the hell is wrong with you... You'll stop complaining and give me more respect if I take your ideas which will more than likely give me writer's block? What the hell is wrong with you! You're a giant dick... every time you give me an idea or make a comment I'm going to respond "Dick" to you... Just because you think it's a good idea and you want to see it doesn't mean everyone wants to see it... Dick...

For everyone else... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 24: The Snack Shack VS Happosai

It was a beautiful day on the Thousand Sunny, the wind blowing, the sea gulls were cawing… It was a perfect day… that's when Doll, Amber, Aquamarine and Ruby appeared out of nowhere… which wasn't expected, with Doll's powers, with the 4 of them there, they knew one thing…

"Nami! There's an owners' meeting for the snack shack!" yelled Luffy.

Nami left the library and called out, "Okay! Come in here!" called out Nami.

The three of them nodded bad went to the library…

"I'm going to ask Zoro some tips involving if he knows any thing teaching a student" said Doll with a shrug.

The four owners of the Snack Shack all gathered in the library.

"We're going to buy you out Nami." Said Aquamarine.

""What why?" asked Nami.

"People haven't been coming." Muttered Ruby, "It's all been Happosai's fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"He's hasn't been exactly happy with us." Said Aquamarine, "So he's been scaring off most of the customers and has been groping us…"

"You've been trying to catch him for Pantyhose Taro… haven't you?" asked Nami, she has only heard what was going on...

That's when Pantyhose Taro appeared out of nowhere and shouted, "Don't call me that!"

"Issues." Said Olive who had apparently came with him.

The two of them disappeared leaving everyone confused.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Nami.

"I know…" said Aquamarine blinking.

"The way we see it we have a few months before closing…" explained Aquamarine, "It's going to be a hellish few months and that's why we're going to buy you out."

Nami sighed, "How serious have you been in been in trying to get rid of him?" asked Nami.

All three of them began to think.

"Um…" said Aquamarine.

"Well…" said Ruby.

"You see…" said Amber.

"It's up to Eido, Hyde and Specs… isn't it?" asked Nami.

The three of them hung their heads low.

"Hey I'll help you…" said Nami.

"It's not changing the theme of the café to something like a Cosplay Café or a maid café, because Doll threatened to quit if that happens." Explained Amber.

"No it's not." Said Nami.

On deck, Doll and Zoro were having an argument about something.

"Who cares who my student is… I just need tips on teaching someone." Said Doll.

"Reason, I just need to know their skill level!" yelled Zoro.

"Just that he's a beginner and he really needs the training!" yelled Doll.

"It's Eido, isn't it?" asked Zoro.

Doll began to glare at him, "It doesn't matter who he is!" yelled Doll.

"Hey Doll! We're leaving now…" called out Aquamarine.

"'Kay!" yelled Doll who then turned to Zoro, "You got lucky this time."

She saw that Nami's coming with them and noticed the Log Pose was missing.

"So… I take it your coming with us." Said Doll.

"Yeah." Said Nami, "I gave the Log Pose to Robin."

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Doll with a nod.

And so Doll snapped her fingers and they arrived at the Snack Shack… and after calling the other workers they came up with a plan.

"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Nami.

"Why don't you lure him out with Skimpy Outfits." Suggested Eido with a smirk.

"That won't help!" yelled most of the girls.

"He might have a point." Said Sea thinking about something.

"What! You're kidding!" yelled Aquamarine.

"Wait here me out… there's something I can try… but it was something we haven't even tried because…" said Sea.

"Your too prideful?" asked Doll.

Sea hung her head low, "Yeah… that's it…" said Sea, "I know we've been trying to catch Happosai whenever he comes in and he realized that we've been helping trying to catch him for Pantyhose Taro."

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Taro appearing from nowhere.

"How do you even know someone's calling you that?" asked Violet who came with him.

"I have no idea." Said Taro.

Both of them disappeared…

"Okay… that was really weird." Said Specs.

"Second time that happened today." Said Ruby.

"Anyways… I have an idea how to get him." Said Sea, "And hopefully it won't damage my pride. But it was something I've been planning incase I got really desperate."

"It better work." Said Nami, "I'm trying to protect my investment here!"

Everyone in the room stared at Nami, "She already made hundreds of times what she invested." Thought everyone else.

That afternoon during the afternoon rush. All the guys that came in couldn't help but to look at Sea who was dressed in a bikini top and a one of the bikini skirts. All of the guys couldn't help but to look at her.

"Wait a second…" said Nami as she watched from behind the counter.

"I don't think she was referring to Happosai when she was talking about really desperate." Said Aquamarine with a big seat drop.

That's when both Akane and Ranma entered the restaurant and noticed Sea's outfit.

"Look like she's finally here to get that many tips." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Ranma with a big sweat drop, that's when he noticed the 4th owner who happened to live in another world, "I wonder what's Nami doing here?"

"Hey! Nami!" said Akane as the tow walked up to the counter, "What are you doing here…"

"So the Happosai problem has been getting out of hand." Said Ranma, "That you had to inform Nami…"

"Yeah…" sighed Nami.

"Who's idea was it to dress Sea in that?" asked Ranma.

"It was her idea." Said Ruby with a swear drop.

"Makes sense." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

That's when Happosai came out of nowhere and was about to grope her.

"I don't know what your doing! But I like it!" yelled Happosai.

As he full though the air, Sea snapped her fingers and he was surrounded by a ball of water.

"That was so easy." Said Sea with a smirk.

"Why didn't you do that before!" yelled everyone who had some sort of tie to the restaurant.

Not too long later out back, everyone in the restaurant at that particular moment who knew the Sailor Senshi expect were looking at Happosai who was trapped in that ball of water.

"You know… he might need some air." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

That's when Sea once a snapped her finger and the small shrunk slightly… allowing Happosai to breathe.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled Happosai.

"Why do you have to take it on us! Yes, we're helping you, but shouldn't you be doing more against Ranma." Said Aquamarine.

"Wait a minute…" said Ranma.

"Sure we're helping them catch you for Taro… but that doesn't mean you can drag down business… shouldn't you be taunting Ranma instead." Said Specs.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma.

"They're right… you're not bringing down the Cat Café because of this." Said Doll, "Then again… you're kina of scared of Cologne… aren't you."

"Thank you for not mentioning my name." sighed Ranma.

"Oh I see… my little plan is working… You're helping Ranma catch me… so… so…" said Happosai, "Wait a second you think I'm ruing your business on purpose? I've been just visiting."

"You mean that you groping our clients is just you just being you?" asked Aquamarine.

"I don't know where you got the idea of me trying to take down your business from." Said Happosai.

Everyone glared at Happosai…

"Pantyhose Taro." Said Ruby.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Taro once again appearing out of nowhere.

That's when he noticed Happosai trapped in the ball of water.

"Okay… that's weird." Said Goldie who was the one that drove him.

"Here's the freak… do whatever you want with him." Said Aquamarine handing Happosai latterly to Taro.

"You really think you can just hand me over like that." Said Happosai who suddenly destroyed the ball of water.

"Why you!" yelled Taro.

"I'll handle him!" yelled Goldie, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

That's when a yelled monster appeared.

"You two transform… I think that might be the best thing to do right now." Said Goldie.

"Fine…" muttered Ranma.

"Whatever…" said Eido.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"You really think that would help you!" yelled Happosai who suddenly went t Sailor Jupiter's breast.

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Jupiter punching him in the head making the pervert let go.

That's when the yellow monster tried to grab the really old pervert…

"Happo fire Burst!" yelled Happosai.

That's when the Monster was caught up in explosion… and Happosai ran away.

"Damn it!" yelled Goldie who turned to the sailor Senshi, "I know you're neutral with Taro… so thank…"

But before there she could finish there was a call of…

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

And with that the monster was destroyed, everyone turned to Sailor Cosmos standing there.

"Okay… that doesn't count…" muttered Goldie staring at the incredibly cute Sailor Senshi with a sweat drop.

"Sorry… am I missing something?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"We'll explain later." Said Aquamarine.

"Let's go…" said Taro.

"Right!" said Goldie.

The two of them disappeared… Sailor Cosmos Moon blinked.

"Okay I'm lost." She said.

Sometime later Nami came back to the World of Pirates with Sea still in her bikini.

"See you later Nami." Said Sea.

"Bye." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Robin noticed that Nami came back.

"So are you still a business partner?" asked Robin.

"Yes, they came up with a way to make sure Happosai stops coming." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"What way?" asked Robin.

"Just a way." Said Nami.

Back at the snack shack Happosai dared to entered the restaurant once again.

"Hey there cities! How's it been!" yelled Happosai.

That's when Doll her fingers and Happosai was trapped within ropes… she then brought her katana down near a certain area… but far enough to not injury him

"If you ever come back here ever again… I won't miss." Said Doll.

"Okay…" squeaked Happosai.

And so Happosai never came back again... Doll was scary… and so was Sea… he wished that their "father" didn't pull any tricks with healing and let them become human… after all how was he going to see the pretty girls that came to that restaurant anyway?

Next Time: Ash and the gang finally make it to Veilstone city to talk to Paul's brother! What will happen when the Rainbow Brigade attacks? What will Reggie do? Find out next time!


	25. Paul’s Brother

A/N: I know I swore last time I wouldn't respond to PEJP... to be honest after his latest review I debated until I asked winter knight (who has only received one review form him) what should I do, and he said I should respond like this, so here goes...

To PEJP: Look... I want your respect if earning it means I have to have add crossovers I don't want. I did earn my respect from the others members of this site. I earned it for creating some of the most original stories on this site. I earned it for giving hope to fanfic writer's who were considering giving up on a story because some stupid flamer. I earned it because I'm a gifted writer... I will not give into the gimmicks you want me to write about... and for the last time! I am not a Poke shipper... I really don't see Ash with anyone to be honest, but I will occasionally write Poke shipping, but mostly from Misty's Perspective (however I am into Contest shipping and Penguin shipping... you have to agree with me on at least one of those). Don't say that my respect is undeserved... because I earned hard for the respect on this site... I worked very hard... And for the love of god! Please start checking your e-mails from ... I swear you never get PMs or review responses... So I won't have to address you publicly…

Now to everyone else: Due to his comments I have created an imaginary on-notice board... which has PEJP Bengtzone (obviously), Marshmallows (Marshmallows are evil people), Serebii(dot)net fan fiction community (long story) and Grizzly Bears (I have nothing against them, bit I had to put them in for obvious reasons). If you have ideas for the 6 open spaces tell me... anyways... on with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Paul's Brother

Ash and his group arrived in Veilstone city, Paul's hometown. They had met him before hand when Ash came here for a badge. While Paul… was well… Paul, Reggie was very nice and was a Pokemon breeder. That's when he arrived at his place.

"Who is it?" asked Reggie who then noticed it was Ash and the gang, "Oh hey guys? Are you passing though town or…" said Reggie.

"Well actually we need to talk to you about something." Said Ash.

"What?" asked Reggie.

"Did you see the Wallace Cup?" asked Gary.

Reggie sighed, "Oh… it's what Paul did isn't it?" he asked.

Ahs nodded… it was.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ… Aoi was singing loudly... worst of all it was that song Blue… while annoying really fits her.

Paul was sitting there trying to get his mind of the annoying girl.

"So I heard that Ash had gotten to your brother's house." said Rouge sitting next to him.

"Is that so…" said Paul.

"I think you might want to see them." Said Rouge, "If you go, I'll come along."

"Whatever." Muttered Paul.

"Just one more thing… has she been getting into your dreams lately?" asked Rouge.

"No why…" said Paul.

"He's lying…" thought Rouge with a sweat drop, "I know it…"

Back at Reggie's house, they were beginning to talk with Reggie what was going on…

"Do you know what's going on with Paul?" asked Reggie.

"Well the thing is…" said Ash, "Me and Gary are two of the Sailor Senshi."

"What?" asked Reggie.

"You only two of the Sailor Senshi is really female… the rest of us are "Magical Cross-dressers"." Explained Gary.

"Really?" asked Reggie blinking.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms… to see that Reggie had fainted.

"I guess that's to be expected." Said Dawn.

Both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn detransformed… and took care of Reggie until he woke up, which he did not too long later.

"I had the weird dream you guys were Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn." Said Reggie.

"We are Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn." Said Ash.

"The now?" asked Reggie.

"Well we're not going to tell you the exact details since it's a long story." Said Gary, "But we will tell you this… The Sailor Senshi are much later than most people know."

"What do you mean?" asked Reggie.

Gary began to make a chart using circles, "This is our "world", our space in the dimensional warp." Said Gary, "For some unknown reason, our "universe" is linked with others, there's the World of Ninja, the World of Chaos, The World of Pirates, the World of the Mamodo Battle, the Mamodo World and finally the World of Crystal Tokyo all linked to this one." Explained Gary.

"So what does that is have to do with the Sailor Senshi?" asked Reggie.

"Everything." Said Gary, "Only Ash and I are from this World, referred to the World of Pokemon."

"The other Senshi are from the other worlds?" asked Reggie.

Gary nodded, "Sailor Mercury and Sailor Vesta come from the world of the Mamodo Battle… Sailor Pluto also lives there, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Juno come from the World of Pirates, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres come from the World of Chaos, Sailor Cosmos Moon also lives there and finally Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pallas live in the World of Ninja." Explained Gary.

"Okay…" said Reggie, "I understand… so why Paul join."

"A couple enemies ago called the Black Sun recruited enemies that were enemies of the other Sailor Senshi secret identities..." Explained Gary, "One of the enemies is gone… not dead but gone, two of them had their memories erased of the events and the last remaining two formed an alliance with each other despite being from different worlds."

"So it's this alliance that's give you trouble?" asked Reggie.

"Sort of… our current enemy the Rainbow Brigade used the same attic but differ." Said Gary, "You see when they did last time they used an two enemies of Kiyo… Sailor Mercury, an enemy of Luffy's… Sailor Mars, an enemy of Ace's… Sailor Neptune and an enemy of the Leaf Village… that's the ninja village where the Ninja Senshi live… but the Rainbow Brigade not only recruited the two remaining members that have their memories but also Paul, a different enemy of Luffy's and kind of sort of enemy of Ranma's… Sailor Jupiter." Explained Gary.

"Why would Paul join them?" asked Reggie.

"We don't know… I was shocked when he joined… but other than that… I really couldn't believe him to be that evil… but…" said Ash.

That's when they heard, "Come out, come out where you are!"

They left the house to see Rouge and Paul.

"So your already here…" said Rouge with a smirk.

Reggie looked at his brother, while his brother looked disinterested.

Garry took out his communicator and called the others.

"Rouge and Paul are here at Reggie's house in Veilstone City." Said Gary.

"Who's Reggie again?" asked Luffy over the commentator.

"Paul's brother." Answered Gary.

"Oh… yeah…" said Luffy over the communicator.

"Okay." Said Gary hanging it up.

"Okay! Let's transform." Said Ash.

"Right!" said Gary.

Meanwhile at the Veilstone Gym… both Maylene and her Lucario were meditating when both of them sensed something.

"Something's going on a Reggie's house." She said.

Lucario nodded and both ran to Reggie's house.

Back at Reggie's house, both Ash and Gary had transformed and were ready to fight.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" said Rouge.

That's when a red monster appeared that had weird canon arms.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when the monster used it's canon to spray weird goop at their feet.

"Okay! What's this!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sorry… but you won't be able to move now." Said Rouge with a laugh.

"Be careful." Said Dianna.

"You can talk?" asked Reggie.

"Not only that but I can sing." Said Dianna.

"Now's not the time." Said Dawn.

"Oh right…" said Dianna with a sweat drop.

That's when the other came out of the time portal.

"Ouch" said Reggie.

"Their used to it." Said Dawn.

"We all are." Said Brock with a sweat drop.

"So one it's of those glue things." Said Sailor Mars.

"You really think you stop it!" said Rouge, "Again!"

The monster once again did it… half the Senshi it aimed for managed to dodge… by it meant the Senshi that can doge… which means Sailor Vesta, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Cosmos Moon were stuck.

"Oh man! How do we get out of this stuff?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"We need to breeze it then set it on fire." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Sasuke! Luffy!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Mars and Sailor Pallas.

"Pallas Snow Storm Blast!"

The goop was frozen.

"Fire Soul!"

With that the frozen goop was melted and they managed to get out.

""All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You really think you can beat this?" asked Rouge laughing nervously.

"We're going to lose." Said Paul with a sweat drop.

"You're right…" sighed Rouge.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

All the attacks hit them monsters.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

That's hen the monster was destroyed… once it did everything became silent… well almost…

"Hey!" yelled Maylene.

That's when Maylene and Lucario showed up.

"What's going on?" asked Maylene who then noticed the Sailor Senshi, "Oh wow… it's the Sailor Senshi."

"Is she a fan girl?" asked Neo Sailor Moon to Reggie.

"She's a bit of a fan but not too much." Said Reggie.

Neo Sailor Moon sighed.

"Paul…" said Maylene.

"Isn't it you…" said Paul staring at Maylene.

"Why did you join the Rainbow Brigade?" asked Reggie.

"Is that the evil group's name?" asked Maylene keeping a strait face.

"Yes, it is sadly." Said Sailor Venus, she would have laughed, but the joke had gotten old.

Paul sighed he decided he minds as well tell them, "I was tortured in a certain way." Said Paul.

"What do you mean tortured?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Rouge sighed, "How many of you seen Charlie the Unicorn?" asked Rouge.

Almost everyone raised their hands… except for the three Senshi from the World of Pirates.

"All I'm going to say is that Aoi can do a one man show of Charlie the Unicorn with the voices." Said Rouge.

"She wouldn't stop until I agreed to join." Said Paul.

Everyone sweat dropped with this remark.

"We're leaving." Said Rouge.

The tow of them disappeared in a red flash of light.

"At least we know why Paul joined up with them." Said Dawn.

Neo Sailor Moon seemed to shake, "Figures that would be the reason." She muttered.

"Um excuse me." Said Maylene, "Can I ask you something."

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when Lucario took out an autograph book, "Can you sign autographs for my Lucario, he's a really big fan."

This made everyone but Reggie anime fall.

"Maylene maybe not be a fan… but Lucario is a total fan Pokemon." Said Reggie with a sweat drop.

That night… Paul woke up with a startle he began to breathe heavily, "Rouge was right… Aoi does invade dreams." He said.

The next day… Ash and the Gang were leaving Veilstone city… with an extra guest.

"Thank you for taking care of my Pokemon while I'm away." Said Reggie with a bow to Maylene.

"It's no problem." Said Maylene, "But why are you traveling with Ash."

"Me and my group has the strangest habit to turn up when ever the Sailor Senshi appear." Said Ash, "It's always been that way."

"I see…" said Maylene, "Be careful we don't' know what the Rainbow Brigade can do."

Both Reggie and Maylene began to laugh.

"That joke will get old son enough." Said Dawn with a sweat drop.

And so they left the town with Reggie joining them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ash.

"I think if he joined for that reason I can figure out a away to get him out." Said Reggie.

"It will be nice having another breeder around." Said Brock.

"Just remember Reggie… expect the unexpected when it comes to this group." Said Gary.

"What do you mean?" asked Reggie.

"Things are going to get much weirder from here on out." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"That's okay…" said Reggie with a shrug, "It would be nice just to travel for a while."

"That's the sprit!" said Dawn.

And so with Reggie now with the group, things will get more interesting... especially when Reggie finds out all the weird things going on with the other Senshi… it's going to be really weird.

Next Time: When the Straw Hats land on an island, Vivi gets kidnapped! Now the Straw Hats must fight Vivi's kidnappers... oh those poor kidnapers... But will happen when Rainbow Brigade gets invlvoed? Find out next time!


	26. Stoopid Kidnapers

Chapter 26: Stoopid Kidnapers

The Thousand Sunny slowly approached the small yet bustling winter island. It had began to snow… So much that the childish members began to play in the snow… Aries noticed something right away.

"Um… Luffy… you're not wearing any thing warm." Said Aries.

"Huh?" asked Luffy (for best results listen to or hum the Jeopardy Song), "It's cold!"

"You just noticed that!" yelled Aries with a sweat drop.

"Hey we're about to land!" yelled Nami, "We need some help."

The others nodded and went to go help with whatever might be needed… expect for Luffy who went to find warm clothes to wear.

Meanwhile on the island some people were watching the ship land, they filed to notice the Jolly Roger but noticed the girl on boarded.

"Isn't that Princess Vivi of Alabasta, what is a girl like that doing in a place like this?" asked one of the mysterious figures.

"I don't know… but she'll be perfect for random." Said another of the figures.

"This will be the most perfect crime." Said one of the figures.

The group of figures laughed… which consisted of three of them… those poor fools.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ.

"Hey… I just heard the funniest thing is going on in the World of Pirates involving the Straw Hats!" said Olive.

She found that everyone was focus on other things.

"So I heard that those two weirdoes from another dominion are searching for clues on what's going on… Should I get involved?" asked Aoi to Cerulean who merely just shrugged.

Olive sighed then noticed that Kuro was in the room, reading a book… that's when she grabbed him dragged him away.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"I'm going for some fun… I need an escort!" said Olive.

"What are you going to do them?" asked Kuro.

"I just go word of something really funny." Said Olive with a smirk.

Meanwhile Vivi was looking around with Carue. When she heard a voice, "Well, well… what do we have here?"

Vivi was about to grab on her Peacock Slashers but someone grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Isn't it Princess Vivi of Alabasta…" said the man gabbing her.

Two other men appeared, "So what are we going to do about the duck."

The last smirked and gave the duck the ransom note, "Give that her friends ducky… oh else the Princess gets hurt."

The duck nodded and ran back towards the ship.

Vivi sighed, "These kidnappers don't stand a chance." She thought with a sweat drop.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, Carue arrived to find most of the crew still there.

"Hey Carue, what's going on?" asked Luffy.

Carue handed Luffy the note and began to quack a lot.

"Carue said that Vivi was just kidnapped by a bunch of guys." Translated Chopper who was also there.

"What really?" asked Luffy.

Carue began to quack some more… but it was slow paced and calm, "They looked pretty weak and a little stupid." Translated Chopper with a sweat drop.

"What this about Vivi being kidnapped?" asked Sanji with a ton of groceries getting very upset.

"Didn't you hear? They looked weak." Said Zoro who heard Chopper's translation.

"So what she was still kidnapped!" yelled Sanji.

"Hey Chopper do you think you can sniff her out?" asked Luffy.

Chopper nodded, Luffy and Carue followed him, it took a minute for Sanji to realize that they left, "Wait for me!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro rolled his eyes and followed them.

Meanwhile in some abounded warehouse, Vivi was tied up but remained silent, she knew that they would come for her…

"What wrong Princess? Sacred?" asked one of the kidnapers.

"No… I was wondering if you saw the boat I was on." Said Vivi.

"I barely remember it." Said the 2nd kidnapers.

"I think it was a pirate ship… why were you kidnapped by them too?" asked the last kidnapper.

"No… they're my friends." Said Vivi shaking her head.

"So it was a pirate ship." Said the first kidnapper, "What was the symbol?"

"Well. It was a simple skull with a Straw Hat on it… looked weak to me." Said the last kidnapper.

The other two gapped… "Oh shit…" said both of them.

"What… are they weak or what?" asked the third kidnapper.

That's when the doors were busted in…

"Damn it…" muttered the other two.

That's when Luffy, Zoro and Sanji9 attacked the three kidnapers, while Chopper and Carue untied Vivi.

"Should we calm Sanji down?" asked Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Let's just wait a minute." Said Zoro with a really big sweat drop as he watched Sanji go insane with the kidnapper.

In the rafters, Olive and Kuro watched.

"See I told you it was going to be funny." Said Olive.

"When are we going to attack them?" asked Kuro adjusting his glasses.

"Soon…very soon." Said Olive with a smirk.

Not too long later, the group left.

"That was really easy." Said Luffy.

"You're hurt, are you Vivi?" asked Sanji in love cook mode.

"No, really. I'm, fine." Said Vivi trying not to laugh.

That's when there was some sort of explosion of green smoke. When it cleared there stood Kuro and Olive.

"You guys again!" yelled Luffy pointing at them.

"Of course…" said Olive, "We are your enemies."

Luffy took out his communicator, "Hey, guys! They're attacking."

"Where are you?" came Ash' voice from the communicator.

"Um…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"It's Snow Peak Island." Said Vivi.

"You guys heard that?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… sure did." Came Ryoga's voice.

"Okay… good." Said Luffy putting his communicator away.

Luffy nodded to Zoro.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Luffy and Zoro transformed into their there Senshi forms… at the same time… the other Senshi arrived though a time portal.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Venus, "You didn't mention it was going to be cold!"

"With a name like snow peak… what did you think?" asked Sailor Pallas.

Olive smirked, "Oh this nice coat is so warm… I'm so happy I have this coat!"

The Senshi stared at the two.

"Why is she doing that?" asked Chopper.

"I have no idea…" sighed Vivi.

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

"Fine then… you just have to face my monster." Said Olive, "Come my Crystal Bright!"

A green smother monster appeared… but before it could do anything… this happened.

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

The 5 attacks hit the monster.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The monster died right there.

"The moment you teased them was the moment the monster died." Said Kuro.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Olive rolling her eyes.

That's when something in Olive pocket began to glow.

"Oh… that's interesting." Said Olive taking out a glowing green gem, "Looks like I have to go now."

"An important meeting?" asked Kuro.

"This means an especially evil plan." Said Olive with a smirk, "Let's go."

The two of them disappeared in a flash of green light.

"An especially evil plan?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

That's when both Sailor Juno and Sailor Pallas got a strange chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I don't know…" said Sailor Juno.

Sailor Pallas merely shrugged.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade HQ, both Olive and Kuro arrived and sat down in available seats.

"So what's the especially evil plan?" asked Olive with an evil smirk.

"I'm going to revive two people from the Sailor Senshi's past." Replied Orochimaru with an evil smile.

Back at snow Peak Island…

"So you were kidnapped by some idiots?" asked Nami talking with Vivi in the kitchen.

"That's right… I don't think they were smart…" said Vivi.

"If they saw our ship but not our flag they would have to be." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Back at Warehouse… some island kids found the stupid kidnappers in the abandoned warehouse.

"I wonder who beat them up?" asked one of the kids.

"I think they angered some pirates…" said another of the kids.

"Wouldn't be the first time! Even I know not to mess with pirates." Said a kid.

What the Straw Hats didn't know what that the whole island knew of these wanna be thugs as idiots and it wasn't the first time they were beaten up like that… that's really sad… isn't it?

Next Time: Orochimaru revives two people from the Senshi's past... How are they? And how will the two Senshi deal with it? Find out next time!


	27. A Rival and a Mother

A/N: Chapter might not be up to my usual standards... I'm not feeling very well today... When everyone is all done, I'm probably going to take a nap... or at least try...

Oh and this idea was taken from one of PJEP's Suggestions... I went with one of his actual suggestions and decided to add someone I think would be a good person toy revive plot wise. I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 27: A Rival and a Mother

Paul, Taro and Kuro stared at Orochimaru… wondering what they meant by reviving. Zeno knew what he meant as he witnessed the situation with Arashi.

"He can revive anyone he wants." Said Zeno.

"That's right… in fact I'm sure you're confused about why Arashi looked young." Said Orochimaru.

"I just thought he did the same thing as that woman Tsunade… isn't she like 50?" asked Taro.

"That's besides the point." Said Violet adjusting her glasses, "Last time it was Arashi who died sealing the Demon inside of Naruto. Orochimaru revived him and the Sailor Senshi managed to heal him… it's going to be different this time."

"This time I'm using improved Seals in order to make them more resistant to the Silver Crystal" explain Orochimaru, "Not only this time but I'm using a slightly different tactic."

"Last time it was to throw the Senshi off by using a dead Kage that was also Kakashi's former teacher and turned out to be Naruto's father... While it shake them slightly… this time is going to be differ. We're going to revive two people from their pasts. However I do not know who they are." Said Orochimaru.

"The 7 of us chose the targets… Some of them had clean files… no deaths in their families or friends. However we did come up with two really good ones." Said Olive.

She put down the picture of a beautiful black hair woman, Orochimaru recognized her.

"I couldn't have chosen better." Said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"So she from your world?" asked Taro looking at the picture.

"Yes… and she was quite famous in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

Olive placed the second one down, everyone was confused when she placed one of a young girl with dark blue hair.

""Who is she?" asked Orochimaru.

"She was a very special friend to one of the Senshi because her tragic untimely death down the stairs. Reviving her would shake her friend right to the core… trust me, I've seen how he dealt with a look alike… Even placed his misplaced feelings for the girl in the look alike." Explained Goldie.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Luffy was yawning while he sat a the Lion's head.

"What didn't get much sleep last night." Said Aries jump near the bow.

"Yeah… I had this weird dream last night." Said Luffy.

"Let me guess… it was about you sleeping in the room… alone then a strange blue light appeared…" said Aries.

"No… no… nothing like that." Said Luffy, "Where did you get that from?"

"It's just something I wanted to ask someone if they said that they had a weird dream." Said Aries.

"Oh… I see…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"What was it about anyways?" asked Aeries.

"It was about Orochimaru revving two people… it was weird because it was so realistic." Said Luffy.

"How long has these realistic dreams been coming?" asked Aries.

"Now that I think about it." Said Luffy looking like he had a headache, "I had one when we were all sick about Naruto going into that demon form right before it happened."

"It's better late than never." Said Aeries with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Rei was a Psychic, she predicted many things." Explained Aries, "She was able to see the future though her dreams, we just assumed it was something you didn't inherit… I guess it's finally showing itself to you."

"Oh wow! Yell Luffy! That's so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"But we can't confirm it unless Orochimaru does in fact revive two people." Explained Aries, "I just hope that was a very weird dream."

"Why?" asked Luffy blinking.

"Remember what happened last time. You guys had to fight Arashi… If he does revive people… I really hope it's not someone who's super powerful." Said Aries, "Because I'm sure that Orochimaru improved the seal… We won't talk about it until it's confirmed."

Luffy nodded… "Okay…" he said.

Meanwhile with Zoro in the Gym/ Crows nest, he was lifting weights… ever since the last battle he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had.

In the World of Ninja, everyone favorite mismatched 5 member team was performing a D Rank Mission… find a gold ring in a swamp.

"Get these bugs away from me!" yelled Naruto being chased by many mosquitoes.

The other stared at him.

"I'll just help him." Muttered Sasuke.

Sasuke then performed Fire Ball Jutsu which caused the mosquitoes to burn up.

"What took you so long!" yelled Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing just walked away.

"Well we found the ring. We should go back to lady Tsunade and Arashi." Said Sakura.

"If you say so…" muttered Naruto.

Later after they returned the gold ring. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring on the training grounds. And Sasuke was very serious… and Naruto couldn't keep up.

"Will you stop this!" yelled Naruto, "What's your problem lately!"

Sasuke stopped the fight, "What do you mean?"

"You've been really Emo lately… more than usual." Said Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

The two of them began to fight once again.

"This is interesting." Said a voice.

They looked to see Orochimaru with all 7 Colors with him.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Naruto.

"What all 7 of us can't come at once?" asked Rouge with a smirk.

Violet nodded to everyone.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" yelled all of them.

Each one of them took of their Crystals and monster of every color of the rainbow appeared.

Sasuke took out the communicator.

"The Rainbow Brigade is attacking Naruto's training ground." Said Sasuke into the communicator.

"Okay!" came a chorus of voices from the communicator.

Sasuke hung it up and the two nodded to each other.

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

At the same time Sailor Uranus arrived and the other Senshi plus Pikachu, Zatch, Hyde and Aphrodite all came out of the portal.

"Setsuna… you really need to fix that." Said Sailor Uranus.

"I know…" said Sailor Pluto in the pile.

They all got untangled.

"So they made 7 of them… looks like it's' going to be fun." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"We'll all get in a good hit in." said Sailor Juno with a smirk.

"Let's Start!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Gartner Rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower chi Roar!"

All of the attacks caused damage to the monsters.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The two final attacks killed the monster.

"You're just going to leave with your tails between your legs, aren't you?" asked Sailor Venus.

Orochimaru began to laugh, "Not this time. Remember that time I revived your father."

"What…" said Sailor Venus who then realized what he meant, "You're going to revive my mother aren't you."

Sailor Venus shook with anger.

"No… I'm not going to revive Kushina… even if she is very scary and powerful." Said Orochimaru who shook his head.

That's when the two coffins came out of the ground though the portal. The fronts opened revealing the two that were revived.

"No…" thought Sailor Pallas.

"It can't be…" thought Sailor Juno.

The rest of the Senshi stared at the two that were revived, wondering what had just gone on. Then they saw the states of both Sailor Juno and Sailor Pallas both were shaking and very pale.

"Mother…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Kuina…" whispered Sailor Juno.

Orochimaru did indeed revive those two, Kuina was Zoro's childhood revival who died shortly after the two made a promise that no matter what one of them would become the World Greatest Swordsman. While the other was Mikoto, Sasuke's mother and before she was murdered by her elder son a Jonin. Both Kuina and Mikoto looked around confused.

"What's going on?" skid Kuina.

That's when Mikoto saw Orochimaru smiling evilly.

"Orochimaru! This your doing isn't it!" yelled Mikoto.

That's when Rouge and Goldie came from behind and place the new and improved seals in the back of their head… not only did it make Mikoto less decayed but also aged Kuina to about 10 years.

"So Zoro… Sasuke… how do you like that I bought back your loved ones." Said Orochimaru.

"You bastard…" growled Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Juno said nothing and just glared at the snake man.

"Ash!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"That's won't work…" said Orochimaru, "I learned from my mistake last time… It will take much more energy from the Silver Crystal to heal them…"

"Oh and we won't be fighting this time… we still need to get Kuina set up." Said Rouge.

But next time we're going to fight you.

That's when they all disappeared in bright flashes of light.

Things became silent… deathly silent.

"What just happened?" asked Aphrodite.

That's when Sailor Pallas ran off.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Let him be for now." Said Sailor Uranus, "He's dealing with a lot... you of all people should know that."

Sailor Venus sighed…

That night on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy and Zoro were talking about Kuina.

"So that's why your so upset." Said Luffy.

"I'm trying to figure out how he knew about her." muttered Zoro.

"It was probably the members of the Rainbow Brigade." Said Aeries joining the conversation, "After all they probably were able to study every faceted of you if they were able to recruit the people they recruited."

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"You know what I just realized." Said Luffy, "When she became older… she looked just like that Marine that Zoro has a crush on."

"Oh really?" asked Aries.

"I do not have a crush on her!" yelled Zoro.

"The more you deny, the more we know it's true." Said Aeries with a smirk.

Zoro glared at the talking grey cat who only smiled under his gaze.

Meanwhile with Sasuke he was training against a log… that's when he sensed someone behind him, he turned around and saw Arashi.

"I heard what happened." Said Arashi.

"So…" said Sasuke.

"I just want to let you know that while under Orochimaru's control I don't remember a thing." Said Arashi.

"Is that supposed to make you feel any better." Muttered Sasuke glaring at Arashi.

"I also wanted to talk to you about your parents." Said Arashi, "I am the Hokage… I did know them very well after all."

"Really?" asked Sasuke.

"You know… your mother and Kushina were very good friends…" said Arashi, "She was sort of Kushina's rock, her mother was kind and level headed while Kushina was…"

"Scary?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… that's the word." Sighed Arashi, "She was a very kind person… and I'm sure that once she's healed, she will be happy to have granted this second chance. After all unlike most of your clan she wasn't stuck up."

"What about my dad?" asked Sasuke.

Arashi became silent… "Um… do you really want me to talk about your dad?"

Sasuke sweat dropped… but didn't say anything.

"Because you know… your dad was the biggest ass hole I ever knew. You know Hiashi… well at least me and Hiashi get along. You're dad was such an asshole I didn't know where the stick was shoved up." Explained Arashi.

"Okay, okay… I get it… you didn't like my dad." Muttered Sasuke.

"Damn start I didn't…" muttered Arashi, "Right now you should be happy that you're mother is back, even if what Orochimaru said is right… it will take much more to heal her... She will come back. You'll see."

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Come on, you're coming to our place for dinner." Said Arashi.

"It's not ramen… is it?" asked Sasuke glaring at Arashi.

"No… no… of course not." Lied Arashi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to anyways.

"You don't care right?" asked Arashi who didn't get an answer back, "Okay good."

And so, Orochimaru reified Kuina, Zoro dead rival (who happens to resemble Tashegi) and Mikoto Sasuke dead mother… only time will tell if Ash will be able to heal them or not… indeed.

Next Time: Zoro and Sasuke are still upset... Unfortunately they show it in an the most inappropriate way... Now they owe money to the Tendos. Also the Rainbow Brigade does some more grave robbing, and this time. It's literally. What did they take? Find out next time!


	28. Taking it Out

Chapter 28: Taking it Out

It was time the for 5 way weekly spar between Luffy, Ranma, Naruto, Sasuke and Zoro… unfortunately Sasuke and Zoro were still a little angry with Orochimaru. Okay… that phrasing was wrong… very, very wrong.

"They're still fighting." Said Naruto breathing heavily with a sweat drop.

It was indeed true, the two had done the impossible: wear down Naruto, Luffy and Ranma.

"They're getting very serious…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

It was indeed true they were getting very serious.

"This isn't good…" sighed Ranma, because if there was any damage to the Dojo he's dead.

"What's Zoro doing?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Oh man… Sasuke's going to use the Cursed Seal!" yelled Naruto.

Ranma went into the fetal position… Akane was going to kill him for sure.

"You think can beat me like this Zoro?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

Zoro said nothing… maybe it was time to unveil that attack he's been holding out on. The two were about the clash when an ominous black figure appeared next to them and knocked the two of them out.

"I'm getting out here!" yelled Ranma.

Ranma ran out as fast as he could with Naruto and Luffy following knowing it was a good idea to leave now.

"Should we?" asked Nabiki walking into the room.

"Leave them be." Said the ominous black figure who turned out to be Akane, "I have a feeling that their innocent in all of this."

They looked at the Dojo it looked like some purposely tired to destroy it with walls heavily destroyed and pieces of ceiling crashing down.

"Those two are in so much trouble." Said Kousagi holding Luna with Aphrodite on her head.

The two cats nodded… they were in trouble.

Sometime later both Zoro and Sasuke regained consciousness in the living room… they looked around and began to sweat, neither one voicing what they had in mind.

"So you're finally awake." Said Akane behind them.

The two of them slowly turned around in fear… they knew they were in trouble.

Meanwhile at the snack shack… the three that weren't in trouble made it.

"Safe!" yelled Naruto.

"Sasuke and Zoro still upset?" asked Doll.

"Yeah, I don't know when they'll calm down." Sighed Ranma.

"Nabiki will clam them, down… once she owns their souls." Said Amber trying not to laugh.

They all sweat dropped…

Back at the Tendo House.

"You really think you get away with destroying the dojo like that?" asked Akane.

"Aunty Akane… please calm down! You know their going though a lot!" cried Kousagi.

"Kousagi is right. They are going though a lot." Said Kasumi.

"Did something happened to them?" asked Nabiki.

"This evil man defiled the graves of their loved ones!" cried Kousagi, "It was terrible and it made them very angry!"

"She's good." Whispered Zoro.

Sasuke could only nod in agreement.

"She's too cute." Thought Nabiki with a sweat drop.

"They still destroyed the Dojo!" yelled Akane trying to not gush over her niece.

"Can't they just rebuild the Dojo! They're very strong." Said Kousagi.

"That will be a good start." Said Nabiki with an evil smirk.

"This is going to take a while…" thought Kousagi with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates at the Island that was converted into a ship, Thriller Bark. Violet had just arrived at the grave.

"So this is the place?" asked Kuro.

"This placed used to the HQ of one of the Warlords, but now it's just a floating island. The Straw Hats won here… but just barely." Explained Violet.

They arrived at a rather ornate looking grave. They noticed three swords.

"This is the place." Said Violet grabbed one of the sword, the one in black, "Yubashiri… one of Zoro's most precious blades. Only one blade could truly replace this one."

"I take it that the sword you're going to fix." Said Kuro.

Violet nodded and the two disappeared with the sword in hand.

Meanwhile in the Dojo which was begin rebuilt, Zoro got a strange Chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know." Responded Zoro.

"What ever." Muttered Sasuke.

The two of them worked in silence.

"Who is she?" asked Sasuke.

"What you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"That girl… who is she?" asked Sasuke.

"She was my rival." Said Zoro, "She died when we were young."

"I see…" said Sasuke.

"Let's just to work." Muttered Zoro who didn't want to talk about it.

"Whatever…" muttered Sasuke.

The two continued working in the Dojo.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ, Violet was working at some sort computer at some sort of strange chamber… in side the chamber the sword was being fixed, it was as if it was re-growing the parts it lost.

"So I take it their in my world." Said Taro.

"That's right." Said Violet, "As the rules state you have to come with me. They're going to be there for a while… so just sit back enjoy for the perfect time for us to go there."

A couple hours at the Tendo House, the two had fined cleaning the Dojo so Sasuke and Zoro had minor house hold chores: opening jars, feeding the fish, stopping panty thefts (that's a normal chore for the Tendos any way) now they were currently going to different restaurants to pay the tabs they owe.

"How long do you think she'll own us?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't think for long. Kousagi or Kasumi will tell we can stop and our debt is settled." Said Zoro, "Or something like that."

"Oh…" said Sasuke.

That's when there was an explosions of purple smoke nearby.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

They ran to where the purple smoke came from…

"There's something in there." Said Zoro with his hand hovering over his swords.

That's when two figures jumped out of the smoke… it was Mikoto and Kuina. Zoro drew his sword to block while Sasuke drew a kunai. Mikoto drew a Kunai causing the two to be in a stalemate while Kuina drew her new sword… which shocked Zoro.

"That sword." He said.

"Surprised Zoro… I thought you might." Said a voice.

That's when the smoke cleared and the two saw Violet and Taro (in human form).

"I realized since you took her sword she could take yours." Said Violet with an evil smirk.

"Why you." Muttered Zoro.

That's when their opponents backed away.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" yelled Violet letting out a purple monster, "Let's see if you can take this challenge."

"You're seeing if we can handle and the monster at the same time." Muttered Sasuke.

"That's exactly right." Said Violet adjusting her glasses.

Both of them gritted their teeth in anger.

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi form.

Before either Senshi could grabbed their communicator their revived loved one attacked them.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"How are going to call your Senshi friends?" asked Violet, "And how can you two fight the monster that's about to attack!"

The created purple crystals on it's finger tips as if ready to shoot them at the enemy… however something happened.

"Heart Gem Surprise!" came a voice.

The attack and the monster screamed in pain, that's when Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Kousagi!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"I followed all of you here since I thought you might need help with what's been going lately." Explained Sailor Cosmos Moon, "This way you can handle them while I can call the others and fight this monster."

That's when Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars arrived.

"Oh good you guys are alive." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"You get attacked by Akane all the time so you shouldn't talk." Muttered Sailor Juno as she fought her former rival.

Sailor Jupiter sweat dropped.

"Come on!" said Sailor Venus.

"Okay!" said Sailor Mars.

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

All three attacks hit.

That's when a portal appeared and the remaining Senshi came out of the portal.

"Ash!" yelled Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The attack destroyed the monster.

"All right! Time to heal them." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Remember, it's going to take a lot of energy, so be careful." Said Sailor Pluto.

That's when both Mikoto and Kunai jumped away from their opens.

"Sorry… but now's not the time." Said Violet with an evil smirk.

That's when the 4 of them disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "It will be fine… I'm sure of it!"

"If you say so." Muttered Sailor Juno.

Sailor Cosmos Moon sighed… she really felt sorry for them… she really want to do that… but looks like she had to.

Sometime later, Sasuke and Zoro got back from the various restaurants.

"We're back." Said Zoro in a bored tone.

"That's good." Said Kasumi.

"You guys can leave now." Said Nabiki.

"Yeah." Agreed Akane.

"Really, we paid off our debt?" asked Sasuke surprised.

The two of them blushed and looked at Kousagi who was playing with stuffed bunny, causing the two sweat drop.

"You actually begged them to stop… didn't you?" asked Sasuke.

"Well… I just thought that you two didn't mean to do what you did and that you're really up set right now… I felt that you should just relax." Said Kousagi fiddling with her toy bunny.

Both of them sweat dropped…

"She's just too cute…" the two slightly twitched with sweat drop.

"Thank you for the help." Said Kasumi with a bow.

The two nodded and left.

"Do you know how useful those two can be Kousagi… then again you're only two. So you don't get it." Said Nabiki.

"You don't get…" whispered Kousagi, "No person should ever go though what their going though… your just making it worse."

"Your right." Sighed Akane.

"I thought you were on my side on this one…" muttered Nabiki, "What are they going though anyways."

"Just drop it Nabiki." Said Akane.

Kousagi looked up at the sky, watching the clouds. She knew that what was going is something that no person should ever go though… no matter the circumstance and that her only hope was that the two would be healed… but it doesn't look like that's going happen anytime soon.

Next Time: Ash and the Gang run into Mina's group... wait she's missing! And what's with Peter's crazy cousin who joined them? How does she even know who the Sailor Senshi are? What's going on with the Neo Pokemon Guardians? Now only that but the Elemental Council has asked for help from the Rainbow Brigade! What's going on! Find out next time!


	29. Please Read the Other Story

A/N: First off please read New Lives: Galactic Guardians A... me and AshK really want reviews so please read it.

Also I have a question, what's different about this chapter than the other chapter?

Luffy: Does it involve Meat?

Naruto: No it involves Ramen.

Me: Not it doesn't, now shut up or I'll mention the latest chapters about both of your manga.

Luffy and Naruto: O.o

Me: Now as I was saying, this is written on my new lap top so I'm still getting used to a lap top... just like a couple years ago I was getting used to my MAC... so I'm still getting used to the controls...

Also this chapter involved the Neo Pokemon Story line so you might to read the last two chapter of said story... that's where half of the chapter title comes from (the other half comes from New Lives Galactic Guardians A). So Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Please Read the Other Story

Ash and the gang were walking though the forest as usual.

"So is there a Pokemon Center nearby?" asked Reggie.

Brock checked the map and suddenly became happy.

"That answers your question." Said Ash with a big sweat drop.

"Let's go, I haven't been to one in so long!" said Dawn.

In some nearby tree, a young woman in her late teens or early 20s watched them, she looked a like Mina if she was older, expect for her cold expression and the fact there were ice blue streaks in her hair.

"Them again?" she muttered, "They better stay out of my way."

They arrived at the Pokemon Center to find Beth talking to Nurse Joy.

"Beth!" yelled Brock.

Beth turned around and smiled, "Brock!" she cried out.

The two began to hug each other with pink hearts come from them.

"Hey Ash." Said Sammy adjusting her hair so that it would be long, "Long time no see!"

"It's been a while…" muttered Megan rolling her eyes.

Akane the Red shadow only gave a polite bow as a greeting.

"We haven't seen you since that incident at the autograph signing." Said Peter.

"Yeah… it's been a while." Said Ash with a laugh.

"Say… what's wrong with Mina?" asked Dawn, "I saw the website on Sailor Senshi Comics and it said that it's on hiatus because she's very sick."

"Oh that…" said Peter.

Everyone suddenly became incredibly silent… even Beth stop producing pink hearts.

"Well it's just…" said Peter.

"What did you tell about depressing silences!" yelled a voice.

That's when someone kicked Peter upside the head knocking him into the wall. It was a girl about Peter's Age with short bright green hair and bright green eyes. On her shoulder was Mina's Smoochum and a Ralts.

She grabbed Peter by the collar.

"Um excuse me? Who are you?" asked Dawn.

"Oh sorry! I didn't notice you." Said the girl dropping Peter, "The name's Maggie Macels! I'm this idiot's cousin."

The 5 members of Ash's group sweat drop.

"Wait… who are you?" asked Sammy noticing Reggie.

"Oh this is Reggie… he's Paul's brother." explained Ash.

"You know the guy who joined the Rainbow Brigade." said Dawn.

"Oh yeah… that guy.." said Megan.

"You're brothers… weird." said Sammy.

"So you are aware of the cro…" said Beldum but was stopped by Sammy when she placed a magnet on him.

"What's that sweetness?" asked Beldum picking up on a TV signal.

"Oh…. Right… Ash… Gary… Me and Peter need to talk to you in private." said Sammy.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"Come on!" yelled Sammy dragging Ash by the arm.

"Okay… okay…" said Ash.

The 4 of the left… Reggie turned to the group.

"Sop you know about my brother?" asked Reggie.

"Yes… we're allies to the Sailor Senshi…" said Akane the Red Shadow.

Dawn Whispered into Reggie's ear, "Only Sammy know about them being the Sailor Senshi…"

"Oh, I see." responded Reggie.

"I'm going to take a walk." said Maggie, "Come on Ralts, Smoochum."

"So what's wrong with Mina?" asked Dawn changing the subject.

Beth broke her long running hug with Brock, Akane and Megan were both silent.

"You see…" sighed Beth who was the closest to Mina, "You remember that thing with the weird maze… right?"

Outside the Pokemon Center…

"So that's what happened." sighed Ash.

"That's right." sighed Sammy.

"Mina's now in that adult form… which is called her other self." explained Peter.

"Her other self?" asked Gary.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Ash.

"he got it from me Sailor Saturn… Neo Sailor Moon." said voice.

They turned to see Maggie leaning agonist a tree.

Both of gaped at her.

"You… you…" stammered Ash.

"Did you…" said Gary.

"Hey… this to me." said Peter.

"Then how do you know?" asked Ash.

That's when her eyes turned pink, she lifted her hand… that's when Ash's hat flew towards it.

"I'm a Pokemon Guardian to… and the reason I know is because my type is Psychic." explained Maggie.

Both Ash and Gary stared at her.

"Yeah… I get that a lot…" laughed Maggie.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ… Violet was checking her e-mails… when she checked it she sweat dropped… it was from the Elemental Council… it's Subject, "Please help us again."

Violet sweat dropped… she she called a meeting.

"The Elemental Council needs our help… they just sent us an e-mail saying they need our." explained Violet with a sigh, "First off… how did they get our e-mail addresses…"

"I gave it to them… incase they wanted to have another alliance." explained Princess Prism.

"I see." said Violet with a sigh, "Since Cerulean and Paul knows how to deal with them… their going."

"Okay…" sighed Cerulean.

"Fine…" muttered Paul.

"And take our zombie slaves… we don't have them for decoration you know." said Princess Prism.

That one sentence made everyone in the room sweat drop.

"Well excuse me…" mumbled Princess Prism rolling her eyes.

At the Elemental Council HQ…

"Do you think they'll come?" asked Draco.

"Who knows…" mumbled Flare.

That's when there was a cyan flash in the room and Cerulean, Paul Kuina and Mikoto appeared.

"You came." said Electra.

"Who are these two… they looked sort of out of it." said Gordy.

"There loved ones of the Sailor Senshi we revived and turned into slaves." explained Cerulean.

"Wow… I didn't know you guys that that sort of power." said Renji.

There was a silence, "Please help us again." said Draco.

"What happened?" asked Paul.

"Well you know that thing we wanted to happen… well it only made things worse… way worse… they didn't break up, the Other Self is fighting us and now the member of the Hidden Line had joined them." explained Maya.

"Okay… back up… Hidden Line… other self?" asked Paul.

"Okay… here the explanation…" sighed Draco.

Back with Ash, Gary, Sammy, Peter and Maggie as well as Pikachu, Smoochum and Ralts who were playing tag.

"And that's what's going on…" finished Sammy.

"Thanks for bringing us up." said Gary.

"Well, Sanji hasn't been here in a while so we couldn't use him as messenger boy." said Maggie.

"How do you know all about that?" asked Ash.

"I'm a Psychic… I ignore the things that aren't important info…" explained Maggie with a shrug.

"And when it is it's vague…" said Peter, "Tell what do you mean you say that the way to free Mina is thought Snow White!"

"If you haven't figured it out then it's not my problem!" yelled Maggie who then grabbed his arms and forced him to the ground.

"Just ignore them…" said Sammy with a sweat drop.

"Let's go back in." said Gary.

Sammy, Ash and Gary wit the Pokemon were leaving.

"Don't leave me!" cried Peter.

"Heh…. Heh… heh…" laughed Maggie.

Back at the Elemental Council HQ…

"Okay… the plan to attack them will be tomorrow when the two groups leave the Pokemon Center." said Draco.

"Right!" said the ones that weren't "zombie slaves.".

The next day the two groups deiced to leave the Pokemon Center together.

"So with out Mina, where are you headed?" asked Dawn.

"Just roaming around aimlessly… unless someone gets a good idea where to go." answered Sammy.

"So in other words you have no idea." answered Gary.

"No… Mina was the one who seceded to where to go." answered Peter, "And right now I don't have the will to go Challenge Gyms."

All the 100 percent true girls stared at him.

"Don't you dare say anything!" yelled Peter.

"You've been moppyer than usual since Mina's been gone." said Sammy.

"It's obviously love." said Megan.,

Akane was about to say something… but realized that she couldn't come up with anything so said nothing.

"See Pete… the more you deny it the more we knows it's true,." said Maggie with a big smile.

"Okay… I'm going to walk over there…" said Peter.

Before Maggie could do anything all do the members of the Elemental Council shed up.

"So you've finally show up after what happened with me?" asked Maggie.

"Shut up!" yelled Draco.

"Make me Malfoy!" said Maggie.

"Stop calling me Malfoy!" yelled Draco.

"Why don't you make me." said Maggie with a sly smirk.

"I think our new helpers will be able to help us." said Flora.

That's when Paul, Cerulean. Kuina and Mikoto showed up.

Maggie sighed, "It's getting serious…" said Maggie.

"Why the Moe Girl and the Anti-Ash are here with two women… what's the big deal?" asked Megan.

"Well… the two woman are Zombie Slaves of the Rainbow Brigade… don't ask… and well… in three seconds you might want to try to cat something…" said Maggie.

That's when a fierce wind ripped though the forest they were sending much of the Sailor Senshi and Neo Pokemon Guardians group away… with the expect for Ash, Gary and Maggie.

"Okay… what are that…" said Gary blinking.

"I was just getting them out of the way… after all, we don't need them around." said a voice.

They turned to see the older version of Mina they saw during the Maze Incident.

"So that's Mina's other self." said Ash.

"Not the most pleasant person to be around." said Maggie.

"Aren't you two going to call back upon for4m your fellow cross dressers?" asked Mina's other self ash she's called.

"She knows!" yelled Ash.

"Don't worry… the weakling doesn't know anything about you… only I do." said Mina's other self.

"It's means that the real Mina doesn't know that you're the Sailor Senshi." translated Maggie.

"Okay… good." sighed Ash.

"Just called fore back up." said Gary.

That's when both Sailor Juno and Sailor Pallas both fell out of a time portal.

"Well I guess you guys should get used to that for a while." said Maggie, "Well I better change you should transform."

The two nodded…

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi form.

"Who is that?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"And why is she an adult again?" asked Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

"That's not of you business." muttered Mina's other self.

That's when Maggie came out of the bushes in her Psychic Guardian costume.

"All right! Let's go!" called out Maggie.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" called out Cerulean.

That's when several of the mutated Pokemon showed up. That the same time Mikoto began to fight Sailor Pallas and Kuina began to fight Sailor Juno.

"Leave the Pokemon Monsters to me… I didn't send you away because you're useful in this battle." said Mina's other self.

"Why you…" muttered Maggie, "By the way… notice something strange about this batch of monsters?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mina's other self.

"So Maggie…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Yeah,,, I'm going to help you… if she's too blind to notice that those types resist ice type attacks… then I'm not going to say anything…"

That's when the other Sailor Senshi arrived.

"They're already here!" yelled Sailor Jupiter staring at Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno

"Yeah I'm surprised too." said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Focus people!" yelled Maggie.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I'll answer you later Fox boy…" said Maggie.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"I'll get this started then." said Maggie with a smirk.

"Psywave!"

The move hit the Crystal Bright.

"Now it's you turn." said Maggie.

"Who is she again?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Peter's crazy cousin." answered Sailor Saturn.

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Golden Spiraling Sphere!"

"Double elemental Punch!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

All of the attacks hit the monster.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The Crystal Bright was destroyed.

That's when the Sailor Senshi turned to the Pokemon Monsters… which were beating Mina's other self.

"So… are we going to fight them?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"No!" said Maggie watching Mina's other self lose against the Pokemon Monsters, "If we do… then the Ice won't crack."

"What?" asked the others.

As said Mina's other self was loosing.. Against an ar4my of Ice, Fire, Rock and Steel type Pokemon,,,

"I still not lose!" she thought.

That's when there were many attacks.

"Power Gem!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Mirror Shot!"

There was not a shout as it began to rain poison tipped Kunai.

All of the gems on the mutated Pokemon shattered and they turned back to their real forms. The 4 other Neo Pokemon Guardians jumped in front of Mina's other self.

"What the!" yelled Mina's other self.

"Well looked like we bailed you out this." said Megan looking at Mina's other self.

"Why you…" muttered Mina's other self.

"Well we lost again…" said Damien, "But we'll work together next time…. Better right…"

":Yeah… I'm not really with the Rainbow Brigade… but I think you should never ask us for help again." said Paul.

"I'm going to have to agree with Paul… it was a little pointless." said Cerulean.

The 10 members of the Elemental Council looked at the Sailor Senshi, Neo Pokemon Guardians, and the other self there… then ran off with out saying a word.

"Well that wads weird." said Sailor Neptune with a sweat drop.

"I can name several things that are weirder" said Maggie.

"We go not…" said Cerulean who then whistled… and their zombie servants rejoined them.

"What the hell!" yelled Sailor Juno.

The 4 members of the Rainbow Brigade disappeared.

"Why you!" yelled Mina's other self, "You shouldn't interfered."

"Why because we just caused a .large dent in your pride?" asked Megan with a smirk.

"Ya know we just saved your ass… just be grateful." said Sammy.

"Why you…" muttered Mina's other self who then used Blizzards to mask where she was running off to. Just when the others arrived…

"So we missed everything." said Dawn.

"That's right Reggie… you just missed your brother." said Maggie, "We defeated the monster and not only that… but there is a crack in the ice."

"Crack in the ice…" said Peter who then realized what she meant… the ice holding the real Mina back.

"Is all of you predictions vague like that?" asked Megan.

"That depends on the situation." said Maggie.

"Oh really… make once not vague prediction." challenged Megan.

"fine then I will." said Maggie, she took a breath and pointed Sailor Juno, "By the end of the month your love life is going to get so fucked up that if you wanted to you can't laugh behind Jupiter's back because it's going to be much worse than her's."

That made everyone sweat drop… especially the Sailor Senshi.

"you know… we should really leave right now…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Good idea… and if you find our friends Ash and Gary got tell them where we are." said Maggie with a smirk.

"She's good…" mumbled Neo Sailor Moon.

"I know…" said Sammy.

After the Sailor Senshi left and Ash and Gary were "Found" they got to a fork in the road.

"So which way are we going.,.. Cause we're going to opposite." said Peter.

"why…" said Dawn.

"I don't want to hear my causing make any more not vague predictions… they're too weird…" said Peter.

"What's that supposed to mean" yelled Maggie choking hymn from behind.

"It really has to do with keeping the secret of course." whispered Sammy.

"I wonder what sec…" said Beldum before Sammy kicked into a nearby rock.

"Well good by Brock… I hope we see other soon!" cried Beth.

"don't 'worry Beth;… we'll see each other too." cried Brock.

That's when Croagunk jabbed Brock and dragged him away.

The two groups parted ways… as Ash's group walked Ash was thinking about something… Maggie's prediction.

"I wonder if that means that Zoro's friend is going to be healed by the end of the month,." thought Ash.

And so they once again faced the elemental Rainbow Alliance… and that once again was temporary… but only time will tell if the two we'll be healed by the end of month… practically Kuina.

Next Time: Opal finally confesses to Iruka about her nightmares... what's really going on? What's her ties to Princess Prism... is there something going on with the two of them? Also: contains a teaser preview to an upcoming arc... or should the term special event be more suitable... either way... it's going to be special!


	30. Opal’s Nightmares

A/N: Chapter contains Tempo and Taimu describing the events (of a hopefully) upcoming fic written by someone else... It's a 100 percent approved written canonical side story... And remember, I did not create them... they were created by someone else... and the scene their in was written (though I rework it) by someone else. So please remember. And also the preview at the end of the chapter has some characters from another anime... (not OCs) and are reoccurring characters in another story... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 30: Opal's Nightmares

Opal stood there… in the dark. She looked around.

"I was born from you…" came a voice.

"What?" asked Opal.

That's when she heard screams. She ran towards where the screams came from, she saw the battered and bloodied bodies of Sailor Vesta, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter. Opal instantly paled.

"Those two can't be dead… they can't…" she whispered "Ranma and Ace can't be dead!"

She headed where she the screams this time it was the bodies of Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres.

"No… no… it can't be…" whispered Opal who crying.

She aw a flash of light., she run towards it.

She saw Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Cosmos Moon and Neo Sailor Moon fighting violently against a strange figure.

"Now to finsh this charade!" muttered the strange figure.

The figure then created several crystals that were flung at the reaming Senshi. Impaling them and killing them instantly

"No… the Sailor Senshi can't be dead… they can't…" whispered Opal falling to her knees.

"My, my little child… it looks like you need help… we'll your going to join your heroes very soon." said the mysterious figure.

That's when the mysterious figure took out a sword, and was about to impale Opal with it a voice shouted.

"Opal!"

The figure was Sailor Venus… she push Opal out of the way but was impaled instead.

"Naruto-Niichan!" shouted Opal.

(End of Dream Sequence)

Opal bolted up in her bed… she began to breathe heavily and then cry.

"Why am I getting these dreams" she cried.

The next day at the Ninja Academy, Opal gave a big yawn.

"What's wrong?" asked Konohamaru.

"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. Nothing to be worried about." said Opal who then yawned again.

"Okay now turn to page 72." said Iruka.

Opal did so but fell asleep due to her lack of sleep. Iruka tried to ignore the snores from Opal… but couldn't any more.

"Opal… wake up!" yelled Iruka.

Opal didn't wake up, Iruka was going to use other means of waking her up… until she heard whimpering…

"Stop… please… don't make me do this…" whimpered Opal in her sleep.

"What…" said Iruka.

"She's having a nightmare!" cried Moegi.

Hanabi watched, she didn't know why, but she got a weird feeling.

"Byakugan!" she said.

She gasped what she saw, Opal was literally losing chakra in her sleep, it was being sucked away, to where she couldn't tell.

"Wake her up now!" yelled Hanabi.

That shout almost seemed to wake up Opal.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Opal with a sweat drop.

"You fell asleep!" yelled Iruka.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… I haven't been getting much sleep at home." said Opal who sounded very remorseful about it… and Iruka could tell she was telling the truth… easily since she was on the verge of crying.

"That's okay." said Iruka not knowing how to react, "But you have to stay after class."

"Okay." said Opal.

Iruka sighed, usually Opal would yell out something usually like "You can't make the Hokage's daughter stay after class! I'm telling daddy!" but he knew something was wrong.

Hanabi stared at Opal… she wasn't sure what just happened… but she didn't like it.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ, everyone stared at Aoi.

"You told?" asked Violet with her eye twitching.

"They would have found out anyways." said Aoi.

Were you board?" asked Zeno.

"Define. Bored…" said Aoi.

Everyone stared at her… she began to sing the song "I'm blue!"

"I think it might be a good idea." said Princess Prism, "I really should introduce myself to the Sailor Senshi… I feel like now's the perfect time."

Back at the academy, every student left except for Opal, so now it was her and Iruka alone.

"Opal… tell what's wrong." said Iruka.

"Nothing's wrong… nothing at all!" said Opal.

"That whimpering wasn't a good thing you know. Has something been happening that I don't know about." said Iruka.

Opal sighed, she knew Iruka could be trusted and he knew the Senshi secret so it was okay to tell him,

"Okay…" whispered Opal, "The past month or so every time I go to sleep, I have nightmares… of the Sailor Senshi dying."

"Is that it." said Iruka.

"I don't want to tell them because half the time, in my dreams I'm the one that kills them. In fact that was the one I was having in class." cried Opal, "I don't know why I'm having them… but they won't go away! I don't know what to do!"

Iruka sighed, "Maybe talking to people will help."

"Maybe…" sighed Opal.

"Let's go talk to Naruto about it." said Iruka with a brotherly smile.

"Okay…" said Opal.

Meanwhile at the Village gates, the guards notice a large carrier being hauled in.

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked one of the gauds.

The driver reveals his face as Taimu's; he looked like he's been beaten up recently.

"I bring gifts for the Hokage." responded Taimu,

"What gifts?" " asked the guard.

Taimu grabbed a bag, and removed the top of it, to reveal the face of one of Pein's bodies!

"A missing-nin that the Hokage will want to know ALL about…" said Taimu.

Not too long later at the Hokage's office, Jiraiya (who happened to be there) sees the body, and is shocked!

"Pein…" muttered Jiraiya noting Arashi, "He was a student I had taken on...He had the Rinnegan…"

Tsunade and Arashi were shocked! Tempo entered he, too, looked like he's been through an epic battle.

"Pein....the leader of the Akatsuki." said Tempo shaking his head.

"WHAT? You beat the leader of the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade in shock.

"Yes and no...The real deal got away...But, we did beat his bodies…" explained Tempo

"Bodies?" asked Arashi confused.

"Each of them were taken from fallen ninja...Pein used them to harness the Six Paths...They were tough...One of them even had a Jutsu that if he were to use it at full power....could easily destroy the village. And yet....From what I know, he still wants more power." explained Taimu.

"Explains why he wants the Biju....But, you were searching for clues as to who or what Princess Prism is…" said Jiraiya.

"We got that, too...But first things first....We started our mission by trying to find Paul, since we knew he was the weakest of the Rainbow Brigade's recruits. We didn't find him...but we DID find Team Rocket, using a mech that the Brigade gave them in exchange for not trying to figure out who the Senshi are." said Tempo.

'

"Tempo here single-handedly smashed their mech…" said Taimu.

"Nothing too hard. Our next idea was to try to interrogate Alvida and Buggy...we figured the Brigade may have approached them. Unluckily, they were breaking out of a Marine prison...and some of their goons were disguised as Marines." explained Tempo.

"I bet that led to trouble with the real Marines…" said Arashi.

"I had to tussle with Smoker. I put him on ice...literally! I didn't kill him of course…" said Tempo

"I danced with that Kuina look-alike...By the way, we would've come when we heard about Kuina and Mikoto being revived, but we were busy capturing Happosai." explained Taimu.

"How did you manage that? And what about Buggy and Alvida?" asked Tsunade.

" They got theirs...Anyway, I used some pics I got from putting Instant Drowned Girl water into the men's hot springs during my prank spree to lure Happosai into a trap." said Tempo.

"Was your attempt to get Kousagi to pose for you for the same purpose?" Asked Arashi to which Tempo nodded to, "Maybe she'll forgive you; after all, that was your reason."

"Yeah and maybe Orochimaru will give up on trying to become immortal." muttered Tsunade.

"What?" asked Arashi.

"Nothing." said Tsunade.

"Even so, Happosai was one tough jerk. Tempo here had to use his new Jutsu to KO the Pervert King." said Taimu.

"That's the one that you used Jiraiya, isn't it? Asked Tsunade.

"What? What kind of Jutsu was it?" asked Arashi.

"You won't like it, Tsunade…" muttered Jiraiya

"OK…" said Tempo switching to his Model PO, "KINJUTSU…CHOU...ORIOKE!"

He turned into an EXTREMELY sexy woman. Arashi's nose began to bleed, and Tsunade looked like she was going to kill some while Jiraiya was close to fainting.

"Sigh...why am I not surprised?" mutter Tsunade.

"Sorry…" said Tempos as he turned to normal.

"Told you wouldn't like it…" said Jiraiya as the effects wore off.

"Anyway, what happened with Happosai?" sighed Tsunade.

"We had led Taro there as well...to exchange Happi for some info on Princess Prism. We didn't get much from Taro...because Happosai escaped, and had left something that looked like him to fool us. Taro was mad, but he left. After that, Sherry told us she had some info; when we arrived, Zeno had sucked what she knew with some weird magic, and left a Youma behind." explained Taimu.

"We thrashed it. With no leads, we were mad...Then we learned that Pein had been spotted. We challenged him... It wasn't easy....One of his bodies could revive the other ones...That one was the first to go. The Human Path body, which can read minds, couldn't read my mechanical mind...While it was surprised, I blasted it to pieces." said Tempo.

"I bested the Animal Path body, which could summon strange creatures, by having Tempo distract the summons, and I gutted the body." said Taimu.

"The Preta body, which could absorb energy, was simple to beat. One good punch to the head slew it. The Asura body, which had all kinds of mechanical alterations, was tough...But Taimu and I double-teamed it, and blew it up" explained Tempo.

"Which left just one body...The Deva Path…" said Taimu as he removed the sheet revealing that body.

"Yahiko.…" whispered Jiraiya.

"Another student?" asked Arashi, to which Jiraiya nodded to.

"This body had many ninjutsu...and the technique that I mentioned that could destroy the village at full power. We forced him to attempt to use it...But we struck while he prepared to launch the move…" explained Tempo.

"Unluckily for us, the real Pein, who was controlling these things like puppets, had ran while the Deva body was being finished off. However, Aoi showed up...and told us everything about Princess Prism…" explained Taimu who then told them what Aoi told them, which left them in shock.

"Why did she do that?" asked Arashi.

"We impressed her with our power…" said Tempo with pride.

"Really why did she really tell you?" asked Tsunade.

"She was bored and she decided to tell us for that reason." sighed Taimu.

"Well that fight took a lot out of us...We're gonna rest for a bit…" said the two of them left, leaving the tow Hokage and infamous pervert.

"Well… that was interesting." said Tsunade.

"And they found out more about the Akatsuki than I could in tow years." sighed Jiraiya.

"Right now we should be worried about Opal than anything. I'm worried about what she's been going though…" said Arashi.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were sparring… wait strike that… they were fighting childishly.

"You dobe! It wasn't supposed to be like that…" muttered Sasuke.

"Naruto-Niichan!" called out Opal.

"Oh hey Opal…" said Naruto who then noticed Iruka, "Let me guess you want to treat us to ramen!"

"Naruto… you're the Hokage's son… you should be treating him…" said Naruto.

"Um… Nii-Chan… there's something I can o talk to you about." said Opal on the verge of crying.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"But first… Uchiha… can you leave…" said Opal.

Sasuke sighed as he walked away.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

Opal began to cry and hugged Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-Niichan! I should have told you much sooner." said Opal.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

Opal began to once again explain her nightmares.

"What do you think it is?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… it could be a fragment from my past as one of 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom… I just want them to stop."

"Oh poor little one… you don't know what those nightmares are coming from… perhaps I should tell you." said a voice.

Opal's hair began to stand up on her neck… she had heard that voice before many times in her dreams.

"Come on out!" yelled Naruto.

That's when the 7 Colors jumped down from somewhere…

"This time the only thing we're bring are our Zombie Slaves!" yelled Aoi.

"Why are we bring them again?" asked Goldie.

"Because it's this arc… we have to bring them." said Aoi. "But I can't wait for next week! That's going to be fun!"

"Why?" asked Olive with a sweat drop.

"Because it has an otaku, a super natural obsessed girl, a crazy girl, an alien and something I can't say that will give it away too much." said Aoi.

"Okay… let's just ignore Aoi's crazy ramblings." muttered Rouge.

"Hey! Teme!" yelled Naruto.

"I know!" said Sailor Pallas jumping down from a tree.

"When did she transform?" asked Iruka.

"I called the others." said Sailor Pallas.

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked Opal angrily.

"Shouldn't you transform Naruto?" asked Sailor Pallas

"Fine…" sighed Naruto.

"Venus Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Naruto transformed into Sailor Venus.

At the same time the other Senshi arrived, just when Mikoto and Kuina showed up to fight their opponents.

"So… who you brought this time." said Sailor Uranus.

"Usually we bring a representative of this world… but not this time." said Pumpkin.

"This time we brought someone much more powerful." said Violet.

"Who?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"You'll see." said Olive.

That's when all of them took out their Crystals.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" they called out.

That's when 7 monster each a different color of the rainbow appeared.

"So here go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower chi Roar!"

All the attack hit the monsters, killing all but two.

"Cosmo Moon Shinning Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that the final monsters were destroyed.

That's when Violet whistled and their two zombie slaved were called back.

"That's enough of that." said the same voice that send shivers thought Opal.

As Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno joined the other Senshi.

"I guess I should make my grand entrance." said the voice.

That's when Princess Prism finally appeared to the Sailor Senshi, the inner and outer Senshi began to sweat… her appearance was very similar to when they first met Opal… along with Sailor Ceres (Zoro never saw Opal's adult self) just with out the colored streaks of hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"She… she looks like me when… when I was member of the Neo Dark Kingdom." cried Opal who ran towards Sailor Venus and began to hug her waist.

"I'm assuming one of you heard the news." said Princess Prism.

"That you're just a parasite living off Opal's life force?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Me and Kakashi were told everything." said Sailor Pluto.

"Oh… so no else knows what I am." said Princess Prism, "It all began that fateful day when Opal nearly self distrusted… The energy was sent into the cosmos where it merged with me, a shape less, somewhat intelligent mass of energy… since it was energy of let's say evil energy… I became evil. Since I began these attacks I've been taking energy of dear Opal who one can say is my mother."

"Wait if Opal's your mother and she created you 7..."  
said Sailor Mars.

"Try not to think about it." said Cerulean quietly.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were deep thought about how they were related to Opal.

"She just try not to think about it!" yelled Goldie.

"Then what about the nightmares… are they your doing!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"I can only drain Opal while she's sleeping… and those nightmares are just a side effect of the draining… unfortunately it makes it harder for me to drain… but still she sees my dreams… the dreams that I hope for the future." said Princess Prism with an evil smile.

Opal hugged Sailor Venus tighter… as she began to cry, Sailor Venus began to get angry.

"Naruto! Calm down… you know you can't handle the two tailed form." said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Venus gritted her teeth…

"Eventually it will get to point where Opal might not be able to use Chakra at all… so you might have to get her checked once in a while… I'm sure Tsunade will be able to come with some sort of solution." said Princess Prism with an evil smile, "Either way, it's time to go. Let's go girls."

"Right!" said the 7 wonders as they, Princess Prism, Motoki and Kuina disappeared.

Opal fell to her knees began to cry.

"Why… why is this happening… why me…" she cried.

"Opal…" said Sailor Venus crouching down.

"Naruto-Niichan!" cried Opal clutching her older sister.

"I swear to you! As na older brother I will make her stop and make sure you never have those dreams again!"

The others nodded and none dared the laugh at the older brother remark… after all they never thought in their wildest dreams that Princess Prism would be something like that… And right now the most important thing was stopping her… especially for Opal's sake.

Omake Time: Special Preview! And Lucky Channel?

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kagami here in a special New Lives S episode of Lucky Channel" said Akira.

"And I'm co host Minoru Shiraishi." said Minoru.

"We're going to be playing you a special preview of a special arc coming soon." said Akira cheerfully.

"Note this is a preliminarily scene, so some details are missing so bare with us." said Minoru.

"It's sort of watching an animatic for The Simpsons Movie and asking where's the color." said Akira.

"That joke is kind of old, don't you think." said Minoru.

Akira glared at him. "You try thinking of a better joke." muttered Akira breaking her façade.

"Roll the clip." said Minoru nervously.

(Preview)

The portal had just sucked up Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Juno, Pikachu and Hyde.

"Just give up already, I know that the Silver Crystal isn't here." laughed a member of the Rainbow Brigade.

"Where does that portal go!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"It's a completely random place… we might never know…" laughed the member of the Rainbow Brigade.

That's when the same portal opened up once again… the member was gaping.

"Didn't work very well… did it." said Sailor Neptune.

The member of the rainbow Brigade was twitching… that until 5 figures came out… while Sailor Senshi… they were the ones that left. One of them had brown hair and wore a golden ribbon for a head band, her colors were gold and silver, the second had long blue hair and her colors were dark midnight blue and Islamic green, the third that short grey hair and her colors were taupe grey and maroon, the 4th had short black hair with a fringe of hair in front of her face, he colors were ice blue and lavender and the last had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and her colors were lime green and fuchsia.

"Okay! Whoever did that is going to pay!" yelled the Lime Green Senshi.

"What are we going to do. We don't even know where we are." said the Ice Blue Senshi.

The Taupe Grey Senshi pointed to this Dimensions' Senshi with out saying anything.

"Okay… I don't think we're in Kansans anymore." said the midnight blue Senshi with a cat like smile.

"Okay! Who are you!" yelled the gold Senshi.

"Why should you ask that question! WE don't know who you are!" yelled Sailor Venus back at the Senshi.

The two began to glare at each other. The Ice Blue Senshi sighed and said "Well… this is getting us nowhere."

(End of Preview)

"Oh wow! That was an excising preview!" said Akira.

"I wonder who those Sailor Senshi were." said Minoru.

Akira broke her façade, "Really… you wonder…" said Akira, "I think it would be obvious who the Senshi were if one had read a certain story… especially since we're hosting the preview."

"Well… I…" said Minoru.

That's when the music began to play.

"It's over? Already!" cried Akira, "Well Bye-Nii!"

"Bye-Nii…" mumbled Minoru.

The title card was placed but one could hear the two still talking.

"So when are we going to host the preview in the other story." muttered Akira.

"I don't know… apparently Emma is planning something big for the other story and she wants to do the other side of the scene without reveling what she's planning." said Minoru.

"Oh really… how thought can it be?" muttered Akira.

"You're not going to try to kill again, are you?" asked Minoru.

"If she doesn't follow though soon…" muttered Akira.

"What did you say?" came my voice.

"Uh-oh…" said Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi decides that it's time to heal one of the "Zombie" slaves.... will they be able to it? And who will it be? Find out next time!

A/N: The arc is an event... wait for more details... And if you don't know who the Senshi were in the preview... I'm not going to say... for now...


	31. The First Healing

A/N: Well I finally updated this as part of the Overhaul... AshK requested it a few days ago. Which I'm surprised it so long for anyone to request it. If you new to the New Lives Saga and you saw this because you were curious, all of the New Lives Saga is now in the Sailor Moon Crossovers so if you choose all the crossovers you will be able to find the others.

Remember I am no longer excepting requests...

Enjoy!

Chapter 31: The First Healing

It was a Senshi meeting in the Kazama Mansion. After the revelation on who Princess Prism was, Opal has been resting as much as she could. She had become overly clingy to Naruto and Arashi but they had expect it, after all seeing the deaths of some of her closet people would shock everyone to the core.

"And that's why Opal is on my back this meeting." explained Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Opal who was indeed cleaning to Naruto's back.

"That makes sense." said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" asked Zoro.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"I have to go." said Zoro, "I have to talk to Tsunade about something."

Zoro got up and left…

"I wonder what that was about." said Gary.

"It's a check up with Tsunade." said Luffy.

"Oh right… those strange injuries he got a while back." said Naruto.

During the bizarre incident where Brook joined (remember… it involves Zombies), Zoro was gravely injured and no one knew why (or it was a secret). Thanks to a certain gigantic debt with Nami, Tsunade due to her medical expertise (combined with the fact that even Chopper agrees she's better doctor), she was able to treat Zoro much faster than Chopper could ever do. However once in a while Zoro had to see with check ups to see how he was healing…

"You're still doing very well. But I still don't recommend strenuous actives." said Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah." muttered Zoro putting on his shirt (which he had taken off for the check-up).

That when Tsunade gave him a "light" whack on the head.

"Honestly… I don't know who is the more stubborn patient… you or Naruto." muttered Tsunade.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he rubbed where she punched him.

"However I will have to say this. You are in slightly worse shape than you were here last time." said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I know you won't listen to me. But I keep telling you to avoid too much stress and strenuous activities." said Tsunade, "But considering with what's been going with you and Sasuke I understand."

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

"I'm sure the results will be better your next check up." said Tsunade, "So don't worry about."

Zoro muttered something under his breath and left.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" yelled Tsunade who then sighed.

Zoro arrived back at the ship and found a nice place to take a nap.

Meanwhile at the HQ for the Rainbow Brigade…

"Okay… does anyone have any ideas?" asked Princess Prism.

There was a silence… that a tumble weed blew passed them. Everyone looked at it with sweat drops.

"Aoi! Stop bringing tumbleweeds in here!" yelled Princess.

"Okay…" sighed Aoi.

"I have one… maybe we should just attack Furinken, just for the sake of attacking it." mumbled Cerulean.

"Okay… does anyone else have any ideas?" asked Princess Prism.

"You are aware that after your little revelation last time we can't come up with ideas…" said Olive.

"After all, any idea after that will look like crap in compassion." explained Rouge.

"Okay… Cerulean, Taro… you will go to Furinken and cause trouble." sighed Princess Prism knowing they were right.

"Fine go ahead." said Princess Prism.

"Yes." said both Cerulean and Taro.

Meanwhile at the snack shack. Aquamarine, Amber and Ruby had just found out about Opal's um… parasite from Ranma, Akane and Kousagi.

"That's terrible." said Amber.

"I wonder what would have happened if she wasn't healed." said Aquamarine.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Would she have been reincarnated as Prism or will she just be a clone." said Aquamarine.

"Let's not think about those things." said Amber.

"I feel bad for her too." said Sea joining the conversation.

"I know for her to be going though some thing like that. It's horrible." muttered Specs.

"Naruto's not tasking it very well either." said Ranma.

"Of course, they may not be related by blood, they still are brother and sister." said Amber, "Just like the three of us."

Ruby nodded in agreement while Aquamarine just glared at Amber.

"If memory servers…" said Aquamarine.

"Okay… okay… that was an exaggeration." said Amber.

That's when there was a rumble outside. But everyone in the restaurant ignored it for obvious reasons.

"I think I'll check on it to see what's going on." said Specs with a shrug.

He check it out and then said.

"Ranma, Kousagi… you might want to see this." said Specs.

They looked up to see Taro in monster form with Cerulean, Mikoto and Kuina riding on him.

"I'm guessing this is the best they could come up with after that big revelation." said Specs with a sweat drop.

Ranma took out his communicator.

Back on the Thousand Sunny… Zoro just began to woke up when he saw Luffy was in his face.

"Luffy!" he yelled.

Luffy laughed as he backed away

"I was wondering how did your appointment go with Tsunade?" asked Luffy.

"Fine… she basically told me to not worry about Kuina." ,muttered Zoro.

"That's good." said Luffy.

There was a silence among the two of them, when both of their communicators rang. Luffy answered his.

"Hey=, Taro is attacking the snack shack." said Ranma over the communicator.

"Okay." said Luffy, "We'll be right there."

Luffy hung up his communicator.

"Let's go." said Zoro getting up.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed… then took out Sailor Juno's time key and landed in a large pile out of the snack shack.

"So your all here…" said Cerulean, "Come my crystal bright!"

A blue green monster appeared.

Just as the pile of Sailor Senshi got untangled. Mikoto and Kuina jump in front of their two targets and began to fight.

"Ash…" said Sailor Cosmic Moon grabbing Neo Sailor Moon's skirt, "I think it's time."

"Yeah." sighed Neo Sailor Moon, "This will drain a lot of energy, but I'm sure it will heal them."

Neo Sailor Moon had the difficult task of choosing which one of the two to heal.

With the fight with the monster the Sailor Senshi surrounded it.

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gatling!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Flaming Drill Tornado!"

"All right! My turn!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The attack hit the monster destroying.

Meanwhile Sailor Juno was in a dead lock with Kuina. When he heard a call.

"Hey! Zoro! Back away!"

Sailor Juno turned around and saw Neo Sailor Moon holding out her brooch… and knew what it meant. Sailor Juno nodded and stopped the fight. She jumped away from her opponent.

"Silver Crystal Healing!"

The silver light hit Kuina… stopping the fight with Sailor Pallas and her mother. The light died down and Kuina was once again a tween.

"Retreat…" mumbled Cerulean but Mikoto heard it.

Cerulean, Taro and Mikoto vanished. Most of the Senshi ran towards Kuina.

"Is she alive?" asked Zoro.

Sailor Pluto took her pulse and nodded, "She is once again truly alive."

Sailor Juno didn't know what to feel… it was hard showing her emotions.

"Zoro…" said Sailor Pluto taking out a box that look like it was one for clothes, "Give this to her when wakes up."

Sailor Juno nodded…

"Um… guys… we have a bit of a problem." said Sailor Venus.

Everyone noticed that Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus was looming over Ash was forcibly retransformed and has spiral eyes.

"Is he alive." said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Well he's breathing." said Sailor Venus.

This made everyone sweat drop as a remark.

"It defiantly took more out him than when he healed Arashi. And it's going to be the same Mikoto. We have to have be fully healed until he can heal Mikoto." explained Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Sometime later on the Thousand Sunny, the time portal opened up above the deck, Luffy, Zoro, Ace and the still unconscious Kuina landed with a thud.

"So how did it go?" asked Usopp walking towards them.

"Zoro's friend was healed!" said Luffy happily.

Zoro said nothing and carried Kuina away along with the box Setsuna gave him and Yubashiri.

"We should tell everyone to give them some space." said Ace.

"I wonder if this menas that girl's prediction will come true about his love life?" asked Luffy remembering what Maggie said.

"Yeah…" agreed Usopp then realized, "Wait, what?"

"Oh it's really funny." said Luffy who began to tell Usopp about Maggie.

Ace laughed then decided to tell everyone else about what was going on.

Sometime later, just when the sun was begging to set Kuina woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

She looked around saw some sort of ship.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your on our ship." said a voice which gained her attention.

Kuina turned around and saw Zoro… but being dead for nearly 10 years gave her this idea…

"Are you a relative of Zoro?" asked Kuina blinking.

"No, I'm not…" sighed Zoro, "I am Zoro. Kuina. You've been dead for almost 10 years."

Kuina stared at Zoro, "You're lying right."

"I'll tell you the whole story." sighed Zoro.

Zoro told her the whole story, which was the day after they had their final fight she fell down the stair and died. Since then he had been using her sword to honor both of their dreams. He also explained about Orochimaru and well his cross-dressing, he even showed her… which of course caused her to laugh hysterically.

"So that why men and women are equal." laughed Kuina.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Zoro.

"But it's just so funny." laughed Kuina.

Zoro sighed…

"This sword… the one they game… is it evil?" asked Kuina.

"No… not unless they put in an evil spirit." said Zoro with a shrug, "It was mine until it was destroyed in a fight with marines."

"I see." said Kuina she began to explained it and realized it was a nice sword, "How about I keep this one, and you keep mine. As a sign of our promise."

Zoro smiled and nodded, "Deal." said Zoro.

"So other than the cross-dressing what have you been doing? Other than the fact you became a pirate?" asked Kuina.

"How did you know I became a pirate?" muttered Zoro.

Kuina pointed to the flags.

"Oh… right…" muttered Zoro, "You'll find out eventually."

"Jerk." pouted Kuina,

That's when she noticed the box, "What's that?"

"It's some Setsuna wanted you have." said Zoro.

"Setsuna, is that one of your pirates or a member of your magical team of interdimensional cross dressers?" asked Kuina.

"She a member of my cross dresser team… but not a cross dresser, it's a long story." said Zoro.

"I see." said Kuina.

She opened the box, in side were 7 mushroom in some sort of holder, each with a number underneath them ranging from 15 to 21. Underneath were clothes that were obviously too big for Kuina.

"Mushrooms?" asked Kuina.

"Time mushrooms." said Zoro, "They're from one of the other worlds."

Kuina explained the one with the label 16.

"What do they do?" asked Kuina.

"If you eat them you're age will change." explained Zoro.

"Did you ever eat one?" asked Kuina.

Zoro said nothing…

"What you turned into a 5 year old…" said Kuina.

"Shut up…" muttered Zoro.

"Wow… I can't believe I guessed right." said Kuina.

"I'm going to leave you alone while you deiced what to do." muttered Zoro.

Zoro opened the hatch to the Galley and climbed down the ladder.

Kuina noticed a letter… in the box.

"Dear Kuina. Now that you are healed I'm assuming that you would like the join the crew, so you can follow your dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman along with Zoro. However due to the situation of become a pirate is a dangerous duty combined with the fact that you are physically younger than you really are, I have provided you time mushrooms if you choose to age. It's up to you whether or not you want to age on your own or if you want to age in order to gain on your missing years. I will not push you. I hope you are happy with whatever you choose. Signed Meier Setsuna, Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Time and Space. P.S. Your age is 21 while Zoro's age is 19. Just letting you know."

Kuina looked at the mushrooms and knew it was probably a good idea to grow psychically.

Down the kitchen the entire crew had gathered.

"So you think she's going to join?" asked Luffy.

"Probably, I mean it's going to be hard to return home." said Nami.

That's when the hatch opened a much older Kuina who looked to be around 18 or 19 climbed down. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and white Capri pants.

"How did she get older again?" asked Luffy.

"Time mushrooms." explained Zoro.

"Time Mushrooms?" asked Brook.

"Don't ask." explained Ace.

"So which one is the captain." said Kuina.

"I am." said Luffy.

"You are…" said Kuina with a sweat drop, he wasn't what she pictured.

"You want to join right?" asked Luffy.

Kuina nodded…

"All right! We have a new crew member!" yelled Luffy, "Let's celebrate!"

Kuina looked at Zoro who shrugged…

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon… Ash was still out of it.

"How long will he be like this?" asked Dawn.

"Hopefully by tomorrow." said Gary.

And so Kuina was healed and predictably joining the Straw Hats… let's just say that things were only begging for her.

Next Time: The Straw Hats arrive on the next island to find that Smoker is recovering from a fight where some guy apparently froze him. However that not the interesting thing: Tashegi's there... and she meet Kuina... Let's just say that that little prediction will come true...


	32. Zoro’s F’ed Up Love Life

A/N: This chapter begins the love triangle between Zoro, Tashegi and Kuina... it won't appear that often (there will be a lot of Zoro/Kuina in the future though) enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 32: Zoro's F'ed Up Love Life

It has been a few days since Kuina joined, somehow maybe if was the fact that her best friend was an ancient cross-dressing warrior but she got used to life on the Thousand Sunny quickly. Really quickly, she had already learned to protect her plate at all costs and never ever, ever, ever barrow money from Nami. Although there were questions involved with Kuina's rapid growth (I.E. why wasn't she a klutz afterward)… both she and Zoro brushed it off saying something along the lines of "Trying to be the world's greatest swordsman makes her/me graceful"

The crew had just approached an island… with a town. Kuina agree to baby sit him (IE make sure he doesn't get lost).

"Hey… I don't get lost." Muttered Zoro as he and Kuina walked down a road.

"Um… Zoro… town's that way." Said Kuina.

It will now be pointed that they were on a forked road, one leading to open fields and one leading town… Zoro took the one to the open fields.

"Wow Zoro you really don't have a sense of direction." Said Kuina.

"It's not that bad…" muttered Zoro.

"I bet there's no one worse." Said Kuina.

Meanwhile with Ryoga he was once again lost. He decided to go to a nearby house to ask for directions. He rang the doorbell where a certain legally retarded American opened the door and looked at him.

"I can no understandy you!" he said.

Ryoga grabbed the door and shut it closed.

"How is I keep winding up in America?" thought Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Back with Zoro and Kuina.

"You haven't met Ryoga yet." Mumbled Zoro.

Meanwhile in town Tashegi was walking thinking about something, recently she and Smoker dealt with Dr. Tempo and Taimu in a fight, Smoker ended up frozen. She knew it had to with the Sailor Senshi. Sure the Straw Hats were "villains" but they literally knew about the world around them.

"Zoro better know who those two were." Muttered Tashegi.

That's when she saw Zoro walking towards her with someone… who looked liked her only without glasses a couple years younger.

She stopped walking… that's when Zoro and Kuina noticed her… Kuina stood there blinking… the two in fact stared at each other in shock.

"Who is she?" asked Tashegi and Kuina at the same time… even their voices sounded similar.

"Damn it…" muttered Zoro.

Meanwhile in the Rainbow Brigade…

"So it's okay if the three of us watch the situation?" asked Pumpkin.

"Yes, but you must bring Mikoto with you in case you fight with the Senshi." Answered Princess Prism.

"Thank you!" said Olive.

"Let's go!" cheered Aoi.

"What was that about?" asked Rouge.

"They went to watch Juno break down with Kuina and that marine that looks like her." Answered Prism Prism.

Rouge couldn't find her words… literally… she was trying find something to say.

"That is messed up…" were the only words she could find.

At a tavern the three managed to find to talk… unfortunately it wasn't very comfortable there, as the three sat in a booth really uncomfortably with an uncomfortable silence.

"So… you're a marine." Said Kuina.

"Yes… but my commanding officer was recently injured by a man who I believe is tied to Zoro in a certain way." Said Tashegi.

Kuina picked it up, "So you know about the Sailor Senshi" said Kuina.

"I do…" said Tashegi, "How do you know."

"Other than the fact that I joined the Straw Hats I'd rather not say." Muttered Kuina.

"I see." Muttered Tashegi.

The two of them stared at each other.

"Funny… Zoro told me that sword was destroyed." Said Tashegi looking at Yubshiri.

"It was, apparently a mad scientist rebuilt it." Said Kuina.

"Considering what mad scientist did to Smoker I'll buy it." Said Tashegi.

"I do know who did that smoker." Said Zoro looking at Tashegi, "His name is Dr. Tempo… he's an ally to the Sailor Senshi… I don't know much about him other the fact that he and his friend is overly powered."

The was a silence that made things very awkward.

"So… the crew knew you weren't me when you joined. They never suspected a thing?" asked Tashegi.

"No… I'd rather not go into details but I looked a little differently when I first a arrived on the ship." Said Kuina.

"So you somehow came to look like me?" asked Tashegi.

"No I ate a magic mushroom that changed my age, I was a lot younger." Said Kuina.

"So your just a kid that grew up to become a pirate." Said Tashegi narrowing her eyes.

"No… I knew Zoro growing up, we were rivals… the rest is none of you business." Explained Kuina.

"I'm a marine… it should be my business." Said Tashegi.

Zoro sighed heavily… he wished there was someone to help him… that's when his eyes trailed to elsewhere in the tavern when he saw a certain group of people… he looked at them with a look of "why aren't you helping me?"

That group turned out to a good potion of the Straw Hats: Luffy, Ace (though technically not a member), Brook, Chopper and Usopp.

"He saw us." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Why aren't we going to do anything again?" asked Chopper.

"Do you want to get in the middle of that?" asked Ace.

"I know that girl's prediction meant." Laughed Luffy.

"What prediction?" asked Brook.

"The new Neo Pokémon Guardian told us that by the end of month Zoro's love life will be messed up." Explained Ace.

"She also has Psychic powers." Explained Luffy with a laugh.

Zoro began to glare at them from the table. All of them began to feel it.

"Um guys is there a back exit?" asked Usopp.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy.

"Let me guess… it's Smoker…"muttered Ace.

"No." said Luffy pointing to another nearby table filled with Pumpkin, Olive, Aoi and Mikoto.

That's when both Zoro and Kuina saw them… although everything was blur to Kuina she somehow remember their faces.

"Oh it's them…" muttered Kuina.

At that table Pumpkin giggle nervously, "Looks like we've been found out."

That's when three Colors took out bombs and threw them creating orange, green and blue smoke, the three of them plus their zombie slave ran out of the tavern.

"Are they following us?" asked Olive.

They turned around saw the Straw Hats plus Tashegi chasing them.

"What do you think?" asked Aoi.

That's when they turned around.

"This will be an interesting fight, with some of your crew members… and a Marine." said Olive, "Why is she here?"

"Don't you remember we were spying on them to see if a creepy love triangle formed." Said Pumpkin.

Olive slapped her forehead, "You weren't supposed to say this."

"Oh come on... it was bound to come out, I mean they could pass for sisters, and they're a lot a like. The only type of love triangle better than is a Reputation Love Triangle." Said Aoi.

"Reputation Love Triangle?" asked Pumpkin.

"Don't mention plot points of the author's novels." Mumbled Olive.

"Either way." Said Aoi.

All three of them prepared a Crystal Bright.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" said all three of them.

There was a rather strong looking green monster and blue monster… while the orange…

"I'm strong." Said the rather weak looking monster in a voice that reassembled Droopy.

"You guys will be handle the that one." Said Luffy to his crew.

This made Usopp, Brook, Chopper and Kuina sweat drop.

"Not much of a challenge." Answered Kuina.

"Well our Mikoto will be more of a challenge." Said Olive.

Mikoto nodded… she drew several Kunai… that when a figure jumped down from a roof and began to fight her.

"Black Weasel." muttered Zoro.

"Call the other Senshi, now!" said Black Weasel.

"Right." Said Luffy who took out his communicator.

He called everyone else…

"We being attacked by the Rainbow Brigade!" said Luffy.

"What's the island called?" asked Sasuke over the communicator.

"It's called Tangelo Island." Said Luffy.

"Say World of Pirates, because there's also a Tangelo island here too." Laughed Ash over the communicator.

"Okay…" came a chorus of voices.

Luffy hung up and turned his first mate and brother.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi forms…

Kuina turned to Tashegi.

"You should leave… considering your not a member of the crew." Muttered Kuina drawing her sword.

"Doesn't' matter if a pirate crew is fighting a evil. Doesn't really matter." Muttered Tashegi leaving.

Kuina ran towards Droopy Monster and cut off it's arm.

"My arm." Said the monster.

Black Weasel continued to fight the brainwashed Mikoto when she began to faultier for some reason.

"She somehow recognizes me." Thought Black Weasel.

That's when Sailor Pallas showed up.

"She mine." She said.

Black Weasel nodded and handed the opponent to the Sailor Senshi. He decided to join the 3 crewmembers that were watching.

"She'll kill us if we help her." Said Usopp.

The skeleton and reindeer nodded in agreement.

"I have a quick question for you involving Kuina." Said Black Weasel.

"What is it?" asked Chopper who seemed to be scared of the mysterious ninja.

"Does she remember most things about her time under their control?" asked Black Weasel.

"No, she doesn't." answered Brook.

"I understand." Said Black Weasel, "I hope mother doesn't remember me." He thought.

That's when the remaining Senshi showed up.

"Are you fully recovered?" asked Sailor Neptune looking at Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mostly…" laughed Neo Sailor Moon with a laugh.

"All right everyone!" said Sailor Cosmic Moon.

The Senshi (minus Sailor Pallas who was fighting her mother).

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Space Sword Slicer!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

All of the attacks hit the two monsters.

"Time to finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmic Moon Shining Star!"

The two attacks hit the monsters finishing them off.

"Wait isn't there one other monster." Said Neo Sailor Moon breathing heavily, she still hasn't fully recovered from healing Kuina.

"Don't worry… I already defeated it." Said Kuina, causing the Sailor Senshi.

"I think Kuina has some issues she needs to work out." Said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Some?" asked Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Well we should get going." Said Olive.

"Mikoto! Get back here!" called out Aoi.

Mikoto nodded and returned to them before they all disappeared in flashes of light.

"Is it me or was it stranger than usual." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I think it had to do with Maggie's prediction." Said Sailor Neptune.

"I'm leaving." Said Sailor Juno detransforming and walking off.

"Where is he going?" asked Sailor Mars who detransformed along with the other Senshi.

"I don't really care, I'm going back to ship." Said Kuina walking back to the ship.

"So…" said Naruto, "Do we want to know what happened or not?"

"No…" said the remaining Straw Hats that were there.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon, Maggie was making lunch for her group.

"Hehe…" laughed Maggie realizing that her prediction to the Senshi came true.

"What's so funny?" asked Sammy.

"My predilection came true." Said Maggie she looked around then told Sammy what was going on with Zoro.

"Wow that is F'ed up." Said Sammy trying not to laugh.

And so Zoro got one of the most complicated love lives of all the Senshi… even more complicated than Ranma's which was extremely complicated as it was.

Next Time: Ash decides that it's time to heal Mikoto. Will he be able to after the strain of Kuina's healing. Also will she remember her fight Black Weasel? Also contains another preview to the upcoming super arc!


	33. Mother and Son

Chapter 33: Mother and Son

And so it was time for a Senshi meeting… unfortunately guess who was late again…

"So has Arashi talked to Kuina yet?" asked Ash.

"I knew I forget to get him to do something." Laughed Naruto.

"You know… he could give good advice to her right?" asked Ash.

"That or confuse her when he starts talking about something else." Muttered Zoro.

"Okay to clear up anything before Kakashi arrived… everyone cleared their schedules right?" asked Ash.

Everyone nodded, after all it would cause problems if they didn't… especially after all this time of being a Sailor Senshi.

That's when Kakashi finally showed up.

"Hi sorry I'm late I had to rescue a baby, a cat and a player piano from a fire." Said Kakashi.

"Didn't you use that once?" asked Luffy.

"I'm not quite sure." Said Kakashi.

And so they all sat down.

"So the next fight we will definitely heal Mikoto." Said Ash.

"Do you think we should give Ash our energy this time?" asked Luffy.

"But a good question will it work or not." Said Gary.

"Better safe than sorry." Said Ash.

Sasuke nodded, after all it was his loved one…

Meanwhile in a tea shop somewhere... Itachi and Kisame were drinking tea.

"Kisame." Said Itachi.

"What?" asked Kisame.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" asked Itachi.

"Spite." Answered Kisame.

"What kind of spite?" asked Itachi.

"Just spite." Answered Kisame.

Itachi of course sweat dropped.

Sometime later on the Thousand Sunny a large pile containing three pirates and two Ninja appeared on deck.

"What's Naruto and Arashi doing here?" asked Nami.

"You didn't steal Sake again did you?" asked Vivi.

"One time! One time!" yelled Arashi who muttered something about first impressions.

"He's here to talk to Kuina about how to deal with being dead for several years, being revived, used a puppet for evil things…" said Naruto.

"That makes sense." Said Nami.

"I'll go find her." Said Arashi leaving on his own.

Arashi began to search the ship, that's when he found Kuina training with her sword.

"So I take you ate Time Mushrooms." Said Arashi.

"Who are you?" asked Kuina.

"My name Kazama Arashi." Said Arashi.

"Oh your Naruto's father." Said Kuina.

"That's right." Said Arashi, "If you need some help with anything you can ask me…"

"So how did you get your life back together?" asked Kuina.

"Orochimaru is from my world is the enemy to my village so at first everyone was shocked so until they were sure I was on their side." Said Arashi.

"I see…" said Kuina with a sweat drop.

"But Family wise… I got off better!" said Arashi.

Kuina glared at him.

"Like I'm sure even if you miss your family you have new friends, right?" asked Arashi.

Kuina stopped glaring at him and realized… he right about that.

"I'm still getting used to them…" said Kuina.

"Oh right… there's something I was wondering… how do you deal with Sanji?" asked Arashi, "I was think you jab him in the fact with your sword."

"Is this because of a bet?" asked Kuina.

"Damn… she on to me." Mumbled Arashi.

"What was that?" asked Kuina.

"Nothing… nothing really." Said Arashi.

"I see." Said Kuina with a big sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Rainbow Brigade.

"Please can I do it?" asked Aoi.

"Fine… but make sure it works before you use it on the Sailor Senshi." Sighed Princess Prism.

"Yays!" cheered Aoi who ran off in some random direction.

"What was that about?" asked Goldie.

"Just a plan to get to the Sailor Senshi." Said Princess Prism, "It's actually a good one… though a bit strange."

"What is it?" asked Goldie.

"She's planning to send the Sailor Senshi to another place…" said Princess Prism.

"I was hopping to lead an assault today." Mumbled Goldie.

"Who said you couldn't" said Princess Prism.

"Very well… I know the perfect place in doing it." Said Goldie.

Meanwhile Sasuke was training on his training ground, many things were going though his head.

"If mom gets healed would he want me to continue to avenge everyone… no she would." Thought Sasuke.

That's when Sasuke began to take a break.

"So taking a break?" asked a voice.

Sasuke turned to see Goldie, Karin and Mikoto.

"You…" muttered Sasuke, he didn't care about Goldie but the other two…

"Oh come Sasuke… don't want to have fun?" asked Karin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He then took out his communicator.

"My mother's here with Karin." Said Sasuke.

"Is asking for her permission?" asked Naruto laughing over the communicator.

"Shut up… muttered Sasuke, "I'm at my training ground."

At the Thousand Sunny… Arashi continued his conversation with Kuina… however it gotten to a point where he was just rambling on about something random.

"You know Luffy actually helped in creating a Ramen." Said Arashi.

"Oh really?" asked Kuina with a big sweat drop.

"I'm so glad that the people at the ramen stand help raise Naruto." Said Arashi.

"Hey dad!" yelled Naruto, "Sasuke's getting attacked at his training ground."

"I'll be right there!" yelled Arashi.

"This conversation is over." Sighed Kuina who really didn't want know more about ramen.

"Are you coming too?" aced Arashi.

"What?" asked Kuina.

"I would have though you would be interested in how we got healed." Said Arashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuina.

"Remember… they'll going to try to heal Mikoto today… she might be a good friend for you." Said Arashi, "I can guarantee a friendly conversation will turn into insane ramblings about ramen."

Kuina sweat dropped… and nodded.

Back at the training ground, Sasuke got ready.

"Pallas Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

Sasuke transformed into his Senshi form.

"All right! I'm ready to fight!" said Sailor Pallas.

That's when the other Senshi arrived with Arashi and Kuina.

"Ow…" said Kuina, haven't this been her first trip.

"Don't worry… you'll get used to it." Said Arashi.

"So you're here already." Said Goldie.

"That's right." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay… the plan is to." Said Sailor Saturn who whispered it to everyone else.

"Hey don't ignore us!" yelled Goldie who took out her Crystal, "Come on out my Crystal Bright!"

The yellow monster appeared and began to fight it.

"All right." Said Sailor Venus.

"Everyone who can! Attack it!" called out Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

All of the attacks hit the monster.

"Kakashi? Where were you?" asked /Sailor Jupiter.

"I noticed you came though a portal." Said Arashi.

"I was on a date with Setsuna." Laughed Sailor Uranus, "In one of the other worlds."

"Makes sense." Said Sailor Mars with a shrug.

"Time to fish it." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Glowing Star!"

The attack the Crystal Bright destroying it.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Sailor Pallas was fighting with her mother. The two exchanged blows…

"Mikoto it's time to go!" called out Goldie.

But before she could go, Sailor Pallas emended a kunai in her foot preventing her to leave.

"Mikoto!" shouted Goldie.

"She has a Kunai in her foot." Said Karin.

Mikoto got the Kunai of her foot… however when she was doing so Neo Sailor Moon showed up and took out the Silver Crystal.

"Silver Crystal Healing!" she called out.

The light of the Silver Crystal hit Mikoto… after a few minutes she was healed.

"Damn it…" muttered Goldie.

"They won." said Karin.

"Let's go." Said Goldie.

The two of them disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Is she okay?" skid Sailor Pallas.

"She should be." Said Sailor Uranus.

"That's good." Sighed Sailor Pallas.

"It's a good thing your mother's back." Said Arashi.

"I know…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Yeah… because your dad is a complete and utter asshole." Said Arashi.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Arashi is weird." Said Kuina with a big sweat drop.

"You just realized it?" asked Sailor Juno.

"No… I realized that when he started rambling about Ramen… I just haven't been able to voice my thoughts since then." Sighed Kuina.

A few hours later, Mikoto woke up in the hospital.

"Good your awake." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw Tsunade and Arashi.

"Arashi… what are you doing here?" asked Mikoto.

"What about me?" asked Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"I always knew you would eventually get over your loved ones deaths and return to the Village." Said Mikoto, "I just never thought I would see the day."

"Well I was revived like you by Orochimaru." Said Arashi, "Just many months ago."

"I see." Said Mikoto, that's when she noticed something in the corner.

"What is it?" asked Arashi.

"It's nothing." Said Mikoto, "So I take it everyone but Itachi is…"

"No… your wrong." Said Arashi.

"There was one survivor." Said Tsunade.

Mikoto seemed to pale, "So he survived."

"Sasuke was the lone survivor." Said Arashi.

Mikoto regained some color and began to tear up, "Really he's the survivor?"

"Mikoto… who were you talking about?" asked Arashi nervously.

"No one… really." Said Mikoto.

"Okay." Said Tsunade.

"Can I have some alone time."? Said Mikoto.

"Sure of course." Said Arashi.

"Call us when you want to see Sasuke." Said Arashi.

"Wait… how long has it been?" asked Mikoto.

"Sasuke is 13 now." Said Arashi

The two left the room.

"You can come out now." Said Mikoto.

That's when Black Weasel appeared from a wall.

"I barely remember my time with Orochimaru… but for some reason, I remember fighting you." Said Mikoto.

"You know who I am…" said Black Wesel.

"Yes, Itachi…. Please remove your mask in front of me." Said Mikoto.

He did so… Mikoto smiled.

"I forgive you…" said Mikoto.

"So you were against the Coup?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, I whole heatedly disagreed with your father… and I'm not surprised you did what you to us." Said Mikoto.

"You are in danger until you can clear your name." said Itachi.

"I know." Said Mikoto, "And thank you."

"Thank me for what?" asked Itachi.

"I know you always cared about your brother." Said Mikoto, "And I'm glad you couldn't bare to hurt him."

Itachi nodded, "I must go…" said Itachi, "But there is one thing I must ask first."

"What…" said Mikoto.

"Never tell Sasuke I'm Black Weasel." Said Itachi.

"I understand." Said Mikoto.

With that Itachi disappeared from the room.

"Arashi! Tsunade!" called out Mikoto, "I would like to see Sasuke now. "

Arashi opened the door and nodded.

A minute later Sasuke entered the room.

"It good to see you again." Smiled Mikoto.

Sasuke nodded… closed the door. And went into hug his mother.

"I can't believe you back!" cried Sasuke.

Mikoto smiled, it was going to be a long road ahead… but she was going to be there for her son… no matter what.

Omake Time: Another Preview and another Lucky Channel

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kogami here!" said Akira happily.

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi." Said Minoru.

"We're here to show you another preview to the upcoming super arc!" cheered Akira.

"For those how haven't figured it out, it's a two story super arc in which New Lives and New Senshi switch Sailor Senshi for a few chapters." Explained Minoru.

"Oh wow! That's so exciting!" said Akira cheerfully, "This preview will be a scene that will take place in New Senshi and will be the only time this will be shown in this story,"

"The exact scene won't match up with the scene your about to see. So bare with us." Said Minoru, "Enjoy."

(Preview)

And so it was deicide that the B Senshi would stay with one who didn't (sadly) with their parents… however there were some problems… IE… it was deiced that they live together for the time being… and the place… well…

"It's too cramped." Mumbled Ash.

Not only was the place small… but already had two other people living in it… that's right! They were staying with Orihime!

"We should have just split up and went to different houses." Said Ash.

"Well a couple of us need to have an eye kept on at all times." Said Kakashi giving an eye smile.

"I heard that…" said Eido and Zoro at the same time.

"Well since there's so many of us here for now, me and Orihime are going to take a bath." Said Rangiku.

This made Eido perk up… two hot, gorgeous, girl… who were very talented.

"I trust that none of you will peek." Said Rangiku.

Eido appeared to be in some sort of catatonic state.

Rangiku and Orihime left for the bath.

About a minute later, Eido was gone.

"So… what do think she'll do to him?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know… Orihime doesn't seem like the type to beat up perverts." Said Ranma with a shrug.

That's when they heard Orihime scream… the strange thing is that Rangiku yelled out "Growl! Haineko!"

"How many of you heard that?" asked Toshiro.

Surprisingly, everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Maybe some of should stay somewhere else." Said Kakashi doing on of his eye smiles.

Sometime later…

Ryoko opened the door to her and Yuki's apartment. To see Kakashi, Zoro, Hyde and an unconscious Eido who was being dragged by the leg by Zoro.

"Thank you for letting us stay on such short notice." Said Kakashi.

(End of Preview)

"Oh wow… that was amazing!" said Minoru.

"So Eido gets beaten up and no one cares." Said Akira breaking her façade, "That's predictable."

"No it's not." Said Minoru, "It's predictable that he gets beaten up… it's not predicable that Rangiku is the one and she uses Shikai to do it."

"Minoru…" said Akira.

"Yeah?" asked Minoru.

"Shut up." Muttered Akira.

That's when the end music began to play.

"Oh no, it's the end… Bye-nii!" said Akira.

The place card is placed….

"So when is this arc beginning anyways?" asked Akira.

"Next chapter." Answered Minoru.

"What! Next chapter!" yelled Akira.

(End of Omake Time!)

Next Time: While Mikoto readjusts to her life, Aoi comes up with a grand plan to get rid of the Sailor Senshi and it works! Ash, Zoro, Kakashi, Eido, Ranma, Pikachu and Hyde are forced into a portal! However ironically at the same time 5 different Senshi come though the Portal: Someone's into the super natural, an Otaku, an emotionless quiet girl, a somewhat cold girl and a hyperactive nut job! Who are they and why are they here! What will happen? It's the first chapter of a Super Arc! That's what will happen!


	34. Meeting New Senshi

A/N: First chapter of the super arc, remember if you want to know what happens to the missing character read the other story. And I also don't' want any complaints about Ash being missing... got that... Enjoy!

Chapter 34: Meeting New Senshi

Mikoto was welcomes back to Village with much open arms. Of course Mikoto began to live with her younger son and life was slowly getting back to normal. Sasuke was still Emo (as Naruto put it). However there are a few things still going on that needed their attention…

"So the nightmares are still really bad?" asked Ash looking at Opal who was holding Naruto's arm tightly.

"Yeah…" whimpered Opal, "I think they're getting worse."

That's when Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"You're late!" yelled everyone else.

"Sorry, I had to rescuer a small tree from a bigger tree." Said Kakashi.

Everyone stared at Kakashi baffled.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Rainbow Brigade.

"And that my plan!" explained Aoi.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Taro.

"I'm sure! It's foolproof! I even ran it by Mr. Kitty." Said Aoi.

"Please don't call me that." Muttered Kuro, "And it seems to have worked."

Everyone was somewhat scared.

"The dumbass has a point…" said Olive with fear.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Violet.

"I doubt anything will go wrong." Said Aoi.

Meanwhile in the Hokages' office…

"Okay… we'll keep an eye out on any members of Root." Said Arashi.

"Do you know why they would be after you?" asked Tsunade.

"I do… but… I think for now that it's best I can't tell you…" said Mikoto, "Not until I feel that Sasuke can handle the news."

Both of them could tell that there was some sort of dark secret involving the Uchiha massacre… which she was hiding.

"Mikoto… we've known each other for a long time so I trust you." Said Arashi.

"Thank you." Said Mikoto giving off a kind smile.

Meanwhile at the Senshi meeting, Opal had fallen asleep.

"Do you think the dreams will come?" asked Naruto.

That's when Opal woke up with a jerk.

"Well it wasn't that bad this time." Said Opal, "But I think it's some sort of message."

"What sort of message?" asked Ace.

"That everyone but Setsuna will be forced into some sort of strange portal that leads to who knows where!" cried Opal.

Everyone sweat dropped at this sentence.

"Hey… it's the meeting over?" asked Mikoto popping her head in.

"Oh sure…" said Ash.

Sasuke knew his mother wanted to spend time with him and got up.

"I wonder if he'll stop being Emo." Whispered Naruto to Luffy and Ranma.

That's when Sasuke threw several Kunai at Naruto… who barely managed to dodge.

"Naruto…" sighed Kakashi, "You know not insult someone if their still in the room."

"Yeah… yeah…" muttered Naruto.

"Hey Naruto… isn't today your day on the schedule?" asked Ranma.

"Oh man! I completely forgot!" yelled Naruto, "I have to go the clan supply room!"

"Um…. Kakashi… is the clan supply room what I think it is? Because I've been wondering what it was" mumbled Gary.

"Yes… yes it is." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Not too long later Sasuke and Mikoto were walking in the village.

"Sasuke… I was wondering… what do you think of Danzo?" asked Mikoto.

"Are you saying that I should trust him?" asked Sasuke.

"No… I'm saying don't." said Mikoto.

"Good…" muttered Sasuke, "He tried to recruit myself and Naruto into Root due to our skills… we both refused."

"Good." Said Mikoto.

"Why did you ask me that?" asked Sasuke.

"No reason." Answered Mikoto.

"I see…" said Sasuke.

"Also… about your father if he was revived and not me… what do you think what would have happened?" asked Mikoto.

"Probably would have tried to beat him up." Said Sasuke like it was nothing.

Mikoto blinked while thinking "I don't know whether to be horrified or comforted by that statement." She thought with a sweat drop.

"You are area that almost everyone in the Senshi has father issues." Said Sasuke, "Everyone probably would have helped me like they would with Genma."

"Genma?" asked Mikoto.

"You haven't heard about Genma…" sighed Sasuke.

"Who is he?" asked Mikoto.

"Ranma's father…" said Sasuke, "I'd prefer to not say what Genma has done to Ranma."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mikoto.

"Uh…" said Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos.

Naruto who had run out of ideas on torturing Genma for the day was showing the girls (and guy at the snack shack) pictures of what transpired. Ranma and Luffy were there too (someone had to take the pictures).

"Oh man… this one is funny!" laughed Aquamarine, "The dogs chasing him are a nice touch.

"I like this one." Said Specs, "The color you chose for the paint was perfect."

"I know…" laughed Naruto.

"So are you done for the day?" asked Amber.

"Pretty much." Said Naruto.

"Come out, come out whoever you are Sailor Senshi!" came Aoi's voice.

"Her again?" asked Ranma.

"She isn't right in the head is she?" asked Aquamarine.

"I don't think so." Said Luffy.

That's when Ranma, Luffy and Naruto left the restaurant and saw Aoi with Taro in monster form.

"Call the other Senshi and let's being this fight!" yelled Aoi.

That's when Naruto took out his communicator, "Hey! Everyone! Aoi is attacking here and we need your help!"

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" called out Aoi.

That's when the blue monster showed up.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed just when the other Senshi arrived along with their Mamodo.

"All right! Let's begin the fight!" called out Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Time out!" said Aoi who began to laugh a lot., "You think it was this kind of fight did you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when Aoi created her portal, which acted like a vacuum and began to suck up everything… Everyone began to grab on to anything that they could hold on to… however.

That's when Sailor Juno strangely lost her grip.

"Zoro!" shouted Sailor Mars.

That's also when Sailor Uranus lost her grip.

"Kakashi!" cried Sailor Pluto.

That's when Hyde was about to get sucked in, Sailor Vesta mange dot grab him however she lost her grip and the two were sucked in as well.

"Eido! Hyde!" cried Zatch.

That's when Ranma somehow lost his grip.

"Uncle Ranma!" cried Sailor Cosmos Moon.

And finally Neo Sailor Moon lost her grip, Pikachu dove in after her…

That's also when the portal disappeared.

"Oh that's too bad I guess it wasn't strong enough to get everyone and stay here long enough." Sighed Aoi.

"Where does that portal go!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"It's a completely random place… we might never know…" laughed Aoi.

That's when the same portal opened up once again… causing Aoi gape

"Didn't work very well… did it." said Sailor Neptune.

Aoi was twitching… that until 5 figures came out… while Sailor Senshi… they weren't the ones that left. One of them had brown hair and wore a yellow ribbon for a head band, her colors were gold and silver, the second had long blue hair and her colors were dark midnight blue and Islamic green, the third that short grey hair and her colors were taupe grey and maroon, the 4th had short black hair with a fringe of hair in front of her face, he colors were ice blue and lavender and the last had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and her colors were lime green and fuchsia.

"Okay! That phage is going to pay!" yelled the Lime Green Senshi.

"What are we going to do. We don't even know where we are." said the Ice Blue Senshi.

The Taupe Grey Senshi pointed to this Dimensions' Senshi with out saying anything.

"Okay… I don't think we're in Kansans anymore." said the midnight blue Senshi with a cat like smile.

"Okay! Who are you!" yelled the gold Senshi.

"Why should you ask that question! WE don't know who you are!" yelled Sailor Venus back at the Senshi.

The two began to glare at each other. The Ice Blue Senshi sighed and said "Well… this is getting us nowhere."

"Okay! I'm so going to ask Kuro what were the chances of this happen.

Taro began to laugh.

"Shut up Pantyhose Taro." Muttered Aoi.

The monster began to glare at the Aoi.

"Okay… I don't know what's going on, but we should these Senshi fight!" said the Lime Green Senshi.

"This isn't going to end well… is it?" asked the ice blue Senshi with a sweat drop.

The taupe grey Senshi said nothing.

"Attack them my Crystal Bright!" ordered Aoi.

The crystal bright aimed it attacks for the New Senshi (hey that's the name of the other story!).

"Juliet Data Stream…"

The grey Senshi said this in a monotone which was the first thing they even heard her say, she unleashed a grey energy the froze the monster.

"All right Thanks Juliet!" said the gold Senshi, "Is everyone ready!"

"Right!" said the other three.

"Sun Burning Light!"

The gold Senshi unleashed a bright light that burned the monster.

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

The ice blue Senshi unleashed a wave of snow at the monster.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

The midnight blue Senshi unleashed many pieces of paper that cut up the monster.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

The lime green Senshi unleashed a huge lighting bolt that hit the monster.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Venus.

That's when Sailor Mercury covered his mouth.

"We're talk to them later…" said Sailor Mercury, "Right now's not a good time."

That's when Sailor Cosmos Moon knew what to do.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The attack hit and finished off the monster.

"I'll be back! We'll all be back!" shouted Aoi as she and her monster companion disappeared in a bright blue light.

Everyone turned to the New Senshi that were there… with the expectation of the grey Senshi… everyone stared at Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"That two year old… just defeated the monster…" said the lime green Senshi in shock.

That's when Sailor Pluto clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"We need to talk about this… after all with just happened." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Especially with Ash gone Naruto's in change." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Hey…" muttered Sailor Venus glaring at her best friend, "I'm a good leader… did you forget?

"Now, now that's enough." Said Sailor Neptune getting in-between the two.

And so everyone went into the Snack Shack which was closed.

"So is okay to talk in here about Senshi things?" asked the ice blue Senshi.

"It's okay… I take it that in your world your identities are very secret, am I right?" asked Amber.

"Here if your on good terms with the Sailor Senshi, chances are eventually your going to find out about it." Said Sea.

"Maybe you should Detransform first…." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Why?" asked the gold Senshi.

"Just do it!" shouted everyone else.

"Fine…" muttered the lime green Senshi.

All five of them detransformed, all of them were of course young girls…

"Now you do it…" said the civilian identity of the gold Senshi.

The Senshi detransformed… shocking them of course.

"Your guys!" shouted four of the other Senshi… the last was the civilian form of the grey Senshi was unfazed… not only that but she was working on a small computer recently.

"Yeah…" laughed Naruto who stared at he grey Senshi, "Nothing seems to phase her…"

"No…" said the ice blue Senshi with a sweat drop.

"Any ways…" said the gold Senshi, "My name is Haruhi… I'm Sailor Sun, this Konata (the midnight blue Senshi), Tomo (lime green), Rukia (ice blue) and Yuki (taupe grey)."

"You know we could have done our introductions Haruhi." Said Tomo.

"It was much fast that way." Said Haruhi.

"So Yuki…" sheered Konata.

"I have created shield form preventing certain information from being passed between the two dimensions that we passed though." Explained Yuki.

"So we won't be able to tell them?" asked Konata.

"No we will not." Said Yuki.

"Is there something else going on?" asked Haruhi.

"A few of our Senshi went though a similar portal as the one you came though." Said Ace.

"Also." Said Setsuna, "We know all about the dimensions."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

Setsuna began her explanation about Dimension A and B as well as C… which wasn't touched upon… and they came from a nearly found Dimension D.

"So you deal with another group of Senshi lot, don't you?" asked Tomo.

"Less then you might think? Said Gary with a shrug.

"The Connection has been made." Said Yuki.

The four other Senshi looked screen to see it was a blue haired girl along with many other girls

"So you guys are all right?" asked a girl with purple pigtail.

"Yeah… we wound in another dimension full of Sailor Senshi." Said Haruhi.

"They wouldn't happen to filled with cross dressers would they?" asked a girl with light brown hair wearing glasses..

"Yes, they are." Said Yuki, she then gave the computer Naruto just as the ones that went though the portal showed up on screen.

"Hey you guys are all right!" said Naruto

"That's right!" said Ash over the computer.

Luffy then tried to grab the computer away from Naruto so he confirmed Zoro was okay… then Ryoga and Sasuke entered the scuffle…

"Stop fighting!" yelled Kiyo.

Yuki grabbed the computer and gave it to Setsuna.

"Ash, Kakashi, Zoro, Eido, Ranma, Hyde, Pikachu… do you think you can wait a few days while I set up a portal?" asked Setsuna.

"Sure." Said Ash over the computer

"Of course." Said Kakashi over the computer.

Zoro only nodded

"What ever…" muttered Eido over the commuter

"Yeah right…" said Hyde over the computer

"Sure." Said Ranma over the computer.

The computer on the other end was given to the D Senshi.

"This will take a few to return your Senshi home, so I think we can handle trade for few a days." Said Setsuna.

"So wait our friends are going to be in your dimension for a few days?" asked the girl with the purple pigtails

"I'm afraid so." Said Setsuna.

Everyone watched as the girl with the purple pigtails and the girl with glasses joined hands and danced in a circle happily saying "Gone for a few days! They're gone for a few days."

"With friends like these…" said Konata with a sweat drop

"I knew she'd be happy but not that happy." Said Tomo with a sweat drop.

The computer went back to the blue haired girl.

"I will contact you if I need to." Said Yuki.

"So will I." said the blue haired girl.

Yuki closed her computer.

"Wow… you must be some sort of super hacker!" yelled Naruto.

"If only you knew…" said Konata with a cat like smile.

"So um… where are we going to stay?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess we should explain the properties of this dimension." Said Setsuna… who explained about the 5 worlds as well as the Mamodo World and Crystal Tokyo.

"What's Crystal Tokyo?" asked Tomo.

"We'll explain later…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"Well the best thing to do is have someone stay in each world due to the fact that each missing Senshi is from a different world." Said Setsuna.

And everyone began to think which would be the best place to put them.

"Okay… we're going to need a good fighter to replace Zoro on the ship until he come back." Said Luffy.

"I volunteer." Said Yuki.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"It will settle an argument between myself and Konata." Explained Yuki.

"Argument?" thought Haruhi, Tomo and Rukia.

"It has to do with the whole Pirate vs. ninja thing." Said Konata, "By the way, can I stay with you Naruto."

"An argument over pirates vs. Ninja…" Thought Haruhi, Tomo and Rukia who seemed to think it was strange that Yuki would have an argument about that with Konata.

"Sure." Said Naruto with a shrug.

"Okay… that's two down." Said Gary.

"Oh! Oh! I want to travel with Gary!" shouted Tomo.

"I guess that's fine…" thought Gary with a sweat drop.

"Since Ranma's not around whoever stays in this world can stay with us." Said Amber putting everyone's drinks down (they had order some earlier)

"Amber… what have we told you about letting strange people stay with us!" yelled Ruby from behind the counter.

Amber sweat dropped.

"I'll stay with you…" said Haruhi.

"So that means I'll be staying with Setsuna, is that right?" asked Rukia, having been told Setsuna lives in the world of the Mamodo battle.

"That's right." Said Setsuna.

"All right so it's settled! That's where it's staying!" yelled Tomo.

"I don't know…" said Luffy, "Yuki doesn't look like a fighter."

"I assure you I will be able to protect your ship." Said Yuki.

"Okay…" pouted Luffy.

"1,000 yen says that someone' going to be in a catatonic state when she fights some bad guys." Whispered Konata.

"I'm in." said Tomo.

"I'm putting my money on Yuki." Said Haruhi.

"I can hear you." Said Yuki.

The three began to sweat drop… as that happened.

And so everyone to the worlds (or just home in some cases)…

"So…" said Haruhi turning to the café workers, "does anything interesting happen here?"

"Describe interesting…" said Sea.

"Weird stuff like aliens or something…" said Haruhi.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Wouldn't be fun if you found out for your self." Said Aquamarine.

Haruhi knew then she chose the right world.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon…

"All right!" yelled Tomo, "Let's go on an adventure!"

Gary, Dawn, Brock, Reggie and Piplup all stared at her.

"She's a little weird." Said Reggie.

"A little?" asked Dawn with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle.

"Rukia I have a question about your age." Said Setsuna with a mysterious smile.

"So you know that I'm not a high school girl?" asked Rukia.

Setsuna nodded, "I have a favor to ask of you." Said Setsuna.

Meanwhile in world of Ninja…

Naruto was giving Konata tour of his mansion when Opal saw Konata.

"Who's this?" asked Konata.

"This is my younger sister Opal." said Naruto.

"Oh… opal…" said Konata who realized something about, "Looks like I do have to throw out everything I know about the Naruto canon while I'm here."

And finally in the World of Pirates…

Luffy had finished telling the crew about what happened to Zoro and that Yuki had greed to take his place on the crew.

"Can you really fought?" asked Usopp staring at the girl.

Yuki nodded, "Where is your library?" she asked.

Nami gave her the directions… Yuki followed them causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I really hope that no marines or bounty hunters come after us…" sighed Nami.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

And so the new Senshi began their stays with the others… knowing that thus story would have many twits and turns.

Next Time: The Straw Hats learn that Yuki is not what she seems... and that when she fight someone's going have their ass kicked! Meanwhile Rukia goes to Kiyo's school for the time being her excuse: She's older than she looks... much older! What will happen? Find out next time!


	35. Can’t Judge a Book

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... My e-mail was down for a week so I decided not to update anything... sorry... Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 35: Can't Judge a Book

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper stared at the girl just sitting there read a book. It had been a day since she arrived… and she hasn't said more than 5 sentences…. She was more or less an accessory to the ship.

"Are you she can help defend the ship?" asked Usopp.

"I really don't know…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Kiyo ran to school with Zatch following him. They arrived to find his friends talking to what looked to be a new girl.

"Hey Kiyo!" called out Yamanaka.

Kiyo and Zatch walked over to the new girl… who appeared to be Rukia.

"Hello, I'm going to be going to school here for the next few days." Said Rukia extending her hand so they can shake it… and written on it was "Play along or die."

"Uh…" said Zatch and Kiyo with a sweat drops.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"Oh nothing… it's so nice to meet you." Said Kiyo shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Said Rukia with a mysterious smile.

Back on the Thousand Sunny… Aries, Brook and Kuina had all joined on the Yuki watching…

"So… quick question… what does she do when she finished a book?" asked Aeries.

"So walks over to the library puts it back and gets a new one." Answered Luffy.

That's when Yuki looked up from her book. She saved her place and went to the side and pointed at the water.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy who had shot himself next to her.

"There's a submarine full of bounty hunters." Said Yuki still pointing.

"What?" asked Luffy.

That's when a submarine surfaced creating huge waves. It opened up revealing what looked to be some sort of crew…

"We're the Heroic Bounty Hunting Squad! And we came to claim your counties!" said one of the people in the crew.

"You said counties again." Said a female member.

"Right… bounties… bounties… why did I say counties?" said the first person.

"Attack!" yelled the girl who corrected him.

That's when all of the bounty hunters began to attack.

"Bounty hunters!" shouted Luffy.

"Why thank you captain obvious." Muttered Kuina who had started fighting a swordsman.

Everyone fought… expect for Yuki who just stood there… well for a minute… that's when a partially big bounty walked over to Yuki who just stood there.

"Oh… you don't have a bounty… and you look weak little girl." Said the bounty hunter.

That's when Yuki punched him… hard… sent him tumbling.

"Why you!" shouted the bounty hunter.

He took out a sword and was about to silence her, however Yuki just spoke very quickly and the sword hit some sort of magical barrier.

"What the hell…" muttered the bounty hunter.

That's when Yuki performed a back flip kick knocking the poor bounty hunter off board… to say the least the bounty hunters that saw this… decided to leave Yuki alone.

After a while the Bounty hunters retreat back to their submarine… of course there was something that happened during the fight that well... was strange. Every single member of the Straw Hats stared at temporary member Yuki… she only stared at back… the crew on the other hand was asking her to say "what?"… which she wasn't going to going to say. So it became silent… Well it would have until Luffy realized that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Um… Yuki ho were you able to do that?" asked Luffy.

"I am a humanoid interface for the Intergraded Data Entity." Answered Yuki.

Things became even more salient…

"In laymen's terms I am an alien." Explained Yuki.

"Oh so that explains everything." Said Nami cheerfully who then yelled out angrily, "Why didn't you tell us that before!"

However Yuki was once again reading…

Meanwhile back in the World of the Mamodo Battle… Kiyo, Rukia and Zatch talked on the roof.

"So Setsuna thought it would be a good idea for you to come to school for the time being?" asked Kiyo.

"So I wouldn't be board out my mind." Said Rukia.

"But aren't you a high school student. I'm sure that you've learned this stuff already." Said Kiyo.

"Well actually." Said Rukia.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Rainbow Brigade…

"So basically we have to deal with 5 Sailor Senshi that we don't know how to deal with." Said Princess Prism.

"Don't worry I created the perfect way to deal with them" said Violet, "A Crystal Bright that can't be injured by Senshi attacks."

There as a silence…

"So they can be injured by Pokémon, Devil Fruit Powers, Mamodo, Jutsu and Martial Arts?" asked Kuro.

"Sadly yes… but this means the Senshi from the other Dimension can't attack them." Explained Violet.

"But what if one of them happens to be a Martial Artist?" asked Olive.

"Or what if one happens to be something like an alien or some sort of Shimigami." Said Rouge.

"Just shut up…" muttered Violet.

And so it was decided that she would attack the World of the Mamodo Battle, in other words Zeno and Dufort would come with her. They weren't exactly happy… but it was the rules.

Back at the school both Kiyo and Zatch stared at Rukia processing the information that they were told.

"You're not human?" asked Zatch.

"Nope, and I'm technically not even alive." Said Rukia.

Before either one could ask any more question, Zeno, Dufort and Violet appeared.

"Well, well long time no see… brother." Said Zeno with an evil smile.

Kiyo took out hi communicator.

"Zeno and Violet are attacking! We're on the roof of my school." Said Kiyo to the communicator.

"Okay! We're be there as soon as possible." came Gary's voice.

Kiyo hung up his communicator, he and nodded to Rukia.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Elara Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

The two of them transform.

"Wow… it's weird to see a non-crossing dressing Sailor Senshi." Said Zeno sarcastically.

"Come my Crystal Bright!" called out Violet and the Crystal Bright appeared.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

The two ice attack hit! But nothing!

"What happened?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"This Crystal can't be hurt by Senshi attacks." Explained Violet.

"What about other things?" asked Zatch.

"Well…" um…" said Violet.

"We heard everything." Came a voice.

They turned to see the other Senshi were behind them.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to stay behind." Sighed Sailor Sun.

"Go everyone!" cheered Sailor Sun.

"You can do it!" cheered Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Sailor Pluto just stood next to them.

"Yeah… you're no help at all." Said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"Oh really you think you can win by just using your abilities?" asked Violet with an evil smirk.

That's when Sailor Haumea ran of to the Crystal bright and delivered a harsh kick that showed she knows marital arts… shocking everyone… and I mean everyone!

"You know martial arts?" asked Sailor Sun shocked.

"Yeah…" laughed Sailor Haumea.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"It never came up." Explained Sailor Haumea with shrug.

"Okay… is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Venus since she was currently the leader.

"Right!" said almost everyone else.

"Umbreon! I choose you!" called out Sailor Saturn.

Umbreon growled at the Crystal Bright.

"Use Bite!" called out Sailor Saturn.

Umbreon used bite and it was Super Effective.

"Hey… didn't Umbreon evolve in Crystal Tokyo meaning it would be effective absent monsters anyways?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that." Said Sailor Venus.

"You ready Sasuke?" asked Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Pallas nodded.

Sailor Neptune sent out a fire ball while Sailor Pallas used the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" shouted Sailor Ceres.

"Zaker!" read Sailor Mercury.

This of course caused Zatch to shoot a lighting bolt from his mouth.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Destructive spell 63! Sōren Sōkatsui!" called out Sailor Elara, she shout out two blue streams of fire, causing everyone native to Dimension B to gasp.

"That's Kido right?" asked Sailor Sun.

"I didn't know you could use Kido too." Said Sailor Ganymede clearly impressed.

"Most Soul Reapers can…" said Sailor Elara.

Everyone shook their heads to clear it… they decided to ask more later.

"Rasengan!" shouted Sailor Venus creating her family's specialty Jutsu.

It hit the Crystal Bright hard.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" shouted Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars attack launched the poor almost dead Crystal bright into the air.

Sailor Juliet raised her hand and began to speak at an indelibly fast pace… everyone saw that the monster designated into nothingness.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Ganymede.

"With an Alien and Soul Reaper things aren't going to be easy for you!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Alien…" said Violet.

"Soul Reaper…" said Zeno.

The three of them left… deicing it was better to leave than just ask questions.

"So…" said Sailor Venus, "Can someone please tell me who's what… just to clear things up… seriously…"

The 5 from Dimension D just laughed it up… expect for Sailor Juliet…

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade HQ there was another meeting…

"So… someone who knows Kung Fu, an Alien and something called a Soul Reaper." Sighed Princess Prism.

"That's right…" sighed Violet.

"You know… I have an idea." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk, "Aoi… need to show you something.

"Sure… okay…" said Aoi blinking.

Sometime later on the Thousand Sunny, Naruto and Konata managed to clear things up.

"So Yuki is an alien." Said Usopp.

"That's right… she just lacks social skills." Explained Konata.

"So are there any more Aliens in your group?" asked Naruto.

"Just Ryoko and she's the opposite of Yuki." Explained Konata, "Expect for the fact I think she tired to kill someone a while back."

Everyone else sweat dropped at that statement.

"So it's just not us that Yuki acts weird." Said Usopp.

"Nope… from what I heard back home… she's more or less an accessory of her school's club room." Said Konata.

This made everyone sweat drop… after all it did indeed sound very strange… and it was true… ever since she joined… she did seem more like an accessory to the ship than an actual person… weird… huh?

Next Time: Haruhi begins to search Nerima for strange things... wait change search to catalogue... that's right... she's going to trey to catalogue. Meanwhile a certain Time Guardian wants to train with Rukia. Not only that but a Hollowed Phage Shows up from Dimension D! What is a Hollowed Phage? Find out next time!


	36. The Hollowed Phage

A/N: Well this chapter was easier to write than yesterday's part of the Crossover Arc. Anyways I'm going to take a brake from fanfics for a about couple weeks. I will only update anything once (The Biju Biju Fruit)... It's my birthday next week and I plan to rest, enjoy my presents... so yeah... Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 36: The Hollowed Phage

"All right! And that's what I'm going to do!" shouted Haruhi.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Amber with a sweat drop.

Let's do a recap, Haruhi having learned that Nerima was a den of weirdness wanted to explore it. And she tried to get the people housing her for the time to help.

"You of course." Said Haruhi, "I want to see everything this area has."

"Do you have a hundred years?" asked Aquamarine sarcastically.

"Fine… I'm going to see what I can while I'm here." Said Haruhi.

"It's a shame that Ranma is in your dimension… he's a trouble magnet, you would have had an easier time finding the weird things." Explained Aquamarine.

"So are any of you going to help me?" asked Haruhi.

"No…" said everyone in the restaurant.

Haruhi growled…

That's when the doors opened and Akane, Kousagi and Aphrodite entered.

"Hi!" cheered Kousagi.

"So how things going with your guest." Said Akane.

Haruhi looked at the two…

"I need some help with something." Said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Akane.

"I need some help looking for and document the weird happenings in this area." Said Haruhi.

"Um… well…" said Akane.

"Do you really need our help?" asked Kousagi turning on the cute two year old charm.

"I give you candy." Said Haruhi kindly.

"Candy?" asked Kousagi.

And that is how Kousagi and Aphrodite got roped into helping Haruhi.

Meanwhile in the World of Mamodo Battle, Rukia was watching a cartoon about bunnies when Setsuna came in with a letter.

"Rukia I have a letter for you." Said Setsuna.

"A letter?" asked Rukia.

Setsuna handed Rukia the letter she read it and blinked.

"Why would he want to talk to me?" asked Rukia.

"I have no idea." Said Setsuna.

Rukia shrugged and watched her show...

"You really like bunnies…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

Back in the Snack Shack…

"So we shouldn't go to Tomobiki?" asked Haruhi.

"It's said that Tomobiki should keep it's alien's to itself and Nerima should keep its weirdness to itself…" said Kousagi.

"So where would be a good place to look?" asked Haruhi.

"Here." Said Kousagi pointing to the Cat Café.

"All right! I'm not sure what we will see there! But I'm going to trust you!" yelled Haruhi.

"Just be careful not to run into alternate versions of yourself." Said Aquamarine.

"I'm sure there's no alternate versions of myself!" said Haruhi.

"Um… well…" said Ruby.

Elsewhere in the World of Chaos…

Dimension B Kyon shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Dimension B Haruhi.

"I don't know…" said Dimension B Kyon, "I had the weirdest feeling that something unpleasant for some reason."

"Whatever! We need to find ways to find that pig boy!" yelled Dimension B Haruhi.

Dimension B Kyon stared at Dimension B Yuki, "I really hope she's joking when she said there was a Haruhi from another Dimension…" thought Kyon with a sweat drop.

Back at the Café…

"So that's why Ryoga acts strangely around me…" said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

"He also mentioned meeting our Dimension Tomo too…" said Ruby with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure I wont' run into alternate me!" said Haruhi, "Come on Kousagi! Aphrodite!"

"All right!" cheered Aphrodite.

"Yay!" cheered Kousagi.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Rukia landed in front of Yuki landing on her feet.

"Um… Yuki I need you to look up some data for me…" said Rukia.

Yuki nodded…

"The data on Data on Taimu and Tempo..." said Yuki as pulled out her computer.

"What is it?" asked Rukia.

"Tempo and Taimu...both dangerous warriors, but on the side of good. Tempo is a Reploid; a highly advanced android. He was a doctor in a PMC, one day he acquired the Biometals, artifacts that hold the power of legendary Reploid heroes, and soon became a hero in his group. However, his commander, Requiem, did not like what Tempo was becoming, and arranged for a newly found Biometal, Model O, to go haywire... causing Tempo to kill his comrades. Requiem faked his death, and began his quest... To become the Chaos Force." Explained Yuki.

"You mean... the being said to oppose the forces of Order?" asked Rukia.

"Exactly. Ten years after the massacre, Tempo learned the truth, and used Model O as the means to upgrade his Biometal abilities. He now leads Orchestra, an interdimensional PMC that helps fight the Chaos Force, and also helps worlds in need. It's made up of many great heroes, but further data is encrypted." Explained Yuki.

"So, what is he capable of?" asked Rukia.

"He possesses a variety of powers: Model XO is a long-range balanced warrior, armed with non-elemental abilities. Model ZO is a short-range type Biometal form, possessing immense power and a variety of weapons. Model HO, FO, and LO were made for air combat, heavy combat, and sea battle, respectively. Model PO allows Tempo to mimic Jutsus from the Naruto world...minus Kekkei Genkai and Summons, of course." Explained Yuki.

" That is a lot of power." Sighed Rukia.

"Also, he can use all his Biometals in one ultimate form: This form is a severe stress on the body, though. Also, Model HO is weak to ice and water, Model FO hates thunder and wind, and Model LO hates fire and explosives. Model PO is lightly armored, and his moves are the most draining on his reserves." Explained Yuki.

Rukia sighed, "He's the one helping the ones in our Dimension." Said Rukia, unaware all Dr. Tempo did was comment on fights, ask Rangiku was her phage form was like and play a prank on Urahara so far, "I see.. What about Taimu?"

" Taimu is a member of the council made up of Sailor Pluto counterparts. Taimu's fate cannot be viewed by any Pluto; this means he is able to choose any path he wishes without anyone manipulating him."

" In other words, he has true free will." Said Rukia.

"Yes...In terms of skills, Taimu is a skilled swordsman, and possesses the Kronus Keyblade. He's also a master of Time Magic, and is gifted with the Twilight Arm; something he got from an evil experiment. This gives him a form of telekinesis, as the ethereal arm grabs things. He also has some powers gained from battling the very beings who granted him the arm, expanding his skills." Explained Yuki.

" They seem quite powerful." Said Rukia.

" True...I did read that they're at only a quarter of their normal strength; apparently, they fought Pein's bodies, and won...the real deal escaped, but they were hurt." Explained Yuki.

"Explains why they're being glorified errand boys." Said Rukia.

That's when Ace walked up to them.

"You know… the readers already know this stuff so that scene was a complete waste of time." Said Ace.

"…" responded Rukia and Yuki.

Meanwhile in Dimension B, the two Sailor Animates were was watching a portal get created. The two were Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

"You located Haruhi?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"I have and this portal should lead into the same world that she is in…" explained Sailor Mnemosyne, "They did you that deed?"

"You mean get a Hollow? Yes I did." Said Sailor Lethe with a smirk.

That's when a female Hollowed phage appeared.

"I am Sailor Leather Skin! At your service." Said the Hollowed Phage.

"I take that the Hollowed Phages at the names that are given to them by the Soul Society," said Sailor Mnemosyne.

That's what I'm assuming." Said Sailor Lethe with a shrug.

Sailor Leather Skin went though the portal… and all they did was wait to see if the mission was a successes.

Meanwhile on the way to the cat Café.

"I don't believe." Said Haruhi with her eyes sparkling, "A real ghost cat."

The ghost cat held out a bell.

"Would you like this for a gift?" asked the ghost cat.

Kousagi led Haruhi away from the ghost cat.

"What's with the bell?" asked Haruhi.

"Whoever takes it will marry him." Sighed Kousagi.

"I don't get how sex between him and that would work." Said Aphrodite.

Both Kousagi and Haruhi sweat dropped at what came out of the pink kitten's mouth.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear that…" said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

"How does she know these things?" asked Haruhi.

"My big brother's been teaching me a lot of things." Said Aphrodite.

"Once again… let's pretend we never heard that." Said Kousagi with a big sweat drop.

Meanwhile at an abandoned dojo in the World of the Mamodo Battle…

Rukia entered the dojo, seeing Taimu meditating

"You're Taimu Kyuushia, the legendary hero..." said Rukia.

" Hello, Rukia. What brings you here?" asked Taimu.

"You sent me that letter that you wanted to see me." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"Oh that's right." Said Taimu.

Rukia sighed and took out her letter, "In your letter you said you hate Urahara… why?" asked Rukia.

Taimu began to cough it suspiciously sounded like he's coughing "Hoygoku"

"Oh, THAT." Said Rukia.

What the Hoygoku is something that concerns Dimension D… well the Soul Society…

"He could ASKED if you wanted to do that... Or done it himself... But... I can't forgive that... That's why I let Tempo head to Dimension D… if I'd went..." muttered Taimu.

Rukia nodded in understanding… even if she and Ichigo did forgive for the incident.

"So did Tempo do anything?" asked Rukia.

"Well Tempo does hate him as much as I do." Said Taimu.

"I was told about his war with the Kazama Clan." Said Rukia.

"Let's just say he won a life time supply of Boot to the Face." Said Taimu with a laugh.

"Huh?" asked Rukia.

Taimu began to explain what he meant, when he was done, he smirked, "Anyways, how about a spar… after all you can't ignore your Soul Society Duties in favor of the Senshi… Aizen will attack again." Said Taimu summoning his Keyblade.

"Sure…" said Rukia taking out her Soul Candy.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Haruhi was writing down many things in a notebook she bought while there.

"Wow! I can't be I ran into all these things today." Said Haruhi.

"All the really weird thing happen when Uncle Ranma is around." Said Kousagi who was licking a lollypop.

"I have to come back once he comes back." Said Haruhi.

"It's shame that's not going to happen." Came a voice.

Both of them looked up and saw the Hollowed Phage.

"It's a Phage!" cried Kousagi.

"You know what a phage Looks like?" asked Haruhi.

Kousagi nodded, "From my past lives…" said Kousagi.

"Oh right." Said Haruhi.

"Are you going to fight me Sailor Sun?" asked Sailor Leather Skin.

Both Haruhi and Kousagi took out their communicators.

"There's a monster from Dimension D Attacking here! And we need everyone's help!" cried Kousagi into the communicator.

"Everyone! A Hollowed Phage is attacking. I need Elara here especially!" called Haruhi into the communicator.

"We're in Furinkan!" both of them yelled.

"A Hollowed Phage?" asked Kousagi hanging up her communicator.

"It's a hollow that was turned into a Phage… I don't know if there's any sort of differences." Said Haruhi.

"You two have to transform!" cried Aphrodite.

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Sun Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"So you think that Hollowed Phages are just normal phages?" asked Sailor Leather Skin, "There's a difference!"

Sailor Leather skin noticed some woman that was watching the scene unfold, she shot a strange beam at the woman, it reveled the woman's star seed turning to a phage.

"Sailor Bystander!" said the new Phage.

Both Sailor Cosmos Moon and Sailor Sun paled when they saw this.

"Hollowed Phages can…" said Sailor Sun.

"That's right… turn others into regular Phages." Said Sailor Leather Skin with a smirk.

That's when the other Senshi arrived along with Zatch and Taimu.

"Geez! Seriously what's with the fall!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"Wait… I thought there was only one Phage." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Like I told the other two, we Hollowed Phages can turn other people in Phages." Said Sailor Leather Skin with a smirk.

"Killing Phages will kill the person they once were so we need to figure out how to heal them." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can heal the Phage!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon with a wink.

"And I'll heal the Hollowed Phage." Said Sailor Sun.

The two Senshi broke into two groups to fight either the Phage or the Hollowed Phage.

"Ganymede Thunder Storm Crash!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

All four attacks hit the Phage.

"You think that will defeat me!" said Sailor Bystander, "Take this!"

That's when there was a silence…

"I got nothing!" said Sailor Bystander with a shrug.

Everyone fight her but Sailor Juliet anime fell.

"Well that's good to know." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

She closed her eyes, took a breath and summoned her wand, that's when a Healing Attack came to her.

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

The healing move hit the Phage.

"Shiny!" cried the Phage before returning to the woman.

"All right let's go help the others!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"That probably isn't' a good idea." Said Sailor Ganymede.

"Why?" asked Sailor Venus.

"A Hollowed Phage was not created by a human… but rather a Hollow." Explained Sailor Juliet.

"Hollows?" thought the B Senshi that were part of the group but didn't help in the battle.

With the other group they pretty much did the same thing.

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

All 5 attacks hit the Hollowed Phage.

"You think that could hurt me?" asked Sailor Leather Skin.

That's when she launched a Cero.

"I'm a Hollowed Phage! I'm almost a powerful as an Arrancar!" shouted Sailor Leather Skin.

"We still need more attacks." Said Sailor Sun.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

Both freezing attacks hit Sailor Leather Skin.

"That was perfect!" said Sailor Sun.

"Everyone back away now!" called out Sailor Elara.

"Wait? Why?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Trust me." Said Sailor Elara summoning her Zanpakuto.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

The Phage turned back into mindless Hollow shocking those native to the dimension.

"It turned into a different monster" shouted Zatch.

"I think I've seen one of those before." Said Sailor Ceres.

That's when Sailor Elara sliced the monster in half with her Zanpakuto.

Once the Hollow disappeared there was an awkward silence.

"Yeah… can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Sailor Pallas.

Back in Dimension D… The portal disappeared.

"What does that mean?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"It means that the Hollowed Phage failed…" explained Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Oh… I see…" said Sailor Lethe.

Back in the World of Chaos at the Snack Shack….

"And that's the duties of a Soul Reaper." Said Rukia using her drawings.

"You know… your drawings suck." Said Sasuke.

Rukia of course threw her sketchbook, knocking him out.

"So you think that they're going to send another Hollowed Phage after us?" asked Tomo.

"Doubt it." Said Konata.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because they will know that this tactic was a bad move, and never use this tactic again." Said Konata, "It's very common for a villain to notice this in such a situation."

There was an awkward silence.

"Konata please don't think of this an anime!" yelled Rukia.

"How can I not?" asked Konata.

"These Dimension D Senshi are weird." Said Aquamarine shaking her head.

"Weirder than our group?" asked Ace.

"Well… um… hmm…" said Aquamarine trying to think about it.

And so Sailor Galaxia sent out a Hollowed Phage to the Dimension, showing them the true power of a Hollowed Phage… but who knew whether or not she would attack this dimension again… probably not…

Next Time: It's the last day that the Senshi from Dimension d are in Dimension B and Konata begins a difficult quest: Obtain a Leaf Ninja headband? Why? Because she's Konata! Meanwhile Tomo wants to participate in a Pokémon battle? Will she win? Or will anyone trust her with their Pokémon? Find out next time!


	37. Final Goals

A/N: Well, it's the final chapter of the crossover arc on the New Lives side of things. Don't worry, tomorrow the New Senshi side of things will be updated.

Also I have some rather interesting news. I hope people out there enjoy TV Tropes! If you do there's now a page dedicated to the New Lives Saga. I wonder who put it up (silence), okay, I put it up. Anyways if you love TV tropes, please check out the page and update it. It's on the list of fanfics.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 37: Final Goals

It was a very important meeting, so much that there needed to be a computer hook-up between the Dimensions'. Because of two things.

"What do you mean that Orochimaru sent out an evil composite clone!" shouted Naruto and Luffy.

"That's what happened. And it was a tough fight…" said Ash trying to remain calm on the other end, "I mean Yuzu and Karin's brother got involved in the fight."

"He's one of the few that knows about what's going on in our dimension." Explained Rukia.

"Either way we need to know more about that thing." Said Sasuke.

"It was merely a test at what was going on." Said Taimu, "I know all about it."

"Then why didn't you say anything about it!" shouted all the native Senshi.

That's when Yuki grabbed her computer from Luffy and Naruto's hands and gave it to Rukia.

"Also I have some news about the Hollowed Phages." Said Rukia.

"What sort of news?" asked Momo on the other end.

Rukia began to explain what Hollowed Phages are able to do.

"That's not good." Said Yuzu from the other end.

"Anyways… I have good news, sometime this afternoon I'll be able to have everyone back in their home dimensions." Said Setsuna getting everyone's attention.

This struck a cord with two of the D Senshi.

"It's my last chance." Thought both Konata and Tomo.

"That's great!" cheered Haruhi, "I can use what I learned here and put it to good use in the S.O.S. Brigade."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luffy.

"Cross-dressing can be good if it's done right." Said Haruhi with a smirk.

Everyone but Yuki in the room sweat dropped.

"We will see you this afternoon." Said Yuki.

"Okay." Said Ryoko on the other end of the line.

Yuki hung up the computer.

"So looks like today is going to the last day." Said Haruhi.

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you about something at the ramen stand." Said Konata.

"Sure." Said Naruto.

"Hey Gary I also need to talk to you and the other back in your home world." Said Tomo.

"Okay…" said Gary, "Why do I feel like I shouldn't have the conversation with her."

Not too long later, Konata and Naruto were eating ramen.

"Say Naruto." Said Konata.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Can I wear your headband?" asked Konata.

"No way! This headband is the symbol of the leaf ninja shinobi, I just cant' let you wear it." Said Naruto while futzing around with his headband.

"Oh, okay…." Said Konata, "I bet Naruto has Déjà Vu.." she thought.

"Why does is feel like I have Déjà Vu." Thought Naruto.

"Then can I have one of my own! I promise not to wear it until I get home." Said Konata.

"No way!" shouted Naruto.

"Pretty please!" said Konata.

"I say no way." Said Naruto, "Why do you want it so badly?"

"That's secret." Said Konata.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, but I'm going to keep bugging you until I get that headband." Said Konata with a cat like smile, she knew resolving what Naruto does would work.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon….

"So can I please barrow one of your Pokémon so I can have a battle." Said Tomo.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Reggie.

"Why?" asked Tomo.

"Remember what happened yesterday with the Surskit?" asked Gary.

"It's wasn't my fault… you can't prove anything." Said Tomo.

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped.

Meanwhile… in the Leaf Village, Naruto was telling his problem to Tsunade and Arashi.

"So why does she want a headband?" asked Arashi.

"She won't tell me!" yelled Naruto, "I was able to get away from her because I made a shadow clone and I used the replacement Jutsu on it." Said Naruto.

"I see…" said Tsunade.

"Perhaps if you could find out why she wants it maybe we should give it her, after all it would make a great souvenir." Said Arashi.

"Arashi…" said Tsunade.

"All right Naruto! If you could find out why she wants it then we will give it her." Said Arashi.

"Dad… I don't think you get the whole headband thing." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Back in the World of Pokémon, Tomo was trying to convince the two breeders of the group to let them lend her a Pokémon.

"Oh come! Please!" said Tomo.

"I know it's a breeders job raise Pokémon… but…" said Reggie.

"But…" said Tomo with a crazed look in her eye.

That's when Naruto came out of a Portal.

"Hey Naruto, what's going on?" asked Brock.

"Oh I came here to ask Tomo something about Konata." Said Naruto.

"About what?" asked Tomo.

"I was wondering if you knew about why Konata wanted a headband." Said Naruto.

"No sorry…" said Tomo.

"Okay." Said Naruto who had the feeling he should he ask what's going on, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get these two to lend me Pokémon." Said Tomo.

"But what about that thing with the Surskit?" asked Naruto in shock.

"I said that wasn't my fault!" yelled Tomo.

"Well I have to go ask Haruhi about! Bye!" said Naruto taking out his time key and going to the Snack Shack.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade…

"So what have we learned about Dimension D?" asked Princess Prism.

"That they have really weird people there and some of them came here?" asked Aoi.

"That's right." Said Princess Prism, "However I feel that we should attack them today anyways… since they lack some of the strongest Senshi from out Dimension."

"Oh that's going to work." Said Paul.

"I'll Karin to visit Sasuke." Said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Cerulean." Said Princess Prism.

"Yes…" said Cerulean.

"You're going to accompany her." Said Princess Prism.

"Okay…" said Cerulean.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates…

Naruto landed on the deck of the Thousand Sunny... right in front of Yuki.

"Ow…" muttered Naruto.

"You want to ask me a question about Konata." Said Yuki.

Naruto sighed as he got up, "How did you know?" he asked.

Yuki didn't answer.

"So I take it you want to know why Konata wants a Head Band…" said Naruto, "I tried asking the others.

(Flashback)

"So Konata wants a headband…" said Haruhi, "She didn't tell me about it."

(Different Flashback)

"Konata didn't tell me why… sorry, can't help you." Said Rukia.

(End of Flashback)

"Cosplay." Answered Yuki.

"Cosplay?" repeated Naruto.

Yuki nodded then went back to reading her book.

Naruto just stood there with a captain, "Oddly easy" pointing to him.

Back in the World of Ninja, for some reason Konata was watching Sasuke train, Sasuke sighed.

"Okay… why are you watching me?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I was watching you because I was bored, Naruto gave me the slip and Opal's in school right now… you're the only thing worth anything right now." Explained Konata.

Sasuke stared at her, "You're weird." He answered.

"Well, well… it's been a while Sasuke." Came a voice.

Both Konata and Sasuke turned to see both Karin and Cerulean.

"Who's that?" asked Konata.

"That's Karin… I'd rather not talk about her." Said Sasuke, "But the other one is Cerulean she's a member of the Rainbow Brigade."

"Cerulean." Said Konata, "She's the perfect Moe Girl! It's almost as if someone combined Mikuru and Miyuki."

"Should we transform?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh right!" said Konata.

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Haumea Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

The two of them transformed into Senshi form.

"Come my crystal bright!" shouted Cerulean.

That's when a blue-green monster appeared.

"Everyone Cerulean and… someone else is attacking Team Kakashi's training ground." Said Sailor Pallas into a communicator.

"It's Karin isn't it." Came Naruto's voice.

"No… no of course not." Said Sailor Pallas with a sweat drop.

"We're be there right away!" came Gary's voice.

The two looked at the monster.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

The two attacks hit the monster.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"It was Karin again…" asked Sailor Venus.

"Who's the blue haired girl?" asked Sailor Sun.

"That's Cerulean, she's one of the 7 Colors." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Cerulean." Said Sailor Sun, "She's the perfect Moe Girl! It's almost as if someone combined Mikuru and Miyuki."

"I said that before you got here." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Great minds think alike." Said Sailor Sun.

"We have to finish off this monster." Said Sailor Cosmic Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

Juliet Data Stream…"

All of the attacks hit the monster.

"Time to finish this off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Shining Star!"

The attacks hit the monster and it was destroyed.

"We're get you next time." Said Karin.

"Thank you for the kind complements." Said Cerulean blushing.

"Calling you moe is a complement?" thought everyone but Sailor Sun and Sailor Haumea with sweat drops.

And the two of them vanished in blue green light.

Sometime later in the World of Pokémon…

"So… once Setsuna arrives we're getting home." Said Tomo pouting, "I can't believe no one would lend me a Pokémon so I could do battle."

"Well after yesterday's thing the Surskit." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"I know, I know!" shouted Tomo.

"And also Tomo, give you a Pokémon, would be like giving a monkey keys to amusement park." Said Haruhi.

"Giving a monkey keys to amusement park?" asked Tomo confused as she tried to think about if a monkey would be in charge of an amusement park.

Konata on the other was admiring her prize… and actual leaf headband.

"I can't believe I have a real one." Said Konata admiring it.

"I can't believe cosplay reasons worked for my dad." Said Naruto.

"He's your dad." Muttered Sasuke.

"And from what I heard your dad is an ass hole." Said Naruto.

"Shut up…" muttered Sasuke.

That's when Sailor Pluto appeared…

"All right… the portal that will appeared no only appear her but the other side as well." Said Sailor Pluto, "Be careful, you might crash in the others so be careful."

That's when the portal appeared.

Sailor Pluto gave Haruhi a time key.

"If we need your we're call." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Okay!" said Haruhi, "Later!"

She went though a portal.

"It was fun!" said Tomo, "Even if I didn't participate in A Pokémon Battle."

Tomo followed Haruhi.

"Thanks again for the headband." Said Konata.

She followed the other two.

"I hope we could see each other again." Said Rukia.

And like the other she followed them.

"…" said Yuki.

And the like the others she two went though the portal.

A second later Ash and Pikachu came out… follow by Ranma who was rubbing his forehead, then Kakashi, Eido with Hyde and last but not least Zoro.

"What happened to Ranma." Said Naruto.

"Tomo crashed into me." Said Ranma.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Well everything is back to normal." Said Taimu.

"That's right." Said Dr. Tempo.

"Where did you come form!" shouted Ash.

Meanwhile at the Kazama mansion Opal got home and she was breathing heavily.

"I can't keep this up any more… I really can't." she said.

And so things are back to normal Senshi wise… however little did they know was that the final battle would soon reared it's ugly head.

Next Time: Opal's condition becomes worse as she begins to develop a fever! Not only that but the 7 Colors create a super Crystal Bright. What will happen? Find out next time!


	38. The Greatest Crystal Bright

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get to this arc... I hope you enjoy it. Also as reminder, there is the TV trope page for The New Lives Saga... just reminding people...

Chapter 38: The Greatest Crystal Bright

Well things have been getting back to normal since they returned. Things happened there, like Eido both nearly getting killed for peeking and having a near meltdown, Ash talking to Usagi, Ranma not taking an opponent seriously then getting beaten by a woman who could turn into a cat and back, Zoro getting lost … while with a group and Kakashi… being Kakashi.

There was also this scene that happened the day after they returned…

Ranma was walking back after training in the Dojo, when he saw Dr. Tempo showing Akane, Kousagi, P-Chan, Kasumi and Nodoka a tape of Ranma's fight.

"You're showing them!" yelled Ranma.

Dr. Tempo merely laughed.

"Oh come on you shouldn't be ashamed of this, I mean, from what Dr. Tempo said she on a whole other than you." Laughed Akane.

Ranma gritted his teeth wishing something would happen.

That's when the video became static, and the scene shifted to Dr. Tempo in a bathroom. They watch as Dr. Tempo poured Instant Spring of Drowned Girl into the tub while humming the song Asterisk., he went to hide while it was still rolling. Everyone was shocked watched an orange haired boy go into the tub and coming out a beautiful woman.

"Wow… I can't believe you filmed." Said Ranma with an evil smirk.

"I didn't think it was on the same tape." Said Dr. Tempo nervously.

That's when Akane punch him though the ceiling.

In the Hospital in the World of Ninjas…

Opal laid in a bed breathing heavily… she was sweating and her face was red.

"She has a high fever." Said Tsunade.

"What causing this?" asked Naruto sitting by her bed.

"From a medical point of view, I have no idea." Said Tsunade who took a breath, "However, from what I can tell… it's because of Princess Prism."

Naruto seemed to freeze, he got up and said "I'm going to do some training."

Tsunade sighed as he left the room, he knew Naruto was going though a lot.

At the Rainbow Brigade HQ…

"It's almost time for the final battle." Said Princess Prism with an evil smirk.

"Are you sure?" asked Zeno.

"I am positive, after al I have almost draining my "mother" dry." Said Princess Prism with an evil smirk, "Okay so here's the plan to let the powder keg blow."

Naruto was training in his family's training ground…

"Well look who's angrily training." Said Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"You're one to talk… you're still Emo even though your mom is alive." Said Naruto.

"What are you expecting me to yell out something and attack you?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's fight! Right now!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine with me." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

The two began to fight.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon, Ash's group was eating lunch.

"You know was a little surprised." Said Ash.

"About what?" asked Gary.

"I thought Naruto would go behind my back and lead a fight against the Rainbow Brigade while I was gone." Said Ash.

"So you heard about Opal's condition?" asked Gary.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Do you think that the final battle would begin soon?" asked Dawn.

"More than you think." Came a voice behind Ash.

Ash turned around and saw Princess Prism with all 7 of the Colors.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"What we can't show up announced?" asked Aoi.

"Seriously! That's rude!" yelled Pumpkin.

"But to be fair… we're here to lay down a Challenge." Said Princess Prism, "Now!"

All 7 of the Rainbow Brigade took out their crystals.

"Red!" shouted Rouge.

"Orange!" shouted Pumpkin.

"Yellow!" shouted Goldie.

"Green!" shouted Olive.

"Cyan!" cried Cerulean.

"Blue!" shouted Aoi.

"Violet!" shouted Violet.

All of them created a beam, which merged and created a giant Crystal Bright.

"With your colors combined! I am Captain Rainbow!" shouted the Crystal Bright.

"Okay!" yelled Princess Prism, "Who programmed the Super Crystal Bright to be named that!"

"I did! I thought it would be fun!" said Aoi raising her hand.

"How did you even do that?" asked Princess Prices.

"I'm not sure… I think I was thinking about Captain Planet." Said Aoi with a shrug.

"Just never mind…" sighed Princess Prism.

"The Rainbow Brigade is here! We need help right now!" shouted Gary into the communicator.

"Right! Came a chorus of voices.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them were in their Senshi forms, ready to fight!

That's when the reaming Senshi arrived in their Senshi forms... in a giant pile. Sailor Venus threw everyone above her.

"All right you! I'm going to make you pay for hurting my sister!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"We're more blood related than you are!" taunted Princess Prism, "And besides you should forgot about her. Unless you kill me soon. She's going to die!"

That's when Sailor Venus was surrounded by the red Chakra.

"What wrong with Naruto?" asked Dawn.

"It's nothing… just a ninja attack he rarely ever uses." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay…" said Dawn.

The three went to take cover.

Sailor Venus went to punch Princess Prism but Captain Rainbow stopped him.

"I can't let you harm my Princess! For I am Captain Rainbow!" yelled Captain Rainbow, "Captain Rainbow!"

"You were thinking about that Robot Chicken sketch too, weren't you?" asked Violet.

Aoi merely stuck here tongue out.

"Captain Rainbow!" shouted Captain Rainbow, "You think you can beat me!"

"All right maybe if we combine our attacks." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"That might work." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Or horribly backfire on us." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Please don't say that." Said Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

"All right is everyone ready!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

There was a mixture of yes and no which made neo Sailor Moon sweat drop.

"You guys need to get organized." Said Dawn.

"IT is their first fight since reuniting." Pointed out Brock.

Captain Rainbow shot off rainbow energy, which everyone managed to dodge.

"All right! Now is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" called out everyone else.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

All of the attacks hit Captain Rainbow destroying him.

"Captain Rainbow!" shouted Captain Rainbow as it died.

"Didn't think it would be that." Said Princess Prism with a sweat drop.

"Maybe if someone didn't think about Captain Planet." Said Violet.

"Who knows… it might have been that weak." Laughed Aoi.

"Anyways…" said Princess Prism turning to the Sailor Senshi, "Tomorrow will be the final battle…"

"So are you going to send out everything you got to attack our friends and family?" asked neo Sailor Moon.

"No… it's a stupid idea. After all what's the point into that?" asked Princess Prism.

"You don't have enough monsters… do you?" asked Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Nope… not this time…" said Princess Prism with a sweat drop.

"So… no one else is going to fight a horde of monsters?" asked Sailor Mars.

"For the last time no!" shouted all of the Rainbow Brigade.

"However I will give you enough time to fight me before my mother finally dies." Said Princess Prism, "The only way to save her is to kill me before she does."

"What!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"I'd give her two more days. Which mean you have all day tomorrow to defeat me." Said Princess Prism.

"Well we have to go…" said Rouge.

"Bye-bye…" said Aoi.

"I will show you where my headquarters is tomorrow at noon… see you then." Said Princess Prism with an evil smirk.

That's when all 8 of them disappeared.

"If we don't defeat Princess Prism tomorrow…" whispered Sailor Venus who clenched her teeth.

Everyone remained silent… they knew that the next battle was going to be tricky… especially with Opal's life on the line.

Next Time: The Senshi get ready for the final fight with the Rainbow Brigade! What will happen? Find out next time!


	39. The Final Battle Nears

Chapter 39: The Final Battle Nears

Naruto sat next to his sister. It had been a day since their fight with Captain Rainbow which meant that it was the day of the final battle. She now had a facemask to give her oxygen and she was worse than before.

"You were my first family member…" said Naruto, "There is no way I'm going to let you die."

"I thought you would be here." Said Ash walking into the room.

"Hey, Ash… what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something." Said Ash.

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to handle Princess Prism." Answered Ash.

"What!" said Naruto in shock.

"You want to fight Princess Prism and I want to fight Paul. It's only fair." Said Ash.

The two stood silently.

"If I can't handle it you'll help me right?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry… what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?" asked Ash.

"Thanks." Said Naruto.

Elsewhere in the Village, Sasuke was training. He knew chances were he was going to fight Orochimaru.

"So you think your going to fight Orochimaru." Said a voice.

Sasuke looked up and saw Black Weasel watching him.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"I had heard that the final battle with the Rainbow Brigade is going to happen and I randomly chose you to give advice to." Said Black Weasel.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke.

Black Weasel watched Sasuke train when something came to him.

"Try to not use the Curse Seal." Said Black Weasel.

"How do you know about that?" asked Sasuke.

"I know a lot." Said Black Weasel, "If you use it…"

"I know… I'll go insane…" said Sasuke, "Everyone keeps telling me that."

"So you don't know." Said Black Weasel, "Just be careful… we don't know what Orochimaru will pull this time."

"I'll be aware of that." Said Sasuke.

Black Weasel sighed, then he disappeared. Sasuke shook his head and continued training.

Back in the World of Pokémon…

Ash landed on his face.

"Are you all right?" asked Dawn.

"I'm fine." Came Ash's muffled voice.

Ash got up and dusted himself off.

"So are you sure it's the good idea?" asked Gary, "I mean…"

"Naruto will be fine. I have to fight Paul." Said Ash.

"Ash is right…" said Reggie, "Paul needs to learn that he shouldn't have joined the Rainbow Brigade."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle. Kiyo and Zatch were heavily training. When the two decided to take a break.

"So you think we can beat them this time?" asked Zatch.

"Don't worry." Said Kiyo patting his head, "I know we can beat him this time!"

Zatch smiled and nodded.

One thing they knew for sure, with who was one which side, they were going to fight Zeno.

Elsewhere in the same world…

Eido and Doll where sparing with Boken. He had come a long way since begging his secret training, and this final battle would be the thing would reveal the fruits of his training to his fellow Senshi.

"Okay… let's take a break." Said Doll.

The two stopped when Doll took out something small and gave it to him.

"What is this?" asked Eido looking at it.

"It's something I made for you. When your fighting with whoever your fighting with, channel your energy into it then something good will happen." Said Doll, "It will only work once… so use when you think the time is right."

"Okay." Said Eido with a nod.

Hyde was watching off to the side.

"You know, I was thinking about something." Said Hyde.

"What?" asked Doll.

"Do either of you thin kit's wrong that Eido is getting sword training but Ash hasn't gotten around to it?"

Both of them sweat dropped.

"I think it's okay! I mean I'm not the one who is in charge with Ash's training. Zoro and Kakashi are." Said Doll, "And besides Ash has the Silver Crystal… Eido… before now could barely fight with out you."

The air around them was alliance.

"Let's get back to training." Said Eido.

"Good idea!" said Doll.

Then the two started to spar once again.

In the World of Pirates, Zoro and Kuina were sparing and Kuina was a little angry… let's just say she was really angry.

"Calm down! I can't spar with you if you're like this!" shouted Zoro blocking her attacks.

"What do you mean like this!" shouted Kuina as she launched another attack.

"You're just angry that they're not going to do something so you can fight one of their goons." Came Zoro.

"What would make you think that?" asked Kuina with an arrow pointing to her saying "100 Percent True."

"Just a thought…" muttered Zoro.

And the two began to fight once again.

Elsewhere on the ship…

"So you're really going to face Kuro?" asked Usopp.

"That's right… I have a brilliant plan at beating him!" said Luffy.

"Which is…" said Usopp.

That's when Sanji showed up with a very lunch box.

"Okay… I really don't get why you needed it." Said Sanji.

"You made it for him?" asked Usopp in shock.

"It's part of Luffy's plan." Said Ace joining them.

"What plan!" yelled Usopp.

"It's going to be a speed battle! And since I need to eat after Gear 2 wears off I need to eat a lot! So that's why I'm brining this lunch box!" explained Luffy.

Both Usopp and Sanji stared at him.

"What is it?" asked Luffy blinking.

"It's nothing, really." Said Usopp and Sanji at the same time, freaked out that Luffy thought ahead that much… usually he came up with a tactic on the spot.

Ace laughed at their reaction… before falling to sleep right there and then., causing Sanji and Usopp to forget about Luffy's tactic.

Usopp looked back at Luffy.

"Just make sure that you get that guy good for me!" said Usopp.

Luffy only grinned and nodded.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Ranma and Ryoga were sparing… well more like Spar that quickly devolved into a big fight between the two.

Kousagi, Akane and Aphrodite watched them.

"I can't believe it became such a pity fight." Said Akane.

"I can." Said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

"Your right… I have no idea why I said that." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

Kousagi sighed heavily.

"What wrong?" asked Aphrodite.

"It's nothing… really." Sighed Kousagi.

"Okay…" said Akane with a shrug.

"I'm not sure if Naruto can handle going against Princess Prism…" thought Kousagi watching as Ryoga pushing Ranma into the Koi pond winning the match.

Meanwhile Violet explained a back up plan to Princess Prism incase she was defeated.

"So that's a rather interesting plan." Said Princess Prism, "I agree on it."

"Thank you Princess Prism." Said Violet with a bow.

"All right Violet… send out the signal." Said Princess Prism.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas, Setsuna and Kakashi were at the monument. When Setsuna felt a pulse in her time key. She checked it.

"So they gave their location." Said Kakashi.

Setsuna nodded and took out her communicator and called everyone.

"They have gave away their location. We need to meet now." Said Setsuna to the communicator.

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

Within a few minutes everyone met in the meeting room.

"It's in a pocket dimension orbiting the world Crystal Tokyo." Said Setsuna.

"Another pocket dimension… makes sense." Said Naruto.

"You don't even know what she's talking about." Said Sasuke.

"So's your face." Said Naruto.

"I'm just going to ignore you." Muttered Sasuke.

"We don't know what the battle plan for fighting them is… but we do know one thing. Some of us have predetermined fights." Said Setsuna.

Everyone nodded.

"Everyone Transform now!" shouted Ash.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

Sailor Pluto lifted The Garnet Rod high into the air and all of them were transported into the Pocket Dimension. Of course they landed a pile.

"So your all here." Said Princess Prism, "Didn't expect you here so soon."

Everyone got out of the pile.

"I thinks it obvious who will face whom: I will face Kousagi and Naruto, Luffy will face Kuro, Sasuke will face Orochimaru, Ash will face Paul, Kiyo and Zatch will face Zeno and Dufort and Ranma will face Pantyhose Taro." Said Princess Prism.

"Hey!" yelled Taro.

"I mean Taro… just Taro." Said Princess Prism nervously.

"Hey! What about the rest of us!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"I take Kuina basically beat you up since she couldn't fight anyone." Said Olive with a smirk.

"The pairings between The 7 Colors and the Senshi are this: Eido and Rouge." Said Princess Prism.

"Sweet, I got the loser." Said Rouge.

Sailor Vesta glared at her.

"Ryoga and Pumpkin." Said Princess Prism.

"All right! She won't stand a chance!" cheered Pumpkin.

"I'm fighting her?" thought Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

"Setsuna and Goldie." Said Princess Prism.

"I have to face her." Said Goldie grumpily.

Sailor Pluto remanded silent.

"Zoro and Olive." Said Princess Prism.

"This is going to be fun." Said Olive with a smirk.

Sailor Juno just glared at her.

"Ace and Cerulean." Said Princess Prism.

Cerulean squeaked.

"I'm fighting her?" thought Sailor Neptune knowing that Poor Cerulean wouldn't be much of a match.

"Kakashi and Aoi." Said Princess Prism.

"Oh fuck me…" muttered Aoi.

"I'm fighting the crazy girl…" thought Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"And last but not least Gary and Violet." Said Princess Prism.

Violet smirked.

Sailor Saturn just looked at her opponent.

"What happens when the fight is over." Said Sailor Uranus.

"You will either kill your opponent or one of my people will either choose to join you, when that happens my people will be sent to place somewhere while if they choose to join you were sent back here." Said Princess Prism, "If you wish you can join the fight between me and Naruto…"

"There's something unsettling about this fights…" thought Sailor Saturn.

Violet smirked evilly.

That's when everyone disappeared to where the fights would take place.

With Sailor Vesta and Hyde they found themselves in strange red room.

"I got lucky that you were chosen as my opponents… really lucky." Said Rouge, "After all you're the useless member of the group."

"I'll show you useless!" yelled Sailor Vesta, "You ready Hyde!"

"Right!" said Hyde.

And so the final battle truly began.

Next Time: Sailor Vesta and Hyde faces off against Rouge trying to show that she is a serous opponent after all. Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter faces off against Taro... but it doesn't' really seem to be a serious fight. Also Sailor Ceres faces Pumpkin, what will happen? Find out next time!


	40. Red, Orange and Pantyhose

Chapter 40: Red, Orange and Pantyhose

Sailor Venus and Sailor Cosmos Moon stared at their enemy. There was a silence among them.

"Aren't we going to fight?" asked Sailor Venus.

"No… not yet…" answered Princess Prism.

"What! Why aren't we fighting!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"You're still new with this whole final battle, fighting the big bad thing are you?" asked Princess Prism.

Not sense Amethyst." Said Sailor Venus.

"I'm not counting Amethyst." Said Princess Prism.

Sailor Venus scoffed at this.

Meanwhile in the strange red room.

"All right let's get this started." Said Rouge.

Rouge sent out a red beam, which Sailor Vesta and Hyde dodged.

"That's not going to work." Said Rouge with an evil smirk.

She began to fire a beam at them, which they continued to doge.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Vesta.

That's when the beam hit both of them sending them flying into a wall.

"You really think you can win?" asked Rouge walking to them creating a sword of red energy.

That's when Sailor Vesta remembered the charm that Doll gave.

"Hyde stand back, I'm going to use the charm." Said Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Vesta took out the charm, and put all of her Senshi powers into it. IT began to glow red and changed shape and size… it became a katana with a red hilt.

"A katana? You don't know how to use a katana!" laughed Rouge.

That's when Sailor Vesta trusted the katana at her, she barely dodged, in fact a few strands of hair were cut off.

"That's impossible! How did you learn how to do that!" yelled Rouge in shock.

"I've been training in secret to learn how to use a sword, so I won't be the worthless member of the team." Said Sailor Vesta.

"Useless." Corrected Hyde.

Sailor Vesta sighed and sweat dropped at that comment but turned back to her opponent.

"I can't believe that you learned how to do that! No matter I will still win!" said Rouge with an evil laugh.

"You won't!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

The two began to duel with swords.

"I need to win! No matter what!" thought Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Vesta began to overtake Rouge.

"I can't let him win! I can't lose to this loser!" thought Rouge.

Red energy came from both of them… it began swirl around.

"I will win!" shouted Sailor Vesta.

That's Sailor Vesta slice through her opponent…

"Well you won… good job…" said Rouge turning into a red light where she was cut.

Hyde smirked at his book keeper.

"You got stronger." Said Hyde.

"I guess I did." Said Sailor Vesta.

And the two of them were teleported of the strange red room.

Elsewhere in a strange orange room, Sailor Ceres and Pumpkin met.

"So I'm fighting you… I guess that's all right." Said Pumpkin.

Sailor Ceres ran towards with a punch to find she was gone.

There was a childish giggle in the air "I may be the childish member but I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve." Said Pumpkin she then reappeared "I'm a master of hide and seek."

"Isn't that childish?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"If you say so." Said Pumpkin.

That's when Pumpkin once again disappeared.

"Where is she?" thought Sailor Ceres.

She then sensed something.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" shouted Sailor Ceres jabbing her finger into the ground.

The ground shattered revealing her location and hitting her with rocks.

"You're not bad! But I'm better!" said Pumpkin disappearing once again.

Sailor Ceres tried to sense her once again… but couldn't.

"You know it's useless… your going to loose. All of your friends are going to lose and die…" said Pumpkin, "Except for Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus and Neo Moon." She added very quickly so that Sailor Ceres couldn't understand her.

"What was that last part?" asked Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

"I said you're a flower wielding pink girl! You can't hope to beat me… I'm more powerful, I'm more stealthy and I'm sure all your friends are dead… especially Ranma."

"What?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"It's a shame… that you can never beat him… I'm sure he died a painful death." Said Pumpkin who began to sing childishly, "You'll never beat him you'll beat never beat him…"

That's when Sailor Ceres slumped a little.

"So it looks like I won." Said Pumpkin appearing holding a small orange dagger.

"Perfect Shishi Hokodan!" shouted Sailor Ceres.

"What?" said Pumpkin.

The blue green light came from Sailor Ceres then descended back down, crushing Pumpkin severely.

"Well you won…" said Pumpkin, "I guess I forgot about the whole, mocking you would hurt me… I honestly said that certain friends will live but you couldn't understand me… I'm sure Ranma's going to live… I'm sorry I said that."

She began to cough up blood.

"Good bye." She said as she vanished.

Sailor Ceres took a breath as she disappeared from the room.

Elsewhere, in a just a smile room with several buckets and teakettles.

"Well I guess they gave a way to change back and forth." Said Sailor Jupiter looking at the teakettles and buckets as well as several spare changes of clothes.

"So are we going to talk or what?" asked Taro.

"Okay, we give you the pervert and you give up." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Fair enough." Said Taro, "But first we must fight."

"That was going to be my suggestion as well." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter ran toward Taro with a punch but Taro dodged, then Sailor Jupiter kicked him in the gut.

"Maybe I should get serious." Said Taro grabbing a bucket of cold water and splashing himself turning into his monster form.

Sailor Jupiter smirked.

"Do you mind me using my Senshi attacks?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Taro nodded…

"Is it because you're still wet?" asked Sailor Jupiter who knew that lighting plus water equals bad.

The two continued to fight, for quite a while both sides, until Taro stopped. He grabbed a teakettle and turned himself back human.

"So I take it your done?" asked Sailor Jupiter who had much more fight left in her.

"Just hold on a minute!" shouted Pantyhose Taro, "Don't call me that!"

Sorry… that slipped out.

He got dressed… the two stood across from each other.

"I want to become good." Said Taro.

"What?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

That's when the two of them disappeared from the room.

In the room they entered, the people who had just fought once again appeared in the room.

"So looks like we all won at the same time." Said Sailor Vesta.

"It looks like Ryoga resorted to that attack." Said Sailor Jupiter looking at Sailor Ceres who looked a little depressed.

"Hey… where did you get that sword." Said Taro noticing Sailor Vesta's sword.

"Well you see… Doll has been secretly teaching me how to sword fight for a while and she got this for me…" said Sailor Vesta nervously, "I also kill my opponent with it."

This alerted Sailor Ceres who was no longer depressed.

"You killed your opponent." Said Sailor Ceres.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Vesta.

"With sword skills." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Vesta with a really big sweat drop.

"Aren't you supposed to be the useless pervert." Said Taro.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

The three of them stared at Sailor Vesta with dot eyes.

"I think you broke them." Said Hyde.

"It looks like it." Said Sailor Vesta with a big sweat drop.

Elsewhere in a yellow room, Sailor Pluto stood across from Goldie.

"So it looks like I'll be facing you… well beggars can't be choosers." Said Goldie with a shrug.

Sailor Pluto looked at her opened. The two ran towards each other ready for a fight.

Next Time: Sailor Pluto faces off against Goldie, but there seems to be something wrong. While Sailor Juno faces off against Olive who can also wield a sword very well. Also Sailor Mars fights Kuro once and for all... but why does it seem like Kuro has something planned... and how does it extend to Orochimaru, Zeno and Violet? Find out next time!


	41. Yellow, Green and Cat

A/N: Yay! This story has reached the 200 reviews! I'm so happy, only two other stories that I have written has that many reviews: The Biju Biju Fruit (which has more than 1,000) and Bleach Marimo. I'm so happy! And congrats to (groans) PEJP Bengztone for getting review number 200... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 41: Yellow, Green and Cat

Sailor Venus was getting impatient… very impatient… extremely impatient… So impatient… well then again everyone gets the idea.

"When are we going to fight!" yelled Sailor Venus pointing at Princess Prism.

"Please… only three of the fights have already finished… it's only a quarter." Said Princess Prism with a shrug.

"Why you!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"Naruto… please calm down." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"All right." Sighed Sailor Venus.

Meanwhile in the yellow room, Sailor Pluto tried to hit Goldie with the Garnet Rod but missed.

"That was pathetic!" mocked Goldie, "I'm clearly going to win!"

Goldie launched yellow beam of energy, Sailor Pluto managed to dodge it, but it created a huge explosion.

"This isn't good." Thought Sailor Pluto.

"I don't think you'll be able to win." Laughed Goldie creating another large yellow beam of energy, she missed Sailor Pluto again, and it once again created a large explosion.

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

The attack hit Goldie who just got up.

"I know for a fact that someone here is going to die." Said Goldie with an evil smirk.

Goldie launched beams from both her hands, this time, one of them hit Sailor Pluto sending her flying into a wall.

"How am I going to fight her?" thought Sailor Pluto.

"Damn it… it doesn't seem to be working." Thought Goldie narrowing her eyes, "I have to put more power into it."

She created a big ball of yellow energy, just when Sailor Pluto got up, it narrowly avoided her. However it did create a huge bomb like explosion. Sending her flying, fortunately he managed to land on her feet.

"It did that?" asked Sailor Pluto in shock, looking at the large crater that was created by the explosion.

Goldie flinched then smirked.

"That did the trick." She thought with a smirk.

Goldie began to fire various at Sailor Pluto who began to run away from the explosion.

"I need to find her opening." Thought Sailor Pluto.

That's when the flying yellow bombs stopped. Sailor Pluto looked to see what happened. Goldie was just standing there, then collapsed.

"What just happened?" asked Sailor Pluto.

She walked over to her opponent slowly unsure whether or not it was a trick.

"Well you won." Said Goldie who then coughed up blood.

"I don't understand… what just happened?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I want to stop." Said Goldie, "I don't think I should be alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I was created from the powers of someone who was created by pure chance." Said Goldie.

Goldie began to fade away in a yellow light.

"I don't think that Opal should feel this pain anymore, don't you think?" asked Goldie, "I hoe she lives don't you think that's the right thing to do…"

Goldie faded away once and for all.

"She was really loyal to Opal somehow…" thought Sailor Pluto, "I guess she knew if she lived it would only cause her some sort of pain.

With that Sailor Pluto disappeared from the yellow room.

In the green room Sailor Juno and Olive stood across from each other.

"Don't worry! I know how to use swords." Said Olive creating two green katana our of then air.

"Fine." Said Sailor Juno with a smirk, she drew all three swords.

The two began to clash with each other.

"So you really think you can win against me?" asked Olive who began to push him back.

"I know I can." Said Sailor Juno pushing Olive back.

Olive grinned… time for the tactic of making her opponent unsure of herself.

"I'm sure that your friends are all dead." Said Olive with an evil smirk, "I know for a fact they can't win."

"You're lying." Muttered Sailor Juno.

"Say what you will." Said Olive.

"No I mean you're trying to psyche me out." Said Sailor Juno.

"What makes you think that?" asked Olive.

"Because Ash won't die from his fight because it's going to be a Pokémon Battle." Said Sailor Juno.

Sailor Juno push Olive back all the way to the wall.

"There's also the fact that Ranma is planning to make a deal with Pantyhose Taro." Said Sailor Juno.

Back in the original room…

"Don't call me that!" shouted Taro before going back into shock about Sailor Vesta's new skills.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop.

Back in the Green Room.

"And I also saw the reaction of the ones fighting Kakashi and Ace." Said Sailor Juno.

Olive sweat dropped then decided to pull out something else.

"Aren't you supposed to be one of the dumb ones?" asked Olive.

"What?" asked Sailor Juno.

"I mean what the hell! When someone tells you to go north! You don't climb up a tower you moron!" shouted Olive.

"Your not very good at psyching someone out you know." Said Sailor Juno.

"I know…" sighed Olive sighing heavily while hanging her head low.

Olive raised her head and shouted, "It's time to finish this then!"

Sailor Juno smirked, "Fine with me." She said.

Both of them began to glow green, thought Sailor Juno's was a light green while Olive's was a darker shade. The two ran towards each other with their swords stretched out. The two ran past each other. When that was done, Sailor Juno faltered while Olive smirked.

"You won." She said.

Both of them turned around. Olive was disappearing in a green light that emanated from her wound.

"I'm glad I had the chance to fight you." Said Olive, "Oh yeah… yell Kuina sorry on behalf of the Rainbow Brigade… you know in case Aoi or Cerulean don't become good."

"You think those two might join our side?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Cerulean defiantly… Aoi… if she does… may god help your souls." Said Olive.

With that Olive vanished into nothingness.

"I really hope that that girl doesn't join outside." Thought Sailor Juno who disappeared from the green room.

Meanwhile in a strange black room, Kuro was putting his gloves/ claws on.

"Are you read Straw Hat?" asked Kuro.

"Of course." Said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

Kuro suddenly went limp, while Sailor Mars pumped her leg. Both of them got into position…. Then boom! Both of them leap forward in what would be an extremely fast paced fight.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" shouted Sailor Mars send an extremely fast punch at Kuro.

Kuro managed to avoid the punch. Kuro tired to slice Sailor Mars with his gloves, but she managed to dodge.

"Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!" shouted Sailor Mars.

The attack hit Kuro sending him flying.

"Double Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" shouted Sailor Mars once again.

"So you have gotten stronger." Said Kuro getting back up.

"Of course I have!" said Sailor Mars with a smirk, "Time to fish this up!"

Sailor Mars hands caught on fire like his Flaming Gum Gum Gattling… but this was going to be special.

"Flaming Gum Gum Jet…"

But before Sailor Mars could finish Kuro called out "I give up!"

With that Kuro disappeared from the room.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars stopping her attack, she blinked, "Why did he give up?"

With that Sailor Mars too disappeared from the room.

In different room, different from the entrance hall, Kuro appeared.

"So looks like I'm the first to officially give up." He said with a smirk.

Back in the main hall, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Juno and Sailor Mars arrived. And saw those that were there and especially those who still staring at Sailor Vesta.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Well everyone's just shocked that Doll taught me how to use swords and that I beat my opponent using swords." Said Sailor Vesta.

"What!" shouted Sailor Juno staring at Sailor Vesta like the others were.

"Okay that's not helpful." Said Sailor Vesta.

"That's good that you used your sword skills." Said Sailor Pluto.

"You knew?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"I knew you wanted to keep it a secret so I didn't say anything." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Thanks." Said Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Mars took out her lunch box and started eating since she needed the food.

"So it looks like we're half way done with everyone." Said Sailor Mars.

"Only 6 enemies left." Said Sailor Pluto with a nod.

"Why isn't Luffy surprised?" asked Hyde with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in a strange silver room, Sailor Mercury and Zatch were right across from Zeno and Dufort.

"You ready Zatch?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I am." Said Zatch.

"Oh you really think you can beat me, brother?" asked Zeno with an evil smirk.

Zatch had determination in his eyes, after all this was going to prove to be a very important battle.

Next Time: Sailor Mercury and Zatch face off against Zeno... will they be able to win this time? Meanwhile Sailor Pallas fights Orochimaru, is Sailor Pallas strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, without the cursed seal at that, or will she once again lose to her former teacher. Also Sailor Neptune fights Cerulean. Will the poor girl even fight back? Find out next time!


	42. Lighting, Snake and Cyan

Chapter 42: Lighting, Snake and Cyan

Sailor Venus began to twitch a lot… she really wanted to fight and it was getting to her. She wanted to just get it started.

"Are we going to fight yet?" asked Sailor Venus.

"No not yet… it's not time yet." Said Princess Prism with an evil smirk, "The other fights are only half way done."

"Oh come on!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Please calm down Naruto." Urged Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Venus.

Back in the Silver Room. Sailor Mercury pressed her earring, creating her visor.

"Are we going to start?" asked Zeno.

"Zaker!" called out Sailor Mercury.

Zatch's lighting attack aimed itself toward Zeno, who blocked using his hand.

"Is that all you got?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"Zaker!" called out Dufort.

Sailor Mercury grabbed Zatch and jumped out of the way.

"Okay… it's time for that plan." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Are you sure!" shouted Zatch.

"I'm sure… we've practiced a lot since we last fought him." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said Zatch.

"Rauzaruk!" called out Sailor Mercury.

A rainbow lighting bolt hit Zatch who began to glow. He ran towards Zeno. He punched Zeno in the face, then kicked him. Zeno jumped back.

"He's been training." Thought Zeno gritting his teeth.

That's when Zatch threw in uppercut.

"I remember about this spell… he cant use other spells while he's using this." Thought Zeno with a smirk.

"Zakeruga!" read Dufort.

A much larger constricted lighting bolt head for both Zatch and Sailor Mercury. Both managed to jump out of the way.

"Zaker!" shouted Dufort.

Both of them dodged…

"Okay… I get it." Said Sailor Mercury, "They caught onto the plan."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Zatch.

"It's time for plan B…" said Sailor Mercury.

"But we can't do plan B yet… we still have to wait until Rauzaruk wears off." Said Zatch.

"I know." Sighed Sailor Mercury, "Just run as fast as you can."

The two began to run around.

"What are they doing?" asked Dufort with a sweat drop.

"Probably just biding their time until the spell wears off." Said Zeno with a sweat drop.

After a few minutes of just running around, Zatch stopped glowing.

"All right! Zakeruga!" read Sailor Mercury.

Zatch sent the constricted lighting bolt at Zeno who simply dodged.

"Zaker!" read Sailor Mercury.

Zeno merely stopped the lighting bolt.

"Is that all you got?" asked Zeno.

Sailor Mercury smirked.

"I can feel it…" said Sailor Mercury, "You ready?"

Zatch nodded… he felt it too. The spell book began to glow wildly.

"Boa…" read Sailor Mercury.

Zeno nodded to Dufort…

"I give up." Said Zeno.

With that the two of them disappeared. Both of them gasped.

"He just gave up!" yelled Zatch who began to grit his teeth.

"Why… would he do that…" said Sailor Mercury.

That's when the two of them disappeared themselves.

Meanwhile in a different room… Sailor Pallas glared at her former teacher.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other face to face… Sasuke." Said Orochimaru licking his lips.

"This time is different!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Pallas revealed her Sharingan, the same time that Orochimaru did.

Sailor Pallas took out several kunai and threw them at Orochimaru, missing.

"That won't stop me!" laughed Orochimaru.

That was until he noticed the numerous exploding tags on them.

"Oh no." he said.

That's when all of them exploded with raw force.

Sailor Pallas smirked until the dust cleared and saw that Orochimaru replaced himself with mud.

"Well Sasuke. That was rather interesting." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk while appearing from the ground.

That's when Orochimaru performed certain hand signs and the curse seal began to pulse and take over his body.

"If only you used it more often." He mocked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and decided to go with it… after all, it was better to do it rather than fight it.

"You're going to regret doing that." Said Sailor Pallas going into stage 2.

Sailor Pallas flew into the air. Her arms began to spark with dark electricity.

"This will end now!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

As Sailor Pallas began to swoop she remembered a conversation with her mother.

(Flashback)

"So… you've been an avenger this whole time." Said Mikoto.

"I have, I've been seeking power to fight Itachi from all over the place." Said Sasuke.

"I've heard." Said Mikoto, "Including you went to Orochimaru."

That's when she hit him hard.

"Ow!" yelled Sasuke, "Why did you do that! You've never hit me before."

"Well you've did something that diverse to have earned a hit." Scolded Mikoto.

"But…" said Sasuke.

Mikoto sighed… she knew unless she revealed the truth about the Uchiha Clan's final years to Sasuke would change everything. But she couldn't do that… Itachi wanted to be caught… and she had to let them have it.

"Sasuke…" said Mikoto, "There are those who want you to kill Itachi…"

There was a silence among them.

"When you fight him… please… find your own power." Said Mikoto, "Also if you face Orochimaru… please do the same… don't really on the power Orochimaru."

"So you know…" said Sasuke.

"Yes, about the Cursed Seal… please… stop using it." Said Mikoto, "No good can come of it."

(End of Flashback)

Sailor Pallas stopped in midair and flew back to the ground. The cursed seal retreated, become normal again.

"I promised someone I wouldn't really on that… at all." Said Sailor Pallas.

Her arm once again began to crackle with lighting.

"However… this doesn't mean I won't defeat you with my own strength." Said Sailor Pallas.

She began to run towards Orochimaru at full speed. Orochimaru smirked evilly…

"I give up." He said.

That's when he vanished in mid air. Sailor Pallas stopped.

"What… what just happened…" said Sailor Pallas blinking, "Damn it! He got away."

She fell to her knees when she felt the Curse Seal pulsed.

"Damn it…" muttered Sailor Pallas as she disappeared.

Elsewhere in a cyan colored room…

Sailor Neptune stared at Cerulean. Cerulean looked extremely scared.

"Okay… Sailor Neptune's weakness is that she can't use her Devil Fruit Powers and her Senshi powers distantly…" thought Cerulean then she sweat dropped, "But she's one of the strongest Senshi there are… I have to beat her… him… whatever…"

Cerulean sent out a cyan colored beam which missed Sailor Neptune.

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

The attack misses Cerulean, but just barely.

That's when Cerulean created several cyan colored spear began to threw them at Sailor Neptune… one his… however there was a one little problem.

"I forgot… he turns into fire…" thought Cerulean on the verge of crying.

That's when Sailor Neptune began to lunch various fire attacks, which Cerulean managed to dodge.

"What am I going to do?" thought Cerulean.

That's when she tripped and landed on her face… that's when the damn broke.

"I can't do anything right." Said Cerulean who began to cry.

Sailor Neptune sweat dropped, sighed.

"This isn't a trap is it?" she asked.

"No…" sobbed Cerulean.

Sailor Neptune sighed and approached the crying girl.

"Why can't I do anything right." Cried Cerulean.

"So… you think this fight is over." Said Sailor Neptune.

Cerulean nodded… and continued to cry, so much the air turned black around her.

Sailor Neptune sweat dropped… that's when an idea came to her.

"Have you ever thought about becoming good." Said Sailor Neptune.

That's when Cerulean stopped crying, "You think that would be a good idea?" asked Cerulean.

"Didn't Princess Prism give you the option?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"She did." Said Cerulean wiping away her tears, "I wish to become good."

Both of them vanished from the room.

Meanwhile in the waiting room with Kuro, Zeno, Dufort and Orochimaru appeared.

"So it looks like you took a beating Kuro." Said Zeno.

"As did you." Said Kuro looking at the small bruises Zeno had.

"And Orochimaru is unscathed." Said Dufort rolling his eyes.

"Well it seems like all we have to wait for is Violet." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

The there three nodded.

Elsewhere in the entrance room, Sailor Mars fished her meal.

"That was good." Said Sailor Mars.

That's when Sailor Mercury, Zatch, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Neptune and Cerulean all appeared.

"Hey Ace!" said Sailor Mars, "It looks like the girl you fought joined us, right?"

Cerulean meekly nodded.

"What's wrong with them." Said Sailor Mercury pointing to the ones still in shock.

"Oh they're just surprised that I learned how to use a sword a killed the girl I fought with." Said Sailor Vesta.

"What?" asked Sailor Mercury, Zatch, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Neptune in shock.

They all stared at her in shock, much like with the others.

"Since none of the other colors are here, that means their all dead… right?" asked Cerulean quietly.

"I'm afraid so…" said Sailor Pluto.

"I really hope that Aoi will become good like me…" said Cerulean, "I don't want to be alone…"

She began to cry…

"Don't worry… it will be fine… I'm sure of it." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Okay…" whimpered Cerulean with a nod.

Meanwhile in a blue room… Aoi was getting ready to face Sailor Uranus.

"Okay…" she thought, "I can beat this guy!"

"This is going to be a weird fight…" thought Sailor Uranus with a sweat drop.

And so the next fight would begin very soon.

Next Time: Sailor Uranus faces off against Aoi... which will give out first? Aoi or Sailor Uranus' sanity? Also Sailor Saturn fight Violet... what is Violet planning with the ones who left. Also Neo Moon and Paul finally battle. Who will be victorious? Find out next time!

A/N: Interesting note, I had always intended for Cerulean to survive. Every since I created her, I didn't have the heart to kill her off... come on... she's too sweet, you have to agree with me.


	43. Blue, Purple and Pokémon

Chapter 43: Blue, Purple and Pokémon

Sailor Venus was shaking actually shaking. She needed to fight the Princess before her… unfortunately neither her or Sailor Cosmos Moon would do anything.

"Why can't I just start!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Naruto…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon in a certain way.

Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Cosmos Moon… who had that look again…

"Please don't fight her yet… please… we have no idea what she's going to do." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon using her two-year-old charm.

"Fine…" sighed Sailor Venus knowing she lost.

"Don't worry… there's only three left… we should be fight any second…" said Princess Prism with a smirk.

Elsewhere in the blue room. Aoi ran towards Sailor Uranus.

"What's that over there!" shouted Aoi pointing in some random direction.

"There's nothing over there." Said Sailor Uranus with a sweat drop.

"Damn it! I thought you would look so I would attack you while you weren't looking at me." Said Aoi.

"Um… you shouldn't give away stuff like that." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Damn it!" yelled Aoi, "Time for plan B!" she shouted.

That's when Aoi stripped down to her underwear.

"Hi! Aren't you a good looker." Said Aoi winking.

"Huh… did you say something." Said Sailor Uranus… reading one of her books.

"Why you." Said Aoi.

That's when Aoi began to glow blue.

"Now it's time to get serous!" yelled Aoi.

She ran towards Sailor Uranus and began… to sissy slap him.

"Your not very good at being evil are you?" asked Sailor Uranus.

Aoi stopped to catch her breath.

"It really depends on the situation." Said Aoi.

"You know you have no chance at winning, don't you." Said Sailor Uranus.

"That's right." Said Aoi, "I know for a fact there's no way I can beat you… so I'm just trying to drive you nuts until you either kill me or you're nuts…"

"I see…" mumbled Sailor Uranus, "Um… can you please put on your clothes."

"But you're a pervert." Said Aoi.

"But I also have a girl friend." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Oh that's right… your dating Sailor Pluto… my bad." Said Aoi, she grabbed her clothes and put them on.

There was a silence among them.

"So what are we going to do to do now?" said Sailor Uranus.

"I have an idea." Said Aoi, "I want to become good."

Sailor Uranus sweat dropped as both of them disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile in a purple room. Sailor Saturn and Violet stood across from each other.

"You have the first move." Said Violet with a smirk.

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

Violet dodged the attack with a flip in mid air.

"Try again." Said Violet.

"Can Opener!" shouted Sailor Saturn.

Violet once again dodged the attack.

"I guess I should do my thing as well." Said Violet creating a purple spear.

She turned to stab Sailor Saturn with the spear, but Sailor Saturn blocked it.

"Using the such a powerful weapon to block me… my… what a waste." Said Violet.

"Show what you know." Said Sailor who stabbed her with the spear… that's when she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Please… I'm on good terms with the Sound Village… do you really didn't think I would be able to make my own clones?" asked Violet reappearing.

"But how…" said Sailor Saturn, "You don't have the Chakra for it."

"I'm a bit of a scientist… I figured out a way it make clones similar to clones you know." Said Violet with a evil smirk.

"What kind of scientist are you?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Killing time are we?" asked Violet, "Fine… I minds as well tell you. I'm a scientist but also a strategist. I have befriend Orochimaru and Zeno to the extent that they welcomed me into their alliance should the Rainbow Brigade fall."

"What are you serious?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Not only that but the whole thing about giving up was an idea set up incase our alliance wouldn't get too hurt or even killed." Said Violet, "Not only that but Kuro has joined our alliance as well."

"Why are you telling me." Said Sailor Saturn.

"I felt the need to tell someone." Said Violet, "After all this would have been my last chance."

"Why me?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Because your opponent." Said Violet with a shrug, "Who else am I going to tell."

Sailor Saturn getting her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Violet.

"What are you going to finish me off?" asked Violet with a smirk.

Sailor Saturn glared at Violet, "You would just run away wouldn't you?" she asked.

"You figured it out." Said Violet with an evil smirk, "Well you are one of the smartest of the Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Saturn glared harshly at Violet.

"Well I will say this now… expect our little group to cause more problems along the way. It was fun telling you." Said Violet, "By the way, I give up."

With that Violet disappeared from the room.

"I cant' believe it." Thought Sailor Saturn shaking.

With that Sailor Saturn too disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile in a room that resembled a Pokémon Stadium.

"Princess Prism knew we were going to fight this way… didn't she?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Looks like it." Said Paul with a shrug.

"All right! Even though there's no judge let this be a One on One Battle." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Fine…" muttered Paul.

"And if I win you have to come back with me and face your brother." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Whatever…" said Paul.

"Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Pikachu! Go!"

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu going into the field.

"Electabuzz!" said Paul.

The two electric Pokémon faced each other.

"This isn't going to be an easy match." Thought Neo Sailor Moon.

"You have the first shot." Said Paul.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" called out Neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu did that to Electabuzz no effect.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch." Said Paul.

Electabuzz aimed it's attack at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack to dodge!" called out Neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu managed to avoid the hit.

"Now use the speed to deliver Iron Tail!" called out Neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu hit the other Pokémon with Iron Tail, send the Electabuzz several feet.

"Now use Volt Tackle!" ordered Neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu ran towards Electabuzz, covered in lighting and hit the other Pokémon. The larger Pokémon was still standing while Pikachu looked a little injured.

"Now Electabuzz! You use Thunder!" shouted Paul.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder too!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

The two electric Pokémon sent light their strongest lighting attacks, the tow attacks collided and left a plume of dust that circled around them. When the dust cleared they saw Electabuzz had fell to the ground with it's eyes as swirls.

"We won!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu ran towards it's trainer and the two hugged each other.

"Return…" muttered Paul returning his Pokémon

"You want to know why I joined the Rainbow Brigade." Said Paul.

"Why?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

(Flashback)

It was right after Aoi and Violet asked him what he thought about Ash.

"What Ash Ketchum does, doesn't matter to me." Said Paul who began to walk away.

"You don't have a choice you." Said Violet adjusting her glasses.

"What?" asked Paul.

That's when Aoi jumped in front of him as people ropes tied him up.

"I didn't finish my one man Charlie show… and I'm going to start from the begging." Said Aoi.

And so Paul had to endure once again.

"Fine! I'll join!" yelled Paul, "Just stop!"

Violet let go of Paul.

"Welcome to Rainbow Brigade." Said Violet.

"Whatever…" muttered Paul regaining his composure.

(End of Flashback)

"Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a big sweat drop.

"I want to be good." Groaned Paul having to say that phrase.

Meanwhile in the room with Orochimaru, Zeno, Dufort and Kuro. Violet appeared.

"So it looks like we're all here." Said Violet with an evil smirk.

"Now let's prepare incase the Rainbow Brigade does fall after all." Said Orochimaru.

The 5 of them disappeared in flash of purple light.

In the main hall, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Aoi, Neo Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Paul arrived.

"Oh man…" muttered Paul seeing Aoi survived.

"Oh wow… you're here… cool." Said Aoi with a crazy smirk.

"I hate her so much." Said Paul.

"Cerulean!" cried Aoi hugging the shy girl, "I'm so glad you alive! If only Olive was alive… she would have owed me a ton of money because of our little bet about ether or not you would become good in the end."

"Aoi…" sighed Cerulean with a sweat drop.

"What wrong with them?" asked Neo Sailor Moon pointing to those that were in shock.

"Oh they're just surprised that Eido was taught how to use a sword from Doll." Said Sailor Mars.

"What!" said Sailor Saturn in shock.

"Wait… Eido learned how to use a sword before me?" asked Neo Sailor Moon surprised.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh right… me and Zoro were supposed to teach you." Said Sailor Uranus.

"I would have thought you guys would have remembered when Ash was fighting that weird clone of us…" said Sailor Ceres coming out the shock when Ash said that.

"When did that happen again?" asked Sailor Mars.

"During the switch… remember, you had that alien take Zoro's place." Said Hyde.

"Oh right." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Pluto slammed the bottom of the Garnet Rod into the ground.

"Everyone… we need to get organized." Said Sailor Pluto who turned to a giant door in the room.

"Where did that giant door come from?" asked Sailor Mars.

"It was here the whole time." Said Taro.

"Oh… I didn't notice it." Laughed Sailor Mars.

"Remember Naruto is the one fighting Princess Prism… he will probably need our help." Said Sailor Pallas.

Everyone looked at Sailor Pallas… mostly at her disheveled state.

"You're in a lot of trouble… you know that… right?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Back in the room, Sailor Venus was sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"When is this fight going to start?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Well, well… looks like everything is done with." Said Princess Prism who sensed all of the other fighting was over.

"Really?" asked Sailor Venus jumping up into the air.

"Yes, real." Said Princess Prism with an evil smirk.

"Remember Naruto… this isn't like your other fights, be careful." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Sailor Venus not really paying attention, "Let's go!"

And so the final battle was about to begin… but who would know what would happen when they would fight… only time would tell.

Next Time: Sailor Venus and Sailor Cosmos fights Princess Prism... however it's getting hard since she knows everything because of her mind link with Opal. Meanwhile those in the main hall attempt to get into the room... but are having a hard time... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Unlike with Cerulean, the decision to have Aoi become good came to me when I realized I liked Aoi too much to kill off... and also Violet survived because I thought it would be a cool idea to have someone survive and not be a good guy from now on.


	44. The Fight Really Begins

A/N: Wow... this has officially become my second most reviewed fic now having more reviews than Bleached Marimo... well for the time being, there's only a few chapters let of this, and Bleached Marimo still has a long way to go until it's over so... yeah... But still... second most reviewed fic.

Chapter 44: The Fight Really Begins

Arashi entered Opal's hospital room. He noticed that Hinata took Naruto's place and Sakura was checking her temperature.

"How is she doing?" asked Arashi.

"Her fever is slowly getting higher." Sighed Sakura.

"Naruto-Niichan…" whimpered Opal in her fevered sleep, "Please…. Please don't fighter her… she… she has something planned you… please… please…"

Everyone's eyes winded when they heard that.

"I wonder if this means that the fight has started." Said Hinata.

"I don't know." Said Arashi.

"Isn't Naruto facing Princess Prism?" asked Sakura.

Arashi and Hinata nodded…

"I hope he'll be all right." Said Sakura.

Meanwhile in the main room with Princess Prism, she smirked.

"Before we begin this fight, I will ask little Kousagi one thing… please… become Sailor Cosmos… after all it would be a better fight that way." Said Princess Prism.

"Okay…" sighed Sailor Cosmos Moon.

That's when she once again became Sailor Cosmos.

"Okay we began begin." Said Princesses Prism taking off her dress and revealing a battle kimono underneath.

Princess Prism ran towards Sailor Venus while creating a glass kunai.

"She intendeds to fight Naruto… the only reason she anted me to transformed is to wear out my powers." Thought Sailor Cosmos, she blocked the Kunai using her staff.

"Well, that was clever." Said Princess Prism, "So you caught on."

"That's right… I see though you plan." Said Sailor Cosmos.

"I see…" said Princess Prism.

She raised her hand and shot off a wave of energy that sent Sailor Cosmos flying.

"I can't move." Thought Sailor Cosmos trying to get up.

"It's just a paralyzing thing I did… since you have such a high amount of power it won't last long… but it will be long enough to fight Naruto-Niichan one on one." Said Princess Prism.

Sailor Venus glared at Princess Prism when she that.

Outside in the main hall… the Senshi tired to push the door open but it wouldn't budge at all.

"This door is so heavy." Groaned Neo Sailor Moon.

"Just a little more, I think we have it." Said Sailor Mars.

Aoi, Cerulean, Paul and Taro watched.

"So when are we going tell them that they need to pull it." Said Taro.

"When it's not funny any more." Said Aoi sticking her tongue out.

Back inside the room Sailor Venus began to charge up the Rasengan and ran towards Princess Prism. It hit… that's when Princess Prism shatter into million of pieces. She reappeared like it was nothing.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Please you really think that I would have any defense for the Rasengan? Really… that would be pathetic of me." Said Princess Prism, "You should know, I know almost all of your moves. I've seen them though Opal's memories. Every time she watched you train, I was doing the same thing… it's a shame for me to be at full power, she must die. Since her usefulness it infinite like that."

"Why you…" growled Sailor Venus going into first tail mode.

"Oh wow… the fabled first tail form… this should be interesting." Said Princess Prism with an evil smirk.

Sailor Venus delivered a punch which Princess Prism dodged, then another.

"This is way too easy." Said Princess Prism.

That's when she jumped away a long ways… she knew she had the advantage until the arms of the red Chakra around Sailor Venus went to grab Princess Prism and slammed her into the ground.

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that." Said Princess Prism getting up with a smirk, "But after all, with this fight, I have to except the unexpected. It's going to be fun to wear you down."

Outside in the main hall everyone was taking a breather after trying to open the door.

"Are you done making idiots of yourselves?" asked Paul

"What was that?" asked Neo Sailor Moon glaring at Paul.

"Gee you didn't think that the doors would I don't know… the pulling kind?" asked Aoi sarcastically.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"We thought it was funny that you didn't' realize it." Said Aoi laughing.

"You're annoying." Muttered Sailor Juno.

"Yeah… I know." Said Aoi sticking out her tongue, "Especially since I had to stop Cerulean here from telling you while you pushing."

Cerulean blushed it was indeed true, she did try to tell them several times, but Aoi stopped her.

"You're even more annoying that I thought…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"Why thank you." Said Aoi with a big grin.

Everyone sweat dropped and decided to get back on the topic at hand… how were they going to open the door.

Back inside the main room, Sailor Venus once again launched the chakra arms as Princess Prism dubbed them, she dodged every time they were near her… she had already wised up.

"I already figured out the weakness in this…" said Princess Prism.

That's when Sailor Venus created a purple Rasengan… it hit Princess Prism once again she shattered like glasses before reappearing.

"I already told you that won't work," said Princess Prism.

Sailor Venus growled and began to attack Princess Prism, while using her hands, Princess Prism dodged every one of them.

"You really think you can beat me?" asked Princess Prism with an evil smirk, "I guess it's time to up the anti."

Sailor Cosmos was now able to pull herself up.

"I'm still having trouble moving…" she thought with a sigh, "I hope Naruto will be able to handle her until I'm able to move again."

That's when Princess Prism touch Sailor Venus' arm, all of the red chakra drained away into hand which formed a ball.

"What did you do!" yelled Sailor Venus as her eyes turned back to her normal blue.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you." Said Princess Prism breaking it.

Both Sailor Venus and Sailor Cosmos' eyes went wide.

"Tell me… you are aware that Opal isn't your birth sister… technically she's much older than you are. Why are you fighting for her? Tell me now." Said Princess Prism.

"She's someone who knew that I was lonely. Even when we were enemies she came to my defense. And when we were no longer enemies she was really happy to live with me… She's my sister… it doesn't matter if it's not blood relation… I will still fight for her." Said Sailor Venus.

"That's the answer I was hopping for…" said Princess Prism with an evil smirk, she created a white ball of light with several other colors swirling within it, "I hope you won't mind sharing this."

That's when Sailor Venus found she couldn't move.

"What's going on?" thought Sailor Venus.

Outside, Sailor Mars stretched out her arms to grab some large handle that were hang from the door.

"Okay! Gum Gum Door Pull!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Does he really have to say that?" asked Paul.

"It's his thing." Said Sailor Neptune with a shrug.

That's when the doors easily opened and Sailor Mars arms retracted sending her back a couple feet.

"All right it's open!" shouted Sailor Mars with a cheer.

"All right let's go in." said Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone entered the room… just as Princess Prism slammed the ball into Sailor Venus.

"Life Link!" she shouted.

Sailor Venus' face suddenly turned red and she began to sweat.

"Oh, so you finally made it." Said Princess Prism.

She picked up Sailor Venus by the bow and tossed her at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Juno who happened to standing next to each other.

"What was that!" shouted Sailor Juno.

Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Venus who was breathing heavily. She felt her forehead.

"She's burning up." Said Sailor Uranus.

"But that's impossible, Naruto can't have a fever." Said Sailor Saturn.

"You're right normally…" said Princess Prism. With an evil smirk, "However I just created a life link between him and his sister. If one of them dies, so will the other. As long as I live that Life Link between the two will exist... It's really because of the bond they share I'm able to do that… It's shame really… But it's a good way for Opal to die sooner after all, now I don't have to wait for her to die naturally… all I have to do is kill Venus and I'll have complete power."

Princess Prism began to laugh evilly while everyone, including her former henchmen glared at her.

Back in the hospital room… Opal began to whimper…

"Please… Naruto-Niichan… please… don't die…" she whimpered, "Not only for me… but for everyone… please… you have to live… please… please…"

And with that the battle got even more complicated… especially with one of their power hitters down the way she was.

Next Time: Neo Sailor Moon takes Sailor Venus' place fighting Princess Prism! Will Neo Sailor Moon beat Princess Prism? Will Sailor Venus and Opal live? What will happen with the Alliance with Zeno, Orochimaru, Kuro, Violet and Dufort? Will the Rainbow Brigade Fall! Find out next time!


	45. The Grand Finale!

A/N: Well it's my second to last chapter! All right! Haven't said that in a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter, after this one just one more to go! Enjoy!

Chapter 45: The Grand Finale!

Cerulean sat on the floor, Sailor Venus was put on her lap to rest.

"She doesn't' look good." Said Aoi.

"Naruto's never had a fever in his entire life." Said Sailor Uranus, "I'm sure of it…"

"It's probably not good for him." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Well, well… so Aoi and Cerulean joined your side." Said Princess Prism, she looked a away and mumbled, "When I win, Violet's going to owe me money…"

"You guys, stay back during this fight and take care of Naruto." Said Sailor Uranus.

"You too Pikachu." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"And you Zatch." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Hyde… do whatever…" said Sailor Vesta.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "You know eventually you're just going to back into being the idiot pervert right." Said Hyde.

"You didn't call me useless…" said Sailor Vesta.

"I don't think he realized you called him an idiot." Said Taro with a sweat drop.

"No he didn't." said Hyde with an even bigger sweat drop than Taro.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah!" said everyone else getting ready for a fight.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Juno and Sailor Vesta all drew their swords while everyone else got ready in their own ways.

"Please you really think those would work against me?" asked Princess Prism.

That's when Princess Prism began to create beams that hit all of the Senshi one by one flying… well all but Neo Sailor Moon.

"Looks like I have to face the two Moons together." Said Princess Prism looking Sailor Cosmos who was now able to get up.

"What is your plan?" asked Sailor Cosmos.

"I'm going making it up as I go along it seems like… I don't really have a plan." Said Princess Prism with an evil smirk, "You know what might be fun, if your able to become Prince Ash while we fight."

Both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos' eyes narrowed at her.

Cerulean was watching when she noticed something strange. She began to feel Sailor Venus' forehead again.

"No way…" she whispered.

In the Leaf Village Hospital, Opal woke up.

"Opal are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Was Princess Prism defeated?" asked Arashi.

"No…" said Opal, "But the reason why I'm better is because of Princess Prism and Naruto…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

Back inside the room… Sailor Venus got up… Causing everyone to gape.

"So that what was a fever felt like." Said Sailor Venus, "Glad I never had one before."

"Wait what in the muffin just happened!" yelled Aoi.

"What in the name of muffin?" asked Paul.

"It's an expression just like: Holy monkey! The cheese is burning!" said Aoi.

"I don't think I should ever talk to you again." Said Paul inching away from the crazy girl.

"Is it because of fluffy that you're okay?" asked Cerulean.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus, "I have to thank him later for that."

Sailor Venus looked at the battle.

"All right! I have an idea!" said Sailor Venus, "But it's going to have to wait a bit…"

"Why aren't you going to do it now?" asked Aoi pouting.

"You're really weird, you know that?" asked Sailor Venus.

Meanwhile Neo Sailor Moon transformed in Prince Ash.

"Things are about to get interesting." Said Princess Prism.

Prince Ash grabbed the sword and awkwardly began to fight her with it.

"You're pathetic with a sword, you know that." Said Princess Prism.

"Well maybe if someone had taught me how to use a sword like they promised…" muttered Prince Ash.

"We'll help you when this is over!" shouted Sailor Juno as she tried to get up.

That's when Princess Prism created a glass sword and blocked Prince Ash's sword.

"You're not going to win this one." Said Princess Prism.

She pushed Prince Ash away then sliced her sword creating a large fissure in the ground, fortunately Prince Ash dodged the attack, making him sigh in relief.

That's when Sailor Cosmos went into the attack with her staff. Princess Prism changed her sword into a quarterstaff and blocked the attack.

"So you really think you can beat me… I know you can't hold this form for much longer until you have to go back into your two year old form." Said Princess Prism.

"I know… but I'm sure someone will come up with a plan to defeat you soon." Said Sailor Cosmos.

"Unlikely." Said Princess Prism.

That's when Princess Prism unleashed an energy that hit Sailor Cosmos… hard, so much she turned back into Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Kousagi!" cried Prince Ash going to Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"I'm… fine…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon weakly.

"You're going to pay for this!" yelled Prince Ash.

"How so! What is one of the Senshi who are currently down going to jump right in and punch me in the face?" asked Princess Prism.

And that's when Sailor Venus jumped in and punched Prism in the face.

"Okay… that was weird…" said Prince Ash with a sweat drop.

"How can you be up! That fever I gave you." Said Princess Prism wiping her mouth that's when she realized something while at the same time sensing something, "Kyubi was still able to heal you… Not only that but Opal is getting her energy back because of that life link! That's what happen isn't it!"

Princess Prism began to gape and seemed to be in a catatonic state.

"I should have factored that in… why didn't I factor that in?" thought Princess Prism.

"She seems to be out of it." Said Prince Ash with a sweat drop.

"That's good…" said Sailor Venus, "Because I have a plan to stop her."

"What?" asked Prince Ash.

After a few minutes, Princess Prism regained consciousness and saw that Prince Ahs and Sailor Venus were ready for battle.

"You really think you'll be able to win! You got another thing coming!" shouted Princess Prism.

Both Sailor Venus and Prince Ash ran to her. She punched Sailor Venus in the gut then kicked Prince Ash away. She smirked… that is until both of them went poof and disappeared.

"What… the…" Princess Prism.

That's when she realized both of them were Shadow Clones, she looked around and couldn't help but to gasp what the two real ones were doing.

"Oh crap…" she muttered at what she saw.

The other Senshi managed to get up and were amazed at what they saw.

"No way." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Amazing…" said Sailor Ceres.

"That's really cool." Laughed Sailor Mars.

"Quite clever…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Show off…" muttered Sailor Pallas.

Prince Ash was giving Sailor Venus the energy from the Silver Crystal in the most interesting way… by mixing it with a Rasengan! It creating a bright, shimmer silver color.

"All right it! It's done!" shouted Prince Ash.

"All right! Silver Crystal Rasengan!" shouted Sailor Venus running at fast as she could and slammed the Rasengan into Princess Prism… this time… it wasn't a clone.

"No!" screamed Princess Prism.

Light came from Princess Prism, she screamed in pain.

"So this time it looks like our power wasn't needed." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Looks like it." Said Sailor Uranus.

That's when the light engulfed Princess Prism and she exploded in a bright flash of rainbow lights.

Back in the Leaf Village, Opal sensed it…

"She's dead… Princess Prism is dead!" she said happily as tears streamed down her eyes.

Elsewhere in different locations, various people somehow knew Princess Prism was dead.

Back in the room, Sailor Venus stood there for a few seconds then shouted, "All right! We did it!"

Prince Ash sighed and returned to back to being Neo Sailor Moon.

"We did it!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when everything began to shake a lot.

"What's happening?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"With out Princess Prism, the Pocket Dimension is collapsing." Said Cerulean.

Sailor Pluto used the Garnet Rod to transport everyone out of the Pocket Dimension.

Elsewhere in a forest somewhere, Orochimaru, Violet, Kuro, Zeno and Dufort were waiting for someone.

"Everyone is accounted for Lord Orochimaru." Said Kabuto appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Good." Said Orochimaru.

"You know we're going to have to come up with something." Said Kuro adjusting his glasses.

"I think we have some of the most brilliant minds with us so it won't matter." Said Violet, "Especially consider we made sure our little project escaped the Pocket Dimension before it did collapse."

"Do Princess Prism is dead." Said Zeno.

"That's right." Said Violet, "She's dead."

"So… it looks like things are going to be interesting from here on out." Said Orochimaru.

And so, the Rainbow Brigade was defeated once and for all… there were a few things to do before everything could be wrapped up though…

Next Time: Everything is over and done with! All that's left is the party! And figuring out what to with Aoi and Cerulean... and capturing Happosai... and figuring out Paul's punishment... Okay... everything's not with... Contains the preview for New Lives S: The Movie!


	46. Everything is Back to Normal

A/N: Well it's the final chapter! Enjoy! And I will officially announce the next New Lives story after the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 46: Everything is Back to Normal

The Senshi plus their friends and former enemies landed in a giant pile in some sort of forest.

"Ow… Setsuna…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I know, I know… fix it…" said Sailor Pluto.

Everyone got untangled from the pile and detransformed.

"So which word are we in?" asked Naruto.

"We're in the lead village and…" said Setsuna.

But before she could finish the sentence, Naruto was already gone.

"I have no idea if that was a Jutsu or not." Said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"Now before we discus thing further, There's something Ash needs to do first!" said Aoi.

Cerulean nodded quietly.

"Oh right…" said Ash having forgotten that he didn't heal them yet.

Elsewhere in village, Naruto ran towards Opal room, he was about to get there when the door suddenly opened in face.

"Did I hit something?" asked Sakura who opened.

She saw Naruto spiraled out on the floor.

"I really have to learn to control my strength." Thought Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Ow…" mumbled Naruto.

He got up only to hugged by Opal tightly.

"Thank you Naruto-Niichan! For everything!" said Opal.

"So your much better?" asked Naruto who seemed to have recovered after being hit by the door.

"She seemed to have a recovered all of her Chakra." Said Tsunade joining them, "She told me what happened."

"I saw the battle between you guys and Princess Prism… and that because of Fluffy I was able to recover my strength."

"That's great!" said Naruto with a big grin.

That's when Luffy showed up...

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "You know the party's going to be starting soon! Right?" asked Luffy.

"Okay…" thought Sakura with a sweat drop, "Where did he come from."

"That was fast." Said Naruto.

"Everyone knew that the party would be celebrated on the ship so they got it ready." Said Luffy.

"Lady Tsunade." Said Opal who used her patented Puppy Eye Jutsu, "I'm all better now… can I go to the party?"

Tsunade sighed…. The look was too cute…

"Fine…" muttered Tsunade, "But if your feeling bad, you have to come back here, all right."

"Yays!" cheered Opal.

And so not too long later a party was in full swing. People had fun, the drank, they sang (badly), many of the older people played poker and won big expect for one person (Tsunade)… and perverts were getting beaten to a bloody pulp (and one of them didn't even have blood).

"All right! Everyone! Time for a toast!" shouted Ash, "To out our latest win!"

"Cheers!" cheered everyone else.

The next day. Happosai was skipping to his room after a decent day of stealing women's underwear. When he opened the door he saw several scanty clad women (including Ranma-Chan) in the room in various posses.

"Oh Happosai!" they all said.

"Pretty ladies!" shouted Happosai.

He grabbed on to one of the women's chest… and began to snuggle… but that's when the woman went poof and was revealed to be Arashi.

"You're going to get it now." Laughed Arashi.

That's when loud shouts came from the room… no one wanted to know what was going on in there.

After a few minutes, the door opened revealing Ranma-Chan (now fully dressed and looking embarrassed), Naruto and Arashi, holding a beaten, unconscious Happosai who was tied up and covered in strange seals.

They went out of Dojo where Taro was waiting.

"Here's your pervert." Said Arashi tossing Happosai, "He should wake up by sun down."

Taro nodded, splashed cold water on himself and flew away to somewhere where they can torture Happosai until he agrees to change his name to Awesome Taro.

"You know… just changing his name to Taro would be a good name." said Arashi with a sweat drop.

"Let's go get something to eat." Said Naruto.

All three of them went to the snack shack, where a new waitress was working.

"Welcome to the snack shack." Said the waitress… who was Cerulean.

"You already got a job here?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Yes." Said Cerulean.

"Eido quit today too, so we needed some help." Said Aquamarine.

"Why did he quit?" asked Arashi.

"After his battle he decided to take his and Hyde's training more seriously and the two decided that they should try to learn some new spell." Said Doll.

"So did you hire Aoi too?" asked Ranma-Chan who grabbed a teakettle and pour it on her.

"Yeah… but she doesn't start for a few more days. Since she still has agreed to do something for Ash today." Said Cerulean.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon…

"What do you mean that's my punishment?" asked Paul twitching slightly.

"That's a good punishment." Said Ash.

"Every time you battle Ash… or here's there to witness the battle I get to watch!" said Aoi.

"You're the one who made go to the Rainbow Brigade." Said Paul.

"I know." Said Aoi sticking her tongue out.

Paul rolled his eyes and left…

"So looks like he going back to his journey…" mumbled Dawn.

"Well I have to get going." Said Reggie, "Since Paul is no longer with the Rainbow Brigade."

"It was great traveling with you Reggie." Said Ash.

"So you around." Said Reggie.

And with that Reggie left the group, though of course hopefully they would keep in touch.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates…

"What do you mean Kuro got away!" shouted Usopp.

"Yeah… Kuro got away." Said Luffy with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday!" shouted Usopp.

"We had that big party yesterday." Said Luffy.

"Oh… right…" said Usopp, "All right! I will face Kuro every time he comes at me no matter what!"

"Okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Eido was looking though the spell book when he saw something interesting.

"When did that get here!" he shouted.

"What?" asked Hyde.

"There's a third spell!" said Eido.

"What? Really?" asked Hyde.

The tow looked at it.

"If I had to guess it appeared during your fight with Rouge… but we didn't notice it." Said Hyde.

"All right! We got a third spell!" cheered Eido.

"That's great." Said Kiyo entering the room, "Now maybe soon you'll be able to leave my couch!"

"Shut up! I just lost my job!" yelled Eido.

"You quit." Said Kiyo.

Hyde just sweat dropped… Eido may have gotten his act together fighting wise… but he still was a free loading pervert…

Back in the World of Ninja, Opal was getting changed from her hospital gown. She was officially discharged. That's when Naruto ran into the room

"Sorry I'm late… I had to… to a favor for someone." Said Naruto.

"Then you went out for ramen… didn't you?" asked Opal.

"Oh come on… there's always room for ramen in my stomach!" said Naruto.

"How can you have that much room in your stomach for ramen?" asked Opal.

"I don't know..." said Naruto.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon…

Ash and his group were walking.

"It's seems almost like it's been over a year since we had any peace." Said Ash.

"I know…" said Dawn.

"I wonder if it's going to last this time?" asked Brock.

"I don't know… I'm kind of hopping that it's not going to…" said Ash.

Everyone looked at Ash.

"Don't say things like that." Said Dawn.

Ash sweat dropped and laughed nervously… hopefully he was wrong… but who really knew… This peace might not last or it could last… no one really knew. But one thing that was for certain was that even if it wasn't a lasting peace, the Rainbow Brigade was gone. And that was all that mattered now.

The End for Now…

Mini-Story: Preview

Coming Soon to this website near you

(scene a strange monster was holding Misty captive, Neo Sailor Moon goes to save her… that's when a strange light hit both of Neo Sailor Moon and Misty… causing Neo Sailor Moon to Detransform into Ash)

(The scene shifts to all the Senshi, as well as Misty, Dawn, Megumi, Lori, Nami, Vivi, Kuina, Akane, Akari, Hinata, Sakura and Temari at the table)

Kousagi: The fight that just happened transferred your powers to them… (turns to the men) You are no longer the Sailor Senshi… (turned to the girls) you are!

Naruto: Then that means…

Eido: We won't have to cross dress anymore.

(Before cheers can erupt, Setsuna stops them)

Setsuna: It's much more serious than that!

(Toi et Moi begins to play)

Setsuna: If you don't get back your Senshi powers soon, you will die!

(Everyone's eyes widened)

(Begins showing scenes of various fights by the newly powered female Senshi with different characters talking over them)

Hinata: How can we reverse this?

Kousagi: We have to find the one who did this!

Lori: Do you thin k we can really do this!

Kuina: There's no way! I'm not going to you let you die!

Temari: We can't let their fighting style dictate these powers! We have to find our way of fighting!

Akane: No matter what's we'll win!

(The title is shown)

Misty (voice over): New Lives S: The Movie!

Other girls (voice over): This time it will be our turn to save you!

(scene shifts to a training ground, a time portal appeared and giant pig come out of it. Akari pokes her head over the pig everyone stares)

Sakura (with a big sweat drop and white eyes): That's a big pig!

(Caption Shown: Coming October 2009)

(End of Preview)

A/N: Well that's it! But remember, the New Lives Saga isn't over yet! There's the movie (of course) and also the next one! The next chapter of the New Lives Saga will be called: New Lives L! It will come out shortly after the move is finished. Also New Lives S: The Movie will come out sometime next week. Thank you all of reading!


End file.
